The Queen of Spades
by X-Xepher-X
Summary: Dewey Blackwood wasn't ever one to hold a grudge, but with mysterious circumstances that nearly lead her to her grave, revenge sounded so sweet. When she makes a contract with a mysterious woman out for her heart, her life changes forever, but for the better, or for the worst? What happens when her plan for revenge gets intertwined with a certain Phantomhive and his curious butler?
1. His Butler, Able-Her Butler, Dealing

**Hi! So, this is my first fic for Kuroshitsuji, so lets see how this pans out! Details about the plans for the fic is at the bottom, if your interested. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _3 Years Ago_**

 _Falling. She was falling._

 _The cold, winter air stung her bare white skin, as though her diluted tears didn't already do that job. The flowing wind seemed to dig into her flesh like a freshly sharpened knife cutting into a stick of butter, except this time, It wouldn't completely slice her to bits. Someone already did that job._

 _Blood ran down her small, frail body, with not a blouse of skirt of soak it all up. All she had was her own, naked body for her dark red fluid to run upon as she flew downwards. Her once snow white hair was now a scattered dark red, with red patches along her cut scalp and tips. Her blood red eyes seemed to suit the occasion, as though they would bleed out like the rest of her body. Sharp, technical cuts and bubbling, dark bruises littered her broken body, crawling from her twisted feet to her swollen face. At least they had the decency to not tear apart such a innocent, doll like face with whatever torturous devices they had._

 _She didn't know why she deserved this. She was always good, caring, and loyal to her family, her blood. Her mother said if she was pure in heart and intentions, God would protect her. God would make sure no one would dare lay a hand on her. But god didn't even lift a finger. God didn't exist. All she remembered was gun shots, screams, a dark, thick rag over her face, then waking up in a dark room. Then her captor stood mere inches from her face, with a blank look glued on their face. Where did she go wrong?_

 _The unbearable pain she felt before was now all but a memory. Even with the bruises and cuts that leaked out blood from her body, she couldn't feel a single thing. The ragged burns she sustained from her captor burned off her sense of pain on what seemed like every place they could find. All she could feel was the cruel winter wind as she fell like a weight through the air._

 _She knew once she crashed into the water, everything would be over. It would have been an easier death if her captor simply snapped her neck, or even made her drink a cup of sickly poison. But, like an unwanted hat or doll, she was tossed over the tallest bridge in London, barely hanging onto life._

 _It would be over. Her family. Her future. Her mind. It would all cease. Maybe days ago she would have cried her eyes out about it, but now it was a numbing thought that was shoved in the back of her mind. In fact, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted the pain etched in her mind to stop. She just wanted it to end._

 _With her final thought, her tarnished body was swallowed up by the freezing, murky water. She softly closed her maroon colored eyes and gently opened her crimson, bloodied lips and hummed herself a sweet song to her death bed._

 _London Bridge is falling down..._

 _Falling down...falling down..._

 _London bridge is falling down..._

 _My...fair…_

 _ **Lady**_

* * *

Her eyes snapped wide open, like she was awoken from a terrible dream. She gasped for air and tried to suck in as much of the cool, thick atmosphere as her lungs could hold. Instead of a mouthful of murky water, she was meet with stale, warm air. She didn't question it however, all she knew was that she could finally breath.

She could breath.

She squinted her dark red eyes in puzzlement. She knew she was dying. She knew she crashed straight into the river. She could still feel the numbness that crawled all over her body. She would have liked to think she died, but...it felt wrong. It didn't feel like death at all. She still felt the pain within her mind and soul.

She weakly tilted her head, and took another sniff of the air. It smelled of stale water and the faint hint of smoke, like someone was burning something to a crisp. All she saw however was a thick blanket of darkness, a void of blackness that surrounded her lain body.

She moved her hand towards the edge of her stone lain bed, and tried to lift herself up. No matter how hard she tried however, it seemed like her hand couldn't grab anything. She couldn't even feel it.

The sound of clicking boots steps caused her heart to flutter. Her hand frantically searched for something to grip on, but she couldn't grip a thing. She was utterly helpless.

She weakly glanced out of the corner of her eye. A figure sat within the darkness, like a foggy shadow that crawled throughout the air. Although she could make out a tall, thin person, it seemed to be fuzzy, like a black mist. A pair of glowing, green orbs sat placed where it's head would be, like two lights searching through the blackness. For its prey.  
 _  
"_ _ **Oh, you're finally awake**_ _"_ The figure said in velvety, smooth tone. She could almost hear the sharp smile out of the figures tone. Suddenly, a thin, pale hand pierced through the darkness, with sharply cut nails, sharp enough to cut through flesh like butter it seemed. The pale hand gently trailed its fingers onto her chin, in clean, swooping motions. Her weak, maroon eyes snapped open in fear, yet her body failed to do anything about it.  
 _  
"_ _ **We don't want you to stop breathing, do we?**_ _"_ The figure snapped her head back up, causing her eyes to focus on what seemed like the ceiling. It was simply too dark to tell.

The figure seemed to float away from her stone bed back into the darkness. This time however, she could clearly make out its foggy shape. Now she could tell it was a person _._

" _ **I must say, for a moment there I thought you were as good as gone**_ _"_ The figure said in a tone of disappointment _"_ _ **It's not everyday I find suitable bodies at the bottom of that horrid river. They really have left the Thames to waste of humanity...**_ _"_

She turned her head once more, and let it lay onto the her cold stone bed. Her bloodied hair fell in front of her eyes, like a curtain. She didn't know what to make of the mysterious figure so far. And she hated that.

"What are you?" She asked in soft, subtle voice. The figure turned its head, revealing its green orbs once more.

It actually chuckled _"_ _ **Correction. It is 'who' not 'what'. But, to answer your question,**_ _"_ in a blink of an eye, the figure swooped back to her side, like an ominous wind _"_ _ **I wouldn't think you would have the right mind to believe if I told you**_ _"_

"I fell to the bottom of a river, destined to die, now I find myself here" a smug smile came to her lips "You are wrong _"_

" _ **Confident now, are we? Alright then. But first, let's find out more about you. I am curious**_ _"_

"Did I ever say-" She was swiftly cut of by a seething hush. The figure lifted up a dark, small object set tightly in its hand. It seemed rather gentle towards the object, but the way it trailed its deadly finger nails on it said differently.

 _"_ _ **Dewey Blackwood. 10 years of age. Born right here in London. Inherited the glistening, angel like hair from her mother, but also received the blood, devilish-like eyes from her father. No siblings, no ties, and most importantly, nothing left to lose. It's almost like a dream...**_ _" T_ he figure trailed off in a sweet, fluttering voice. It sighed in utter satisfaction, eager of the plans it had for the girl. Dewey.  
 _  
_"Dewey...Blackwood" She, Dewey repeated, as though the word was foreign to her lips "How could you know?"

The figure faced her, hiding its devilish grin _"_ _ **I already told you Ms. Blackwood, You would not believe**_ _"_

Dewey rested her blood red eyes, and drew them away from the figure. She set them, into the darkness, the emptiness as hollow as her mind. Her mind felt like a box, like it was waiting for something to be put inside.

"Your moves seem to cruel for an angel...and if you were the devil, I wouldn't think you would go through this small talk and waste your time..." She paused "With the rumors, you should be a-"

 _"_ _ **QUIET!**_ _"_ The figure's angered, seething voice echoed through the darkness, and bounced into Dewey's ears. She practically gasped in shock, not expecting that sudden outburst.

The figures eyes became dimmer, like a candle's flame flickering out from life. It's foggy shape became much sharper, revealing a shapely, tall person, with long, almost sharp hair.

" _ **I wouldn't finish that sentence Ms. Blackwood, unless you desire a painful death**_ _"_ it hissed _"_ _ **I would prefer for you to use the term...inhuman, for now**_ _"_

Dewey weakly nodded "Alright inhuman one. Tell me, why am I not at the bottom of river?" She clenched her teeth "Why am I not dead?"

The inhuman one sighed _"_ _ **You have something that I want. In order to get it however, I need...an oath**_ _"_

"Permission?" Dewey asked, causing the figure to nod "What do you want? Money? Power? Connections? I don't care. You can have it all"

The inhuman one put on a sharp grin _"_ _ **No, it's nothing that. Money is only overpriced paper, power will only force me to reveal myself, and I have no care for connections. No, I want your heart**_ _"_

"My...heart?" Dewey repeated. So the inhuman one lied. They weren't one at all. They only wanted to sell her for parts, like some kind of deranged animal

The inhuman one continued to softly stroked the black, damped object within her palm, like a cat _"_ _ **Contrary to belief, the heart holds more than just blood. It also holds the soul. Not only can it cause life and death, it can be rebirthed in a sense, and can be used again after it had left its owner. Souls can be fickle things, but can be found if someone bargains with the right reaper. However, yours my dear...**_ _"_

The figure paused in place, leaving silence _"_ _ **Is even what a demon would desire. Your heart is in pain, but it fails to recognize what it wants to do with that pain. Most after death already know they want to die, and some want to live. But you are moldable, like a fine porcelain clay. It's quite desirable. And I think I have a plan to shape your heart to my perfection**_ _"_

Dewey weakly chuckled "I don't care. Do whatever you please"

The inhuman one frowned _"_ _ **Unfortunately, it's not as simple as that. If it was, your body would have been back in that river hours ago. This oath, you see requires a combination of efforts**_ "

The maroon eyed girl narrowed her eyes "You want to use me, like some carriage horse? I am not an object for you to use and sell. And contrary to _your_ belief, I do want to die. I have nothing left for me here"

" _ **No you don't. You lie**_ _"_ The inhuman one mischievously chuckled _"_ _ **There is something left for you up there**_ _"_

"Then I want to live"

" _ **You love to lie, don't you Ms. Blackwood? I can hardly hold it against you however, all people are like that. No, you lie because you fear the thing up there, back in London, won't be worth your time. Again, you don't know"**_

The inhuman shifted position, revealings its glowing green orbs again " _ **However...I think I may have a solution to this issue, a bargain, shall we say, that will benefit us both. Something that may put your mind at ease. How does revenge sound Ms. Blackwood?**_ _"_

"Revenge, hm..." Dewey trailed off "I don't have much of a desire for that either. At this point, it sounds like too much of my time and effort...but..."

 _"_ _ **But?**_ _"_ The inhuman one repeated. Dewey could hear that smile crawl back up its face _._

"This pain….want to get rid of this pain. I want to share it with whoever dared to interfere with my family and I. Maybe when their pain becomes unbearable, I could finally...rest"

" _ **You're quite young to hold pain like this within you**_ _"_ the figure curiously titled its sharp, black head, resting get on its sharp fingers.

"You're probably right" Dewey weakly smiled, but soon disappeared like the wind "but like you said, I don't know what to do with it"  
 _  
"_ _ **Is that an oath I hear?**_ _"_ The inhuman one said eagerly.  
 _  
_"Perhaps..." The weak, yet pompous smirk came back to the blood red girls mouth, fit for a mistress like herself.

Revenge…

The word seemed to get better each time it rolled back into her thoughts. It wasn't right whoever did this to her, whoever torchered her and her family got to live a long, healthy life without consequence. The pain she felt wouldn't be satisfied with just a cell, or even death. She wanted something far worse than that. She wanted something that would forever etch itself within the soul of her perpetrators. It wasn't right, but it sounded so good.

"What are the conditions? If there are conditions, it shouldn't be called an oath. The name 'contract' suits it much better"

" _ **Alright then Ms. Blackwood**_ _,"_ the figure swooped back to her side, _"_ _ **Here are the terms of the 'contract'. I will help you shape your heart, your soul, to fulfill your revenge. After the deeds have been done, and your heart is perfected to my liking, I will take it. You will not go to heaven, nor to hell. You will...be apart of something great**_ _"_

"Will you do anything that I desire in order to fulfill the deed?" Dewey weakly asked, as though she ignored the latter part of the inhuman one's contract.

" _ **I will be your loyal servant until the end**_ _"_ the figure seemed to bow, causing its glowing green orbs to dimly shine through its foggy body _"_ _ **Until you have fulfilled what you have desired. We can fill out the small details later, but word of mouth will suffice for now. Will you accept the terms?**_ _"_

Dewey paused, and snapped her head to the other side of the cold, stone bed. For her family, and herself. The revenge to avenge her forsaken family.

"Inhuman one, I accept the contract"

" _ **Very good, Ms. Blackwood. A good choice indeed**_ _"_

Dewey smiled weakly, but ever so smugly "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Would you like to try that again?"

The figure bent over the fallen, white haired girl,with its face sticking right in front of hers. Instead of a useless, blurred fog, it revealed sharper, human features. It revealed soft orange, messy hair and dark, ominous green eyes. It's softer chin and facial features revealed a woman.

 _"_ _ **Yes, my mistress**_ _"_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

 **Here's what I'm planning overall for this fic:**

 **-This will mainly follow the anime, but I'm planning to pull and arc or two from the manga (Yes, this will defiantly include the new anime arc coming out in a few weeks). I may change the time line slightly, like moving an arc further into the future, but not anything too dramatic.**

 **-Everything won't be TOO focused on my OC's where its basically about them, but it may be like that for the first few chapters. I won't forget about everyone else!**

 **-I'm not planning any ships...so far...**

 **That's it! Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	2. His Butler, Strongest-Her Butler, Fond

_Present_

It was an unusually chaotic day within the Trancy household. The days were always full of madness one way or another. In fact, one day didn't pass without Alois at least beating the pulp out of one of his servants, especially the woman. Today however, he got an unexpected surprise. At first, it was pleasant, but it slowly turned into a scene of life and death. Unfortunately for Dewey, she was wrapped up within this particular scene.

"Isn't this just fit for us!?" Alois exclaimed over-enthusiastically, his pale blue eyes wild with anticipation "A duel of death?"

Dewey's black silk gloved gripped onto her clean edge sword tighter. Her blood red eyes locked onto the crazed boy, like a wolf searching for its prey. She carefully studied every twitch that came to his body, from Alois' strange wide eyes to his trembling fingers. It it wasn't for the fact she was his betrothed, she would have plunged the sword into his neck minutes ago.

He said he wanted to fence. This was not fencing.

She was hardly dressed for the occasion. Her snow white hair sat right in her face, even if her long, silky bangs were slightly swept over her left eye. Her hair was in the way of her swift, clean movements, an obvious drawback to her chance at victory. She tripped too easily on her green and gold dress, with its flowing gown and heavy layers. It didn't help either that she wore tight, thin heels.

With a snarl, she gripped onto her silver sword and swung it in one clean motion. Her wavy, white hair bounced along with her, and swung around her neck as fast as her sword did. Alois softly narrowed his crazed eyes as he watched the tip of her deadly sword pointed mere inches from his nose.

A smile crawled to the blond haired boy's face "Oh dear,"

He chuckled as he planted his chunky boot right into Dewey's stomach. Her eyes widened as her breath was taken away, literally. She gasped as she collapsed right onto the luxurious rug, causing her to loosen her grip on her only protection from the mad man. Alois himself chuckled to himself, watching his lady to be lay helplessly on the floor.

"My bad" he carelessly shrugged, yet that twisted smile didn't leave his face.

She narrowed her blood red eyes and pointed her accusing finger into his face "That's cheating!"

Alois frowned, and dug his sword right into his expensive carpet without an ounce of care "I wouldn't know. I haven't done fencing a day in my life"

"Then please accept my-" As she stood back to her feet, and was about to bow, the silver sword sliced right through her pale face. She widened her eyes in shock as her blood spurted from her cheek. It ran down Alois' silver, tainted sword, like a tiny river. She immediately drew her fingers over the said wound, and felt the hot sticky liquid through her thick black gloves. Her fears were confirmed once she drew her hand back, revealing her lightly red stained glove.

"I don't care about your apology!" He suddenly snapped "I don't want to stop this little game of ours, not yet anyways…"

As fast as Alois's anger took over him, his sharp, mischievous smirk crawled right back onto his face. His hands crawled down the neck of his sword, like he was playing a deadly instrument. He slowly raised his sword back into the air, then with a playful chuckle, he brought it back down with a deadly force.

Dewey failed to react. What should have been a bloody, murderous scream was complete silence. Instead of wide, fearful eyes that begged for life, her blood red eyes stared blankly back at the blond haired boy. She didn't even bother to sweep her hair out of her cut face, even if she was usually worried about staining it. Her white hair seemed to attract the most unattractive colors. Blood was one of them.

Suddenly, a jet black glove latched onto the sword, sitting mere inches from Dewey's throat. The hand delicately pinched the edge of the sword, seemingly with no effort. The white haired girl blinked a few times in utter surprise, even Alois, not expecting such an interruption in his fun.

With glaring, pale blue eyes, he glanced up to see a pale faced woman, with soft, ocean blue eyes and neat, tied back Irish red hair without a single strand out of place. She wore a smaller, but equally detailed black dress, with frills and folds in the seemingly places. With a seemingly soft, yet mocking smile, she lifted the sword up, away from her mistress' face.

"I do apologize for intruding Earl of Trancy, but I'm afraid my master has an appointment to attend" She replied in a soft, alluring voice. Alois seemed unsure of it at first, still glaring at her, but moments later, his glare turned to Dewey.

"How disappointing..." He mumbled as he brought down his sword "And as it was about to get exciting..."

With gloomy eyes, he casually stuck his blood stained sword to the side of him. Like a shadow, his Claude gently lifted the sword from his hand, and bowed.

Dewey's own butler reached out her white gloved hand, and lifted her up from the ground. Dewey sent a sharp glare towards Alois and Claude, yet they were unaware of her frustration. Not that they cared however.

"Eve, return the sword to..." She paused, and bit her lip, like her body was refusing to say the words "the _games_ room...with Claude"

A soft, alluring smile came to her butler's Eve's face. She plucked the sword from the tarnished carpet, and bowed.

"Yes, my Mistress" Eve said the words with a smooth as apple butter tone, before she disappeared along with Alois' famed butler. Once the door closed, her stitched smile fell from her face, as though she was a robot.

"I apologize for my rudeness" Eve repeated with a blank, uninterested stare "My lady is rather busy today, and she wasn't planning to visit her fiancée"

Claude didn't even bother to turn around "My master requested the Miss' presence today. I am grateful you lady was humble enough to come"

"Of course" The Irish haired lady softly nodded with a smile of satisfaction, but soon vanished "However, I do not like the way your master 'fenced' with her. He left an unsightly cut on her cheek. I would hate for my lady to go out with such a blemish, especially with the social season on the horizon"

"Unsightly indeed..." Claude trailed off. His dark, sharp eyes focused onto the top of Alois' sword, the one covered in Dewey's blood.

He turned his head "Unfortunately, that is not my problem. As you attend to your lady, I attend to my master. If one of the wishes to clash, I will let them as you would to continue without hesitation, unless my master wishes to stop. But, as you probably know by now,"

The demon's eyes turned back to the stained silver sword. In one swooping motion, his silver-like tongue slid across the smooth, sharp surface of the reflecting surface, and cleaned up the dark, tasty drink. With that, he licked his lake lips in satisfaction.

"My Master won't stop until accomplishes his deed"

Eve's pale blue eyes stared blankly back at the Trancy's butler, yet they were filled with frustration. She couldn't blame Claude as much as she could of Alois Trancy. Yet, as a butler of the Blackwood family, she stayed silent and endured Dewey's wishes. Right now, it was just to return the sword.

Eve nodded enthusiastically "We all have things we want to accomplish, don't we?"

Claude paused, and turned around. With blank, yet sharp eyes, he slid his narrow glasses back up the bridge of his nose "Of course"

Minutes, hallways, and goodbyes later, Dewey and Eve left the Trancy estate, leaving the earl himself frantically waving back. It was almost mocking to Dewey, his odd level of joy. To her, Alois was like a battered puppy that didn't know who or what it should like or hate. It just toyed with anything it could get its grabby, wealthy fingers on, until it became bored. It hasn't tired of its fiancée even after nearly 2 years however.

Dewey narrowed her blood red eyes in contempt, before she swiftly shut the thick, laced curtain of the carriage closed. With a large sigh, she collapsed right onto her seat.

"I can't wait to get out of this wretched thing," the white haired girl mumbled, her eyes drawing to the waist of her dress "I swear, this corset is crushing my organs.."

Eve smiled softly and tilted her head "I doubt a corset has ever injured a lady, mistress. Aside from that," She pulled out a freshly dipped fountain pen and thick sheet of paper from under her seat "Claude requested a letter to be delivered to the Earl from you, regarding your day at the estate. So, what shall I write down?

Dewey scoffed, and drew her eyes to the blurry, passing trees "It was terrible. Still to this day, I have never found a man to be so rude, especially to his fiancée. He repeatedly stole items of mine and forced me to chase him around his estate. I won't even get started on that event he called fencing. It's like he's never been cultured a day in his life!"

"So, you found the earl to be quite inviting and gracious to you, especially when it came to his games. You also found his 'fencing' quite thrilling as well. You have never found a gentleman so warm and kind" she glanced up "Is this correct?"

Dewey sighed. As much as she loathed her husband to be, she couldn't call it off. More like she didn't have the guts to. With a defeated look in her eyes, she glanced to the thick golden ring that sat on her finger. It was lined with clear, sharply cut diamonds, but was not the main attraction. Surrounded by the small luxurious pieces was a bright red gem, clear enough to show her reflection, but dark enough to fit her appearance.

"As long as I am alive, and this engagement ring still holds value, I will fulfill my mother's wish" She set her eyes upon her butler "So yes, that is correct"

The dark blue eyes woman put a sharp smile on her face, and nodded softly "Very good, my mistress" With that, Eve delicately trailed the black ink across the sheet of paper, writing out the perfect lies.

"I'm assuming the appointment is for the family company?" Dewey asked.

Eve nodded "The same as it always is, finances and such"

"Finances..." Dewey trailed off, but with bitterness in her voice.

The family company, called none other than the Blackwood Printing Company. Created by Dewey's mother, the company was built on the intention of spreading knowledge through books and reading. It was once a wealthy utopia where people flocked for books printed by the company. At one point, it was even a household name, where even the poorest of the poor had heard of it. But ever since the incident, a lot had changed. Combined with the decline of literacy rates and high class people's changing tastes, the wealth of the company had simply declined. Some months the Company stayed afloat. Other months, another factory would close. And Dewey hated that.

"However," Eve neatly folded the edge of the letter, and tucked it inside an envelope "The appointment will have to be scheduled for tomorrow"

The white haired girl snapped out of her thoughts, and blinked in shock "What?"

Eve tucked the letter under her seat "While you and the Earl were...fencing, I received a call from your majesty"

That was surprising to Dewey. She was familiar with calls from the Queen, but what struck her was the fact that she bothered to call Alois' estate. Like she knew that she was there.

"I can't hold it off for tomorrow!" Dewey suddenly snapped "I have my weekly visit scheduled. I can't and won't hold that off"

"Of course. I'll reschedule it around your weekly visit accordingly"

Dewey sighed in relief. She leaned back into her comfy bench and closed her red eyes in satisfaction. Although her plans weren't as she would have liked, they seemed to fall into place perfectly.

Dewey drew her eyes back to the blurry landscape "What does her majesty require of her hound this time?"

The queen's hound. The name sat with uneasiness in Dewey's tongue. It didn't sound right at all. She's heard of the queens so called Guard Dogs, but she didn't feel like she was apart of the pack, not yet anyways. She was more like the clean up crew, arranging and cleaning crime scenes to the queens liking, or even erasing them entirely off the map, before the Scotland Yard even knew about it. Like any other kingdom, it had its secrets, most that Dewey still didn't know about. Being only a second generation guard dog, she couldn't get as deep into the secrets of the kingdom as much as she would have liked. The sight of money however, kept the blood eyes girl comfortable within the queen's grasp. Being called a magician probably suited her better

Eve frowned, and pushed up her own pair of clearly lit glasses further up her sharp nose "She requested that you clean up a mess made in the north of the east end of London. She doesn't want a particular kind of news spreading through the newspapers"

"It must be a big mess then..." Dewey trailed off, running various names through her head. Although there were a few names that came to mind, their was one in particular that had been causing her trouble recently "I'm assuming the Ferro family? From what I heard from others, they've been a causing quite a commotion recently. I suppose someone got tired of it"

Eve narrowed her ocean blue eyes, and put a sharp, thin smile onto her face "Shall we arrangement this mess?"

"Of course" she replied blankly.

The butler nodded. Eve's eyes drew back to Dewey's face, her cut, unsightly face. Blood was smeared around the edges of the open wound, like a sea of thick, hot blood. It stained the girl's pure white hair like a faint red dye. Each strand of hair that dared touch her cut was lightly dyed, and ran down each individual strand to its end.

"What shall we do about your cut, my lady?"

Dewey paused "Put a bandage over it for now. You can heal it once we come back to the estate. I'm not seeing anyone rather important today"

"And your hair? Would you like it cleaned?"

"No" Dewey suddenly hissed, taking Eve slightly aback "Just cut it off"

It took a few moments for Eve to regain her train of thought, and nod eagerly like any other butler would. She knew sometimes Dewey snapped back at her, but like a butler of the Blackwood estate, she endured the it with pleasure. Especially that she knew it would pay off.

Dewey didn't like her white, pure hair to be stained. Not with anything as foul as blood.

* * *

The maroon eyes girl looked at the Ferro estate in disgust. To be honest, the house itself didn't look too bad. Although the Ferro's attempted to furnish their hideout from the outside, it looked as though they tried to find the cheapest way possible to do that. The stench of smoke cigars and booze reeked out of the estate, like a thick, unwanted fog. It also smelled of thick, metallic blood.

Piles of bodies sat scattered all over the entrance of the estate, with blood leaking out of each and everyone of them. Some were twisted in odd, unloveable ways, others still had their eyes shot wide open, but were beginning to fog over, like a thick glaze. The sheer amount of bodies made Dewey slightly anxious, but she could fight through it.

"Her majesty is quite lucky it's nearly midnight..." Dewey said, still in shock "If it wasn't, someone would have already seen this mess and reported it long ago"

"Indeed, my lady..." Eve mumbled, as she carefully scanned the bodies. She wasn't shocked to the amount of bodies as Dewey was, being used to death, but it didn't seem like something a person could do alone"

"Come" Dewey demanded, as she rapped the metallic tip of her parasol. With a dark wooden handle and white, lacy top, it was easily her favorite one. She carried it everywhere with her, even if the sun was nowhere to be seen.

The Irish haired butler carefully opened the door, and let her lady walk through with ease. What Dewey saw however, caused her to stop in her tracks and blink a few times. Blink multiple times.

Bodies. Bodies everywhere.

They hung like sick decorations off the banister of the high, second floor. They laid like rugs across the long, intricate carpet. They were spew pen everywhere like unwanted dolls, soaking everything in cold, red blood. It wasn't just a murder scene. It was an absolute massacre.

Her mouth hung open slightly in awe. It was like something ambushed the Italian mafia and cleared them out, like dominions.

"Eve..." Dewey mumbled doubtfully. The sound of a large, metallic click caused her eyes to widen.

She hesitantly glanced to her other side, and saw a big, burly man, with a pistol within his shaky fingers. His eyes were trembling as much as his body was, speaking of total and utter fear. It looked as though he's seen a ghost or something, or something far worse than that. A trickle of blood ran from his forehead, embedded with something sharp and shiny. Dewey couldn't quite make out the object, but she didn't care at all. A man who was taken over by fear was holding a gun.

"S-stay back!" He stuttered, yet screaming out every word "Are yo-u supposed t-to be with th-them?!"

Dewey stood firmly in place, trying to control whatever fear and anger began to bubble up inside her "Who is them?" She asked.

"Tell m-me or I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, Eve's gentle, gloved hands wrapped around the man's scruffy beard and head. A sharp, gentle smile came crawling up her face, like a woman caring for a child. Her hands carefully scurried to his thick, dirty neck, causing the man to yelp in fear. With the sound of defeat, the butler narrowed her ocean blue eyes.

 _Crack_

In one swooping motion, Eve violently cracked his frail neck in two. The man eyes were wide and frightful, even as he collapsed dead onto the blood stained carpet. The Irish haired woman frowned in disappointment, and clapped her gloves clean of the mafia man's filth.

"I apologize my lady, that I did not act sooner. We wouldn't want his filthy hands getting you dirty now would we?" Eve sighed, as she pushed up her narrow glasses.

Dewey sent a brief glare to her butler "You're lucky that I wanted him dead anyways. You acted without my command"

Eve smiled "As stated in the contract, if I feel you are in mortal danger, I will solve the problem"

The blood eyed girl sighed "Fair enough" she jabbed the fallen body a few times with her umbrella, like she was checking a sign of life from the man. A thought still sat in her mind though, a thought that wouldn't be answered. Defeated, she glanced around the massacre area once more.

"If he was alive, there must be more of them..." Dewey mumbled under her breath "Eve, round up anymore little rats still scurrying around. I don't want the word getting out other than what we set up. Understand?"

She bowed "Perfectly, my mistress"

With a demanding wave, a Eve left off the search the mansion. Once she disappeared into the hallway, Dewey turned her attention back to the bodies. She had the thought of covering her nose with a handkerchief, as the smell of bloody flesh started to rise up into the air, but she fought back the smell. She knew she needed to get used to the smell, if she was to stay as the queen's puppy dog.

It was odd to her. She could get used to the grotesque, cut up bodies, but once she smelled them, she could hardly stand it. She wouldn't dare to talk about it with Eve, but it was still a curious thing to her. Maybe next time, she should carry around a rose scented perfume next time she has to do a job.

Her eyes drew to the cracked open door at the end of the hall. Curious, she walked over the dead, bloodied bodies and made her way across the dining hall. She barely glanced over the men with various knifes and forks embedded into their skulls. She didn't take notice of the broken, sharp plates stuck in their heads. She didn't pay attention to the sheer amount of mysterious deaths.

As she stepped in front of the curious door, she carefully peeked in, as though something would snatch out and catch her. Not surprising, dark, red blood was stained into the carpet. Her curiosity however, drew her further in. It was her job to 'assemble' the crime scene, then again. She just had to inspect every inch of the Ferro estate.

Making a plausible excuse for her curiosity, her gloved, black hand reached for the door knob.

"My lady!"

Dewey froze for a moment, like she was caught red handed in an evil act. It took her a few moments to reassemble her thoughts, and come back to reality.

She turned her head slightly, causing more of her thick, silvery hair to fall onto her bandage "Are you done?"

"Of course" Eve replied proudly, as she waved her hand across a small line of tied, gagged up men. With thick rope around their arms and legs, no matter how hard they struggled or yelled for mercy, they were all stuck like rocks "What would you like me to do with them?"

Dewey paused and carefully glanced across the faces of the men. It was almost pitiful, the men. They were hired to be the toughest and the strongest in the mafia, but now they looked like scared school boys terrified of getting a fine beating from their mothers. It was like they dumped all the power into her delicate, lady like hands. A small, hidden smirk came to her face.

"I'm feeling quite generous today" The white haired girl shrugged carelessly, putting almost a look of absolute relief on the men "Do whatever you please with them"

"Anything?" A sharp, sinister smile crawled up the ocean blue eyes lady's face. It was almost like the one from 'that' day.

"Within reason. I still have a crime scene to arrange"

"Of course'" Eve raised her eyebrow diligently. She sunk her white teeth into her black gloves, and delicately pulled it off, as though she was weary of ripping the silk with her teeth. Underneath the glove revealed pale, untouched skin, as smooth as an apple. Her finely sharpened nails were coated in a layer of a fine, crimson red, and practically pointed at the ends "My mistress"

"If I call for you, I'll be in this room" Dewey pointed to the tall, curious door"

"Very good', She stuffed her delicate gloved into the pocket of her dress "Please shut the door as I do my work, my lady. I wouldn't want you ears to be drowned with the horrid sound of screaming"

"Mmph?!" One of the men loudly mumbled, earning a harsh hush from Eve.

"Alright" Dewey muttered, before she turned around "Don't make such a mess out of it"

"Yes, my mistress"

Before the high pitched, blood curdling screams reached her ear, Dewey firmly shut the door. Beginning her investigation, she turned her attention to the four bodies piled in front of the torn painting. With the tip of her parasol, she carefully stabbed one of the men's shoulders and lifted him off the ground. It wasn't surprising that blood was soaked into his clothes or the carpet, nor that he had a bullet lodged in his chest, judging from the torn hole.

She sighed in disappointment, and let his body collapse into the ground. Turning her head, a feeling of satisfaction came across her. What she was trying to find all along, laid helplessly dead on the floor, along with a silver lined gun in his hand. None other than the head of the Italian mafia.

She's only seen the man in pictures in the newspaper. She never thought she would see him alive, and she was correct. From his awkward position on the ground, it looked as though he died clutching his chest. Curious, she walked over to his weak, helpless body, and began to poke him with her parasol. She set the tip of it onto his stomach, and tipped him over like a cow. Her eyes widened.

 _Where the blood?_ Dewey thought in shock. Not one drop of blood was seen on his body. Although the carpet below him had a few smears of the infectious liquid, not one ounce of blood was on the leader's body. She tried to lift his rigged, clutching hand from his chest, but like any other man who's been dead for a while, he was a stiff and rigid as a board. It was like his blood was sucked right out of him.

"Eve" she called forcefully, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"Yes, my lady?" The door opened, revealing the please, satisfied butler. She delicately slipped back her jet black gloves back up her hands, hiding her incredibly pale, thin fingers. Closing her eyes, she unfolded her glasses, and promptly slid them back up her nose.

"Take a look at this body. It's...odd"

"Odd?" Eve chuckled "Fine, let me-"

Eve froze once she laid her eyes on the body of the mafia man. Her smile immediately ran from her face, as did her light pleasure. She narrowed her dark blue eyes and knelt down to the body. It was awfully pale, nothing that a normal human could ever be, even in death. His skin was as white as paper, as were the tips of his straw like hair. With no visible open wounds, she sighed, and reached down his chest uncomfortable. Her hands crawled around with hesitation, until she felt an unusually, smooth hard surface. With a sharp, jagged pull, she quickly retreated her hand, and revealed the shiny, silver bullet that probably took his life. Even that didn't have an ounce of blood.

Eve brought the bullet to her nose, and immediately scrunched it in disgust. It smelled absolutely foul, nothing that a human could ever produce. She could admit the smell of rotting bodies were quite foul, nothing could come close to other...inhuman scents. She smelled scents similar to it, but this one in particular smelled intensely tainted.

"What's wrong?" Dewey asked, as she rested her hand onto the edge of her carved parasol.

"It's nothing, my lady" Eve tucked the bullet into the man's breast pocket "He smells particularly awful, that's all"

"What do you supposed happened to him? More precisely, his blood?"

The Irish haired butler sighed, and stepped back up to her feet "Unfortunately, I haven't seen such a thing in quite a while. It's hard to tell, if it was done by something human or not. I would have to read my books to confirm anything worth of your attention"

Dewey paused, then sighed "I suppose I shouldn't have gotten very interested in it..." She turned to the door "Let us finish up in here. I want to get home before the sun rises"

"Yes, of course miss" Eve bowed. As her mistress fled the room, Eve took another hesitant sniff in the air. She scrunched her nose again, as the smell took over her senses. It wasn't a mistake. She did smell what she thought. It reeked horribly throughout the room.

It smelled like bitter death.

* * *

 **Thank you Guest(1) and Guest(2) for your reviews!**

 **Guest(1): Thank you! I'll keep her personality in mind when I write later chapters.**

 **Guest(2): Thanks! Unfortunately, I'm not on Wattpad, but I do have a AO3 account that I'm planning to post this fic to sometime soon. The link in in my profile. As for posting chapters, I'm hoping to post once a week on the weekends, depending on my workload(I'm getting another class soon...)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	3. His Butler, Omnipotent-Her Butler, Seen

_Italian Mafia Head Found Dead!_

Dewey rubbed her tired eyes, as the big headline began to sit in her mind. The main picture showed the big, spanning estate, far before the bodies were even on the grounds. Yawning in her lush, white clothed bed, she clung onto the fresh newspaper tighter, and began to investigate deeper into the headline. Her blank, drooping eyes briefly scanned the printed words. She didn't care much for the small details, all she wanted was the the 'cause' of the unfortunate occurrence.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the Irish haired butler. Along with a soft, warm smile, in her hands she held a tray with a gold lined tea pot along with a glistening, pure white cup that would rival Dewey's own hair.

Compared to other noblemen and high class citizens bedrooms, Dewey's was rather small. Not to say it was uncomfortable, but it's size was to considered by most a guest bedroom, maybe just a tad bigger. It wasn't bad though, not that Dewey needed much room. Her own lush, white bed sat in the middle of the red and gold carpeted room, facing back to the large, cathedral like window. With a reasonably sized desk stuffed in the corner, it also acted as her study.

The house itself was a smaller size too, accommodating the basic needs of a person of the social season. Sure, the ballroom was relatively roomy, but the kitchen and lone guest room were a bit on the small size. The only thing she was truly proud of was the library collection. Being from a family that sells and publishes books, it was only reasonable to have a collection that rivaled the best of museums. No outsiders have looked at that collection in a while. Dewey never allowed anyone but herself to enter.

"My, you're up early my lady" Eve gently closed the door behind her "I suppose you were eager to read the paper today"

Dewey yawned again "Perhaps..."

"Do you find it to your liking?" Eve asked, setting the silver tray on top of the dark oak nightstand. She picked up the tea pot, and slowly poured the warm liquid into the gold lined tea cup.

Dewey briefly glanced at her butler, before she carelessly tossed the paper across her bed "I suppose. As long as it is to her majesty's liking, I'm positive I'll see her representative either today or tomorrow with my payment"

"Of course" Eve nodded, and placed the small, delicate plate and cup into her mistress' hands "This morning we have a specially imported earl grey tea from the north"

Dewey doubtfully sniffed and stirred the delicately brown around, before she took a sip of it. She paused in thought, filling out its light citrus flavor in her head.

"It's alright" she carelessly shrugged "It will do"

"I'm pleased" Eve bowed "Today for breakfast we have lightly poached eggs alongside a bed of lettuce and tomatoes"

Dewey nodded, and she dragged herself willingly out of her warm, soft bed. Sitting of the edge of the bed, she yawned once more, and waited diligently for her butler.

"For today's schedule we have a meeting with the head of finances this morning to discuss the wealth of Blackwood printing and publishing company. After lunch we also have your weekly appointment scheduled. Perhaps if we still have some time in between or after, we can work on your studies. I would recommend to focus on history" Eve said, as she set a freshly ironed dress and stockings onto the blood eyed girls bed. She began to unbutton her white, frilled nightgown.

"I would prefer to go to target practice instead"

"Yes, my mistress"

"I suppose that dress is for me then..." Dewey mumbled with disgust. On her bed sat an extremely modest red themed dress, with golden frills at its edges. The small jacket that lined the dress was similarly red, and reached almost up to her neck. Finishing up the was a pair of thickly laced black stockings and knee high laced up red boots. She wouldn't show an inch of skin from her feet to her neck.

"It wouldn't be for me, now would it?" Eve tilted her head playfully with a smile.

Dewey simply sighed. It wasn't the dress she didn't like, in fact she fancied her dress. She would wear it everywhere, at her estate and about the city, if it wasn't for the fact she had to wear that damn corset. She felt like her insides were being crushed to the point of no return.

Eve pulled off her lush night gown, and tossed it aside. Like a (unwilling) robot, Dewey scurried to the edge of her dark oak lined bed, and clenched tightly onto its wooden surface with her bony hand.

As the Irish haired woman picked out the corset, she carelessly glanced at Dewey's thin, pale back. Any other little girl would have cried out in fear and horror if they saw any blemish or mark on their glowing skin. For the white haired master however, that was hardly an option. All over her body, jet black marks crawled all over her skin, etched into it like she was a canvas. Some were simply straight, only curved around her body, others were wispy, curled at its sharp ends. Their seemed to be more of the black marks than actual pure skin, painted from her delicate feet to her thin neck. Most of the times, it was easy to cover it up with a light makeup, but it got rather expensive quick. Dewey just preferred to cover it up, since she knew they wouldn't go away anytime soon. She would just have to live with it for the rest of her life.

"For the love of God, please don't squeeze me to death" Dewey pleaded "I would still like to have the luxury of breathing..."

Her butler simply smiled, and dug her thin, pale hands into the strings of Dewey's corset "I see we're chatty this morning" In one jerky, sweeping movement, she violently yanked on the strings.

"GAAAH!"

* * *

Dewey dug her hands under her elegant dress and tugged at the strings of her corset. All she wanted to do was loosen them up, as her butler tightened them too much as always. She didn't feel like she could eat anything, let alone her breakfast, without the thought of the thin strings snapping apart. Moving was almost as bad. It seemed like the only time Eve could take out her hidden 'frustration' on her master, and could easily get away with it. Unfortunately for the white haired girl, she couldn't do much about it.

A soft, silky hand suddenly latched onto her wrist. Dewey glanced up to see none other than Eve, but with an unfortunate look of disappointment written onto her face. With a sigh, she gently pulled out Dewey's hand from her corset.

"I know it's not my place to say this my lady, however, I would refrain from loosening your corset until after your appointment. It's not proper for a young lady such as yourself to do such things" Eve pleaded.

Dewey simply scoffed, and gently slapped her butler's hand away "It shouldn't matter too much. Everyone is after a fine paycheck, aren't they?"

Eve frowned. With an internal groan, she leaned into her master, with narrowed, yet concerned eyes "Everyone is also searching for a proper, serious young lady as well. If you were to present yourself as anything lower, what would you think would happen to your social standing? Your power would be gone in an instant, even with money. And I think you're smart enough to understand that power and money, even if material, can be used for...necessary goals"

Dewey paused. Instead of a sneering frown, Dewey brought a smirk to her face, and even almost chuckled "Fair enough..."

Eve brought that sharp smile back to her face, causing Dewey to frown once more "I am glad you understand, my mistress"

"Like I have said before, I like to have the luxury to breath" Dewey replied carelessly. As she was about to take yet another bite of her warm, fresh breakfast, a loud ring snapped her out of her train of thought. She glanced up to Eve expectedly, causing the Irish haired woman to nod, and disappeared behind the door.

In light of the situation, Dewey brought a ghost of a smile to her lips. It was odd to her, this feeling. It seemed like she was even if it was for just a second, alone. Sure. She could cast away Eve when she wanted to, but...it didn't have the same effect. So, with a lighter mind, she happily lifted her warm tea cup up to her lips and took sip. All was calm. At least it was.

"Mistress!"

Eve burst through the door, and with lightning speed, rushed to Dewey's side. Even for a butler, her eyes were lined with worry, as was her face. That smile that once traced the maroon eyed girl was now washed away by the tide that was her butler.

"What is it?" Dewey asked, raising her brow in clear frustration, even if it was for no good reason.

"It was lady Elizabeth. She said it is urgent" Eve immediately explained. Dewey froze, leaving the warm tea to swim around her lips. Elizabeth. Lizzie. Her friend.

Dewey didn't have many people she could call an acquaintance, let alone a friend. Lizzie seemed to cross that boundary, however. She met the blond, hyper girl herself at a ball nearly two years after her incident, or her deal. They didn't hit it off right at first, in fact, Dewey found Elizabeth annoying. She couldn't stop talking, nor wipe that smile off her face. As the night dragged along however, that smile of hers became almost infectious, but in a good way. Something about Lizzie made the dreary white haired girl feel...happy, like a untarnished innocence that only grew stronger. She was drawn to Lizzie like a moth to a light. She knew she shouldn't connect to people, feel things for people, but it was like all of that common sense was thrown right out the window. Ever since then, Dewey couldn't imagine a month without one of her special letters arriving in the mail. It was the nice surprise in her usual dreary day of work.

Eve's words crawled around in Dewey's mind. She couldn't bear to think such a naive girl could wrap herself in so much trouble. Even if Lizzie did exaggerate at times, being urgent was another thing.

Dewey jumped to her feet, and slammed her tea cup onto her small, delicate plate, causing a waterfall of the brown liquid to rush out. Swallowing a large lump in her throat, she hid her emotions behind a veil of white, soft hair and blank, blood red eyes. It wasn't certainty anything she would show her butler.

"Eve, round up the horses and set up a carriage" She commanded with a razor tongue.

"My lady-" Eve was about to say, but was swiftly interrupted by a demanding glare from Dewey.

"I know. Reschedule the first appointment for this evening, around my other important one. Tell me the details of the situation once we leave. Am I clear?"

Eve nodded, and bowed "Yes, my lady"

Dewey flicked her wrist "I expect the carriage to be ready when I am"

"Of course"

Everything else was a blur. All Dewey remembered was grabbing her parasol, running into the carriage, then leaving London. Even when Eve briefed her on Lizzie's emergency, most of it seemed to go in on air and out the other. Except for the few important details.

Lizzie seemed rushed, which would have been obvious. She was in such a hurry in fact that she didn't give the Blackwood butler many details about her little 'situation', and just left a location. The location was what most intrigued Dewey. It wasn't the Midford Manor, or even their town house.

It was the Phantomhive manor.

Dewey knew Lizzie was set to marry the Earl of Phantomhive, but she didn't know much him other than that. She always tried to change the subject if the word 'fiancé' was ever brought up, considering she had one of her own with a bolt loose in his deranged brain she hated to talk about. All she really knew was that he was the owner of a popular toy and confectionary company, and that he had a amazing butler (as heard from Lizzie). That's it.

After what seemed like hours, Eve tapped Dewey's shoulder, snapping her out of her intriguing place in her book. She immediately snapped it shut, and tossed it under her seat. When she glanced outside, she was taken aback at the Earl's huge estate. It was absolutely massive, far bigger than her own reasonably sized townhouse in London. It even rivaled the Trancy manor, with its elegant stone work and beautiful windows. It was on the simpler side, but that didn't detract from its elegance.

In awe, the ocean eyed woman carefully lead her lady down the step of the carriage, onto the dirt ground.

"My lady?" Eve questionably raised her brow, seeing Dewey eyes full of childish curiosity. She couldn't help but bring a sharp, daring grin to her face, as though her master revealed something rather...personal.

"Oh...yes" Dewey snapped out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

Dewey shook her head, and sighed "No, nothing at all. It's been awhile since I've visited a manor of this size, that's all"

Eve knew that to be true, considering her master hasn't really visited an estate other than the Trancy one, and she wasn't one to go out to gatherings that much. This time however, she just happened to notice yet again that certain spark in her eyes.

The white haired girl immediately shook off her curiosity and replaced it with a glaring frown "Take the carriage to the side. I will search for Lizzie"

Eve bowed "Yes, my mistress"

Once Eve opened the door for her master, she disappeared behind the wooden carriage along with the horses, and promptly drove off. With a swift nod, Dewey entered the huge estate. How she was shocked.

It only took her mere seconds to glance up from the steps, and freeze in absolute shock. She even rubbed her eyes, and blinked a couple of times to make sure the new of the mansion was even real. Unfortunately for her, it was glaringly real.

 _So...pink..._ Dewey absently thought, a drop of sweat fell from her face. It was like she was sucked into the bright, pink colors of the once dreary house of despair. In other words, it looked like someone dumped a rainbow in the house. A couple of bucketfuls. Either the Earl really had a thing for pink and bright colors or...

"No! Wait!" A muffled voice cried out "Lady Elizabeth!"

"Hold still!" The lady herself pleaded "If you move, it'll take longer! You won't look as cute either"

Lizzie...

The reluctant blood eyed girl traced the cries and yells from the other room, and swiftly opened the door. She was met with none other than another explosion of pink, bows, and frills. If the entrance wasn't enough cuteness, the salon seemed to take the cake, at least to Dewey. She was sure Lizzie would require more 'cuteness'. Bows seemed to hang like snakes from the chandelier, along with one other thing...

"Hello..." The long haired butler muttered out, as he swung bad and forth on his noose. Tied firmly to the already swinging chandelier, Dewey didn't have any chance to get Eve to get the mad man down "Welcome..."

"Are you alright?" Dewey hesitantly asked, poking him a few times with the tip of her parasol.

"No..."

"Oh..."

"My lady, are you-" Eve rushed in, and promptly froze as her eyes set onto Lizzie's hanging decoration of the butler. She tilted her head in hesitant curiosity, wondering how the man even hung himself so high, let alone why.

"What the devil are you doing up there?!" Eve asked, flaming her arm into the air.

The butler could only dumbly stare back at her, as more air rushed out of his lungs, along with his dignity.

Dewey shook her head and sighed "Eve, get him down before we have a hanging corpse in this house"

"Yes, my lady..." Right as Eve's gloved fingers touched the stringy rope, she widened her eyes at a high pitched shred. Of joy.

"You're here!"

The blond girl rushed to Dewey's side and swung her around like a carousel, until the ai rushed out of the white haired girl's lungs.

"Lizzie..." Dewey mumbled out.

"Oh" Elizabeth let go, realizing her friends face was turning a violent red "I got carried away again..."

Dewey chuckled nervously, along with a small smile "It's nice to see you again Lizzie"

The blond girl giggled, and nodded "I'm so happy you came!"

Dewey broke her smirk, realizing why she even rushed here in the first place "You said you had an emergency, correct? I rushed down here as fast as I could"

Lizzie paused for a few seconds, as though she had forgotten her 'emergency'. Her bright green eyes widened as the thought came back to her, like a lightbulb went off in her head. Like lightning, she rushed out of the salon, and came back with a white, paper box.

"I need you to try this on" Lizzie carefully opened the box, revealing a gorgeous blue suit, with a striped white ribbon and a small, elegant hat.

"Huh?" Dewey, and even Eve blinked in a mixture of surprise and essentially a huge let down.

Lizzie smiled and tilted her head "I had this made especially for Ciel! It's for the surprise ball I'm holding tonight. Isn't it just cute?"

"Anything you pick out is cute" Dewey smiled hesitantly, still confused about her request.

"And you see...When I had his suit made for him...I lost a sheet of his measurements" Lizzie mumbled "I tried my best to remember on such short notice, but I'm still worried..." Then she smiled "That's why I called you! I remembered that you and Ciel are about the same size, so if it were to be nice on you, it'll fit perfectly on him!"

"You...called me...to wear his suit?" Dewey repeated, earning an egear Lizzie.

"Oh won't you?"

The smile fell straight from the white haired girl's face, and was swiftly replaced with a groan of disappointment, along with a hearty slap in the forehead.

"Lizzie..." She sighed, like she was reprimanding a child "I had important plans today. I was extremely worried about you. I thought something terrible occurred to you and your family...As sorry as I could be, I have other matters to attend to"

"You're here now!" Lizzie pleaded "Please? Pretty please?"

"Lizzie, I-"

"Please?"

Dewey could only watch back at the big, swooning green eyes that stared back right at her. Lizzie's emerald green eyes glistened beneath the glowing chandelier with a tear that began to welt up in her eye. That stare. Than damn puppy dog stare. No one could hardly say no to it, not even Dewey. It grabbed any sense of hated and tossed it into a trash can.

So, with a defeated sigh, Dewey handed her parasol to Eve, and nodded "Alright...I'll be of your assistance..."

"Great!" Lizzie shouted in joy, as she shoved the box of blue clothes into her hand "After you finish, I have the perfect dress for you to wear for tonight!" She sent a wavering eye to Eve, causing the butler herself to state back with a fake, forced smile.

"And I think you'll look absolutely adorable in what I picked on for you, Eve"

The Irish haired woman tilted her head in a hesitant curiosity "I'm so honored you went through the time to do something as nice as that"

"Of course!" With that, Lizzie began to shove Eve and Dewey to the next room "Now, hurry! Ciel should be back soon!"

The two were shoved in the nearest room, leaving Lizzie to her own devices. An leaving of course Grell hanging like an ornament from the chandelier.

* * *

Dewey awkwardly tugged at the lush, blue suit that sat on her body, as though it was made of some wire that shredded her skin. It was certainly better than wearing that horrid corset. She didn't think Lizzie was right in saying the Earl and herself shared the same body type, yet the suit fit her like a glove. It even started to grow on her, even it it was made specially for Lizzie's fiancée.

"I see you are taking a liking to it, my lady" Eve said with a sharp smile, as she neatly folded the red eyed girls lush, maroon colored dress "How does it fit?"

Dewey tugged at the frilled collar "Alright. It's a little long at the sleeves, but that's not too much of an issue"

"Lady Elizabeth also requested to see you in it as well, to see the fit of the suit"

"Of course she did..." Dewey mumbled, but with a soft smile "Are you in your own little 'costume'?"

Costume was an understatement. She had to fight Elizabeth tooth and nail to keep her thin, sharp glasses on, as she said they weren't cute at all. Her stark black dress was replaced with a light pastel themed frilly dress, that seemed to catch and tug onto anything in sight. To finish off her appearance, a pair of cat ears were fit snugly on her head.

Eve could only put on an incredibly forced smile and nod like the good butler she was "I don't think my opinion is necessary my lady..."

Dewey chuckled in absolute pity. With a flick of her wrist, Eve reluctantly followed her back to the heavily decorated salon. She swore there was even more pink and bright colors than before she dressed. And of course, Grell still hung from the ceiling, looking as miserable as ever. Dewey was surprised he wasn't even dead yet, let alone knocked out.

"Ah! It looks so cute!" Lizzie immediately rushed to her side, and joyfully inspected the gorgeous suit "It looks perfect! I know it will just look absolutely cute on Ciel~!"

"My mansion!"

A loud, demanding, yet shocked voice rang through the entire estate, and rung through Dewey's ears. It sounded unfamiliar, yet she felt like she should had known, considering the way Lizzie's green eyes lit up like a flaming candle. Then it clicked. It was the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel.

"What happened to this place?" Sebastian and his little master reluctantly glanced around their newly 'furnished' mansion. Ciel seemed more horrified than anything else, while his butler was only full of disappointment. Mainly towards the servants for letting this damn thing even occur "Why, it's a disaster!"

"Sebastian!" The three servants cried out, rushing to the entrance for safety "Sebastian!"

"What is going on here? And why on Earth are you all dressed like lunatics?" The black haired butler demanded. In fact, it looked as though they were spit out from a story book, dressed in ridiculous, bright clothing that would rival a child's bedroom.

"She's crazy!" The chef, Bard clung onto Sebastian's suit for dear life, warning something that looks as though a new born child would wear "Crazy...!"

"Who is crazy?" Ciel replied doubtfully. The sound of gasp and essentially choking filled the young earl's ears, leading him right to the salon. Sebastian and Ciel hesitantly peaked through the opened door, and was hit by a rush of even more bright colors and of course, that mocking pink. He didn't know of too many people who would do such a thing to his mansion, but one in particular sat clearly in his mind.

Ciel glanced up, and saw none other than Lizzie's creative 'decoration' dying from the chandelier "What are you doing now?!"

"At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel..." Grell muttered with a broken voice.

"Get him down, Sebastian" Ciel commanded, pointing to the hanging butlers limp body.

"Yes, sir"

Dewey watched as the tall butler dressed in black carefully unknotted the other butler from his hanging place, calmly yet with intensity. His amber eyes seemed calm and relaxed, yet know they were being watched. His stark black hair seemed ruffled, but sat in the right places. His suit didn't even have so much as a wrinkle, like it was ironed for hours and hours on end. He didn't look like he was a butler at all, yet it still suited him. He was...almost like Eve.

She was sure the inhuman butler was staring at him as well.

"Ciel!" Lizzie squeaked with joy, causing her toss the small hat into Dewey's hand and rush to her betrothed "Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!"

The white haired girl's eyes drew to the exceptionally young Earl, who was pounced upon like a lion running after its prey, him being specifically the prey. His blue hair shined like a brilliant night sky, sucking in all the stars. His solitary eye seemed to make more of a statement than his eye patch could ever do, with its deep blue color that could rival the ocean. The most intriguing thing however was that stark leather eye patch, that definitely didn't belong on a young face such as his. It was the only thing about him that stood out of place.

"That must be the Earl, correct?" Dewey whispered into Eve's ear.

"I suppose so" Eve respond doubtfully.

And Lizzie was right. They were about the same tiny height and childish shape. How odd.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel replied, in a mixture of shock from many sources "What a surprise!"

"Aw, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzie!" Lizzie became to basically squeeze her fiancé to death, until all the air rushed out from Ciel's lungs "Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy! I could just eat you! Ah!"

"Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian greeted formally with his traditional grin. In his hand was of course the dying Grell, formally known as the decoration.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian. How are you?" Lizzie smiled, but soon fell as her eyes followed down to Grell "Aww, you took him down?"

"Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room"

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him!" Lizzie pouted.

"A decoration?" He asked questionably.

"Yes! Just look at it all, isn't the salon so cute now?" Lizzie giggled as she carelessly swung her arms around her new so called 'dollhouse"

"My mansion...It's so pink..." Ciel grumbled miserably.

"From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor!" Lizzie exclaimed "Don't you agree, Antoinette?"

All eyes drew to the old, small butler, adorned in a plush, curly wig that would rival Lizzie's own soft, blond curls. He looked like the smaller, uglier sister of Lizzie, if she ever had one "Ho ho ho"

"Oh, and Tanaka..." Sebastian muttered weakly, almost in pity. It was like he had no idea of Lizzie's next plan.

"And I have a present for you, too" Lizzie sent a warm grin of joy towards the formally dressed butler.

"Ah?" Before Sebastian could react, or even cope, the blond girl slapped on a frilly pink bonnet onto him. It was not only filled with flowers, but also filled with his dying sense of dignity. He earned a visible, holding chuckle from the three servants, hardly able to contain their laughter. The butler immediately sent an evil glare sharp strong enough to cut through the toughest of metal, and easily flesh.

"Here. You're always dressed in black. I thought this would be a nice change!" Lizzie happily explained "What do you think, hm?"

As the other three servants were practically dead from his death glare, that sharp smile returned to his face, and gave a small bow of thanks "I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me"

"Happy to help!"

"In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Ciel brushed his suit, as though cutis spread onto him like a flying coat of dust "Auntie didn't let you come alone"

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!" Lizzie embraced her fiancé again, even with stunning news.

"You sneaked away?!" The young Earl exclaimed in shock "Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

"You sunk away?! Without your mother knowing?!" Dewey eye widened in surprise, drawing absolute attention to her. A nervous tear of sweat dropped from her face, knowing exactly how her mother acted. She remembered one time when she 'accidentally' dropped the cutlery, a fork when she ate at their manor. She got ratted out so hard she practically had to sleep over a few days until Lizzie's mother was satisfied enough that Dewey had 'manners'. If she was caught Lizzie's affair, who knows how her mother would react. She would explode on Dewey.

"You should know out of all of us she is not the most..." The white haired girl paused, picking her next words carefully "lenient mother in the world"

Lizzie only smiled back in response, almost naively "Oh it's alright!"

"Who are you?" Ciel suddenly interrupted, with a sort of steel tongue. He didn't expect for one thing, Elizabeth, his mansion to be covered in pink, and certainly a girl who he has no idea who she is. It all simply numbed his ability to be the gracious host he acts as in his events.

"Yes...right"

"Sebastian, who's that girl?" Grell asked, drawing his eyes to the blond, bubbly girl

"She is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, her full christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney" Sebastian eloquently explained.

"Scotney?" He related, as though the words were foreign to his tongue "Ethel Elizabeth Cordelia...bhmp!"

"She is actually my young master's betrothed for several years"

"Ah, his fiancee, yes of course..." Grell mumbled.

"Master..." The horror began to set in for Bard.

"...marrying..." Finny's brilliant eyes widened in absolute fear

."..her?!" Mey-Rin exclaimed in utter shock.

"It only make sense, seeing Lady Elizabeth is of nobility after all" Eve came forward, swing it as her place to explain such things as titles "She is the daughter of a marquess. Nobles are to marry other nobles, that is how it has always worked"

"Oh..." Grell responded.

"I see, we have yet another unexpected visitor," Sebastian laid his amber eyes onto the sharp smiling woman. A smile that could only come from a butler "I apologize for not being as hospitable as I could be at this moment. Let me introduce myself, my lady. I am the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis. And what might your name be?"

"I am Eveanna Crane," She gave a polite bow "You may call me Eve, as my young mistress does"

"Young mistress?" Sebastian slightly raised his dark brow "A butler, I presume?

"You are correct, Mr. Michaelis" she pointed to her struggling young mistress, who was currently being tugged on like a rag doll by none other than Lizzie "I care for the young viscountess, by the name of Dewey Blackwood. She's a rather close friend of lady Elizabeth"

"Perhaps not," Sebastian's classic sharp, yet mocking smirk crawled up his thin face "I haven't been informed by my master nor Lady Elizabeth about your mistress"

Eve's smile tightened, but she hid it as well as she could, from, well, one hell of a butler "I think it is safe to say my lady is not fond of fiancées. She is a little, shall we say, protective of her friends and as well as herself. Today however she decided to help lady Elizabeth to prepare for a surprise ball for Earl Phantomhive. It'll be quite a treat for both of them"

"So it shall..." Sebastian mumbled drearily under his breath. He could already picture the countless fumbles and trips his master would make through the dance.

"I am positive that two betrothed will be acquainted to the chosen selection of music. If not," She lightly chuckled "I am quite the dancer, you know"

"Anyone in our position should know of a good dance or two" Sebastian replied, seeming rather unimpressed.

"Your right," Eve lightly shrugged "If I didn't, I wouldn't be worthy of the Blackwood name. To know many however, wouldn't that make one fine butler?"

"Indeed..."

"Oh, I know!" Lizzie exclaimed, letting Dewey out of her grasp "Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why do we have a ball tonight? You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long!" She cheerfully spun around "Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"We did plan it out for you, you know" Dewey replied matter of factly.

"Dewey! You ruined the surprise!" Lizzie pouted.

"A ball?" Ciel said, as though the word 'ball was going to the tongue "No!"

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you?" Lizzie immediately pointed to the white haired girl, still wearing the Earl's stark blue, oddly comfortable clothing. Dewey simply stood awkwardly in place like an odd stick, chuckling anxiously in his clothing "Pretty please! They'll be so cute on you!"

"Listen, I don't want to-"

"And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well!" Lizzie completely ignored Ciel's constant protest. Realizing her friend was still dressed in Ciel's clothing, she clamped onto her wrist and began to drag her out of the salon.

"Lizz-" Dewey was about to say, as more tears of nervous sweat from her face.

"Dewey come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!" Lizzie giggled in delight. Realizing their was absolutely no escape, the maroon eyed girl said her last peace.

"Eve! Help out however you caaaan!" Dewey's voice dragged on as Lizzie took her helplessly. Even if her master couldn't see her, she bowed in agreement.

"WAIT, I SAID NO BALL!"

* * *

 **Thank you Guest for your review!**

 **Guest: I glad your liking Dewey and Eve so far! This isn't my first fic per say, but this is my first fic for this fandom.**

 **Anyways, thank you to all you followed and favorited. What do you think of Eve and Dewey so far? Do they fit in well? Are they Mary-sue in anyway? Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	4. His Butler, Examine-Her Butler, Teaching

With nothing else to do, the young Earl trapped himself within the confines of his study, away from the new visitors, his servants, and especially his fiancée. The only one with him of course, was his butler dressed in black.

Ball. He simply dreaded that word. It was like the plague to his ears.

"I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan" Sebastian pointed out, as he carefully poured the rich tea into the cup "I don't think she is going to listen to reason"

Ciel groaned "Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here?

I don't have time for a stupid ball"

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you cannot refuse her" The black dressed butler just happened to notice his master avoiding eye contact with him, causing him to become suspicious "Master?"

"What now?" The dark blue haired boy growled, his tea within his dainty fingers.

"I know I have never seen you dance, but I assume that you can?" Sebastian asked. As Ciel stuffed a few documents in his face however, it all became clear "Oh, I see...Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements"

"I have too much work to do. I don't have time to waste on dancing" Ciel replied bitterly. It was only seconds later the papers were quickly snatched from his hand, revealing his surprise expression. With a soft glare, Sebastian handed his master a slice of his well crafted dessert.

"With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess" He said with a steel edged tongue "In your line of work, master, social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly"

"Fine, I'll do it! Now stop the lecture" Ciel gave a frustrated sigh "Call in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough..."

"We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord" The butler briefly glance at his pocket watch "There's only one option: With your permission, I will be your dance instructor"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ciel firmly slammed his hands onto his desk I'm not going to take dancing instruction from a man! Besides, do you even know how to dance?"

"The Viennese waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time. However...if you require a woman..."

 _I am quite the dancer, you know_

"I believe there is a quick solution"

* * *

It didn't take much in convincing Eve to help Ciel to dance. For one thing, it was a clear command from Dewey to help out the others within the estate if they called or it, and second, she was tired of trying to prevent Grell from murdering himself. She first took it as a joke from Finny, but realized after the 3rd suicide attempt, it was all too real. In more of an annoying way, however.

And she managed to undress herself from that ridiculous outfit Lizzie strapped her in.

Ciel's eyes drew from his paper as his clicked open. Instead of his familiar, pale face butler, he was met with the Irish haired butler. In absolute doubt of her skills, he sent a blank yet studying glare towards the woman. In a little shock however, she failed to react to the boys odd stares.

"Young master," Sebastian firmly shut the door "This here is Eveanna, rather Lady...Dewey's personal butler, the young mistress you met today. She will assist me in your lesson today"

"My lady also calls me Eve. That name is fine as well" Eve bowed

Ciel silently groaned. At the least, he expected one of his servants, even Elizabeth herself. Not this butler who he barely knew, let alone of she had skills. With only Sebastian as his other option however, he took and ran with it. She was only his assistant, after all.

"Eve then," the young Earl sighed, and lifted himself up from his luxurious seat "Let's make this as painless as we can"

"Of course" She nodded, with a familiar sharp smile. She carefully stuck out her gloved hand towards the unusually short boy "Now if you would do me the honor, sir. May I have this dance?"

Ciel hesitantly took her hand. In an instant, the black dressed butler pulled his hand violently, causing him to yelp in surprise, and be shoved against her curved body.

"Let's begin" Eve exclaimed loudly. She snatched to young arms hand, and firmly placed it onto the curved area of her back. A wave of goosebumps went through Ciel's small body, as though everything about the situation was simply not right to him "To lead, you start the first step on your heel. Be sure to keep your hand firmly upon the lady's back. When the music starts, lead with your left foot"

"Now, we'll try a natural turn. Slide your foot forward, like this" Eve commanded, as she stepped her black heel backwards. In moments, Ciel planted his chunky heel onto her boot, leaving a sizable heel mark. Instead of crying out in pain however, she simply kept that sharp smile on her face, and continued. Even if it was beginning to get a tad annoying.

Sebastian watched as his master was taken on a journey of absolute failure. Every time the ocean eyed lady turned for the dance, she was meet either with a stumble, or a fine kick to the shin. It was painfully obvious that Ciel squeezed Eve's hands to death, hanging on as though he was about to tumble and fall off a huge cliff.

Sebastian sighed "Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent, my lord. You cannot simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner"

"She's too tall, it's not working!" Ciel growled, with a glare directed to his butler.

Eve chuckled "That should never be a problem when dancing. You should be able to dance with woman of all sizes. It sounds like a rather terrible excuse to the lady"

She earned a groan from Ciel in response, yet he ceased to stop dancing. Then of course, Sebastian just happened to notice the large frown etched his his young master's face.

"Most importantly, you need to wipe that gloomy look off of your face" The black haired butler said, with almost a hint of disgust in his sharp tone "The lady will take it as an insult"

He swiftly took his young master away from Eve, and began carefully pinch his face into a wide, yet awkward smile "Now, let's have a smile. Pretend it's fun"

"Let me go!"

In an instant, Ciel set a snarl in his small face, and violently slapped Sebastian's hand away. He stomped away from his butler, in a mixture of emotions. Eve couldn't quite place it. He seemed angry, yet he seemed defensive. Those emotions should have went hand in hand, but today, they simply didn't. It was all clear to Sebastian, however.

"Master..."

"I can't smile... I forgot how..." He remarks bitterly "I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun... not anymore" His eyes drew to his connection to all of the lives of the past, the dark, brilliant gem ring.

Eve could only look back, as though she was only there to watch. Like any good butler, she know it wasn't her place to intervene in such affairs. The way Ciel said his words however, they seemed to be full of not only bitterness, but also hatred. It didn't seem like something a child of his age would even say, yet...something familiar to the Irish haired woman.

 _Why am I not dead?_

* * *

A little too familiar.

"How... awful!" Grell cried out, as he hesitantly inspected himself in his new, colorful outfit, a dress fit for anyone but him. With lacy frills, puffy sleeves, and bows, it was almost like a death sentence to the developing butler.

"This is the most humiliating outfit ever!" He shouted in embarrassment.

Dewey reluctantly glanced at herself in the mirror herself. She was lucky enough to convince Lizzie that she could dress herself, as not to reveal her stained body to her. Humiliating was an understatement. With the same frills, bows, and sleeves as the butler next to her, it unfortunately suited such a petite face as hers. And she despised it.

"I'll say..." The white haired girl mumbled.

"I think you're going to have to make peace with it" Bard said, patting Grell's shoulder as though it would bring him peace.

"This dress... it's atrocious, so white and girly and frilly..." Everyone could easily hear the drama overflowing in his voice "If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?"

"That's your problem with it?!" Bard exclaimed, his cigarette practically falling out of his mouth.

"I can't live with a shame as deep as this...No! I'd rather die!" In seconds Grell threw himself at the window,Meade to talk his life. Right as his hands touched the frame to the tall window however, he paused. Something was missing...

"Err..." He hesitantly turned around "y-you aren't going to try to stop me this time?"

He was met with blank, tired stares

In the other side of the room, Mey-Rin carefully adjusted Lizzie's ravishingly red dress. Dewey couldn't quite admit it, but she sort of envied that dress of hers.

"Blue is definitely Ciel's color! It will look so good on him!" Lizzie happily exclaimed.

"They did look quite pretty" Dewey complimented.

"I got them today in London, they're great! He'll look dashing!"

"I'm sure he will"

Lizzie suddenly snapped her head to the oblivious maid, "Now, time to get you dressed up. I'll make you look so adorable!" As she began to lift her owl rimmed glasses away from her face, Mey-Rin squealed and immediately shuffled to the other side of the room.

"I'm really farsighted, I can't see anything without my glasses, me lady!" Mey-Rin explained.

"You don't have to see the ball to have fun. Now hand those over, silly!" Lizzie tentacles swiftly latched back onto the red haired maids glass, creating a tug of war between cuteness and plain sight.

"No, no, no! Please!" She pleaded, violently tugging her glass back up her face.

"Just leave her alone"

All eyes fell to the grand staircase. Lizzie eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she saw her elegantly dressed fiancé carefully making his way down the steps. The soft, yet solid blue seemed to actually make the young master more mature looking, in surprise to Sebastian and Eve. Even Dewey and the rest of the servants had to admit it suited him, oddly enough.

"You have quite an eye for color Lizzie" Dewey softly smiled.

"I know it would just look, perfect on him!" She exclaimed. Giggling, she rushed to Ciel and swung him around like a rag doll. Sebastian simply watched along with his classic, mocking grin.

"Ciel! You look adorable! That outfit is absolutely perfect!" Lizzie exclaimed. That kind, sweet smile fell in a snap however, once she noticed the final component to his outfit was missing.

"Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you?" Lizzi asked forcefully, with a death like glare strong enough to cause the young Earl to sweat in nervousness "It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?"

He scoffed "The ring I already have on will work"

"No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!" She exclaimed, like she was throwing a tantrum "Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out specially for you?! You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely-"

"That's not it. Lizzie, this ring is-" Before he could finish, Lizzie's hands snatched onto the ring. Ciel's dark blue eyes widened in shock as his fiancé took hold of the precious ring

"Ha! Fooled you!" Lizzie said proudly, waving the blue ring up into the air "It's mine now!"

"Lizzie!"

"This is far too big for you! The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on, and..."

"Give it back!" Ciel yelled, with anger within his eyes "Give me that ring, now, Elizabeth"

That anger, that rage was unmistakable to Lizzie. It was as clear as day. And she didn't understand why

"Wh-Why are you so angry at me? I just... wanted..." Her voice began to tremble "What's wrong...? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all...So why... why are you so angry?!"

"I hate this ring! Take it!"

It all happened so quickly. As tears began to fall from Lizzie's emerald eyes, she threw down the ring so violently, it looked as though she was punching her way out of a terrible situation. Ciel watched as his precious ring slammed against the floor. It shatter right on impact, the metal flew, and the brilliant blue gem cracked into tiny pieces. It looked like the sad night sky was dumped onto the floor.

Ciel's eyes went absolutely wild, nothing that Lizzie ever saw in her fiancée. Nothing that she never thought she would see. Dewey gasped as the young master sinisterly raised his palm. She knew what was coming next.

"Eve!" She shouted "Sto-"

Before she finished, the black haired butler delicately, yet forcefully latched onto Ciel's deadly hand. He could feel the glare of disappointment from Sebastian burning through his skull.

"Master..." He muttered in a sickly sweet tone. Instead of an open palm, Sebastian shoved a small, wooden cane into the young earl's hand "You forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get"

As Ciel began to recollect himself, his butler bowed in apology "Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it; it's truly one-of-a-kind. Please try to understand why this upset him.

"I-It was that important... and I just destroyed it?" Lizzie mumbled in shock. Tara bean to fall from her normally happy, joyful eyes "Oh Ciel, please, I..."

She watched as the young Earl picked up the broken ring with hesitation. His eyes were absolutely blank to the blond girl, like he didn't have a thought in his head. In one swift movement, he carelessly tossed the ring out the window.

"Ciel, wait, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed in shock. She rushed over to the window, as though the ring would come flying back right at her.

"It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring after all. Even without it..." Ciel set his eyes in determination, surprising even his well fit butler "I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change!"

As Lizzie sped uncontrollably in the corner, Ciel sighed and picked out a pure white handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"How long are you going to cry?" The young master replied in what sounded like annoyance. It was enough to rattle Dewey's bones, however.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Lizzie panted in between her sobs.

"Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady" Ciel carefully wiped away her innocent tears, streaking them across with his now tarnished handkerchief. He wiped away her runny nose, her vivid tears, and her absolute sadness. He didn't care that much that he actually used to handkerchief on the crying girl. Material items weren't of much value to him. The girl was his fiancée, of course. "How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

Lizzie snapped her head up in complete shock. Instead of his angry demeanor, she was met with a kind smile and an inviting hand "To dance?"

The sound of a sweet strumming violin pleasantly went through the air, encapsulating all ears in the room. It sounded light and dainty, like a song dedicated to angels. Dewey quickly glanced through the room, and found that the source of the song was not from an innocent one, but rather from the Phantomhive butler. Dewey thought the butler looked as though he was enjoying himself, but Eve knew better than that. It was simply his duty.

"Oh, A musician as well, I see?" Eve whispered in a sweet, buttery tone "You seem to have many skills for a butler"

Sebastian simply kept his sharp grin on his face "A Phantomhive butler who couldn't do this much is not worth his salt"

"The Phantomhive name holds a high standard then..." Eve said with a spark of interest in her voice.

"He's incredible!" Mey-Rin said in absolute amazement, captivated by Sebastian instrumental work.

"He plays the violin. Is there anything he can't do?" Finny replied.

"Ah, I'll join him!" Grell immediately rushing the butlers side in excitement. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep, throaty tune that seemed to fit perfectly with the violin work. It was almost as captivating as it was shocking

"What the hell?!" Bard shouted in utter surprise "He can actually sing?!"

"So then, we are agreed?" Ciel said with a soft tone "We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided"

Lizzie could hardly contain her excitement. Her brilliant green eyes lit up once again, setting her face a glow. Dewey had seen her happy, but not quite this happy. She was practically the sun.

"Yes!" The blond girl exclaimed, taking hold of the young Earl's hand.

They began to circle around each other under to glowing chandelier and under the sweet violin. It was like the two were entirely encapsulated by nothing more than the music and each other's movements. It was almost like innocence. Dewey brought a small, hidden smile to her face.

Even with all the joy and happiness around, it still felt forced to the young Viscountess. Like the young Earl's own weak smile.

* * *

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me" Grell proudly said, as he stood next to the carriage. A heavy blanket of darkness resided over the large manor, with nothing more than a line of candles to softly glow and expose the path. Lizzie slept soundly inside, curled up with a smile plastered over her small face. She didn't remember a time when she had so much fun. It almost seemed like ages since she's had a real, treat of a time.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked in doubt, knowing the other butlers track record a little too well.

"We could escort her instead" Eve pointed out. She earned a simple shake of the head as a response.

"A lovely offer, but I must decline. I'm more deadly efficient than I appear~" Grell sang "Thank you so much, Sebastian. I'm in your debt, you've taught a lot about what it means to be a butler! They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision"

"Hmm, interesting that you would say that" the black haired butler replied, with hidden suspicious in his voice

"That's true" Mey-Rin chuckled "He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?"

"Hohohoho..." Tanaka obliviously agreed.

As the carriage disappeared into the distance, Eve rolled up soon after in her young masters own carriage. Ciel was a bit surprised he never even saw the hidden carriage, but Sebastian didn't seemed as fazed. In fact, it was like he expected it.

Dewey sent a blank stare towards Ciel, and sent him a slight nod "I am pleased to know that Lizzie had quite an enjoyable time with you"

"That is what this day was all about, I suppose" The young master responded, almost with what seemed to be at an attempt at a shrug.

She frowned "I've only known Lizzie for a little over a year, but I know she prides herself on making others happy"

"Even if her methods are completely unorthodox..."

"Indeed..." The blood eyed girl mumbled.

Right as Eve came to her side, Dewey was carefully lifted into the carriage, her dainty white parasol in hand. She simply set the parasol on the seat opposite of her, and rested onto the cushion.

Eve briefly sniffed the air, but froze. Something smelled...familiar. Like that disgusting stench. She quickly glanced around, but with her dulled sense from the perfume that seemed to fill the manor, she shrugged it off. It was probably just her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Earl Phantomhive, even under the circumstances" Dewey put on a warm, yet stretched smile.

Ciel nodded, and put on a nice, yet incredibly forced smile of his own "Likewise. Perhaps we will see eachother again soon"

"Perhaps"

With a light tap of the wall of the carriage, the white haired girl firmly closed the door shut, causing the carriage to slowly roll away. She put on her own little show like she walks did when she visited an estate. She put on a joyous smile on her face and waved, until the Phantomhive faces disappeared into the darkness. Once the last pale face was engulfed in black, she wiped the smile from her face, placed her hand firmly down, and swiftly pulled the curtain closed.

With a sigh, she blankly stared at the seat in front of her. Her blood red eyes seemed to burn a hole right through the cushion, out of what looked like boredom. On the contrary, it was only out of wavering thought.

That Phantomhive Earl. He was certainly a curious one. It looked like he tried to act as mature as he could be, even for such a young boy. Considering she knew his parents were nowhere to be found, it seemed like a natural response. He just seemed to take it farther than others. She hasn't met many others who lost their family members before, but it looked as though Ciel was only attempting stretch that maturity as far as he could take it. Even if it meant slipping up, like he almost did today by raising his palm towards Lizzie.

Dewey lightly chuckled. She knew it was a bad habit to dwell on such vague things. It wasn't like they would really ever see eachother again. He was just a child, that's all. Just like herself.

As the carriage moved on deep into the forest, the door suddenly flew open. Like the wind, the ocean eyed woman gracefully slipped into the speeding carriage. She carefully adjusted her large, gleaming bun before she shut the door, causing a large wave of air to violently blow against the white haired viscountess.

"Just remember when we arrive in London," Dewey warned, as she carefully brushed her hair back into place "To at least look as though you're driving the carriage. I don't want to raise suspicion"

Eve replied with a small smile and tilted her head "I am not one to forget. I wouldn't want to start a rumor, now would I? Now, off to your appointment?"

Dewey responded with a yawn, but still nodded nonetheless "Of course"

The night seemed to pass in a breeze. Even as the two arrived in London, the streets were as empty as ever, with a few men with flasks that sat at street corners, and a couple of prostitutes eagerly searching out for their next paycheck. All their faces were drowned in the darkness, with not even a street lamp to shine onto them.

With a light click, Dewey snapped out of her dull tiredness and glanced outside. Her view was taken by a small brick building nestled in between two other dull tall ones. She sighed in relief.

Eve lifted her down from the carriage, and opened the squeaky door, in obvious need of repair. She quickly glanced around the entrance, but found the front to be unattended. Sighing, she walked up to the large desk, and pulled open the draw. Seconds later, she pulled out a small, unassuming key, marked with the number 9 at its handle.

With a flick of her head, Eve took the key from her hand. The two then began to walk down a large, wooden hall, with only a few candles set on tables to light it up. Dewey walked and walked, until she found her room.

9, The sign plastered on the door read. With the correct room, Eve carefully jammed the key inside, and clicked it open. Dropping the key into her pocket, she slowly opened the door for her young master.

Although Dewey entered with seemed calmness and confidence, she couldn't help but feel a tad anxious.

The white haired teen scanned the small, unassuming room, until her eyes set onto the small, yet elegant bed tucked into the corner of the room. Instead of a nicely, empty bed, a large figure laid on top, blissfully asleep.

"I should have known..." Dewey whispered with a small smile. Eve pulled her up a chair, and planned it next to the figure's bed.

The figure, with soft, pale features revealed nothing more than a resting woman. Her dark brown eyes were hidden by her eyelids, as well as her short, thin eyelashes. Her glistening white hair fell along her face, yet was parted in the middle as too keep it away from her face. This wasn't just any woman she chose to visit. She had to be worth her time.

"Mother..."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuun! A little bit of of a twist there! I was really contemplating whether I should keep Dewey's parents alive or not, so I kinda met in the middle. I thought it would be something different and interesting to tie in.**

 **And she meet Ciel! So that's nice too. It was interesting for me to write their reactions towards one another, but not as hard as Sebastian and Eve was. Anyways** **, thank you to all you followed and favorited. What do you think of Eve and Dewey so far? Do they fit in well? Are they Mary-sue in anyway? Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	5. His Butler, Capricious-Her Butler, Grand

"Dewey...Dewey my dear..."

The weak, whispered voice flowed through the young girl's ears like water. The tired girl reluctantly cracked open her eyes and yawned. She lazily glanced around her surroundings, expecting her light brown wall paper and her butler to, appear before her. It was white sheets.

Her eyes snapped open, causing her to jump up from her seat. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't actually kidnapped or taken, as that always seemed to be her first instinct. She was just at the that home, that's all.

"Is it morning?" Her mother asked weakly, as her tired brown eyes strained to look at the window. Dewey briefly, but anxiously glanced, at the glistening sunlight that leaked through the window. It was a soft light that pierced through the curtains vaguely lightning up the room.

"Yes mother, it is" Dewey responded.

"Oh...isn't that great?"

"Yes...yes it is"

"Good morning my lady," Dewey turned to see Eve casually in a chair across the room, as though she watched her mistress fall asleep throughout the night. She had that sharp smile on her face, rested upon her thin, gloved fingers "Did you have a good rest?"

The blood eyed girl frowned and sent a soft glare at her butler "That was irresponsible of you to let me sleep here. As a butler, you should have taken me back to my estate, so I can attend to duties as soon as I awake. I should-"

"Let it be, my dear" Her mother whispered weakly, and carefully rested her thin, bone filled hand on top of Dewey's "Your frustration...It...certainly does not suit you"

Dewey paused. On one hand,she felt she should have gave Eve a taste of her unbearable frustration, but on the other, her mother's weak but alluring words seemed to take it all away. She slowly erased that deep set frown and brought a warm, weak smile to her face "Alright. As you wish"

"I'm...glad" Suddenly tears sprung from her mother's pale, hollow face. Her weak smile in a snap became a sad whimper, like a dramatic actor.

Dewey immediately clenched her hand back to her body "Mother, are yo-"

"Oh, where is he?" Her mother weeped, as tears streamed down from eyes like a small river "W-Where's Avery? Where's my husband!"

"Moth-"

Her mother suddenly clamped onto the white haired girl's hand, with a force that briefly stunned Dewey.

"I-I saw him! He's should be here, shouldn't he?" Her mother cried.

"Father...he..." Dewey sighed "He just went out to the company to attend to some business. He should be back tonight" she lied. It was the same lie she always told her mother, every time she visited. She knew by tonight, her mother would have forgotten all about it.

"Do you think?" Her mother asked early, as a smile formed through her tears. It was almost innocent, like a child would have.

Dewey put on a forced, warm smile, nothing that her forgetful mother would notice "Of course"

The door slowly creaked open, causing her head to snap towards the tall brown door. A small gasp escaped from the other side, like the person found a secret they were not supposed to find out.

"Who is it?" Dewey commanded, putting her signature frown back to her face "Come in"

The door slowly turned open, revealing a long faced woman with light, soft lavender eyes and soft, sky blue hair to match. Wearing a simple maid outfit, she reluctantly peaked through the small opening.

"Pardon my interruption Miss Dewey. The woman said in a sharp, yet clear tone "I didn't expect your presence this morning"

"It's alright, Angela" Dewey stood up from her chair, and proceeded to brush off her now wrinkled red dress "How has my mother been?"

"Miss Katherine's behavior is the same as usual" Angela replied, as her sharp eyes drew to the ill woman in question "Her memory seems to have improved slightly, but she still tends to forget even the largest of details"

The same. Dewey's mother seemed to be the 'same' for years. Dewey had to admit she has improved over the years. She remembered distinctly, only a week after the incident, she was like a vegetable. She didn't talk, nor eat, and seemed to have the memory of a goldfish. She forgot nearly everything. Even her...

 _If my mother isn't worse..._ the white haired girl thought. She glanced to her attentive butler, and flicked her hand.

"Give Angela her payment for this month" she commanded. The ocean eyes woman nodded. Walking towards the lavender eyed maid, she pulled out a small, canvas sack from her pocket. Angela nodded in thanks as the sack was placed firmly in her hand. It seemed as though Angela also put on her own thankful, yet mysterious smile on her face as well.

"We'll be off" Dewey said, as she headed for door. Right before she stepped over the wooden, thin plank, she turned her head and glanced up towards the lavender eyed woman "Take care of her"

"With all my kindness, I shall" Angela subtly responded. Satisfied, the two left the room, and closed the door. Angela, turned her warm, soft smile into a familiar sharp one. Her thin fingers carelessly wrapped around the string of the sack of money, playing with it, studying it.

She softly chuckled.

* * *

Eve intensely studied her master Dewey's subtle movements. The dull light of the carriage barely stopped her from making out every little detail her little lady made. From that small, almost ghost twitch in her eye she made when she was thinking, to the tapping of her index finger upon her leg. She couldn't explain it, but she thought of studying people as a hobby, anything really. Anything that caught the inhuman one's interest, that was. Sometimes she knew exactly what Dewey was thinking about, other days, she had a vague idea. She was only a little girl really. She and the white haired master knew that much.

With a tiny, narrow smile, Eve rested one leg over the other and carefully leaned her chin in her gloved hand "You seem awfully quiet today, my lady"

Dewey left for a few moments "What about it?"

"I assume it is about that mother of yours" She responded, with a tinge of silver tongue. She didn't see the appeal of visiting a loved one bound to die anyways, let alone almost every week. She saw Dewey's mother, Katherine, nothing more than baggage that weigh down not only the girl in question, but also her own ultimate goal. A nuisance. Perhaps years ago she would have understood, but with no one she cared for all long gone, she simply couldn't, or didn't want to. But..as long as her mistress had a source of revenge to feed from, she couldn't say too much about it.

"And what if it is?" Dewey said with confidence.

"Oh, nothing, my lady. Just simple curiosity that's all"

Dewey scoffed "They say curiosity killed the cat.

Eve's smile grew deeper "But I'm no mere cat. I am your Ace"

She snapped her head to her servant "And I am your queen"

"The queen of spades, my lady. No one can take that away from you"

"Because you won't let that happen"

"Indeed," Eve nodded softly "Because neither of us can afford to lose the other"

A large, pregnant pause laid in between the two, like a hanging fog of silence. Behind the image, behind the doors, they knew each other's roles. Both knew how to act, to a perfect tee. Nothing would take that away from them. As long as they had each other, everything would go as they wished, even if it did take time.

Dewey broke the silence "I assumed you rearranged my other appointment?"

"On the contrary," Eve paused, and slipped a thick sheet of paper from her pocket "When you were taking your little nap, I took the liberty to attend the meeting in your name"

"And the results?" Dewey replied respectfully, as she snatched the paper from Eve's hand.

"It is in that sheet of paper you're holding"

With that in mind, the blood eyes girl immediately tore through the paper and held it close to her face, as though information would flood to her mind faster. Her eyes furiously scanned across the random numbers and charts, trying to make sense of all of it. As time passed on however, her strong determination slowly turned into a slow, dull read. Her strong grip on the paper became a light, loose touch. Her curiosity utterly weakened.

"I see…" Dewey muttered. With a certain, frustrated glare, she todded the paper aside "We only broke even…"

"That is terrific news my lady" Eve pointed out "It's certainly better than the year prior"

"But I know I can do better than that" The white haired girl sighed, and collapsed onto the cushion of the carriage "I can recall over 5 years ago...Blackwood Printing and Publishing was the rage...Almost everyone in London knew it was a novel worth reading if it was published by us...We even had a royal warrant…"

"You told me that...my lady" Eve slightly frowned. It was probably the 100t time Dewey remembered the 'glory days' of the company.

"Oh... I see…" Dewey lightly chuckled out of the blue "It must have...slipped my mind...again"

The girl mindlessly followed her eyes across the ceiling of the carriage, even if it was blank and deprived of interest. It was nothing that would incite her curiosity, nor nothing that would take her away from her thoughts. They were still there, like a firm stone in her mind.

"My memory was always better than my mother's...it seemed, ever since that day...I still don't understand why…." Dewey whispered just loud enough for Eve to pick up.

Eve swallowed a lump in her throat, as though the topic made her uncomfortable "Pardon my rudeness, but why do you choose to tell me this?"

Dewey paused, but a weak smile crossed her face "Hmm...I suppose because Lizzie would never begin to comprehend it if I told her, and...It is not like you have anyone to tell it to. Unless you sneak out when I retire at night to do so, but that is highly unlikely...do you?"

"Of course not, my mistress"

"As I thought…" With a pause, Dewey brought herself back into a straight, lady like position on the seat of her carriage, as though she was ready to meet the queen within mere moments. It was like whatever was on her mind washed away "Any other important news?"

"Yes, in fact…" In an instant, Eve pulled out a small, wax pressed envelope from her pocket "Your majesty left a message for you"

Dewey doubtfully glaves at the letter, before she carefully took it from her hand "She knows my routine very well, I suppose. I guess she wouldn't like on of her little dogs escaping unnoticed…"

With a small knife, she ripped open the wax seal and gently opened the letter, like it was made of glass, and began to read the message.

 _Greetings, my dear girl,_

 _I hope you found the earl grey tea I delivered to you suited your palette. I, as well as John, Grey, and Ash found it to be a tasteful brew. If you decide to know where it originated from, please feel obligated to ask me. Now, perhaps you are wondering why I sent this letter so abruptly to that little house you tend to visit. This case happens to be quite different from the other ones I have personally assigned to you._

 _My many informants have told me that there seem to be strange disappearances from these balls Viscount Lord Druitt holds every so often. It wasn't as big of a concern as it was before, but with the social season on the rise, these disappearances happened to occur more frequently. So far, from what my informants have gathered, many young women seem to have disappeared without so much as a trace._

 _With careful consideration, I have decided to assign your something far different than simply arranging corpses. I would like you do do some investigating instead, and figure out what have happened to the woman, and most importantly, how the Viscount is spending his time. I leave the details up to you. This may seem a little daunting, but I find you to be capable under this position._

 _Regards,_

 _Your Majesty_

As the letter read on, Dewey's eyes opened subtly more and more, until it looked as though she was spooked by a ghost. It wasn't that she was even scared, it was just all from pure shock.

The queen gave her a case fit for a guard dog.

She didn't know what her majesty drank or smoked before she wrote this letter to assign her such a complicated task. She liked, preferred, worked better behind the scenes, where she didn't have to talk to anyone, and she could get rid of anyone she pleased. In this, she can't just order Eve to kill someone because she didn't like them. She couldn't even blow her motive to others without the queen chasing her into the depths of hell. She had to be careful and weary, yet quick thinking. She had to be a...guard dog...

She couldn't even get started on that insufferable Druitt.

"She..." The white haired girl swallowed slump in her throat "Requested an investigation..."

"An investigation, eh?" Eve said, as a smile of curiosity grew onto her lips "That sounds intriguing"

She sent a sharp glare towards her butler "No, this will be absolutely bloody miserable. Do you recall the Viscount Druitt?"

Eve's smile wavered, as a wave of miserable memories flooded back to her "Yes...him..."

"He endlessly flirted with every single woman at that ball last year, including myself" the white haired girl sighed "I swore, if he wasn't as known throughout the kingdom, I would have had you scoop his eyes out"

"That is a tad violent...but I understand perfectly" Eve quickly justified. In all her years, she hasn't seen a man so determined to make Eve go to bed with him. He was like a leech that wouldn't stop sucking at its source-or sources of women.

"Anyhow, her majesty wanted us to attend one of his balls in order to investigate the frequent disappearances that have occurred there"

"I suppose women?"

"Correct"

Eve sighed, and stroked her thin chin in thought "First things first. It would be beneficial to use disguises"

"Why?" Dewey asked "Wouldn't it be better to go as ourselves. He is attracted to women, of course"

"I would disagree. The lord from what I recall seems to be enthralled to see new women. And besides, would you feel entirely comfortable if the lord freely flirted with your known identity?"

"God, you're right..." Dewey sighed.

This was certainly new, disguises. That would be tough. Not only would reasonable backgrounds have to be created, they would have to be absolutely flawless. They would have to be something that caught the lord's eye, yet not too over the top. Something that would trigger Druitts ego, but not call everyone's attention. She certainly didn't want to draw that kind of attention to herself. Eve however...

She already had an idea for her so called disguise...

"So, a disguise then?" Dewey said with a hint of a sharp smile on her lips "I think I have one already planned out for you. I am sure Druitt will be absolutely pleased"

"What is it?" Eve said with the same, sharp, firm smile.

"You will be a prostitute"

"...Pardon?"

* * *

Dewey carefully adjusted her black, kempt wig in the mirror, and brushed the shaggy bangs out of her face. Sighing, she attempted to pull and straighten her suit Eve just 'happened' to find laying around the estate. She wasn't surprised however, considering Alois randomly delivered a suit to her for no apparent reason. He even had a dress himself she's seen him wear once or twice, and then proceeded to parade himself around his manor. A shiver immediately went down her spine at the memory.

To say the least...she did look formal with the gold and white colored suit on. It even had a tiny had that laid to the side of her head, furnished with lace that looked as though it was spun by a spider. Although her soft features did look slightly feminine, with the brilliant work Eve did with a corset, she was passable as a young boy.

Her maroon eyes narrowed in frustration as the suit just happened to continue to wrinkle. No matter how much she tugged and pulled, once she let go, it was a wrinkled mess to her.

"Do you care for assistance, my lady?" The black dressed butler called out.

Dewey sighed and turned around "Yes, this disguise is not-" by the time she faced Eve, she froze in a mixture of shock and perhaps embarrassment. Eve's disguise…she didn't have a clue of what to make of it

It made her blush as pink as a rose.

Eve's hair was let loose into a wavy mess that was supposed to reach her knees, but tied up enough to not cause any inconveniences, thus sat near her shoulders. Instead of its deep irish red, it gleamed as bright as the soft sunset, with light orange colors that traced all along each strand. Her normally blue eyes were taken away once her glasses were missing, replaced by a dark, hunter green. Her dress didn't leave much to the imagination. Colored a naughty red, it exposed her nearly pale grey skin, almost enough to not be appropriate to attend such a ball.

Then the chest area...it was...larger than expected. If that neckline was any lower…

Eve frowned and tilted her head "My lady? Is something wrong?"

No matter how hard she tried, that bright pink color failed to leave her face "N-no?"

The orange haired woman followed her master's eyes to the exact area she was staring at attentively. With relaxation, Eve sighed, and whipped out a white, lacy fan, and covered her exposed breast area.

"If I could ask you a favor my mistress, please stop blushing. It only makes us both highly uncomfortable" Eve said with disappointment.

"No, No!" Dewey rushed to say, as she frantically shook her arms in apology "I mean...I apologize for my rudeness...I just never expected you to take your disguise...this far"

Eve gave a small sigh, but weakly smiled nonetheless. Putting her fan onto the small side table, she walked up to her mistress and carefully adjusted her bow. Although Dewey's face didn't became brighter, with those things almost in her face...the color in her face certainly didn't go away.

"I will do to the best of my ability to achieve your new goal to the queen. It is only my duty to serve to you and your duties as well" Eve replied matter-o-factly "Now, you recall the plan, do you not?"

"Yes" Dewey took a deep breath, and sat on her bed "I am your servant, and you are visiting from the north. My goal is to get you as close as your can to Lord Druitt, and find any evidence of these missing young women"

"Of course" Eve's smile grew deeper "Now, please refrain from blushing as so when we arrive at the ball. We did not go through a week of training to expose ourselves on the last ball of the social season. It will be quite rude if you do, and will even more attention to us"

"I do not think that will the main source of attention…" Dewey awkwardly mumbled, and just happened to sent a wavering eye to _those_ things…

The now green eyes, glasses-less woman frowned, yet sighed in agreement "I suppose so...however, Lord Druitt does fancy anything in a skirt…"

With a large clap, she hung out her arm expectedly, and sent the disguised Dewey a devilish smile.

"Now, my lady, or shall I now say my servant?" Eve said "Will we be off?"

* * *

 **Guest: I'm glad your liking my fic! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones I have posted before, but it's not a big deal. We did find out a lot of information about Dewey. I know it's a little slow so far, but I didn't just want to cram all the characters at once. It wouldn't have made sense, and of course, you know how our little Phantomhive is. He's not just gonna show interest in others, let alone bother to talk to them again without a good reason(*gasp* spoilers?).**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	6. His Butler, Deceive-Her Butler, Escape

_The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers...He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend...Perhaps these are where the women have disappeared to?_

Dewey lightly sipped her glass of lemonade, as her eyes suspiciously scanned around for the Viscount. She carefully tried her thin fingers onto her boyish black wig, being cautious about her appearance. Even if she was in a empty corner of the room, where hardly anyone laughed and drank, she couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. With Eve busily searching for Lord Druitt, she couldn't be too cautious.

 _Now...to find the rat himself..._ Dewey quietly thought.

"My mistress" Dewey heard a familiar voice whisper, making the disguised 'servant' herself feel all that more comfortable.

"Any sight of the Viscount Druitt?" The now black haired 'boy' whispered in her ear, keeping her eyes as far away from Eve as she could.

She frowned and shook her head "I am afraid not"

Dewey sighed "Fine. Let us continue our search"

With that, Dewey reluctantly took her butlers hand and lead her to the middle of the elegant ballroom. As she reached further and further into the crowd of people, that large lump in her throat seemed to get harder to swallow. She could feel the stares practically drill through her skull, along with the various whispers she heard. All directed to the butler with the highly exposed chest.

"Is that appropriate?"

"My god!"

"What is she thinking?!"

Dewey at this point couldn't help but blush slightly at all this attention. It didn't feel good at all. At least no one she knew was in attendence of this awkward ball...

"Oh, that dress is so adorable!" A familiar voice squeaked out "I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!"

Dewey's eyes widened, causing her to almost freeze in place. Her shaky head reluctantly turned around, and revealed what she probably feared most about now. Someone she knew.

 _...Lizzie_ Dewey thought in fear. Little did she know, another certain disguised Earl also cringed in absolute fear.

"Se-S-S-S-S…" Ciel stuttered endlessly, as his shoes seemed to be cemented in place. His flowery pink heels, that was. Elizabeth. Out of all people that could have came to this ball, it had to be his fiancee.

"Sir... er, I mean, mistress, please calm down" Sebastian whispered into the horror filled Earl's ear "Let's move quickly…" The disguised butler carefully pulled his master the other direction, slowly yet calmly, as to not draw any attention. However...

"Oh!" Lizzie yelled, causing Ciel to jump out of his skin "You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!"

Ciel could only mumble incomprehensibly as Sebastian whisked him away from the approaching disaster, in the form of Lizzie "Moving this way now…" He crossed the ball room until he plunged he and his master safely in back of a white linen table. Or, as safe as they could be.

"Where is she?" Ciel asked anxiously, his dark blue eyes nervously glancing around.

"This isn't good. I didn't expect her here…" Sebastian sighed.

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way…"

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations"

The disguised Earl took a deep breath, and collected himself as best as he could "Let's go join Madam Red"

When they arrived to the other corner of the room however, they saw her surrounded by a horde of men. She happily laughed at Lau fanned her delicately with a fan, like a servant. Even if he was supposedly supposed to be her lover.

"You are such a dear!" Madame Red exclaimed with a charming voice, along with a glass in her hand.

"Looks like she's having a grand old time…" Ciel mumbled in frustration.

"There!" That horrid, familiar voice exclaimed, causing Ciel to gasp and tremble once again.

"Come this way, my young mistress" Sebastian pulled at his master's arm and carried her along the room, even with Lizzie fast approaching. Even he was a little surprised at the young blond girl's absolute determination. Then a plan crossed his mind.

"You there," He stopped, and pointed to a waiter mindlessly waiting to serve anyone "That young lady over there requires lemonade"

"Yes, certainly, Sir" The waiter bowed. Seconds later, he stopped Lizzie in her tracks and put his serving tray almost in her face "Lemonade, my lady?" The two finally slipped outside in the darkness, letting Ciel breath in relief. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

On the other side of the ballroom however, things were going much differently.

"Are we safe?" Dewey asked, as she reluctantly reached for her blond friend. One minute she heard her calling out for a certain girl in pink, the next she was completely gone.

Eve carefully scanned the ballroom, until she felt satisfied "I think so, my lady. Lady Elizabeth seems to be preoccupied with a certain young girl dressed in pink. As long as they continue their little goose chase, I am certain we will accomplish what our majesty has set out for us"

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight," A high pitched voice exclaimed "His hair shines like the sun!"

The two turned around and drew their eyes across the horde of people, until the blond man himself caught their eye. It was unmistakable. His blond hair was long enough to be someone of his position. His lavender colored eyes seemed to grab every single woman's attention, and hold them hostage to him. Even Eve had to admit, Druitt was charming at first, but then his flirtatious signals never ended. Then of course, he approached her mistress with the same attitude.

"That's the Viscount Druitt isn't it?" Dewey whispered into her butler's ear.

Eve nodded "Yes. Let's go"

Right as they began their trek, the music sprung to life By the hordes, men and women began making their way into the middle of the dance floor, and started to dance. Blocking the way of the white haired girl and oranged haired woman.

"Oh god no…" Dewey bitterly mumbled under her breath "We can't get across now…"

"On the contrary, we can" With a sharp smile, Eve lifted her black gloved hand towards her mistress "With a dance, of course"

A tear of nervous sweat immediately ran down her face "Are you certain there isn't another option?"

"Unless you would like the chance for Lord Druitt get out of our trap" She clamped onto her masters hand "I'm afraid so"

She let out a groan, but nodded reluctantly in acceptance "Fine"

As they circled into the dance floor, Dewey tried her best to glue her maroon colored eyes to Eve's deep green ones, but even she knew those things were still there, exposed and staring at her. She may have gotten a little used to them, but she couldn't help but blush a little.

Then the worst thing happened. The music changed.

Near the two now panicking ladies, Sebastian and Ciel calmly danced their way across to Druitt. Ciel kept his eyes firmly on the laughing Lord, as Sebastian carefully controlled his frantic dancing.

"We cut across like-" the butler was swiftly interrupted by the sudden change in the orchestra, followed the the hard tug on his hand. In an instant, the two were separated by the tradition of the changing of partners within the dance. Ciel panicked, almost as much as the black haired 'boy' that he faced.

"Sebas-"

"Ev-"

Dewey and Ciel hesitantly glanced at one another, utterly nervous for different yet similar reasons. Swear feel form their foreheads in what seems like waterfalls, yet the failed to recognize each other's own nervousness.

The maroon eyes girl anxiously smiled and cleared her throat "Hello...my lady…"

Ciel paused for a moment to gather himself, even if he couldn't very well, and put on a cute, fake smile fit for the young girl he was attempting to play.

"Good evening...my lord…" he responded in a higher pitched voice.

Dewey anxiously glanced around, and searched for a source of an escape plan. Her eyes lit up, when a particular waiter crossed her view.

She smiled "My lady, would you like-"

"Yes I-" Ciel was about to say, not knowing the context.

"Alright let's go" Dewey swiftly interrupted, as she pulled the 'lady' across the ballroom to a drink of lemonade.

"Okay…"

 _Why didn't I do this in the first place?_

As they both intensely panicked, Sebastian and Eve calmly, yet elegantly danced near the middle of the ballroom, yet both with a wavering eye for their particular masters. Being a fine Phantomhive butler, Sebastian noticed the woman's wavering eye as soon as she grabbed onto his wrist.

"Is something bothering you, my lady? You seem to be preoccupied with other matters" Sebastian replied in a smooth tone. Eve narrowed her eyes and faced the other butler, yet with a carefree smile.

"It's nothing, my kind sir," She said, her grip tightening ever so slightly on his shoulder "You have a fine way of dancing. The waltz, I presume?"

"The Viennese waltz to be precise" Sebastian seems to say with a sense of pride.

She raised her brow quizzically "That's quite an old dance to be used, even now. You must be a dance teacher, correct?"

"No, no, my lady" That sharp smile crawled up to his lips "I am only one hell of a dancer"

"I'm sure you are one hell of a dancer" Eve whispered into his ear.

"Then you are quite perspective. It's almost like sorcery" Sebastian quietly responded in his smooth as apple butter voice.

Before Eve could come up another clever comeback, the music suddenly ceased, causing a roar of clapping to fill the ballroom. Eve's eyes immediately drew across the room, until they landed on her master. There, she drank the glass of lemonade alone, but seemed to tightly grip onto it, as though she feared of letting it slip through her fingers. On the contrary, she was glaring at that girl in the pink dress. With Druitt.

"If you would excuse me" She quickly bowed, and slipped through the crowd of people to the frustrated Dewey. It looked as though Dewey's death like glare would have burned a hole through that young girls skull if it wasn't for the fact that she really couldn't kill anyone. Without Eve's command, that is.

"You need to get rid of that girl in the pink dress, Eve" Dewey bitterly commanded, as she saw the 'girl' giggle at the lord himself "I am certain you have a few 'tricks' up that sleeve of yours, if I am not mistaken?"

Eve slightly nodded "Yes, my Mistress. I will do what I can"

On the other hand, Ciel's planning was working out well. A little too well,for his own comfort "My lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening"

"Oh?" The Viscount Druitt said, intrigued.

"I'm bored to death of dancing and eating" the Earl responded dramatically, batting his eye a couple of times.

"What a spoiled princess you are, little robin," Druitt lightly trailed his fingers delicately down Ciel's back, like a spider "Looking for something more...entertaining?"

Ciel could only shudder internally, as he thought _Endure it Ciel, you can do this...You have no choice now. After all those horrible, horrible lessons, you can handle it!_

"I'm searching for entertainment myself, my lord" The disguised Eve slowly stepped up to the lord, instantly grabbing his attention. She seductively narrowed her hunter green eyes, in hopes of 'pleasing' him.

The blond man himself raised his eyebrow in interest, and moved closer to the mysterious woman, even with his hand clearly on Ciel. The young Earl himself slightly yelped as he was dragged aside, like a show dog.

"Oh, is that right, my sparrow?" Druitt replied with a smooth tone. As much as Eve wanted to glare and hiss at him, she kept it in and smiled. Ciel on the other hand...was beginning to get quite annoyed at the woman.

 _Sebastian, where are you?_ The young Earl practically demanded in his mind.

The butler himself across the room, after getting that glass of lemonade, drew his amber eyes towards his master. A slight, yet sharp from crossed his face once he saw that sun set haired woman approaching. Judging from that flirtatious look on her face, she was ready to fight tooth and nail for the Viscount,s attention. He couldn't let that happen.

In an instant, he rushed towards his master. He flawlessly squeezed through the crowd of humans and though the many roadblocks that came his way. He should have made it, if something idiotic didn't occur.

His sharp, amber eyes drew to his side, as the sound of a dull clank. Before he knew it, a dinner tray full of drinks came tumbling down, along with its waiter. A sharp smile suddenly crossed his face.

His eyes lit up, and within seconds, the butler caught the glasses, and tossed the, into the air. He snatched the serving tray out of the waiter's hand, and let each glass delicately fall one by one back onto the tray, like nothing even happened. However, one stray drop of the sickly sweet lemonade fell onto his white shirt, standing it a subtle yellow.

"M-my apologies sir!" The waiter's face flushed as he stumbled back onto his feet.

Sebastian didn't send so much as a glare to the man, as he was a little too occupied "It's quite alright," he shoved the tray back into the waiters shaky hands "Do be more careful next time"

With a sigh, Sebastian glanced at his now stained shirt. As the butler of the Phantomhive estate, he simply couldn't let it sit there. He didn't want it to fester, like a rotting corpse.

Dewey carefully glanced at Sebastian as he disappeared within the crowd of people, away from Eve. She glanced to the 'tripped' waiter once more, looking stunned as ever. A smile of satisfaction crossed her lips.

"Oh really, like what?" Ciel said with a fake interest.

"Yes, what, my lord?" Eve added in, as she trailed her thin fingers across the Viscounts shoulder. If Ciel could, he would have sent the frustrating woman a hard glare.

"You want to know?" The Viscount Druitt replied seductively.

"Of course" Eve practically whispered.

"Yes, I'm simply dying to, my lord" Ciel responded, but with doubt in his voice. Unfortunately, his attention turned back to his fiancée. He could see her eager state, eager to meet the girl in the pink dress. The young Earl in the pink dress.

"You might be a bit young yet, my little robin" Druitt lead his eyes towards the 'girl' in question. Eve couldn't help but notice the pink dressed girls wavering glances, as though she was nervous. Eve's smile grew deeper. It seemed she was winning this little battle of wits.

Ciel swallowed the large lump in his throat and batted his large, dark blue eyes perfectly "Now don't tease me, my lord, I'm a lady, not a little girl"

The music suddenly ceased, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He watched in horror was Lizzie ran closer and closer to him, like a cat looking for it's pretty mouse

"What has you so distracted, my delightful butterfly?" The blond man frowned, almost in utter sadness.

"Uh...it's nothing, my lord..." Ciel quickly lied, covering up his anxiety with a smile. He heard those footsteps come closer. And closer. And closer.

 _This is it, my life is over!_ He screamed in his head. Then his capable butler crashed in. Literally.

"What the devil?!" Dewey exclaimed, at the sound of a large bang. She swore the balcony fell, or something to that effect. When she turned around however, she saw a horde of people surrounded an unusually large box, similar to a closer. In the middle also sat a man with an intricate mask on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather round, this evening's magic show will now begin," Sebastian flawlessly pointed at the large 'magical' box "Pardon me, sir, would you kindly assist me?"

Sebastian pointed to none other than the creative tradesman, Lau "Assist you? Certainly"

"I don't recall ordering any parlor tricks this evening..." Druitt mumbled under his breath.

"On the contrary," Eve's hand delicately crawled up to his neck "I think you ordered quite a few parlor tricks. Would you like to view them?"

Oh how utterly painful this was to her. It was absolute murder to the young Earl.

Before Ciel screamed out in absolute wretched pain, he painfully batted his long eyelashes once more "Can we go, please?"

"Yes, anything for you, my sweets" Druitt smiled, and to both of their surprise, they were both lead up the stairs to a large, thick curtain. He carefully lifted it, and sent an inviting hand to them both "Right this way, my dears"

As they were lead father and further into the manor, the walls seemed to grow darker and darker, like a angry darkness that swallowed the house up. It was certainly mysterious to Ciel and Eve, considering the Viscount seemed like a man full of brightness and light.

"We're going to somewhere I'm sure you'll both find very amusing" Lord Druitt stopped in front of a large door, and unlocked it for the two of them "I know I do. Please"

Eve nodded as thanks, while Ciel simply rushed in. It seemed like a normal room, with a nice, elegant bed and a couple of end tables. Like the hallways however, it was as dark as the eye patch Ciel wore.

 _What is that smell? It's suffocating_ The Earl thought. Right before his eyes, a subtle, purple fog began to cloud his view. He first thought it was himself, but as he sucked more of the smoke into his lungs, a tiredness suddenly grew over him.

 _So...its sleeping gas is his poison?_ Eve immediately thought, as her eyelids grew heavy. She knew the smell, hell she used the certain gas before. The smell immediately hit her like a truck. Within seconds, she collapsed onto the floor, lifeless like a corpse. Her lacy fan slipped from her hands, falling feet from her body.

 _Damn him..._ Ciel weakly thought, as he began to sway uncontrollably from side to side. He weakly collapsed against the door, and slid down helplessly. Right before his eyes fluttered shut, he saw Lord Druitt, with that same, sharp smile. That playful smile.

"See, aren't you enjoying yourself... little robin and sparrow?"

* * *

Eve's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a fuzzy, light black sky. No matter how hard she blinked or widened her eyes, she was met with the same, exact background. She then realized she was bound. Her fingers clung onto the back of the wires, carefully deciding where she was. Seconds later, it came crashing down on her. She was just in a cage. A bird cage, to be exact.

She tried to move her legs and hands, but seemed to be bound, like a hog waiting to be cooked over a fire. The orange haired woman took a deep breath, and proceeded to violently pull her legs and hands apart. A ripping sound escaped the darkness, along with a large clanging. She froze in place, like something would run after the noise. With nothing that filled her ear, she carefully untied the black cloth around her eyes, and tossed it away.

She was met with darkness once again, but it seemed different this time around. A sliver of light came bursting in through the corner of the room. Eve couldn't exactly judge what it was, but she knew it was the way out.

 _Now, to finish the job_ she thought as a tiny smile appeared on her face

The green eyes woman slipped her hand down her pocket, and pulled out an unsuspecting, playing card. She carefully scanned the playing card, around it's shiny surface and sharp edges. It was an Ace of Diamonds, to be exact. With her white teeth, she pulled off the black glove on her other hand, revealing her crimson red fingernails and pale hand.

Switching hands, she violently sliced the card seemingly multiple times, in clean, crisp movements. By the time she slipped the card back into her pocket, the bars in front of her followers, and rolled onto the ground. With a smile of satisfaction, she crawled out of the cage, and carefully adjusted her dress, as not to wrinkle it any further.

Lifting her dress, she rushed to the sliver of light, and pushed it open. Her fingers touched a thick fabric, signaling a curtain to Eve. She whipped it open, causing her eyes to light up in curiosity at the scene before her.

People with thick, flashy mask now laid on the ground of the dimly lit room. They were collapsed either on the chairs, or straight on the floor. She couldn't tell who was dead, but with the light sound of breathing, some were evidently alive. Then lord Druitt laid lifelessly on the stage, along with a light cloth tied around his eyes. Her eyes them drew to the main attraction of whatever the event was, the cage. The door was lain on the ground, seemingly ripped out from its hinges. It was empty as a foggy night sky, with nearly no evidence of a person even in it.

She could vaguely put the pieces together. It seemed like an auction, judging from the many people who lined the place, along with the various signs with numbers. If everything fit together then...she judged this was what Druitt was doing in his spare time. Selling young women. Human trafficking. Theses where were the women were going. That pink dressed girl must have been sold or something to that effect.

But, something didn't quite fit right. The people on the ground, the crumpled bird cage door, the missing pink girl. Sure, these where were the women were going, but where did they really end up?

She sniffed the air again, and immediately cringed her now in disgust. That smell. It was back. It smelled of rot and bitterness, a smell that could take many forms, but had one traceable source. It seemed to linger from place to place she went, and by now, she knew it wasn't just a confidence. She just needed to find that missing link of confirm it.

 _Well, it's about time to report back to my mistress. Those Scotland Yard people should be here shortly_ Eve blankly thought. Dewey was probably looking for her right about now, anyways. With sigh, she pulled out her pair of thin rimmed glasses from her pocket, and slipped them on. Her eyes flooded from its original dark green to an ocean blue in seconds. She carefully tied her hair back into its tight, classic bun, slowly transforming her loved, soft orange hair back into a seemingly natural Irish red, transforming her look.

As she left the mysterious room, the awful smell lingered in her nose. It wouldn't just go away, wouldn't it? Maybe she just needed to confront it.

* * *

 **Before I get into anything, I want to pay my respects to** **Shunji Fujimura, the voice actor for Tanaka who died a few days ago. We'll miss him dearly, for the effort he has put into Kuroshitsuji and how he brought the little man with the tea cup to life. We'll miss 'ho ho ho's' too. May he rest in peace.**

 **I forgot to mention something last chapter. So some of you may have noticed, well Angela (yes, it's the same Angela we know and hate...). For the sake of the plot, I decided to change her roles, in terms of occupation. I thought it would make more sense have her get as close as she can to her targets, or at least one of them.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	7. His Butler, Encounter-Her Butler, Reveal

"So, the Queen was satisfied Eve?" Dewey asked for confirmation. She sat in the large, expansive dining room inside her little townhouse, that also doubled as the ballroom. At the end of the white linen table, she mindlessly sipped on her cup of tea, along with the newspaper that seemed to be tossed on the table.

"To an extent, my lady," Eve replied, as she slowly refilled the white haired girl's cup with the dark brown liquid "Although the Viscount was apprehended, your majesty informed me that she would like for you to investigate the whereabouts of the women he supposedly sold"

"That's surprising," Dewey titled her head in curiosity "Usually she expects results, not uncovering"

"That specific was in the letter she wrote to you a while ago"

"Oh, right"

Dewey sighed, and took another sip of the steaming hot tea. This was certainly more work than she expected. It's easy when she assigned to arrange bodies; all she needed was to do was change a detail here and there, and she would be done within a night. This was taking more than her share of comfort.

Her eyes mindlessly drew to the newspaper once more, and read the main headliner once more. Like it would tell her something that she was missing.

 _Jack The Ripper Strikes Again!_

Jack The Ripper. Dewey has heard the events of the killer all over the newspapers lately. It was the top story for weeks. Supposedly he gruesomely murdered prostitutes, young women and left them to fester in their own pool of blood. Dewey's eyes widened as a light bulb seemingly went off in her head. Finally. A connection. Perhaps…

"Eve...do you think...perhaps this Jack The Ripper case is in anyway connected to…" She trailed off. Although hidden, Eve sent a sort of glare to her young master, like she was annoyed.

Yet, she smiled "I see, asking your ace to think for you?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Dewey sent a seething glare to her butler "You do have a brain don't you? Now use it"

Eve sighed, and set the elegant tea pot onto the white, linen table. Her thin, black gloved hand touched her chin, lost in thought "Fair enough. It may only be a coincidence that these cases have similar victims, but we can't be certain until we investigate further"

"Perhaps this Jack The Ripper fellow buys his victims from Druitt's soirees and kills them soon after. That would explain the numerous disappearances and victims. However...we still need a little more information before we can conclude on such a theory"

"What do you require of me then, my lady?" Eve asked.

Dewey sighed "Gather a list of the missing women and victims, from our case and the Ripper case. Investigate the location of the victims bodies including any connections they may have. With anyone. As soon as you gather the list, continue your investigation, but..." She gave a groan-like sigh, and stood up from her chair "Send me to... _his_ residence..."

Eve frowned "Are you certain you will be alright alone?"

"As long as I fulfill his needs, yes, I will be fine"

His business. This was going to be quite interesting for the red eyed girl.

* * *

 _Undertaker_

Dewey blankly stared at the large, overbearing sign in front of the funeral parlor. Here she was, yet again. She didn't know the Undertaker as well as she would of liked, but as long as he had valuable information, she could do whatever he pleases which was arranging corpses to be buried in the ground. How dangerously similar their occupations were…

"You will be fine my lady?" Eve asked, as she took another unsuspecting glance at the business of the Undertaker. If she was perfectly honest, she thought of the old man as a nothing more than a person with a few eccentric traits, and nothing more. She didn't even think of him as so much as a danger, let alone to her master.

"Yes, do you need to hear it again?" Dewey asked with a steel edges tongue. Eve simply sent her a sharp smile and nodded.

"No, my mistress" With a bow, she hopped onto the carriage and grabbed onto the thin leather ropes.

"If I need you, I will call for you" The white haired girl said as she carelessly flicked her wrist, motioning for Eve to leave. With a violent tug, the horses cried out and stomped away, leaving the viscountess to her own devices.

With a bundle of paper in her hand and a bag that hung in the other, she sighed and carefully creaked open the door. She suspiciously peaked inside the small room, lined with coffins of all sorts. She knew the old man would be here, he barely left anyways. He was like a mole rat in that sense.

"Hello Undertaker," Dewey slammed the door shut "I need information regarding a few bodies"

"Oooooo, is that so?" An echoey voice filled the room "Would one of those bodies happen to be your own? I do recall I have a few coffins about your size ready to go, dearie~"

A tear of sweat ran down her face "Er...no"

"Ay, that's a shame…" The silver haired man himself appeared from the darkness from his own room, with what appeared to be in his hand a bundle of measuring tape "And here I was getting me hopes up"

"Anyways," Dewey cleared her throat "I'm quite certain a few bodies have made their way here recently. Do you recognize any of these women?"

With the Undertaker's head rested upon his table, along with the measuring tape wrapped around his pale, thin fingers, Dewey tossed the papers near his hidden eyes. With his wide grin, he mindlessly glanced across the many faces that were printed onto the sheets of paper.

"I can't say if I do," He chuckled manically, and rolled his head to its side "Perhaps if I earned a little something in return, it would jog my memory. You know what I would like? The-"

"I bought biscuits" Dewey swiftly interrupted as she lifted up the bag visibly. The silver haired maniac's smile seemed to light up at the sight of them, causing him to chuckle even louder.

"Alright then...that'll work too~"

With his bone-shaped biscuits in hand, Dewey cautiously took a seat on one of his coffins and situated herself. Even after the Undertaker offered her a beaker of tea, she (gladly) refused, and just wanted to get this entire ordeal over with.

"So, the women?" The red eyes girl asked, and tapped her foot against the hard ground.

"You're an impatient little one aren't you?" The Undertaker pointed out.

"I do have other matters to attend to" Dewey shrugged.

"Like the little bugger who came here recently" He mumbled under his breath, thinking about his 'favorite' tiny Earl.

"Pardon?"

The Undertaker simply chuckled it off "Ah, nothing. A little rambling can't hurt anyone"

"Okay…"

The silver haired man blankly glanced across the sheet of paper once more, until it he felt satisfied. With a bored frown, he collapsed onto his table once more. The loud, shrilling sound nearly caused the white haired girl to jump out of her seat- no, coffin.

"No, I don't recall if any of these young ladies came to my little shoppe. I think I would have remembered with the quite satisfying corpses coming in lately"

Dewey gave a loud, frustrated sigh, and snatched the papers from the desk "Well, this was a waste of my time...and biscuits…"

"Always jumping to conclusions aren't you?" The Undertaker said with a particular wide grin. He rested his sharp chin on his long black sleeves, like a pillow. That smile, It was almost mocking.

Right before the white haired girl's hand touched the knob, she whipped her head around in utter curiosity. Her red eyes narrowed, as though 'intimidating' him would get her answers.

"What are you implying? Dewey practically commanded.

"That this little Hound isn't sniffing out information as well as it could"

Dewey paused in thought, losing her frustration. This little guard dog hm? That could only mean one thing. She wasn't asking the right questions.

"So...are you saying you do know something?" Dewey asked.

The curious Undertaker rolled himself across his table, like he was playing a certain game he was enjoying "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. All you have to do is ask, dearie~"

The white haired girl sighed "Then, you haven't seen any of these women?"

"Not a sight"

"That could mean they're still alive…" Dewey mumbled "Or...are their any corpses you are unable to identify?"

"Why, in fact yes" The Undertaker chuckled and dragged himself off the table. He slowly creeped his way to the white haired girl, like a ghost. As he crawled closer, Dewey couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, but all for the wrong reasons.

"You see, the killer slices open the lady's neck," He trailed his long, back fingernail over her throat "Then, he rips their faces into itty bitty pieces," He poked his sharp fingernail into the flesh of her cheek "Finally, the killer cuts out their sacred womanly parts" He lead his finger just across Dewey's lower abdomen, where her own womanly part was still in development.

What seemed like a waterfall of nervous sweat streamed from her face. With a nervous scowl, she carefully pushed away the Undertaker's eager hand and straightened out her dress.

"That sounds like Jack The Ripper, if I ever heard that" Dewey said, as she lent a careful eye to the eagerly chuckling Undertaker and his grabby hands.

"Perhaps~" He practically sang back.

The sound of a ringing bell caused the white haired girl to sigh in utter relief, even if she wasn't 100% sure of the certain visitor's identity. The Undertaker seemed to frown in disappointment, sad that his little game of 20 questions was over. Dewey quickly turned around and saw her savior that could only be dressed in black.

"Greetings Undertaker" Eve said with a seemingly friendly smile, as she closed the door behind her. The Undertaker responded with a playful wave of his hand, before he bounced back to his spot behind the table.

"He he he," He chuckled with his classic wide grin "Might you be the one I will fit into a coffin today? I may have to take measurements before I can have one made"

Even with the questionable offer, the Irish haired woman's smile didn't even crack in the slightest "Unfortunately, not today. I came here to pick up my mistress"

"Ah, oh well..." The silver haired maniac lost his smile, and seemed to put in disappointment as his head rested onto his large table once again.

"And just in time I might add," Dewey pointed out. Her eyes quickly scanned the thin stack of papers within her butler's hand, eager to read them "I assume you found all what we needed?"

"Indeed," Eve nodded, and proceeded to shuffle the papers in her desired order.

"Anything...peculiar?"

"Would you take a peek at this, my lady?" She pulled out a sheet of paper,,causing Dewey to snatch it right out of her hand. For the first few seconds, she intensely scanned the careful cursive, but as she read further down the paper, she had to blink and stop. She didn't know or she read that right. By the second reading however, it all clicked together.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

"Well then?"

Ciel cracked open his eyes, revealing his dark blue one as well as the one that held the purple colored contract. He watched his butler quietly shut the door, along with a thick stack of papers within his hand.

Sebastian sighed "No matter how I look at it, the result is still the same"

The young Earl curled himself in a loose ball into the middle of the bed. He hugged his knees, like he was signaling weakness to his demon butler. It wasn't anything like that at all.

"Yesterday's murder, the viscount didn't do it…" Ciel trailed off. It didn't seem to add up somehow. Judging from all the evidence, he should have been the one. He should have been the supposive Jack The Ripper.

"Exactly. None of the _people_ in his mansion could have done it, either" Sebastian added in. Although...he didn't account for the two extra visitors that slipped in, seemingly uninvited. Unfortunately for the his little master, if he didn't ask for more specific information, he wouldn't receive it.

"Indeed... No person could move that quickly. Anyway, tomorrow we'll start…" Ciel trailed off, and sent a look of suspicion to his butler. He had a certain area of skills. He did in fact 'disappear' for a while "Sebastian! You didn't…"

"Of course I didn't, my lord," Sebastian raised his eyebrow, almost in offense "I told you, I never lie. Now. Involved in medicine, ties to secret societies or black magic, lacking alibis for the nights the bodies were found: The only human who fits all criteria is the Viscount Druitt"

That look in Sebastian's face. That little smirk. It was obvious now to Ciel "You know more about this than you're letting on, don't you?!" He growled in rage

"But I'm simply one hell of a butler. As you well know, I only carry out those orders my master has directly given me"

Even with his masters growl, equivalent to a small kitten in his mind, the black haired butler kept his sharp mocking smile. In a swift movement, he tossed the now useless papers into the air like confetti, and let it fall all across the Earl's bedroom.

"You need only say the words, my lord, I become either your pawn or your knight. Now, master, move me into check" Sebastian said in his sticky sweet voice. If he could, he would have alighted at that little scowl on his masters face.

But, with his new orders about to come in seconds, the lost of potential killers immediately crossed the demon's mind. He knew exactly who the culprit was. The evidence and alibis just lined up. However, a little uncertainty still sat in his head, like a festering smell that stayed deep within his senses. That woman...he knew barely anything, if nothing about her, yet...she seemed capable. With no alibi, evidence, let alone skill set to pin it on her, it was nearly unlikely.

Yet, their was always a possibility. Being a butler of the Phantomhive estate, he knew nothing was quite impossible.

* * *

Dewey carefully glanced around each dark corner of the London night. With each quick peak, all she saw was an empty alley filled with a blanket of darkness. With each glance her disappointment grew deeper. She expected something intriguing at nearly the middle of the night, even if she didn't bother to conceal herself to draw in these interesting events. She was looking for a murder...

Walking down the biggest street, the light posts glowed onto her open, lacy parasol, as though it was about to rain. Her boots lightly clicked against the busy stone work in a clear, consistent rhythm. Her butler however, was as silent as a shadow.

"Do you sense anyone, Eve?" Dewey commanded.

"I do not feel a single soul in this vicinity, my lady" Eve whispered back.

"I suppose the ripper wants to kill as quietly as one can...From your investigation, a few of these women that were missing were sold by Druitt, and supposedly bought and shortly then after killed by the ripper, yes?"

"Correct. But, one particular prostitute is still missing" Eve said, pushing her glasses further up the thin bridge of her nose.

"And that is why we are out 'investigating'. As long as we have proof of this woman's existence, even if we find her body, it shall be in the report to her majesty" Dewey replied. As long as she found that single woman, dead or alive, she could be done with this annoying would have been most benefic to her to seek this prostitute out, alive.

"What shall we do if we happen to run into the supposed Jack The Ripper?" The Irish haired woman asked.

Dewey shrugged "We will attend to the circumstances first, then I will judge the situation, understand?"

"Yes, my mistress" Eve lightly bowed.

"AAAAHHHH!"

A scream of bloody murder suddenly ripped through the streets of London, pounding through Dewey's ears. The high pitched scream nearly caused her to jump in place, like a hog screaming as it was being slaughtered. She knew at least someone was being slaughtered tonight.

"Over there!" Dewey yelled over the sickening scream. Her dull hand pointed to the nearest dark alley, where the scream seemed to echo from. Within seconds, she collapsed her dainty, white parasol and raced over to the source of the cry for help. The two made a sharp corner, and was met with a dead end. At the end of this dead end however, a lazily opened door sat unsuspectingly. It almost seemed inviting, like it was eating for someone to peak through it. Like it was just waiting for its secrets to be unfolded.

Dewey ran towards the door without hesitation. She didn't even think twice about the horrors she would see within seconds. Determination filled her mind. Once she stepped through that evil door however, all she could do was gasp. All her courage and determination faded away once she saw that color.

"A...ah..." Was all Dewey could muster up.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

The red eyed girl widened in complete and utter fear, as her eyes horrifically scanned across the same color as her own eyes. It was a literal lake of the hot, sticky liquid, that surrounded the twitching body. She did bother to recognize the freshly killed body, it's fingers still twitching away like little worms. She didn't even care about it. All that filled her vision was dark, red blood.

It ran down like little rivers along the planks of the floor, until it made it to the night filled sky. It was splattered like art across the furniture and dark walls, staining Dewey's vision red. There was so much blood. The metallic smell drove itself up her nose

The screams. The screams echoed in her head. The cries. The cries flooded her mind. The bodies. It filled her vision. It was that day again. It was those weeks again. It was that time where she was locked up in a cage like an evil beast. It was when blood was everywhere.

All she could do was freeze like a statue at the edge of the puddle of the strike red liquid. Her shaky hands barely did anything to hide her terror stricken face. She could feel her eyes bulging out of their sockets. She couldn't do anything. Not one, damn thing.

"My lady!" Eve shouted, as she slapped her black, gloved hand right over her wide, fearful eyes. She dragged her master out of the absolute murder scene, to the fresh, cool air. The body barely affected her. Being so old, death was everywhere. Years ago, she might have been a little queasy, but now it was like she was staring at the same person, alive.

Dewey gasped for air, as her stomach churned in and around itself. All she saw was utter darkness. Utter blackness. Like in that cage.

"GET OFF ME!" Dewey screamed out, her voice filled with absolute fear. She yanked Eve's hands off her eyes, and stumbled to the nearest corner. She crashed into the brick wall, and collapsed onto her knees, tearing her dress. She clamped onto her neck with her hand, and and began to violently yack out a cloudy white bile from her stomach in the corner.

She couldn't understand. She saw bodies all time time, soaked up in blood. She never had a reaction like this before. What made this one different?

The pouring ring in her ears blocked out the footsteps that creeped closer and closer. They were not existent, like a wind that carried the sound away from her dull ears. Little did she know, it was that young Earl.

Ciel made the sharp turn around the corner, and practically skidded to a stop. There, he saw the Irish haired women take a rather suspicious glare at him, as she held onto a lacy, white parasol. Bloody footsteps trailed out of the dark red stained door, all the way to the blocked corner. There, the white haired girl weakly kneeled, shuddering like a puppy. The edge of her clean dress was now lightly stained with the hardening dark red liquid.

The Irish haired butler, with the glasses. Now he remembered. It was Lizzie's friend's butler. Dewey.

With a cautious stare, Eve pushed her glasses up the rim of her nose "I must say, it's rather a surprise to see you, Earl Phantomhive"

"You?" Ciel shouted in a little shock, pointing his little accusing finger towards the butler herself "Bu-but doesn't make a shred of sense!"

Eve quickly glanced at the bloody foot steps made by her master, and put the pieces together as fast as she could in her head "You are mistaken. We didn't have anything to do with this"

"Then perhaps you could explain your reasoning to be out at nearly midnight" Sebastian added in, with a stretched frown upon his face.

"Well, that is up to my mistress to decide" Eve raised her palm to her master, who was still shriveling in the corner.

"D-don't look..." A whimper voice escaped Dewey. Although her violent shaking stopped, her head was hung over the girl of her head, like a broken doll.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked. Ciel raced up to the shriveling mess in the corner that was Dewey with a certain glare in his eyes.

"Don't l-look inside..." She warned in as shaky tone. The young Earl's eyes immediately drew to the darkness over the door frame. What was in there?

Completely ignoring her warning, and raced over the door step. Once the darkness was lifted from his eyesight, he froze in place. Perhaps the white haired girl was right.

Guts. Guts everywhere.

They spilled out of the woman's body like pink noodles. What was once her pretty, delicate face was now a caved mess of bone bits and ripped skin. He couldn't even make out one, smooth detail or her face, nor her body. It was just that, a body, swimming in a large pool of blood. Added in with the smell of flesh, he could already feel his stomach contents rising to his throat.

His eyes seemed to be glued on the floor, like he wanted to look at the body. Yet, his mind said differently.

"Come away!"

Sebastian raced inside firmly put his white gloved hand right over his master's eye. In one swift swipe, he slid across the stone pavement, far away from the smell and sight of the body. Right before his black shoe made contact with the stonework, something odd caught his senses. No, not odd. Familiar. Awfully familiar.

Ciel gasped for air, even as he felt his hot stomach contents escaping his throat. Dewey heard the sound of hacking from her little safe corner, as the ringing in her ears dulled.

"Eve..." The red eyed girl quietly called out, as she raised her hand delicately in the air, waiting for her butler. Eve ran to her master's side and lifted her carefully from the ground. Although she was still panting, the color returned to her face, as did her clear thoughts.

"You sensed her, did you not, Sebastian?" Eve raised her eyebrow quizzically "I am quite positive one _hell_ of a butler could in the very least do that"

"Are you certain it is only her?" Sebastian tilted his head, but with a sharp grin "Perhaps a certain piece is still missing. If you would be so kind to use those specific skills of yours, you would know it is more than a first glance, Eveanna"

Without as so much as a answer back Sebastian turned his attention back to the door swallowed in darkness "You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper...or rather, Grell Sutcliff?"

Seconds later, the brown haired butler slowly walked out. Blood covered his thin, pale face, and splattered all over his glasses. A look of terror crossed his face, as though he didn't know a single thing what was going on.

Eve narrowed her eyes "Ah, yes. You are right" she vaguely remembered the other butler. All she remembered was that he was hung from the ceiling those weeks ago

"No... No, you're wrong!" Grell pleaded "I-I heard the scream and rushed to help, but..."

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell. It's over," Sebastian cut in. You know, this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of "helpless butler" well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled"

"You... you think so?" A sharp, sickening smile crossed his once innocent, dull face.

"How kind. That's great to hear," He pulled the ribbon from his long, shiny hair, and combed a brush through it, turning it a brilliant red "After all, I am an actress.

And quite a good one at that," He finished off his look with a pair of shiny, thin glasses "Of course you're not really "Sebastian" either, are you?"

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am... for now" Sebastian replied with a certain frown on his face.

"So, I was right. The demon is playing the butler this time around" Eve smiled sharply. In return she got a couple of confused looks. It wasn't because of her investigative work, but rather her sudden interruption. She glanced up to both of their faces, causing her smile to grow deeper.

"Ah, I apologize for my sudden interruption. It seemed only necessary," the Irish haired woman shrugged "You demons have a certain repulsive stench that is hard to forget. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at first, but after the second time around, it was clear as day. Your so called name only confirmed my thoughts"

"Quite perceptive," the black haired butler brought a thin smirk back to his face "So much in fact, it is almost like _sorcery_ "

The smile on the ocean eyed woman's face seemed to flicker at his last word.

"Ah, you're playing the 'faithful dog'. Well, you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are, Sebastian... No, I'll call you Bassy!~" Grell swiped his thick hair from his shoulders "Let me introduce myself: The Burnett butler, Grell Sutcliff.

What do you say? Let's get along"

He sighed in relief "Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form! However..." He sent a certain wavering glance from his brilliant green eyes, right to the Blackwood butler "I'm sure there's a form you would rather take. I'm actually quite eager to see what a witch is doing as a butler as well"

 _A witch. Damn it..._ Dewey internally slapped her forehead. She knew well, enough Eve hated those evil words. She nearly threw a fit when Dewey said those words the first time. God knows how'll she take it from a stranger.

"Gah!" Grell screamed out, as a sharp playing card whizzed past his head. With a snarl he glared back at the equally glaring Irish haired woman "How dare you try to cut a lady's face!"

"Try?" Eve pulled off her glasses, revealing her true, hunter green eyes "I simply missed. The next time you say those words however," She carefully untied her thick nun, and let her silky smooth hair run free. Like a wave, her hair transformed from a dull, Irish red to a soft glowing or age, like the sunset "I'll make it certain I won't miss"

"You humor me!" Grell batted his thick eyelashes in his playfulness "I see Bassy isn't the only one getting along"

His incredibly sharp smile grew deeper however as his attention drew back to the black haired butler "I admit I was surprised when I first met you, I've never seen a demon playing a butler"

"But I could say the same about you. I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to an intermediary between man and God: a grim reaper" Sebastian said the name bitterly

"Why would a being like you pretend to be a servant?" Dewey finally added in, with a suspicious glare.

"Why, indeed?" The red haired reaper replied with a certain playful look in his eyes, causing a drop of sweat to roll from her face. The white haired girl's face "For now let's just say that it was out of love for a certain woman"

"And that woman would be?" Sebastian raised his dark brow, as though he didn't have a clue. Even the orange haired sorceress knew he was playing dumb.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?"

"Madam..." Ciel finally chimed in. He pushed away his butler's hands from his face, revealing his blank, dark blue eyes.

Out from the darkness, the lovely red women appeared, with a stern frown on her red painted lips. Without as much as a drop of blood on her clothes, she calmly walked out along with a thick dagger tight in her hand.

"Well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is," she peeked out of the corner of her eye towards the red eyes girl "I was also hoping you would perhaps take the blame. It's a shame that my nephew dug his nose where it shouldn't have been"

"So you were the one who bought the prostitutes, correct?" Dewey said, as a smirk of satisfaction crawled on her face "Who are you, anyway?"

"Pardon?"

Ciel just ignored the two and their topic "Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning. But all of your alibis seemed flawless"

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" Madame Red replied in a bit of surprise.

"I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation to me did not matter. None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave the room without being noticed; someone who could travel from the viscount's home to the East End instantaneously. In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper... you Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. And then, I noticed they'd all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work. We made a list of all the patients. One, the only one who was still alive, was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually. But we were too late..." The Young Earl glanced back to the blood stained door, where that unfortunate women sat.

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be...If you had let it go, we could have played chess again. But now..." A wild look, crossed her deep red eyes. "you've taken everything!"

Suddenly, a loud engine ripped through the air, and sliced through everyone's ears. All eyes turned to the red head reaper, along with a sharp, mysterious device in his hands. He darted towards the young Earl, with the sharp device in hand. Right as Grell was about to slice Ciel's skull in half, Sebastian caught the edge of it, and shoved the deadly reaper away.

"What is that?!" Ciel yelled in utter shock. He's never seen a device such as that before. It was like a running saw, only deadlier.

"Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls," Eve narrowed her eyes and put her hand carefully on her master's head, in caution "That is his reaper scythe, with a few modifications of course"

"Don't you dare call it that!" Grell shouted, utterly offended "This is so much more than a scythe; I worked very hard to customize it! This is a special "death scythe" of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces!~"

Grell playfully shrugged along with his scythe, the chainsaw, in hand "I've been far too well-behaved. I'm getting. Out. Of. Shape. I would love to exercise my skills. So. Shall. We. Play?"

"It depends on the game" Eve said as she narrowed her deep green eyes.

"Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position?" Sebastian replied in disgust "I'm on duty after all"

"What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!" He playfully wielded his scythe the air, like a children's toy "You know, red is my favorite color. It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So, I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood. So, Bassy, Eve, now I'll make you even better looking than you are. I'll tear you both up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you both like it. You'll both be as lovely as scattered rose petals.

"You are a grim reaper; your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying," the orange haired sorceress said in disgust "I've known more capable reapers than you, which disappoints me"

"And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations," the black haired butler sighed in frustration "And quite frankly, I find it sickening"

"Oh, you both wound me" Grell's sharp smile grew deeper within his face "You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem!~"

With a scowl, Ciel slowly lifted his white eye patch up his forehead, revealing its true nature. Dewey's eyes lit up in curiosity as the hidden eye revealed a deep, purple colored pentagram. The mark only a demon could make "In my name and that of the Queen, I order you, Sebastian: put an end to them!"

"Eve, what is that mark on his eye?" Dewey asked, as she carefully glanced at the glowing star like shape carved into the Young Earl's eye.

"In quick terms, the confirmation of the contract between the human and the demon. It is similar to the black marks painted all over your body, my lady" Eve swiftly replied. Her attention however was focused on the fight she knew was about to begin

"Contract..." Dewey trailed off. This was certainly intriguing to the white haired girl. She suspected what Ciel hid under that eye was not just any scar, but the scar of a demon. A smirk grew on her face.

A sharp, mocking grin grew onto Sebastian's face. He dug his sharp teeth into his black glove, and flawlessly pulled it off, revealing the connection to the contract elegantly carved into his hand. His black iris is narrowed, causing the color of his eye to light up a brilliant red, brighter than Dewey's or even Madame's Reds own colored eyes. This was the nature of the demon.

"Indeed, my young lord"

* * *

 **So, the big reveal! I wanted to do something different for Eve, considering we already have nearly six demons in anime, not counting Pluto (I'm counting ones that are, well, butlers). So, I wanted to put a little twist on it. Yeah, don't worry, I won't make her over powered or anything like that. That's the LAST thing I wanna do.** **It was fun writing this chapter~.**

 **Anyways, thank you to all who followed and favorited, Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	8. His Butler, Wild-Her Butler, Required

"Ooh, yes! Please run away!" Grell exclaimed in excitement. "We can play tag, Bassy!" He roared his chainsaw to life, and darted towards the black dressed butler. Each time he sliced his scythe through the thick, cold air, Sebastian carefully dodged each one. With a relative surprise attack however, he crashed into the wall.

"But see what happens if you're not fast enough," With a deep, sharp smirk Grell rammed his blade into the building. Sebastian clamped his hands between the thick blade, but even with his demonic effort, the roaring chainsaw still cut through his suit like butter, but with a more tearing effect "you get cut! It's more fun when it hurts a little bit though, isn't it?"

Dewey watched as the demonic butler struggled to keep the blade from tearing his shoulder to bits. Even for Sebastian, it was hard to hold his composure even as his shoulder bleed out. Eve however studied his movements quite carefully, like a wildlife documentary. It was one of those moments when the lion had the gazelle in its grasp. It was a question of if the bleeding gazelle would escape or not.

"Well, we solved the case, my lady" Eve said, as she handed the parasol back to her master "Shall we be off?"

"No...not quite yet..."

Eve's true hunter green eyes eyes flickered with shock, so much in fact, she stopped right in her tracks "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Dewey said more forcefully. With a stern look that crossed her face, she turned to her surprised butler "The job isn't quite done yet. There's still a few rogue cards still causing a commotion. Her majesty would like these disappearances to stop, wouldn't she?"

"Then what do you require of me?"

Dewey took a quick glance at the struggling demon, and the wet young Earl "Take care of the repear, I will deal with the woman. Understand?"

"Yes, my mistress" With a sharp smile, she ripped off her black gloves with her pearly white teeth, and lifted her dress out of the way of her legs. Seconds later, she quickly darted to Grell and the struggling black haired butler. She pulled out a few playing cards from her pocket and began to throw them straight towards the smiling red haired reaper.

As she took care of him, Dewey used the edge of her parasol to rip of her long, black glove on her right hand, revealing not pure, pale skin, but rather an assortment of black marks seemingly tattooed across her skin. It reached from the back of her hand until it snuck into the sleeve of her dress. She freely wiggled her fingers, like it was freedom to her.

Madame Red however, was only getting prepared with her own little plan to 'take care' of the young Earl. Although she held the long dagger in her hand tighter, her eyes were angrily blank "You're still the Queen's guard dog, which means that now I'm your prey. But if it's hunt or be hunted...There's only one thing I can do!"

"You're a doctor!" Ciel exclaimed with resentment "How could you do it?!"

With a wild look in her red eyes, the red haired serial killer clamped her hand onto Ciel's neck, and violently shoved him into the wall, like a light rag doll "You wouldn't understand if I told you! You're just a child!" You... You brat..."

 _Click_

The sound seemed to momentarily snap Madame Red out of her torchered thoughts, but her grip onto the young Earl's neck didn't loosen. Even a deathly glare, she snapped her head behind her, and glared at the source of the annoying noise.

"I would refrain from hurting the Earl, Jack the Ripper" Dewey said with a blank stare in her similar blood red eyes. In her hand, she held her parasol like a deadly rifle. At the tip of the lacy object, a thick hole sat. Near her hand she hovered her finger over the metal trigger, ready to shoot. The work of a parasol gun "Because my parasol can do more than sit and look pretty. It also happens to be my favorite offensive device"

Madame red gritted her teeth, and dangerously pointed her danger towards the insufferable white haired girl "You brat! This isn't any of your business!""

"On the contrary," Dewey raised the handle closer to her eye, and began to carefully aim "As long as I have a queen, It's my duty"

She had her finger over the rigger because she knew what was going to happen. That crazed look within her eyes said enough.

Madame Red had to finish the job. And quick. So, with a growl, she quickly turned back to her target. With absolute determination, she raised the knife dangerously above Ciel's eager eyes and brought it down "You shouldn't have been born in the first place!"

Those dark blue eyes. That soft, pale face. Her nephew dissipated, and was replaced with a familiar soft, face. With soft, Irish hair like the sun, and deep blue eyes like the ocean, it could only be her.

Her wild eyes froze, as did her body "Sister!"

With wide, red eyes, Dewey quickly pulled the trigger, releasing her deadly bullet. Aimed straight at Madame Red's head.

 _Bang_

"Sebastian!"

"MASTER!"

Blood ripped through the air as the once pinned Sebastian. It splattered all over the ground, the wall, and all over the three inhuman faces. With dangerously red eyes, he zipped right behind the frozen red haired woman, like a shadow. The bullet pierced his already tender shoulder, but that pain didn't matter. The pain of looking his master did more.

"Stop, Sebastian!" Ciel screamed "Don't kill her!"

Right as the demon butlers sharp, black hands were about to pierce through Madame Red, his amber eyes widened in shock. He slowly recoiled his hand, and rested it upon his ripped arm, like he was soaking up its blood. He panted like a dog pleading for water, causing a white, cloudy fog to escape his bloodied lips.

"Your arm..." Ciel mumbled.

Eve ran up with a large frown across her bloodied face. Panting, she slipped more of her weapons it's playing cards between her knuckles, ready to use them like knifes. Right as she was about to tear Grell to shreds however, Dewey raised her hand, causing her butler to stop in her tracks. Eve sent her a look of doubt, but all she got in return was a glare of determination. The white haired girl wanted to see how this would play out.

"Oooh, how sweet you are, Bassy!~ Really, what a prince. I must admit Eve was quite annoying, but ah, Bassy...sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid..." Grell's smile soon disappeared however right as his brilliant green eyes crossed paths with the frozen Madame Red "On the other hand, you're a disappointment, Madam! Come now. Hurry up and kill the brat already!"

Tears filled the red haired woman's eyes. The dagger simply slipped through her fingers like butter,mas she stumbled back in horror "I loved my sister... I loved her husband... I loved their child...I can't. I can't kill him. I can't kill their beloved son..."

"Really?" He scoffed "You're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden? After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you!" Grell warned, pointing his deadly weapon towards the brat himself.

"Madame..." Ciel whispered, like the sweet, innocent child Madame Red knew years ago.

"But... this dear boy..." Madame Red whispered. The tears began to stream down her saddened face, like tiny, glistening waterfalls "This child is my-"

 _Riiiip_

Grell heard enough. Before the red haired woman could finish her sentence, he rammed his chainsaw into her frail chest, slaughtering the poor woman. All she could do was widened her eyes, as the immense pain and blood took over her body.

Dewey gasped. So much blood.

"Too late for that! How disappointing!" Grell growled with a sharp snarl "What use do I have for you if you're just another woman!?"

Reels flooded out of her body, shielding Madame red floating body from the eyes to the two young Guard Dogs as well as the orange haired witch. Pictures of her filled the reels, like a stop motion movie.

"Is that her?" Sebastian weakly asked, his eyes glancing across the various pictures.

"A part of the reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who are on the To-Die list" Grell causally explained "From that, we determine what kind of person they were, we see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived, and we decide whether they should live or die..."

"Their lives flash like before their eyes..."

"Oh please, that's such a pedestrian term! It is so much more than that. This is the reaper's true power: the Cinematic Record!"

"Cinematic Record..." Eve whispered outside the large wall of reels. She knew what the records were, knowing a few reapers in her time. She's seen a lot throughout her long life, but seeing a reaper do their job? Like this? It was certainly a first for her.

Sure enough, the red haired torched life flashed before her eyes. Her pain, her happiness, and of course her evil deeds. She went from a young girl full of pain, to a successful women full of bitter hate. She hated everything, from her hair, to her sweet nephew. Perhaps that was her mistake. Too much hate.

The record suddenly dissipated into the air, causing the surely dead Madame red to slid across the ground, in her own river of hot, sticky blood. A solitary tear fell from her stained face, from her wide, dead eyes. Those red blood eyes.

"How beautiful you were dyed crimson covered in your victim's blood. I loved you so. What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. You don't have what it takes to wear red" Grell tossed his blank, black coat away, and pulled of Madame Red's coat, in vain "Your cheap little melodrama ends now. It's over, Madam Red. Goodbye"

Although he walked away as though not a thing ever even occurred, Dewey simply couldn't let it go. Not yet anyways. That red headed guy was still apart of her case, and he was simply choosing to 'run' away? She couldn't just report anything to her majesty. It seemed he did most of the killings anyways. With that in mind, the white haired girl mindlessly pulled yet again on the trigger of her parasol, and let the bullet fly free towards the red headed reaper. She certainly didn't expect what would come next.

Grell with a scowl turned around and roared his reaper scythe to life. He swiftly sliced his chainsaw through the air, cutting the useless bullet into two, ragged pieces. A look of surprise crossed the white haired girl's face, but she washed it away as soon as she felt her eyes widened in shock.

"So, this is what a reaper is capable of," Dewey mumbled. With a sigh, she brought her weapon back down to the ground, like a the useless parasol it was meant to look as "I was in fact curious if a bullet would kill you"

"You know," a wicked smile crawled back up to Grell's face "I was going to let you be, however..." He raised his deadly scythe up high above his head "I can't just let anyone 'end' me, especially not some puny brat with a death wish!~" With a sharp smile, he darted towards the exposed red eyed girl "Because, my dear, how can you kill something when oh, so dead?"

Dewey blood red eyes widened as the red haired reaper uttered those last words. Right as the scythe was about to slice violently through her skull, a sudden wall like sheet of playing cards flew in front of Grell. The chainsaw violently collided with the unusually strong wall, of paper cards, causing it to spark. Still, with a pleasing smile, Grell jumped back, with a curious look within his heavily lashed eyes.

Like a wave, the cards seemed to shuffle themselves into the air, and follow themselves like a long snake. His eyes followed the various cards, until they landed firmly back into the orange haired sorceress hands.

"My, my, jumping to conclusions aren't we, my lady?" Eve sighed in disappointment. Her tall, black heels clicked as she made herself the divide between her master and of course, the red headed reaper.

"I wouldn't say that. I was simply testing my theory, that was all" Dewey replied with a carefree shrug. She knew her butler would protect her if someone dared to touch her, let alone kill her "But, I'm getting rather tired of this game. Eve, I command you, get rid of him!"

"Yes, my mistress" Eve briefly bowed. With that she slowly made her way to the repair, and casually shuffled the deadly playing cards within her hands.

"How sweet of you to take orders like loyal dog," Grell positioned his death scythe ever so comfortably within his hands "But this is all too easy! Do you really think as a human you have a chance in heaven to defeat a reaper such as me?"

The sharp grin grew on Eve's face "Then perhaps in hell!" With that proclamation, Eve violently threw her deadly card, and began the fight for her master.

Ciel bent down to his bloodied, dead aunt, and closed her wide, red eyes. Although Madame Red's eyes were now shut firmly closed, the job wasn't done. He did sent a command to his black dressed butler.

The young Earl got back up to his feet, and sent a stern glare to Sebastian "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet. One is left. Stop standing there and kill him"

Sebastian erased the mild shock across his face "Certainly"

Sharp playing cards whizzed through the air like tiny, flat airplanes, only to be ripped apart by the reapers obnoxious scythe. Grell sliced his chainsaw through the air, and violently tore apart the cards like tissue paper.

He revved up his deadly chainsaw, and darted through the small alley. Right as he was about to slice through another wave of playing cards, a certain silver knife pierced through the air. Grell yelled and jumped back a bit as the knife barely scraped past his sharp nose.

"Ah Sebastian, you came to meddle as well?" Eve said with a friendly sharp smirk.

"Why, but of course. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't take a simple command?" Sebastian eloquently replied.

Grell chuckled "I was going to spare you, professional courtesy and all that, but if you insist," He whipped around and cut his scythe through the dark, cold air "I'll send the boy, the girl, all of you to heaven together!"

The two butlers easily dodged the anger induced slice. Sebastian simply jumped into the air, and landed high above the reaper. With different skills however, Eve quickly made a form wall of shiny playing cards and quickly stopped the attack in its tracks. A huge wave of doubt crossed Grell, causing him to gasp, and widened his brilliant green eyes.

"Heaven?" The orange haired sorceress laughed "You must be joking"

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed "I know nothing of heaven"

In an instant, Sebastian jumped down and sent a firm, pointed kick right in Grell's face. Grell gasped as he snapped his head back, causing the kick to slice just inches from his face.

"You would kick a lady in the face?!" Grell exclaimed in shock, as the black haired butler landed mere feet from his pointed chainsaw "Where are your manners, sir?!"

Grell yelped in surprise as a another wave of cards came whizzing straight to him. He quickly ducked, but it didn't stop one from lightly grazing his cheek. The single card alive through his face like butter, before it flew back to its owner.

"How dare you!" Grell in offense, as he waved his chainsaw like a toy violently in his hand "That did not allow you any permission at all!"

Eve sent back a light, fake smile of apology.

"Terribly sorry," Sebastian cut in "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler"

"Ha!" The red haired reaper scoffed "You think a demon like you can beat a reaper?"

"Certainly. You see, if my master tells me to win, then I shall win"

"You care a lot about that puny little brat, don't you?" Grell sighed I'm jealous. Demon or not, you'll still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe. Aren't you frightened?"

His classic, light yet I giving smile crawled back up his face "Not at all. I belong to my master. My soul and my body, down to the last hair are his. The contract remains, so I follow his every order. That's what it means to be"

Still, with a sharp, deadly grin, he sliced his scythe through the air. Where his wonderful Bassy and insufferable witch were supposed to be, was now just cold air. Sebastian flipped high above the air, along with the orange haired sorceress.

Grell simply chuckled and leapt through the air "Here we are, a demon, a witch and a reaper! I suppose we'll never resolve this. These feelings that we have are forbidden. Oh, my! It's just like Romeo and Juliet!" He sent a steaming, distasteful glare towards Eve "Then of course, we have a Capulet trying to tear our forbidden love apart! O my dear Bassy! Wherefore art thou my sweet love Bassy? If you would deny thy master, refuse thy name, and kill thy woman, I know that we could be happy together..."

"Thy woman?" Eve questionably repeated.

As Sebastian landed delicately on the roof top, like a black feather "The moment my master uttered my new name, the word became our solemn contract. I was re-baptized as his, and his alone. From that day, I have been Sebastian. By yonder moon I swear it"

"To swear by something inconstant as the moon, how I can believe your words?

Yet I see your eyes and know that they do what your lips and hands long to do. You caress me softly with your unworthy, devilish gaze!" Grell exclaimed, as the black dressed butler's eyes revealed his true, devilish red eyes. Only one a demon could possess. To his demise, it seemed to turn the red headed reaper on like a light.

"Oooh! It's too much, Bassy!" He squealed "I would bear your children if only you let me!~"

"Please stop that...It is revolting" Sebastian muttered in disgust.

"Urgh, you treat me so coldly" Grell scoffed. Like the shadow, Grell revved up his scythe and darted straight for, to Sebastian's surprise, the orange haired sorceress "Then perhaps it is our Capulet here that is causing us so much divide!"

That smirk soon wiped of Eve's face, as the red headed reaper ran straight towards her. He chuckled and leapt through the air, with his deadly chainsaw high above his head. Eve tossed her her once beat shuffled cards through the air, and pushed her red painted nails towards Grell. The playing cards cards froze immediately, and airplanes, sped towards Grell, slicing through the thick wind.

Grell flawlessly cut through the cards aimed for his smooth face, but it didn't help for the fact that the deadly cards ripped through his newly stolen coat. Realizing, he quickly inspected his new coat, and gasped.

Before the red headed reaper could go off on yet another tirade, he quickly ducked, and missed a near sharp boot to the head. Instead of a scowl, from that attack, Grell kept his devilish grin firm on his face. He knew that boot could only come from one particular man

"Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical! My dove-feather'd raven!" Grell whipped his chainsaw around in a circle, nearly slicing up his beloved black dressed demon "Oh, Bassy! Bassy my love... If only cruel morning would never come! Then the two of us might go on like this forever," The reaper missed yet again, causing his valuable instrument of death to lodge itself into the roof. Before he could grab it however, Sebastian cleanly planted his foot on its handle "Our love permanently lit by the moon's seductive glow. But, no, I'm afraid our adventure ends here"

Without hesitation, Grell took the demon by surprise and head-butted him "Shall we part with a passionate kiss? No, then good night, my love, a thousand times good night!" With that, the reaper swung his chainsaw and tore Sebastian's chest to absolute shreds. Thick blood flooded out of him like a broken dam, exposing not only his chest, but also that cinematic record of his "There now, surely your Cinematic Record would be far more interesting than any humans!"

Eve watched in curiosity as the reel spilled from his body. She would have taken the repeat down in an instant, but... a Cinematic Record from a demon? She couldn't miss out on something so rare. It was just something she had to capitalize on, or perhaps use to her advantage. If of course, it revealed something something more than his life with his master.

Unfortunately for Grell, it wasn't as enticing as he would have hoped "Mmhmmm... Mmm? Mm?"

Pictures of forgotten servants and boring times flashed by the reaper eyes. Nothing that he ever anticipated "No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Who are these people?! What the hell is this?!"

Sebastian smirked with bloodied, weak lips "That is what my life has been for the past two years, after all"

"I'm not interested in seeing your daily chores, I know all that! Come on, show me the- GAH!" Grell shrieked as a simple elbow came flying to his face. With unusually wide brilliant green eyes, he smacked into the ground, ceasing his little home movie. In an instant, Sebastian's record flew straight back into his ripped chest, revealing yet again the night sky and large moon.

Eve sighed, as she shuffled her cards in her hands "Oh well. I suppose brute force would have been sufficient all along..."

"My, that's strange coming from a sorceress," Sebastian said as he elegantly stood back up to his feet "I would have thought you would have a few more tricks up your sleeve"

A sharp smile came across her face "I have my specialty, as you have your own as well," She invitingly held out her hand "Now, shall we Sebastian?"

Grell stumbled back up to his feet with a large scowl on his face, not to mention a slightly purple cheek "For your information there missy, I was doing my work!"

A chill went down the red headed reapers spine, once the cut up butler made his move "So sorry, I'm afraid I charge for the juicy bits"

"Skinflint!" Grell scoffed as he immediately jumped back.

"Look at that, my clothes are ruined again," Sebastian sighed, glancing down to his absolute torn suit "This is past mending"

"You must be pretty confident to worry about your clothes right now. But of course you know I always appreciate a sharp-looking man. Well done, Bassy!" Grell subtly filtered, with his scythe readily in front of him.

The black haired butler ripped of his tailcoat and whipped it through the air "There was one technique that I absolutely did not want to use...but I have no other choice"

"So, at last you're gonna fight me seriously? Shall we send the curtain down with the next blow? I'll miss you terribly, but perhaps we'll meet again. Farewell!" With a light chuckle, Grell leapt through the air, along with the demon butler and his coat. Right as his chainsaw was about to slice through his neck, it caught something peculiar. Something he didn't expect.

In shock, Grell crashed into the roof, and dumbly stared at his now useless scythe "What the hell?!"

"That was my finest tailcoat, it was made of the highest quality" Sebastian sighed

"Yorkshire wool, correct?" Eve asked.

"You have a keen eye, Eveanna," Sebastian brought his sharp smile back to his face "Wool is a very tricky fabric. Once it becomes caught in something, it is exceedingly difficult to remove"

"How could you do this to meee?!" Grell cried as he tried with all his might to pull the damn thing out.

"I acquired that coat at the manor, and I certainly didn't want to use it for something like this...But you had already ruined it, after all," He hummed over the now frightful, reaper, and cracked his knuckles casually "So then, fisticuffs, yes? That suits me quite well. I do have some expertise in that area"

"Will you do the honor then?" Eve asked in pleasantly, as she delicately shuffled her playing cards in one hand.

"Why, but of course"

"No! Please! Just one request! Not my face!" Grell shrieked in terror, but it was no use. In fact, it was the first thing the black haired butler aimed for with his strong, gloved fists. "I said, no face! Please, just stoooop!"

With a final punch, Grell yelped as he fell through the air, right off the roof. Right as he was about to smash into the young master and mistress, Sebastian lept down and sent a flying kick to his face, sending him feet towards the other direction. Grell slid across his head until he made a pathetic stop with his face.

"My apologies," Sebastian bowed in apology "I seem to have misjudged the distance, my lord"

"You should have been more aware" Dewey reprimanded lightly.

"My apologies, Lady Dewey"

"You look pretty awful" Ciel commented, seeing the ragged state of his butler.

"He caused me a little bit of trouble, actually" Sebastian replied, as he peeked out of the corner of his eye to the like of red, ragged hair.

"I'll show you someday..." Grell groaned.

"Oh, dear," Eve chuckled lightly "One can't kill a reaper with bare fists alone, Sebastian"

"Well then, I'll just try this, his very special reaper scythe," In an instant, he yanked the chainsaw out from the ground, and ripped away his torn cloth "There, that's unstuck. Now it should cut right through you. Will this suffice?"

"Indeed it will"

Grell groaned up to his shoulders and turned around. The little color on his face disappeared once he knew what the demon's game was "Wh-What are you thinking?! No, don't!" He pleaded.

Still, with a smile, Sebastian planted his boot right into the reaper's face, causing Grell to help some firing, unpleasing sound.

"I must say, this is much nicer. I prefer kicking to being kicked" He replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"That hurts!" Grell shouted through his face getting smashed to bits. Far on the other side however, near Ciel, it was much calmer. As Dewey stained out her black marked hand up in the air, Eve slid her black glove back on, and neatly tugged it to perfection.

"I suppose you know what will happen next, my lady," the orange haired sorceress whispered "Would you like it to continue?"

Dewey scanned the scene within mere feet of her. Although that reaper didn't look like it was having a good time, the demon sure looked as though it was having a ball of elated pleasure. There was absolutely no reason to stop it. It wouldn't interfere with her case, but rather conclude it on a rather sickly sweet note.

"Let it be," Dewey commanded "Better yet, make sure the demon does his job correctly"

"Yes, my mistress"

As Eve made her way over, Sebastian still had his foot nicely planted on the squirming reaper's face "Master, he is revolting but still a divine being. Are you prepared to accept whatever consequences come of killing him?"

"Sebastian, do you need me to repeat my order?" Ciel quietly mumbled, his eyes locked onto his perished aunt.

"No, sir," the black haired butler brought his sickly sweet smile back to his face, as Grell cried out for absolute mercy "We finally found something you're good at: screaming. Very well done. And as a reward, I shall kill you with this cherished little toy of yours"

"Stop it, stop! Don't kill me!" Grell screamed out. It was not enough however, for his beloved Bassy.

With a calm, yet crazed look within his silted amber eyes, he raised the scythe "So sorry" with that, he violently sliced the chainsaw down

"I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!"

Ciel gasped.

It was so close. The scythe was only mere inches from ripping Grell's pretty little face in half, before a long, metallic stick sliced through the darkness and blocked the deadly attack. Eve jumped out of the way at the scissor like appendage the end of the pole crashed through the ground.

"I apologize for interrupting," all eyes drew to a tall, black haired man with sharp glasses, and brilliant green eyes on the rooftop "Let me introduce myself: I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I've come to retrieve that reaper there"

"William! Oh, William! Did you came to save me-" Grell groaned in pain as the black haired reaper landed squarely on his face with his hard soled shoes.

William cracked open his thick book, and began his assessment "Attention, Reaper Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several regulations. First, you killed people not on the To-Die list. Second, you used a death scythe that had been modified without authorization. And finally, you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relatives' murderer" With that, he kicked his heel deeper into Grell's hurt head.

"I apologize for all of the trouble this wretch has caused. Here, please accept my card," He pulled out a few business cards from his pocket, and let Eve and Sebastian take it from his own reaper scythe. In his apology, he reluctantly bowed towards the two "Honestly... I never thought I'd see the day when I had to bow my head to an enhanced human...and demon scum like you...This is a disgrace to all grim reapers"

"Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions," the orange haired sorceress dropped the card in her pocket, but with a certain demeaning glare "I haven't seen such an obnoxious reaper such as that in quite a while"

"Humans are so easily tempted. They will do anything when in the grip of utter despair. They will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness, no matter the consequences. You should know that" Sebastian added in, with his own frown of disappointment

"That's a charming bit of hypocrisy," William replied blankly "Although _this_ enchanted human here seemed to have been dragged into temptation, you demons capitalize on that quality more often than we do"

"That I cannot deny" The black haired butler lightly sighed with a smile.

"I wouldn't quite call it temptation, but if that word pleases you," Eve stopped, but with raised brow.

"Indeed," William pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose with his scythe "Right now you both seem to be tame dogs; that makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free"

"Now, come with me, Grell. We're leaving," like a rag, William pulled Grell across the ground, his hair firmly in his hand "We're already shorthanded, and here you've gone and landed me with even more overtime. The Board is not going to be pleased"

Like the wind, Sebastian amber eyes narrowed. With ease, he violently threw the scythe straight at the reaper. William, without so much as a glance, caught the scythe firmly in between his fingers.

"I assume you want that, yes?" Sebastian replied as innocently as a demon could.

"Yes, thank you," William lightly nodded "Now, if you'll please excuse us" dragging his failed reaper by the hair, he disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

Sebastian faced the orange haired butler, along with her master "If you know what is best for you, I would refrain from telling a soul about everything you and your mistress saw tonight"

Dewey narrowed her red blood eyes "I have no intention, as long as you do the same"

"As you wish"

Dewey sighed, and glanced out of the corner of her eye to her relatively unkempt butler "My job is complete. Now, Eve," she flicked her hand "Come"

The hunter green eyed butler quickly nodded, and stood by her side like a shadow. Eve briefly glanced out of the corner of her to the black haired butler, with a blank stare, until she disappeared into the with her master.

Eve pulled out a tiny pin and began to bundle up her thick, orange hair "I apologize for not completing the task. Reapers can be somewhat of a nuisance if one interferes with their duties"

"It's fine" Dewey mumbled blankly, barely listening to a word Eve was saying. The Phantomhive filled her mind. She wouldn't have guessed he was housing a demon, let alone one that would fill his duties out without hesitation. She knew next to nothing about demons, other than what church taught her. They were fallen angels, holy ones who lost their was. Not that she even believed the church and their phony words.

Sure, the demon was strong, but the one who had all the power was Ciel. Most of the time, it seemed. Either way, it caught her eyes.

"What shall I report of the case?" Eve asked, snapping the white haired viscountess out of her thoughts.

"Oh..." Dewey mumbled "Tell her majesty where the woman were located"

"And the killer?"

She sighed "It's not our case, nor our problem. Let Lord Phantomhive attend to the matter"

"Yes my mistress" Eve unfolded her glasses, and slid them back up her nose, turning her original hunter green eyes back into an ocean blue "One more thing, my lady?"

"What is it?" Dewey blankly asked.

"What shall we do about your hair?" Eve questioned "It's rather covered in filthy blood. Would you like me to cut off the dyed strands?"

The white haired girl paused. She almost forgotten all about her stained hair. She scanned a particular strand of lightly dyed red hair on her long bangs. It wasn't her blood. It wasn't her blood at all. It was from that crazed woman who seemed to have lost her way.

"No," Dewey weakly muttered "Just wash it off, in the morning. I...just need a hot cup of tea, that is all.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my lord," Sebastian sighed, as he calmly walked to his knelt master "I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape"

"It's all right..." Ciel practically whispered "It's... done"

Sebastian lightly brushed his hand across his master's cheek "You're chilled to the bone, master. Let's hurry back to the house now. I'll make some hot tea to warm you up"

"That's a good idea..." Ciel weakly responded. He slowly rose to his feet, without so much as a glance to anyone besides Madame Red. Suddenly, his legs became like jelly, and his body fell through through the air.

"Sir?!" Sebastian widened his amber eyes, and caught the weak boy. Right as Ciel felt his butler's finger caress his body, he violently,to slapped his hands away, like they were diseased.

"But, master?" The black haired butler lightly protested.

"No. Stay back. I can stand on my own," The young Earl took a deep breath "I'm fine...I'm just a little tired, that's all"

* * *

 **So, this was a fun chapter to write! I was originally going to have Grell stab(well, I guess slice) either Eve or Dewey, but it didn't seem to fit into his arc for me.**

 **Anyways, thank you to all who followed and favorited! Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	9. His Butler, Funeral-Her Butler, Coy

The white haired girl sat neatly on her bed, as though she was afraid of wrinkling it in the slightest. Her black painted legs were neatly crossed over each other, as her palm was firmly spread out over the sheets. Wearing nothing but a loose corset, she waited for her butler to return promptly.

Her dull, red blood eyes blankly drew to the little music box that sat on her vanity. She's probably ever played it once to twice since she received it, from none other than her blond friend. It was rather tiny, with a delicate rose painted on its cover and a small knob to get it going. She didn't know what the song it played, yet, she wasn't interested either.

It certainly wasn't her style, but she wouldn't just simply throw it away because it didn't please the young viscountess. She certainly didn't treasure it, but she didn't ridicule it either. It just sat there with a soft, bright gleam from the sun, and nothing more. It was just...there. That's all.

A light rapping of the door caused Dewey's eyes to draw away from her vanity, to the source of the noise "Enter" she commanded.

The Irish haired butler gently opened and closed the door, and walked over to the reasonably sized bed. She neatly adjusted the clothes within her hands onto the bed, and laid them out for her master to view.

"I apologize, but it took me quite a while to find for what you asked," Eve began "It seemed to be hung in a rather far corner of the cellar, seeing you haven't worn it in years"

Dewey's eyes glanced over the dreary, black dress. Not one speck of color was seen on the piece of clothing, let alone anything bright and cheerful. Not even her regularly worn color of red was seen. It was simply varying tints of black and grey, wrapped up in a short dress with black stockings. To finish it all off, a small, lacy veil was to cover her face lightly, like a transparent mask.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" The white haired girl muttered. The last time she remembered wearing this dress was nearly 3 years ago. Even with the time that passed, she didn't think she would be wearing it again so soon. She lifted herself off the bed, and raised her arms for the black dress.

"Did you move my schedule for today, Eve?" Dewey asked.

Eve pulled the silky dress over her master's body "Yes, my lady. All of your appointments have been moved"

The Irish haired mindlessly tied her master's dress together, wrapping the strings of her dress around her fingers. She could barely comprehend why Dewey was wasting her precious time to do this. People live and die all the time, it shouldn't have made any difference. She could easily tolerate it if it was her master's family, but this didn't seem to have any logic whatsoever. But, like the good Blackwood butler she was, she didn't dare to question her master. Not yet, anyways.

"Would you like a cup of tea, before we depart?" Eve questioned with a sliver of a smile on her face. She tugged on the strings of the dress a few times firmly, before neatly tying them together. Satisfied, she picked up a tiny, black pin

"Not today," Dewey replied blankly "We're rather short on time as it is" She felt the ocean eyed butler gently weaved her hands through her soft, white hair, and pull it up firmly above her head.

"As you wish," She responded "If I recall, you were to visit today Earl Trancy today"

Dewey lightly pulled at her tied up hair, like she was attempting to tidy it "What did you tell him?"

"I have yet to contact his manor, my lady"

Dewey scoffed "So, you lied?"

"On the contrary," Eve replied as she neatly pinned the lacy little arrangement in her masters hair "I had only said I have moved your appointments. I doubt Lord Trancy would be pleased if you saw him as nothing more than an appointment"

A soft groan came from the white haired girl, like a kitten growling at dog. Although Eve did her job, Dewey found her irritating at times, especially when she twisted questions so eloquently. Punishing the sorceress however would have been an utter waste of her time.

"What would you like me to report to Earl Trancy?" Eve asked with a sharp smile of hidden pleasure, nothing her master would even see.

"Tell him where we are going. A funeral"

* * *

"Wait, brother!" The little girl yelled, as she struggled to catch up with her older, taller brother. She ran across the path of the large, holy building, until she stopped near the iron fence. The bells seemed to chime louder than usual to the girl on this day.

"Hey, look" the little freckled boy stopped in his tracks, and clung onto the black bars "The church is really crowded today"

"I wonder why?" The little girl glanced up to her brother for answers.

"Don't know" the older boy carelessly shrugged.

"But you're older than us! Doesn't that mean you should know?" The young boy asked in a little shock

"You're stupid!" The girl yelled, pointing her little accusing finger towards her older brother.

"Hey! I'm still only twelve!" The older boy cried in defense "It's not like I'm supposed to know everything yet!"

"You have a point"

The three gasped, and immediately snapped their heads to the silver haired mortician , who lazily leaned against the iron gate, like a wall for rest. His tiny smile expression was hidden from the suspicious children, making them utterly uncomfortable.

"At only twelve, it would be a shame if you did understand what's happening. Let me explain it. Today is a special noblewoman's big day" The Undertaker explained cheerfully.

"What do you mean by that, mister?" The little girl asked as she was tight in the arms of her brother. He immediately gasped and widened his eyes in fear. In his terror, he slapped his dirty hand over his sister's little mouth.

"Well..." A unusually soft smile grew on his pale, scarred face "it's the ultimate ceremony of any person's life. The funeral"

"Undertaker" A familiar light but stern voice greeted. The silver haired man didn't even bother to take a glance at the source of the noise. He knew exactly who it was.

"I must say, it's a surprise to see you at such an occasion, dearie" The Undertaker slightly turned his head to see white girl dressed in black for the funeral in question.

"Of course," Dewey nodded "It was only necessary"

A tiny chuckle escaped him, yet enough to make the three children cower in fear "Hehe. I suppose it has something to do with the little Earl"

Her frowned deepened "I am here on my own accord. I finished the job, now I am here to confirm the results of my work"

The Undertaker seemed to slightly tilted his head, causing his long, silver hair to fall further into his face "You regret your 'work', my lady?"

"No, due to the fact I am unable to afford to," the red eyed viscountess quickly responded "It's useless to quell on things that cannot be changed. It has already been done"

She quickly snapped her head to her trusted butler "Eve, keep the Undertaker company. If you require my presence, you know where I will be"

"Of course, my mistress" Eve briefly bowed. Satisfied with her response, Dewey began to trek to the church alone.

"Company, eh?" The Undertaker chuckled "That's something I hardly require"

A sharp smile grew on the Irish haired butler's face "I believe you know the reason of her request"

"Ah, yes. Your 'occupation' holds you captive from any occasion like this" His grin grew deeper.

"Why, but of course," Eve smoothly responded "Someone such as me wouldn't ever dream of entering such a holy building, even if it was created upon the sins of humanity"

"Hehehe," The Undertaker chuckled drily "Isn't it just ironic?"

"Indeed"

* * *

"She has departed from us now, as all mankind must leave earth, as someday we all must. Her flesh will turn into ashes, but her spirit will remain with the Lord" The Priest's voice echoed throughout the spanning church, filled to the brim with saddened, black dressed people. Some simply looked in solemn, others weeped an endless stream of tears. Even with different reactions, they all paid their condolences to the woman who lived by the name of the color of red.

Dewey stared blankly at the coffin where the woman in question laid, surrounded by a bed of innocent, white flowers. Even if the red eyed girl stood near the front of the procession, she couldn't see the paper white face of Madame Red. All she saw was her crisp, clean coffin.

She was a little surprised to find Lizzie here, but not as shocked as Lizzie was once she found out her white haired friend came. Dewey simply made an excuse, a loose one at that, but the blond girl, didn't seem to catch on. All Elizabeth could do was cry hysterically on her shoulder until the funeral began. She was only one of what seemed like hundred of different people whose lives Madame Red touched. One was noticeably missing to Dewey, however.

Where was that Phantomhive?

"Good, I don't tear..." Lizzie mumbled under the priest voice. Her gloomy emerald green eyes hesitantly glanced down to the deceased woman she once knew.

"May God watch over her eternal soul, and keep..." The Priest trailed off, as the large, regal doors began to open, revealing a sliver of bright, untouched light. The sliver got bigger and bigger, until it revealed the shadow of the dark blue haired Earl. His dim shadow seemed to stretch across the aisle of the church, like a thin, black ghost.

"You're here...!" Lizzie opened her jaw, in utter shock. Ciel's heeled boots clicked as he walked across the aisle, echoing throughout the church. Tight in his hands was a long, layered dress colored a passionate red, the color only a rose could posses.

"Is that the Phantomhive boy?" A tall man whispered.

"With a scarlet dress..." Another said in disgust.

"How inappropriate" A woman muttered

"Not so. Think of how she loved the color red" Another man pointed out.

Without so much as a glance to his fiancé, he swept himself onto Madame Red's coffin. He dragged the elegant dress across the clean air, and laid it upon the body of the red haired woman, as though he was prepared to dress her in the color she once loved.

White flowers and plain dresses didn't suit you in life and they don't now," Ciel whispered with a soft smile, a smile only a child could have "You belong in red, the color of passion, color of spider lilies..." He lightly pulled out a seductive red rose from his breast pocket, and gently placed it into her soft, silky hair "Farewell, Aunt Ann"

Lizzie's eyes widened as a soft, red rose petal gently flew past her, like a dark red snowflake. Dewey's own blood red eyes flickered with interest, causing her to turn to the entrance of the church. Her vision was suddenly filled with a flood of red rose petals, carried by the soft, yet blowing wind. Like a wave, they flew into the church, coloring the dreary black and grey colors with a splash of passionate red.

The white haired girl stuck her hand into the cloud of red petals, and caught one particular petal. She gently dragged her black gloved finger across its velvety surface, feeling every little vein and flaw it had. It didn't look nor feel any different from any other rose petal, yet she clung onto it, like a lost letter. She softly narrowed her blood red eyes, and softly whispered the familiar tune she's heard all her life

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _falling down, falling down_

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _my fair lady..._

"Rest peacefully... Madam Red"

* * *

"You're not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?"

The Chinese tradesman asked his question with a particular curious smile, directed at none other than the Earl who nearly died to the woman in question. To Ciel it wasn't nearly at all. In fact, their was no danger in the first place.

"I don't think it's necessary" The young Earl blankly responded "She simply instructed me to stop the incidents. And now, I have seen to that"

"Your world is full of quicksand, and you keep letting yourself sink further and further in. But even if you reach the point of no return, and all looks lost, you'll still never call out for help" Lau sighed "No, none of us will hear Lord Phantomhive's pathetic screams. The Queen's dog is _too_ proud for that. Which makes you a formidable opponent. I'll have to be careful around you"

"Now that you mention it, opium dens are beginning to become a problem. If you want to get out, now's the time"

Lau carelessly shrugged "If I did that, I'd have to think of another business to run, and that sounds like more trouble than it's worth"

"Well, you could always go back to your home country" Ciel pointed out, with a hint of warning under his voice. He carefully slipped on his tall, black hat over his head.

"Oh, but I haven't exhausted my interest in this country _quite_ yet," a familiar sickly sweet smile crossed the black haired tradesman's face, as he whispered into the Earl's ear "Or for that matter, in you, my lord. I fully expect more interesting challenges from you"

With a flat wave of goodbye, Lau left down the hall.

"We have somewhere to go. Come" Ciel commanded, as we began his trek down the other side of the hall. Without so much as a recognition to his master's command, Sebastian simply followed him, likes trained let of sorts.

Much time seemed to pass between his walk from the church to the graveyard. The white clouds were streaked across the light pink sky, with a touch of light grey here and there. The Earl eventually made his way across the mounds of gravestones, to the particular one he came out to visit for. The one etched with Mary Jane Kelly.

"This is her?" Sebastian asked, as his eyes trailed over the stone of the mortal being.

"Yes, indeed it is," The Undertaker quietly responded, with a bouquet of soft, white flowers within his long sleeves "My last customer from the Jack the Ripper"

"Apparently she was an immigrant. She had no family in the country to claim her body" Ciel added in.

"So, our kindhearted earl here hired me to pretty her up, even had this gravestone erected" The Undertaker trailed his long, black nail across the young Earl's smooth, clean face, along with his sharp, wife grin. Although Ciel seemed a tad annoyed with his personal space being invaded, he wasn't fazed in the least.

"Ah, I was curious of why she had a gravestone" a familiar voice suddenly joined in. Dewey quickly cut in between the young Earl and his butler, along with a large bouquet of light yellow and light pink colored roses roses, antique roses they were called. She loved their changing color as much as Ciel adored his sweets.

"She didn't seem to have come a wealthy family if she had to resort to prostitution for work, but you Earl Phantomhive, to spend _your_ own wealth needlessly on this woman?" With her own Irish haired butler close behind her, she pulled out a beautifully colored rose from her bouquet, and set it on top of the gravestone "Indeed, it is rather kind"

"It isn't kind in the very least," The Earl quickly responded "It would have kind to investigate her family line, and con-"

A tiny smile crossed the young viscountess face. She lifted her black gloved hand up, and stopped the Earl right in his tracks "It's quite alright. You have no need to explain yourself"

Ciel seemed to pause for a moment, as though he was carefully forming his next question, his next move. Then it suddenly hit him like a wall.

He blankly drew his dark blue eyes to the fresh gravestone "Was it just my imagination, or did I happen to spot you at the funeral earlier today?"

She shook her head "No, I was in attendance"

"Then why did you bother to come?" The young Earl the a hint of demand in his tone "You had no obligation"

"Well," Dewey faced Ciel, with a curious tilt of her head "I did nearly drive a bullet in your beloved aunts head. I almost killed her. I believe that's enough of an excuse to come"

The young Earl, scoffed "Don't be so coy. You know as well as I do you weren't close to taking her life at all"

Her fake smile slowly faded from her face, yet the same, sharp expression in her blood red eyes stayed "I suppose so..." She sighed "Then perhaps I came to see the results of that evening. In all honesty, it wasn't what I expected it to be at all, that night. I expected one cold body, but instead I found nearly five, if I count those reapers. I expected a clean and painless investigation, but it only left me with more questions than actual answers. And in the end...the result was only death"

"Perhaps it's because I play the game much differently than you, G _uard Dog_ " Ciel added in.

"Guard dog, hm?" The white haired girl raised her brow in speculation of the term I suppose, we do approach the game differently. I am positive you were there that night for more than just stroll, but I was there for a reason much different than yours. I wouldn't have a clue in the world of how you play your particular game, but I can only wish you the best"

"Wish me the best, eh?" Ciel repeated blankly "Luck isn't a concept anyone should rely upon. There is a particular reason why the Phantomhives have survived this long. That is because they know how to skillfully play the game. Some play the game better than others. I intended to do this game my the way of the Phantomhive's have done for generations. I believe it is you who will need luck"

"On the contrary, we'll both need a certain amount of luck, and I believe you know why" She cut past Ciel and his butler.

"Of course. You're not the only one with a brilliant butler" the young Earl whispered

A tiny, hidden smirk crossed her face, but disappeared as soon as she faced the young Earl once more "I would hate to leave, but I have other matters to attend to. As you said before, I'm sure we'll see each other again. Perhaps soon"

With that last message, she briefly flicked her hand towards Eve, and began their trek across the green, faded graveyard. The young Earl's eyes seemed to follow the pair until they disappeared beneath a large, deep valley.

"A truly noble act on his part, eh?" The Undertaker quietly chuckled to himself.

"This isn't noble at all. The noble thing to do would have been to save her. And I could have if I put her life first. But no, I had to catch them. Apprehending Jack the Ripper was more important. I knew they intended to kill her. I knew, and I let her die... along with my aunt" Ciel bitterly spat back.

The Undertaker leaned carefully into the Earl's ear, letting his bouquet of velvety flowers brush up against the skin of his neck "You regret what you did, my lord?"

"No, I don't. Jack the Ripper is gone forever, and I've done exactly as Her Majesty asked of me"

"Victoria, eh? I don't much like her," The silver haired mortician commented "She just sits back and watches while you do all her dirty work for her. Doesn't seem fair to me"

"That's what the Phantomhives do, it's our duty, passed down through generations along with this ring" The young Earl replied with a bit of forced confidence within his tone. Sebastian, being his butler, easily picked up on it.

"That ring reminds me of a collar a master puts on a dog" The Undertaker aid with a surprising edge in his tone "You're forever tied to the Queen by the leash of duty"

"I chose this life! Stop!" Ciel tried to violently push away the silver haired man, but once he shoved him away, The Undertaker's long, thin fingers gripped onto his tie, and swiftly tugged him up, as though they were meeting eye to eye. All Ciel could see was a mess of silver hair, and nothing more.

"Lord Phantomhive, you should be wary of the path down which duty will take you; that collar may choke you yet! And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" The Undertaker shoved him into his Butlers arms, along with the bouquet of flowers. Although Ciel deeply growled at him, the Undertaker walked off as though he didn't hear a thing "Do come by if you should need my assistance again. You and that hilarious butler of yours are always welcome"

With a cackling chuckle, The young Earl crawled out of Sebastian arms, and tossed the bouquet of flowers onto the women's grave. He didn't take one word seriously from that mad mortician. He was helpful at times, but he was barely one who could offer advice. In fact, he wasn't in a position to. That's all the Undertaker was, another pawn who decided he had more power. And that doesn't work in the game.

The game...Dewey Blackwood. There were too many questions that needed to be answered about the young viscountess, in Ciel's mind. It's not everyday you see someone working for the queen, but with a butler with the power to posses magic? It was certainly intriguing to the young Earl, but more in suspicious way. She was defiantly one he would have to keep a fine eye on. A very fine eye.

Perhaps the Scotland Yard had a few documents about the blood eyed girl.

"It was noble" Sebastian replied, as he swiftly laid the black coat onto his master.

"Don't make me repeat myself" Ciel swiftly replied, but with a softness in his voice "What I did wasn't noble..."

His butler leaned into his ear "I thought it was, but you think not, then maybe, it was weakness"

"What?" Ciel sharply whispered. His dark blue eyes immediately widened at the toxic words, causing him to take surprise at Sebastian

"Tell me, why didn't you kill her? Your own aunt was threatening you. It seemed like she was going to take your life. You could have stopped her. You could have defended yourself if you wanted to, but you wavered. Even then, you refused to draw your gun. Even Lady Blackwood attempted to shoot her. Why, master? Were you afraid of killing Madam Red? With your own hands? Would it have been easier for you if she was a stranger instead of someone who was your own flesh and blood?" Sebastian said, with a hint of mocking curiosity drenched in his voice.

"I held back because it was your job," Cirl softened his eyes "I knew that you would protect me even at the cost of your own life. That's why I didn't draw my gun on her. Our contract demands that you serve me, and that you protect me with your very life until I achieve my goal. Until that time I'm not worried for my safety. I imagine you demons know nothing of "principles" or "loyalty," but you do know about deals. And so because of the deal we have made, you'll protect me no matter the circumstance. Am I wrong?"

"Of course not, but you stopped me from killing her as well"

Ciel sighed, and drew his eyes back to the gravestone "When she moved to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes. I didn't think she'd be able to do it... not to me, her kin, her sister's son. One wrong move can cost your life. Just like chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all there is to it"

Without so much as a glance to Sebastian, he passed him, as though he was the black shadow who watched over him "That's why I don't hesitate"

A wave of shock seemed to crawl through the black haired butlers bones, enough the make his Amber eyes widen in surprise. Those last few words...they were sickly sweet. They were...tasty.

"Now that's what I expect to hear," that sharp smile crawled back up Sebastian's thin face "Always skillfully manipulate your pieces, that's how you survive. Use me, and Madam Red, any piece within your reach. Even if the bodies of your pawns pile up at the foot of your throne...Because if the king falls, this game is over"

"I won't hesitate, I won't regret the moves I've made. Sebastian..." Ciel turned around, as the heavy wind blew through his coat and his hair "you, you are the one person who can never betray me. And you can never leave my side. That's an order!"

The Phantomhive butler could only one thing in a situation like that. So, with a sharp, prideful smile, he went on his knee, and bowed ever so diligently for his master. His small, but revenge filled master. That's all Sebastian needed.

"Yes, my young lord"

 _I will be there, anywhere you wish me to follow._

 _Even if your throne crumbles, your brilliant crown rusts, and a mountain of bodies piles at your feet...I will stay beside you._

 _We will sit side by side atop your fallen pawns...until the last bell tolls...I will be there._

* * *

 _Avery Blackwood_

 _Kind Son, Husband, and Father_

 _1853-1885_

 _May he find his place in the afterlife._

Dewey simply stared at the words etched in the thick stone, like she was driving them deep into her head. In reality, she didn't bother to read his gravestone at all. She simply stated at one word. That name. The name not only etched into the family company, but also twisted into her fate. It was only the fate a Blackwood could posses.

Eve stood rather far from her than usual, unlike the shadow she was. It was because she was letting her master pay her respects, but rather to let the young viscountess mind roam within a place full of death. It seemed to full of death, anyways.

The young viscountess made her way in front of her father's grave, and gently laid he bouquet of brilliantly colored flowers on top of the tiny hill of grass. She seemed to whisper something silently under her breath, but not even her butler could tell. It seemed like a mess of words to her anyways.

"It's been quite a long time since you visited his deathbed, hasn't it, my lady?" Eve asked, breaking the silence of the wind.

"Deathbed is rather a cynical term" Dewey softly replied, refusing to draw her blood red eyes from the tombstone.

"Is it really?" Eve questioned, yet with a mocking grin her master couldn't see "I see no difference, even if I use it rather than the common word. All describe a body rotting beneath the ground, marked with a stone to remember them even after death. It's quite funny actually, to have the need to be remembered even after death. I suppose that's what all humans want, another fabricated life to be brought forth from their deathbed."

Dewey scoffed, and slightly turned her head. With her thick, long white hair firmly tied in the back of her head, Eve could clearly see her blood red eye staring back. She could easily see that certain emotion starting to build up.

"I don't see the interest in using that particular word for someone who is dead," the white haired girl, abruptly said "Why use that word when you know they're already dead?"

"And why is that?" The Irish haired butler slowly stepped towards her master, as though she was carefully putting one one boot in front of the other "Was it too frank? Was it a little too abrupt? Was it not sugar coated enough for your reality?" Dewey felt Eve's thin, gloved hand rest onto her shoulder, yet she didn't react in the slightest "Or...does it hit quite close to home?"

"What are you trying to imply?"

"You and I know very well death is apart of life. One day, one way or another, we'll both meet our ultimate demise," Eve's hand began to crawl up her master's shoulder, making its way up her neck, and to her soft, pale cheek "Even those fickle creatures who claim to be immortal will die one way or another, even if the desire to or not. We'll meet our death sooner or later, but you, my lady, your own death is to come. Your fate isn't quite 'fate' anymore, really. You own little death bed is all planned out, with no ambiguity, nor hope" she softly leaned into her master's soft ear, her lips just mere inches "Just a reminder, my lady. Sugarcoat it anyway you desire, but remember in the end, you're just human"

The white haired girl paused at her whispered words. Oddly enough, even at her butlers surprise, a tiny chuckle escaped the girl. In one swift movement, she slapped her butler's hand off her face, and sent her a pitiful look, as though she felt sorry for the Irish haired sorceress. It was enough to cause Eve to lose her smile.

"And so what if I am human?" Dewey scoffed, as she lost that smile "As of now, no, as of three years ago, you have become my loyal servant, ever since you dragged me out of the Thames. Ever since that day, your place is not quite where you think it is"

"Why is that, my lady?" Eve asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"You are my sword when I desire death. You are my shield when I am in need of protection. You are my mirror when I want someone else to feel the pain. My pain. You are my one and only ace" Dewey sighed "And I believe you know the game I play. It's not simply black and white, but rather many variables come into play. It's like a deck of cards. You can play it anyway you desire, as many times as you would like, but in the end, the cards will always be there. It's just a matter of drawing the right ones"

"It's just how you said all those years ago Eve," a small, pitiful smile crossed her face once more "You may be my ace, but you'll be only be apart of something"

Eve seemed to briefly widened her eyes in surprise, but she quickly washed away the shock as soon as it came. Those words. Those were the she wanted to hear. It was that kind of logic that would drive them both to their ultimate goal. It was the nature of the queen of spades.

"Yes, my mistress," The butler bowed proudly "As long as one card is left, the game will continue. Even if you lose track of all those other cards, even if they begin to pile up, even if you begin to drown in them all, your ace will be there to drag you out, then we can restart the game. You may not be the strongest card, but as the queen of spades, you are certainly the different one"

"That is all you need"

"Yes, that is all I require"

The game...she knew there were many ways to play it, but one way in particular intrigued her. The Phantomhive way.

Ciel was quite a curious person. Dewey could easily say she never met such a person in her life. Not even the men or women she's met could even begin to compare to his demeanor. He never hesitated on anything, not even in others death. It was like any ounce of real humanity was sucked out of him, and replaced with something the white haired girl couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it hate? Was it sadness? Was it bitterness? She knew no one could ever be born like that, yet he wasn't an empty shell of a person at all.

And that made him a little too suspicious in her eyes.

"Come, Eve," Dewey blankly said, as she walked swiftly past her butler "There's a new game I desire to try. I believe it will be quite interesting"

* * *

 **So, this was a pretty fun arc to write! I was really looking forward to writing the Jack the Ripper arc ever since I started this fic, and I'm really happy about the way it came out. And just a quick note, I couldn't stop listening to _Maxwell's Silver Hammer_ by The Beatles when I wrote this. It may sound like a cheery song at first, but it's about, well, death and murder. Lots of it. So, in a strange way, it got me into the mind set of writing this arc.**

 **Anyways, a little bit of an important announcement. From this chapter, we're going to stray away from canon for a few chapters (5 or 6 chapters I think, for the way I have it planned out). Don't worry, it's still relevant to the fic as a whole, well, actually pretty important to the fic as a whole. So, I hope you catch the new arc!**

 **Thank you to all who followed and favorited! Hope you enjoyed! Reveiws are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	10. His Butler, Sharp-Her Butler, Devious

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in so long! It took me a while to flesh out ideas for this arc I made and well..life happened...Anyways, like I said, here's the first chapter of the new storyline! I found it fun to write so far, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**

* * *

The young Earl signed yet another meaningless paper from the thick stack of equally boring papers in his study. He rested his bored-ridden face in his hand, causing his head to tilt slightly as he mindlessly swept his signature across each paper. Once he wrote his name, he simply tossed the document into a developing messy pile, a pile Sebastian would probably need to organize once he's finished.

As the papers dragged on his once neat, curved signature transformed into what looked similar to choppy scribbles. Eventually he simply failed to dip his elegant pen into the thick ink, leaving nothing more than a faint mark on the paper. It wasn't because his hand was beginning to cramp. Rather, it was because his thoughts were occupied with things other than work.

It was that damn girl. She did rub him only a little bit in the wrong way, but not enough to cause real alarm to Ciel. She seemed to share a few noticeable traits with him, but nothing that would be a shock to him. Perhaps it was because of that butler of hers...a witch. It wasn't everyday someone had a butler who could do inhuman things. Now, with the knowledge of his butler's own inhumanly traits, it seemed like a disaster waiting to happen.

That knowledge, along with her own piece, made the viscountess much more than a pawn. That's what made her of concern.

Pawns who controlled themselves were only bound to die. It was the nature of the game. But, for a pawn to control a knight? A pawn could hardly have that power. She wasn't a pawn at all. She was on the other side of the chessboard. She was their king. It didn't matter if she chose to strike later, or even at all, she was still an opponent. He just needed to make his move first, to keep the game right within the palm of his hands.

He barely snapped out of his thoughts when the door squeaked opened, like the noise was only a part of his imagination. Cracking open, the door revealed none other than his black haired butler, along with a silver tray in his hand. Seeing as his master was occupied, he softly closed the door behind him, and carefully walked to Ciel's desk as not to make a sound.

"Young master, I brought the 'sweets' you required" Sebastian quietly said, as he laid a fresh porcelain plate filled with strawberries, along with a cup of fine tea.

"Fine" Ciel blankly replied, barely lifting an eye from his work. Sebastian raised his eyebrow in a bit of curiosity. He knew his master well enough to know that he would throw a fit over the plate of fruit. The cup of sweetened tea shouldn't have sufficed either.

"Today we have a subtly sweet red fruit, along with a cup of lightly sweetened black tea" The black haired butler read the internal menu, testing his master's attentiveness.

"Fine" He replied again in the same tone, as he diligently signed his papers away.

Sebastian slowly lost his smile as he quickly glanced at the pile of messy papers building up at the corner of the young Earl's desk. Even he took notice of his messy signature, or rather lack of one. It seemed decent at the young Earl's first name, but as his surname was written, it simply faded into the paper halfway. It practically disgusted the demon butler that his master would fail on such an easy task.

So, with a tired sigh, he picked up the pile of documents and fingered through them for faulty signatures. Pulling away the signatures that actually looked decent, Sebastian tidied up the pile, then tossed in right under Ciel's nose.

It took Ciel a moment or two to snap back into reality, and realize his work was covered with a thick stack of poorly signed papers. He glanced up to Sebastian with annoyed glare, obviously not appreciative of his 'help'.

"What the hell is this?" The young Earl growled, with a glare that hardly made Sebastian flinch.

"My lord, do you call this a signature?" Sebastian practically stuck a paper into Ciel's face, revealing the horrendous cursive signature he mindlessly wrote "If I say so, it seems as though it was written by a commoner who had gone mad. If it is, I'm afraid we may need to hire another tutor to teach you the basic skills of writing"

Glaring to the signature and Sebastian, Ciel quickly started the paper from his hand, and tossed it into a random pile beside him. Although he would never admit it to his butler, his writing did in fact look like a black scribble.

"No," he forcefully replied "To do that would be a waste of time"

Sebastian raised his brow in doubt "Well then. You seem to be occupied with something other than your duties of the company. Would you care to enlighten me on the matter?"

Ciel seemed to soften his glaring eyes, much to his dismay "It's nothing"

"Ah," Sebastian straightened out his back, along with a curious smile "So that viscountess is on your mind"

The young Earl dipped his thick pen into the black ink once more, and laid it onto the pile of paper, with not a care in the world if the ink dared to smudge and valuable documents "As I said, it's nothing of your concern"

The black haired butler tried his best to hold back his sharp, even mocking smile from his master, but it simply crawled up his thin face like a delicate spider "If it was nothing, my lord, then why does it consume your thoughts?"

Ciel seemed to send get another sharp, annoyed glare to his butler, but swiftly ended it with a sigh. It was no use anymore trying to hide it. It was getting rather tiring to pretend, anyways.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, as he swiftly stood from his chair "That reaper said that viscountess Blackwood's butler was a witch. What is your knowledge of those creatures? Surely a demon like you knows a thing or two"

"I'm quite flattered, young master," Sebastian replied matter of factly "As of knowledge of their kind...they're not a creature per say. They are still human, but rather possess magical abilities"

"I believe that was implied" Ciel said blankly.

"Of what I recall, witches originate from the middle of Europe, but began to spread upwards due to the fears of being purged out by humans. The term 'witch' was used so offhandedly, many humans were accused of sorcery, and burned in front of villages upon villages. Little to none were actually witches at all. They were however not only feared because of their abilities, they were also feared because," a certain smirk crawled up his face "They were said to worship demons"

"Worship demons, eh?" The young Earl curiously raised his brow.

"I cannot quite confirm that last part," The black haired butler pointed out with a small shrug of disappointment "I do know many have a rather strong dislike of humans. I find it very odd to see one follow such a girl so diligently, which could only mean one thing"

"They have a contract?" Ciel asked, remembering those black marks that covered Dewey's arm.

"That is quite perceptive of you, young master," Sebastian held his chin in thought "However, even a creature as myself has never seen a witch make a contract with a human, let alone a young girl"

"It does gives rise to many particular questions..." Ciel trailed off. A contract with a witch? It was quite surprising to him that not even Sebastian as ever heard of such a deal. He certainly didn't like the unknown as much as Sebastian. The unknown equaled power. And that power could only add to her danger.

"Sebastian. Run down to the office of the Scotland Yard and get me as much information as you can of Dewey Blackwood," Ciel ordered, as he pointed his demanding finger towards his butler "I need to know"

Sebastian, along with a certain grin that crossed his face, clamped the silver serving tray within his gloved hands, and bowed obediently like the Phantomhive butler he was.

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

 _Bang_

The sound of the gunshot blasted through the thick forest, ringing into the young viscountess' ears. She ducked as a wave of birds flew up into the air, scared of the random gunshot that interrupted their peace. A few more shots rang through the air, aimed right towards the thick flock of birds. Even with Alois' terrible aim, he managed to drive at least one bullet into a pheasant.

The dreary bird cried a high, pitched wail as it fell through the air, crying an obvious bloody murder. Dewey quickly looked to the young blond Earl for any kind of reaction, but to her surprise, that sickly smile wasn't spread over his face. In fact, Alois looked as calm and collected as ever.

Alois did seem a little disappointed, even a little disgusted that Dewey missed her visit just because of a funeral. He claimed he had a wonderful day planned out for both of them, which could have only meant a frustrating day for the young viscountess. So, with his plans seemingly ruined, he quickly thought of another activity to spend with his fiancée. Hunting.

Dewey was rather worried that the young Earl was allowed to use the hunting rifle. Alois and weapons never seemed to mix in well, and usually ended in her on the ground as Alois 'danced' with her. It didn't help that she sent Eve on some 'business' either. When the young Earl questioned her about it, she simply said Eve had an 'affair' she needed to take care of. As long as their was an animal he could shoot the living day lights out of, she felt safe enough. At least there were a lot of creatures to kill in the Trancy's forest.

So, on a trusty horse along with the thrilled Alois and the doubtful Dewey, Claude tugged the steed deeper into the forest, looking for more creatures to drive a bullet into.

"How pathetic," Alois said in disappointment, as his bright blue eyes laid on the twitching bird he shot "A animal, who wants to cling on for dear life and screams like something is going to help it. It's so naive, it doesn't know it's going to die and fester in its own blood. All that will be left will be it's pitiful feathery body," a playful scoff escaped him, along with a curiously sharp smile "Oh, I suppose it'll make an exquisite supper. Isn't that right, Claude?"

The dark amber eyed butler briefly glanced at his sickly sweet smiling master, before his eyes drew back to the woods "Yes, your highness"

The smile seem to fade from the young Earl's face, but he quickly regained it once he faced his beloved fiancée.

"Claude, fetch the pheasant I shot" he commanded proudly, flicking his hand in the air.

"Very well" The black haired butler bowed, and pushed his thin glasses further up his face. He tugged the spotted white horse to a thick tree trunk, and promptly tied the thick leather rope around tree. Satisfied with his work, he disappeared promptly into the bushes.

With a playful smile, Alois leaned into Dewey, his face mere inches from hers "So, are you enjoying yourself Dewey? I truly am"

The white haired girl seemed to pause, before she snapped back into reality. It was like she didn't hear a single word he said. Alois could tell that much from that slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, yes, of course..." Dewey trailed off, drawing her blood red eyes firmly away from her betrothed. Not that she was guilty because of her thoughts, but rather they were practically mind consuming.

That damn boy. His connections, his skills, his knowledge, they were all a little too much for her comfort. He seemed to let on much more than he knew, yet he still seemed to know a lot. She didn't know which part of him made him feel uneasy. The fact he had a demon butler? The fact that he had a pentagram etched within a purple hidden eye? The fact he's was...

She had to mentally shake her head. It couldn't have been that. It seemed to unrealistic for that to occur. Yet...it sat in her little head.

Alois frowned "You look as though you have something else on your mind"

She forced a fake, dainty smile "Oh really?" She questioned naively

"Yes, and I don't like it" he bluntly replied. With a suspicious look within his pale blue eyes, his hand latched onto the white haired girl's chin, and yanked him closer to her face. Even as shock ran through Dewey's veins, she stayed perfectly silent, even if a drop of anxious sweat ran down her face. With narrowed eyes, Alois carefully scanned her face, like it would reveal something far deeper than words could.

Moments later, he rested his pale blue eyes, and let go of his grip from the young viscountess' chin. Although Dewey was a little taken aback, she quickly regained her composure. It wasn't like it was the first time, anyways.

"I have a thought" Alois put on a cheerful grin, as he jumped off the large horse. Sure. His boots were now splattered with a bit of mud, but he barely noticed it.

"What are you doing?" Dewey asked questionably. She didn't like the way Alois was untiring the horse from the trunk of the tree. She especially didn't happen to like how Alois jumped back onto the back of the horse, and began to back it up like a carriage.

"Won't you believe this will be quite fun?!" With a firm kick to the spotted steeds soft belly, without the supervision of his beloved Claude, the horse released a booming neigh, and began to speed through the forest.

The white haired girl first yelped in surprise at his sudden declaration. With the sudden bounces and jerks, she clung her hands tightly on the young Earl's shoulders, as though she was hanging on for dear life. Considering it seemed he barely knew how to control the horse, it was practically true.

Yet, Alois laughed maniacally, his voice carrying through the thick woods as the horse drove itself deeper and deeper. The woods began to get darker and darker in hue as the horse dragged along, like a thick black fog was beginning to spread. The trees also became less recognizable to the young viscountess as well.

The steeds sprint became a soft trot, then eventually a light stroll as it grew rather weary. Tired, it simply stopped in the middle of the forest, without a single care for its location, nor its master.

Alois narrowed his eyes and violently kicked the horse's stomach once more "Go! Go you bloody steed! Go!"

Sure, the spotted horse jerked a little as Alois boot stabbed its stomach, but it was barely a trot, let a one the sprint he wanted.

Dewey sighed and loosened her grip from the young Earl's shoulders. She quickly glanced around the unknown, dark forest, seeing nothing but thick dark green shrubbery, but nothing than rang a particular bell in her head.

"Alois, I fear were lost" Dewey quietly said. The young Earl immediately stopped beating his trusted steed, and carefully scanned around the forest. Dewey noticed something quite different in his eyes, as he continued to frantically search around the thick woods. It was a certain look his widened pale blue eyes possess, a look she hasn't seen in quite a while.

It was that look when he was swallowed by darkness.

"We can't be...we can't..." The young Earl muttered under his slightly shaky breath. As much as he tried to hold in his fear from his fiancée, the darkness seemed to take away the little sanity he had.

The fear seemed to take hold of him, as though his body was bound in thick chains. Dewey realized he wasn't going anywhere. He was just going to glue himself on top of the horde, and refuse to move an inch.

With a tired sigh, Dewey slowly lifted herself off the horse, and stumbled into the thick mud. A look of disgust crossed her face as her boots became coated in mud, but she washed it off. Alois blinked in surprise as Dewey snatched the long rifle from his hand, and began to walk off.

The young Earl's lip began to tremble like a leaf, when he realized his fiancées intention.

"Wait!" He yelled with uncharacteristic disparity in his eyes "Don't leave me alone!"

Dewey turned around, and raised her brow "Were lost. I'm simply taking a quick peek to see if Claude is nearby, that's all"

It seemed like a simple, easy thing for Dewey to do, yet, the darkness of the forest seemed to hinder his sense. It was like the shadows were crawling closer and closer to him.

"No," Tears began to welt up in his pale blue eyes "Stay"

The white haired girl paused in thought. Something about Alois seemed so vulnerable, like a little child who lost his parents. She knew vaguely he was afraid of the dark, but not to this extent. Not to an extent where he looked weak. So weak.

Dewey sighed, but nodded "Fine"

As she stomped through the thick mud, a loud rustling came within the forest, like an animal rushing through the bushes. Although it didn't seem to bother the horse in the slightest, The frightened young Earl gripped his hands tighter onto the thick leather rope. Dewey's red blood eyes widened, and without so much as thought of what it could be, she whipped the hunting rifle into the air, and aimed at the source of the suspicious sound. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger at all.

 _Bang_

A rumbling bang ripped through the silent forest, letting the silver bullet slice through the dense air. Her eyes blinked in utter surprise as a thick, black shadow swept past the deadly bullet. The figure seemed to stop the flying metal within its shadowy hands, and dart towards the two lost fiancées. The figure revealed itself underneath the shimmering light of the forest, exposing none other than Claude.

Dewey raised the rifle down in shock, as the Trancy butler slowed his sprint to an elegant walk "Oh, Claude...I..."

The black haired butler simply bowed, along with the lifeless bird within his hands "My sincerest apology, Lady Dewey. As the Trancy butler, I should have made my appearance known"

"Fine" The white haired girl simply nodded. Satisfied with her response, Claude made his way to his terrified master clinging onto the horse seemingly for dear life.

"Master, I retrieved the-" the black haired butler was about to say. His dark amber eyes widened beneath his thin glasses, as Alois sprung out and latched onto his arm.

"Oh Claude, your back!" Alois cried in comfort "You're here again..."

The Trancy butler simply pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, yet with his blank, narrowed eyes "I will always be by your side until the very end, your highness"

As Claude 'comforted' the young Earl, Dewey became lost in her thoughts again. She almost shot someone. Again. It was like she transported back to that rainy night, where she aimed a bullet towards that murderous woman. She aimed and pulled the trigger without so much as a thought of what was on the other side of that bullet. Like that other time however, the bullet didn't do anything. It mean one damn thing.

Because that Phantomhive butler got in the way.

She didn't know much about demons, but she assumed they didn't make deals with just anyone. It had to someone worthy of their time. It had to be someone who had a lost future. It had to be someone who needed to get a certain task done. So, what made Ciel Phantomhive worthy?

She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why, but she had to know. Something about the Earl seemed...uncomfortably familiar.

Little did she know, the dark blue haired boy believed the same exact thing.

* * *

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

The subtle sound of water plopped down from the window pane, all the way down to the street light it chose to make its target. The noise barely distracted the demon butler from his work, even if a few drops of water soaked into his jet black hair. He patiently hung like a bat from the window, patiently waiting for the last human to leave the registry of the Scotland Yard.

Although he couldn't quite see the man in question, he could easily sense him on the other side of the door. He was rather old, a little plump, but in need to a good shower. Sebastian, for all his brilliant senses unfortunately, could smell his putrid body seep into his nose. All humans seemed to have a foul smell, anyways. If it wasn't for the fact their souls were enticing he would have stayed clear of them ages ago.

With the sound of a satisfying click, he carefully, yet flawlessly shoved open the window, and jumped inside. The records room was dimly lit, with a piles upon piles of documents shoved into a desk, needed to be filed away. He doubted the file he needed was in there, so he walked away. It should have been easy enough; search, find, and bring back the file about the girl, or anything related to her in that matter. It shouldn't have taken him too long. Even with the other 'visitor'.

Sebastian calmly walked up to the first aisle, and raised his brow questionably. At the end of the bookshelves of files, that certain Irish haired butler sat, carefully fingering through the pages upon pages of the thick document on her hand. Yet, in her other arm, a few thick documents were tucked in the crook of it.

"Hello Sebastian," Eve said in a friendly matter, but refused to lift her ocean blue eyes from the page she concentrated on " I must say, it's rather a surprise to see you out this late"

"I would say the same thing, Eveanna" Sebastian replied "However, it was as expected of you as well"

A smile crossed Eve's face "Fair enough" She grabbed another file from the bookshelf "So, I can assume you're here for the same reason as my mistress?"

"Why, but of course" a sharp grin magically crawled up the black haired butler's face "Would you be so kind as to tell me where her records could be found?"

Eve carelessly shrugged "I could, if I happen to earn something in return. Unfortunately, a demon such as yourself doesn't possess anything I would like at the moment," she pushed a file back into the shelf "Besides the point, I'm positive my mistress wouldn't taking a liking to that idea"

"I see then. The king is letting the pawn think for itself," Sebastian lifted his white gloved hand to his chin "How naive of your mistress"

"Well, it was only a demand of the contract. If I were to question it, well" she chuckled "What kind of servant would I be? However, I see your king of diamonds has shackled his ace to his name. How ignorant of your master"

A sharp smile crawled up his face once more "As you have noticed, my master and I play a very particular game. I move as he wishes, thus I do what he wishes. It's with that careful control he fulfills his demands, and of course, I become closer to his rather enticing soul. The game isn't without its perks"

"A game with perks, hm?" She repeated "I suppose so. Although, I am rather curious of why someone such as you became so loyal and docile, especially to that child"

"I could ask the same for you" Sebastian practically whispered. Eve's ever so sharp smile seemed to twitch slightly, but she regained it as best as she could.

"A contract is a contract" Eve carelessly replied. She barely responded as the demon butler crept ever so closer to her, yet she was slightly weary.

"A contract with a human such as yourself?" The black haired butler held in his pitiful chuckle.

"Oh, don't go act high and mighty, Sebastian. You're no better than me, and I'm no better than you. We are in the same situation, are we not?" Eve raised her eyebrow questionably.

"Perhaps," The black haired butler replied off handedly "However, it is the differences in our masters that will determine the end of this particular situation. The future that is not yet determined. Anything could occur"

Eve briefly glanced at her silver plated pocket watch, and closed it shut. She dropped it into her pocket, and walked past Sebastian without so much as a glance "My work is done, and it's rather late. My mistress must retire soon. I must be off"

"We'll meet again," Sebastian replied "And I believe you know what will happen the next time we face each other. I can only wish you luck"

"Of course," she nodded "I wish you the best as well"

With the papers firmly in the crook of her arm, and lifted her dress, and hopped out through the window. The black haired simply stood in place, until her presence disappeared from his sharp senses.

Now he could really get to work.


	11. His Butler, Bide-Her Butler, Plan

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Dewey held the thick file in her hand, staring at the name etched within the corner of the front page. The document was larger than she expected, considering the Earl didn't seem like one to share information. Big or small, thick or thin, the size didn't matter. She finally had it. A peek into the blue haired boy's life.

"You were out later than expected," Dewey muttered, failing to draw her eyes from the file "I assume something in particular caught your eye?"

"No, my mistress, nothing of particular interest," Eve replied with a sharp smile "The file was quite hidden, that's all"

The white haired girl seemed to send her a look of doubt, but she quickly washed it off. As long as she had the file, nothing else was of value at the moment. Or rather of concern.

"I expect you cleared my appointments for today?" Dewey asked demandingly

Eve nodded "Of course, my mistress. If I couldn't do that much, I would put the Blackwood name in vain"

"I wouldn't necessarily put is as 'in vain'…" Dewey mumbled under her breath. Eve sent her a confused look at her master, but the white haired girl flicked her hand, as to say it didn't matter at all.

With a sigh, her thoughts blended back into the file within her black gloved hand. It seemed so simple, to just lift the first page and begin to dig it out essentially his life. Perhaps it was too simple. But, she finally got what she wanted after all this time. So, with a determined look, she carefully lifted the first page and began her investigation into the mysterious Earl.

Her blood red eyes immediately drew to a rather simple photograph tucked in the corner of the page, as though someone attempted to hide it as best as they could. She could see why. Ciel looked like a shriveled mess.

His usually neat blue hair was a dirt caked mop, as though someone dumped a bucket of dirt over his head. His singular blue, exposed eye seemed to droop under the weight of his eyelid, along with a thick black shadow under his eyes that looked as though someone violently punched him in the eye. She wouldn't be surprise if someone really did. What really stood out to her was his utterly blank, lifeless stare. His dark blue eye were a shallow pool of darkness, deprived of joy, anger, or fear. It was like sucked sucked the humanity out of him. It was like he lost what made him human.

Dewey briefly studied the photo of the lifeless Earl, before she began read his profile.

"Ciel Phantomhive...born December 14, 1875...father is Vincent Phantomhive...Mother is Rachel Phantomhive…"

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive...the names caused Dewey to squint in thought. They seemed vaguely familiar, like the names of people she met perhaps once, twice at the most. It was like their should have been more in her mind about them, like someone scooped out that certain memory of them right out of her head. It was quite an odd feeling, to Dewey

"Did you discover anything of importance of Earl Phantomhive's parents?" Dewey drew her eyes to her beloved butler.

"Yes. In fact, his father was the queen's guard dog as well. I attempted to study more into his affiliation with her Queen, however, information was scarce. Judging from what I have found, the Phantomhive name has been under the Queen's keen eye for quite a few generations. From this, we can assume he is the current guarddog filling out her majesty's duties" Eve explained.

"Ah," The blood eyed girl responded lightly "And their fate? I recall they're gone?"

"They died in a fire at their estate nearly three years ago. Their manor burned down to nearly ashes. The Scotland Yard reported the blaze was started by an unattended fire"

Dewey turned to the next page of the file, and was met with the certain newspaper article, depicting the aftermath of the blazing fire. What was once a beautiful house was now blackened wood that pierced through the naked sky. The roof was completely missing, as though someone tore it completely off. There was absolutely not a trace of the estate anywhere. It was simply rubble.

 _Deadly Fire Kills Esteemed Family!_

The vague memory flooded back to her. She remembered reading that news article years ago. It was only months after she gained her butler dressed in black. She didn't think much of the breaking news story when she read it years ago. People died every day. She just remembered tossing it aside like any other paper she's read for the past three years.

"A fire obliterated his parents, hm?" She mumbled, as she briefly scanned through "It was on his birthday too..."

That was like adding sea salt to a flaming wound. Even if the Scotland Yard reported something as simple as a running fire, the circumstances seemed rather suspicious. With little to no information to confirm her suspicions, she shoved the thought right out of her head.

"He seems to be the head of the Funtom Toy company as well" Dewey continued reading.

"Pardon?" Eve asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"I believe it is the company that sells popular toy and confectionary products"

"I see," Eve sighed "The name must have slipped through my mind"

Dewey simply replied with a shrug. Her red eyes drew back to the document, searching for more useful information. Although it seemed rather odd he was the head of a prestigious company, as well as a guard dog at such a young age, it failed to catch the attention of the young viscountess herself, considering she did the same. Something however, seemed to be particularly interesting to the white haired girl.

"It seems the Earl went missing for nearly a month after the fire" Dewey read off his file "When he arrived, he came back with a butler dressed in black, by the name of Sebastian Michaelis"

Sebastian Michaelis...Eve knew right off the top of her head, from her countless years of studying such creatures, that wasn't his real name. It wasn't like a name whatsoever. It was like a tag, a name of ownership for the Earl. It was like naming a pet.

"That butler is a demon, you said, yes?" Dewey asked.

"Yes, and a rather loyal one at that" Eve

The white haired girl set the thick document on the large dining table, right next to her lightly colored tea "What is your knowledge of those creatures? As a sorceress, you should know well"

"Ah, yes, demons…" Eve trailed off, as though she was unlocking a duty box of information in her memory "They are rather opportunistic creatures that take on a particularly vile form, nothing compared to the man you saw before. They are said to be fallen angels, who can be the incarnation of human sins. Thus, they feast on human souls in order to survive the sweltering depths of hell. Since souls can be fickle in nature, some of these demons who are demanding choose to make deals with humans, as to 'tenderize' their souls for ripening. Some humans and witches, in general seem to worship them for a chance to create a contract for a certain desire" Eve sighed in disappointment "It's a rather ignorant motive for humans and witches alike, unless they know what they are getting into"

"Your a-" Dewey earned a nasty glare from the Irish haired sorceress herself, as to warn her of her next words "...sorceress yourself, are you not?"

Eve wiped that seething glare from her face, and lightly chuckled "As I said, my lady. It's a ignorant means _unless_ , you know your next move. After that, it's a rather ignorant motive for the demon"

Dewey picked up the thick document and began searching once again "Are you implying humans are weak and powerless?"

"Not at all, my lady," Eve softly replied, along with a mocking smile "Their weakness comes from their ease into temptation. However, demons are not the only one who capitalize on this"

"I suppose" Dewey briefly glanced at her sharply smiling butler, before her red eyes drew back to the information within her fingertips. Her attention drew back to the Earl's missing month, in which he seemingly disappeared from the face of the planet, and reappeared soon after.

With nearly no information about that missing month near the end of the file, her hopes of an answer drastically fell. She hoped there would be a little information, perhaps a short report or such.

Right as she was about to flip to the next page, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. The last page seemed wrinkled, and a much darker color that the paper before it. It seemed to be in a much dire state than the pages before it, as though it just happened to be attached lazily after the file was made. It certainly caught her attention. So, without so much as a thought of the next page, she flipped the file. How she underestimated it.

Her blood red eyes widened right as they laid onto the horrid page.

There. There it was. There it was again, after all these years. She thought she would never have to see it again. That symbol. That horrid symbol. That brand from that demon worshiping cult.

Her small hands began to tremble as the memories flooded back to her. The bitter smell of burning flesh. The screams that filled her ears. The rivers and rivers of blood that flowed straight to her. The people in the masks, smiling madly as they killed and branded children. The children who died right next to her.

"My lady" Eve reached out her hand in concern "Are you-"

"I'm fine…" Dewey interrupted, as she tried her best to steady as she could, but still came out like a squeak. It was a blatant, obvious lie to the Irish haired butler, but she refused to say anything about it.

"I-I just n-need…" The white haired girl dropped the file onto the table, and reached out for her cup of tea. As she brought it to her lips however, the porcelain cup jittered in her hands, causing some of the brown liquid to spill out and splash across the table. Eve delicately touched the teacup to stabilize it for her master to drink and recollect her thoughts.

After a long, blank sip, Dewey sighed. She settled her eyes, as well as her thoughts.

"I'm fine" The white haired girl repeated in a stronger, yet more bitter tone. She lightly pushed away the ocean eyed sorceress hand and set her cup back onto its resting place.

She drew her eyes back to that now cursed file. So, the Earl had something to do with that brand. She couldn't begin to comprehend how he got into that mess, let alone why and how he got out alive. It should have been a rather simple answer, but it wasn't. It was more complicated than it should have been.

She had to know. She needed to know. She needed the information. Knowing that brand was connected to the Earl could be an open door for her. She could figure out who put her in a cage. She could figure out who caused her pain. She could figure out who obliterated her family.

It was bound to happen anyway, a conflict such as this. She knew very well she was as paranoid as he was. It was only a question of who was the most anxious with the other's existence. Paranoia was enough to drive anyone to disparity. It was paranoia that drove her.

If she could just coax the Earl into discussing his own experience…

She just had to get him alone, that's all. Away from his manor, away from his acquaintances, and away from that butler of his. Even if then he refused, she might have to take some unconventional methods. She wouldn't mind. Not at all. Right then, the idea popped in her head, causing a faint, yet uncharacteristic joyful smile to cross her face.

She delicately touched her chin in thought "Eve, how does a ball sound?"

"A ball?" Eve raised her eyebrow questionably.

"Yes...a ball…" The red eyed girl trailed off "It seems to strike my fancy right about now...It would be best to invite everyone I know. Everyone"

"Yes, my mistress. I'll begin the preparations right away" Eve bowed, and began to walk away.

Unknown to her master however, a particularly sinister smile crawled up the irish haired sorceress' face as she reached the end of the elegant dining table. This ball was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

 _Dewey Blackwood_

Ciel briefly scanned the document's cover page, plastered with none other than the viscountess' name. It was a relatively hefty file, filled to the brim with information just at his fingertips. It was essentially the life of a girl simply written down on a few pages. It was rather cynical of the young Earl, but nonetheless correct.

Even if it was nearly midnight, it barely stopped the young Earl from his work. He simply sat in his large, comfortable bed along with the file within his fingers. With a warm cup of a blended tea, he could last a couple of hours before his drowsiness took over him.

"So, this is it?" Ciel said with a sense of disappointment in his voice, as though he expected much more than just one file.

"Indeed," Sebastian responded "You did order me to retrieve information on the Viscountess, after all"

The young Earl seemed to send a rather soft glare towards his butler, before he drew his attention back to the thick pages. Without so much as another glance or thought, he easily flipped open the first page, and began his work.

His dark blue eyes first drew to the small, sepia photo tucked in the corner of the file. Although the photo itself was in exceptionally good shape, the same could not be said for the young viscountess portrayed in the picture. In fact, she looked like a disaster.

Her normally white, pure hair was a tangled mess, spotted with what looked like mud and dirt, a stain even evident on the photo. A thick frown sat on her face, like it was stitched firmly in place. Her maroon red eyes were narrowed like slits, exposing deep lines all around them. Thick, paint like circles sat under her eyes, like a makeup job gone wrong. Those red eyes...they seemed to speak of terrible things. They seemed to be utterly lifeless, like someone beat the life of the young viscountess, and left a shell of a person. Ciel easily recognized the look. He saw it before, but not to nearly this extent. She just seemed dead.

He sighed, and continued his investigation.

 _Dewey Blackwood…_ He read in his head _was born January 23, 1875. Her predecessors were by the name of Avery and Katherine Blackwood…_

Even with the addition of those names, they failed to ring a bell within Ciel's head. He barely wasted his time keeping track of seemingly insignificant names in the first place. He didn't even bother to when the Phantomhive Earl before him was the head of the household, all those years ago.

"Tell me what you know of a Katherine and Avery Blackwood" Ciel said in a rather bored, yet demanding tone.

"Ah, yes, the Blackwood line" The black haired butler touched his thin chin in thought "I believe Avery Blackwood was the head of a rather obsolete company by the name of Blackwood Printing and Publishing. It was a rather popular company many years ago, but now it is settling within the dust of near bankruptcy.

The company sounded vaguely familiar to the young Earl, but it didn't seem important to his investigation "I suppose he was another guard dog for her majesty, yes?"

Sebastian softly shook his head "On the contrary, Katherine Blackwood was her majesty's 'hound'. From what I recall, this division essentially erases occurrences even before they are reported to the Yard, or soon after, as a way to quell the number of known crimes. I believe the former Viscountess worked as a first generation hound as well"

"Then judging from the current Viscountess' appearance in the Jack the Ripper case, she also actively fills in the Queen's duties as a so called villainous noble" Ciel put together.

It made enough sense. The question was now not how the white haired earned those positions, but why.

The young Earl thumbed through a few pages of bland, useless information, until a certain newspaper article caught his eye. He laid his thumb on the edge of the paper, as his eyes scanned across the large headliner.

 _Mass Assassination on New Year's Day!_

The main, large picture depicted a pile of lifeless, blood soaked bodies, set up against a blood stained wall. Dressed in rather high class clothes, the bodies looked as though they were thrown into a trash pile, and treated as such. Ciel didn't recognize any of the nobles depicted in the photograph, let alone did he remember the article itself. It was long before he bothered to pick up the newspaper at all. It was a time when the former Earl was in charge.

"It seems a mass invasion of her manor wiped out her entire family, on New Year's Day of 1885" the young Earl summarized "Three particular bodies were missing from the scene however, the owner of the Blackwood manor, his wife, and his child. The current viscountess however…" He flipped a few pages in "Was the only one who came back alive, along with a butler dressed in black, Eveanna Crane, nearly a month later"

"Awfully familiar, isn't it, my lord?" Sebastian said with a certain smirk across his face.

"Yes, yes it is" Ciel agreed, then continued reading the information "The former Viscount was found dead soon after, however the Viscountess is presumed missing. Most likely dead as well"

He briefly scanned each page, looking for pleasing, valuable information. Each page he went through however, he found they were only filled with land documents and such. His insightful investigation began to transform into meaningless trivia. So, right as he was about to turn to the last page, a loud, tired sigh escaped him.

As he lifted the corner of the page, he paused. His curious eyes drew to the last bit of the exposed page. Unlike the other pages before it, it was stained a rather dark shade of brown, like someone accidentally dropped it into a puddle filled with dirty water. Although his dark blue eyes failed to show his curiosity, his interest grew yet again. He turned to the last page without hesitation. He certainly wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Ah…" His dark blue eyes widened, showing his absolute shock.

It couldn't have been. It shouldn't have been. How in the seven depths of hell was it even possible? That brand. That symbol scared in his own body. How in bloody hell was it in her file? How did it even connect with her?

The screams. It filled his ears once again. The smell of bitter, burning flesh. It filled his nose again. The dagger slicing through his body. It shook through his frail body once again.

"Master?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow questionably. Even with Ciel's awfully noticeable internal crisis, the black dressed butler wasn't too concerned at all. In fact, he simply stood planted in place like a ruler, with his hands firmly together.

"I'm fine" The young Earl croaked out in the strongest voice he could. He clamped onto the file tighter, as to stop the shaking within his hands, but it only seemed to make it worse. He immediately swallowed the rather large lump in his throat, and took a deep, calming breath, nearly erasing his surprise and utter shock within seconds.

Suddenly, a rather loud, banging knock escaped his door, catching the attention of the young Earl and his butler. Ciel erased his surprised expression and transformed it into a rather loose, blank look.

"Young master!" Mey-Rin shouted from the other side "I just received a letter! It's addressed to you!"

"Who could be possibly sending letters at this hour?" Ciel mumbled in annoyance under his breath, knowing it's only minutes from midnight. With a tired sigh, he flicked his hand demandingly "Let her in"

"Of course, my lord" Sebastian gave a brief bow, before he opened the door for the rather eagar red haired maid.

Mey-Rin seemed rather frazzled as the black haired butler gently lifted the thin envelope from her hand, as though his touch was all that she needed.

After a brief acknowledgement of the maid's 'hearty' work, Sebastian closed the door, and handed his master the ever so mysterious letter.

With a silver lined letter opener in the young Earl's fingers, his eyes drew to the shiny, red wax seal that kept the envelope tightly shut. Embedded in the seal was an image of what seemed to be a elegantly printed spade, like the ones he seen so many times on playing cards.

With a rather bored look that crossed his face, he dug the letter opener into the seal, and pulled out the ever so mysterious message.

"It's an invitation to a ball" he summarized for his butler. He didn't need to tell Sebastian who was throwing this particular sorie. They both knew as soon as the young Earl cracked open the envelope.

"A ball?" Sebastian lightly chuckled "How desperate of the lady"

A ball...So this was the approach the viscountess was aiming from?

Ciel's dark blue eyes scanned the golden lined invitation over and over again, as though the little information on it would drill into his mind. A sense of satisfaction began to grow over him, as a plan began to form in his head. The seemed like the perfect plan not only for Dewey, but also for himself. He couldn't just have someone who he barely knew he related to his revenge in some way. He needed information, information perhaps that viscountess would have. After that, perhaps a bullet would nicely be drilled into her head, as to end the nonsense.

Although there were two contracts, two servants, and two masters on the line, one was bound to overcome the other. One was bound to survive, while the other wallowed his death and despair. There couldn't be two, because if their was, they would naturally try to destroy each other, even without a motive. It was simply the nature of the game. That's why he was a Phantomhive, he always knew how to manipulate the game in their favor.

Sebastian didn't even bother to ask about his master's decision for the ball. His stern, blank stare was all he needed.

* * *

 **So, we found a little more about Dewey! And now a mysterious ball...**

 **Anyways, I have a little bit of news on my part. I added a new thing to my profile called 'Story Status'. It's basically an update on my part on how writing is going and when I'm planning to post and stuff. I think it'll be a good way for you readers to gauge when I'll post a new chapter of this fic if not, or if your interested in any of my other fics.**

 **On that note...I'm going to be taking a hiatus on all my stories for a couple of weeks. I know it seems sudden, but I got a crap ton of exams and finals coming up within the next few weeks. I'll of course work on my fics when I have time, but don't expect updates any time soon. Sorry!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	12. His Butler, Search -Her Butler, Fetch

"Do you recall the plan?" The young Earl asked, although came out as more of a demand.

He sat willingly on his bed, as Sebastian slipped on a small, blue boot onto his foot. With its lacy design and golden buckle, it was only fit for such an occasion. The ball. It was surprising the event was called on such short notice, considering the young Viscountess only have him a week or so to prepare for it. It was like the white haired girl never threw a ball in her life, or at least a proper one. However, it wasn't like Ciel was waiting for a suit to be made. He made some other unconventional preparations.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian responded as he swiftly tied the laces of his master's boot "It shall be a rather quick affair. You will get the information you desire, and I will keep the woman busy with antics specially designed for this occasion"

"Yes, servants are welcome to attend..." Ciel raised his brow in question. With a few 'mistakes' done by those three, it should beep the Irish haired butler rather busy.

"All you need is to get the young Viscountess alone"

"It shouldn't be too difficult, then," the young Earl replied with ease "However, it should only be reasonable that she is also making similar preparations. Now, that won't cause you much trouble, will it?"

Sebastian stood up to his feet, and bowed "Why, but of course. If I couldn't fulfill my master's wishes, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel sent his butler an unassuming blank stare, before Sebastian carefully tied his black eye patch around his face, covering up his demonic mark etched into his eye. With that, he lifted himself off his large bed, and spread out his arms like a bird. His butler, like the wind, slipped on his rather luxurious blue coat.

"Let us go, Sebastian" Ciel commanded with determination. Sebastian followed him like his shadow, knowing very well what would happen within mere hours. Someone was bound to be spilling blood, one way or another.

It took a few hours by carriage to reach the Blackwood estate. It was a bit surprising the main house sat right in London, rather than the townhouse, but Ciel wasn't one to question that logic. In fact, he could have cared much less about the wealth of his opponent. It was knowledge of the Viscountess that was worth more.

The young Earl glanced out the window to the carriage as it stopped to a halt. Although he couldn't see much, it was clear the estate was beautifully decorated and furnished. With a color palate of dark, brown bricks, soft white pillars, brown accents, and a grand entrance lined with grey stone bricks and stairs that screamed a noble, it was obvious care was put into such a space.

As Sebastian lead him out however, he noticed something particularly odd about the estate. Even with all its furnishing, it couldn't hide it's rather small size. For a townhouse, it was on the bigger side, but for a manor, it was hopelessly tiny. It was like someone cut his own manor in half and placed it in London.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he closed the carriage door.

"I'm fine," he bluntly responded "This manor. It doesn't deserve such a title. It's pathetically small"

"It does compare itself to a townhouse, doesn't it?" The black haired butler carelessly glanced at the Blackwood 'estate'. Even he had to admit it was rather small, to at least to hold a ball that is"

"See you inside, master!" Mey-Rin exclaimed joyfully as she waved from the carriage.

"Yeah, we servants gotta use the back entrance" Bard exclaimed, as he drew his cigarette from his lips.

"Bye!" Finny waved with a smile on his face. With a large whip, the horses neighed and carried them off, out of sight and out of mind.

Ciel glanced to Sebastian and nodded, causing them to ascend the small staircase up to the large doors. Right as the black haired butler was about to knock on the door, it suddenly cracked open. A single ocean blue eye peered out, shielded by a pair of thin glasses. For a second, Ciel swore the Irish haired butler was glaring, but it disappeared swiftly as the wind.

A smile crossed Eve's face as she swung open the large, dark oak, door "Ah, lord Phantomhive, please come in"

With a welcoming hand of invitation, she leaned against the thick doors, and let the two into the Blackwood estate. Ciel immediately noticed the large, oil painted portrait that sat at the end of the grand staircase, that spiraled into different directions. It was furnished with a rather bright golden frame, and shined softly against the burning flames of the long chandelier, as though it was made of pure gold. Depicted was a lavishly dressed couple, who stood elegant behind what seemed like a line of dark, eerie trees. The man had a gold themed elegant suit along with red accents, matching his maroon drooping eyes. With stark, black hair, it was easy for any person to say he looked demon like. The woman, with a similar color scheme for her own folded dress, had hair was white as snow, and sharp dark brown eyes. With a seemingly soft smile, and particularly kind eyes, it was hard to believe she could be a Villainous noble. Or, was one for the matter.

"I apologize for my my mistress absence, lord Phantomhive," Eve closed the large doors in back of Ciel and his butler "She is still preparing herself for tonight"

Ciel barely acknowledged the last remark by the ocean eyes butler. That was implied far before he entered the estate "May my butler accompany me?"

"Of course," Eve nodded "Now, if you would be so kind to follow me to the drawing room. We have provided refreshments to all of the guests who have arrived"

"All the guests?"

Sure enough, when Eve lead Ciel and his trusted butler down a couple of halls, the Irish haired butler showed them into the drawing room, filled with chatting, laughing nobles. Some held what seemed to be like dark thick wine as they chuckled, others simply sat on the brown long couch and chatted away. Ciel recognized a few people, but nobody of importance. Or, so he thought.

"Cieeeel!" The familiar, high pitched voice exclaimed in utter glee.

Before the young Earl could even react, let alone move, Lizzie aggressively hugged and swung around her fiancée like an old, reliable rag doll. Sebastian simply stood elegantly in place, with a sharp smile as always. He was even a bit relieved.

"Elizabeth..." The young Earl said as he gasped for air.

"I never thought you would be here!" Lizzie happily squeaked "It's such a surprise to see you! I'm so happy, I could burst!"

"L-likewise..." Ciel responded awkwardly, as his fiancée continued to affectionately rub her cheek against his face, like a cat marking its territory.

Lizzie finally giggled, causing her to let go of her fierce grip off the young Earl "Well, of course I'm here! Dewey's a good friend after all"

Ciel nodded in blank agreement, as to make his fiancée happy "Of course" There wasn't much of a reason to scare Lizzie out of her bright fantasy with the truth of reality. He did have much of a reason to bring her out to the harsh reality of a guard dog. It was much easier to keep her as innocent as a lost puppy than to expose her to the truth and make her a fierce hound. So, in turn, he didn't peep a word about her so called friend.

The blond girl's smile slightly fell "Although, I'm still a little confused to see you here. You did only meet her once, after all"

"I suppose she took a liking to me" Ciel smoothly lied. Although it wasn't all convincing to Sebastian, Lizzie simply ran with it. She let out a happy giggle once again, and took her betrothed hands firmly into hers.

"Then I'm happy, for both of you!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked with a raised brow of curiosity.

"Oh...right!" Lizzie tugged at the young Earl's hands in realization "She told me she has a hard time making acquaintance with others. In fact..." Her smile seemed to disappear off her face, as she loosened her grip of her hands. It was rather odd to Ciel, that her happiness seemed to wash away like dirt swept off the pavement.

"In fact what?"

An oddly weak smile crossed her face "Dewey said I was her only friend. And this ball, from what I have heard with all the gossiping, this is the first one held in over three years. Before...she went missing"

* * *

"Thank you," Eve bowed humbly "Carry on"

The few hired waiters dressed in identical formal black suits bowed back, before they disappeared along with silver serving trays within their hands. Satisfied, she swiftly moved from the dining room turned ball room, and left into the hallway. Although Eve had a rather calm smile on her face, her duties for the evening seemed endless. As she hastily walked down the hall, she quickly took a peek at her silver lined pocket watch. Right as her ocean blue eyes landed on the time however, her smile faltered.

"I still have so much to do, and so little time..." Eve sighed. She plopped the pocket watch back into the pocket of her black lined dress. A ball. She loathed that her master gave her such a large task in a ridiculously short amount of time. She could have given her an extra week or so to prepare, but Dewey refused. It was obvious from that that her lady had never thrown a ball. Not that the Irish haired butler regularly threw such an occasion either.

However, it wasn't just waiters she had to attend to. She had other matters to keep a close eye on as well.

Her swift, fast legs finally carried her to her next stop. She didn't bother to knock on the door, she simply let herself in. Eve swiftly shut the door, and faced her young mistress, still in need of dressing. And attention.

"You were out there for a long time" Dewey replied bluntly, as she hopped back onto her white lined bed.

The ocean eyed butler quickly bowed, before she raced over to her mistress, "I apologize my lady," she grabbed a dress from her reasonably sized dresser "A few guests arrived as I was refilling the refreshments in the drawing room, not to mention I informed the waiters and other hired servants about their duties for this evening"

"Fine" Dewey said blankly. She jumped off her bed, and swiftly held up her arms. Within seconds, Eve pulled on the ball gown like dress onto her master "Has Alois shown up?"

"I'm afraid he will not be attending this evening," Eve responded as she hastily tied the back of Dewey's dress "I also received a call while I was gone. Claude informed me he had fallen ill"

"Oh..." The white haired girl trailed off. Although her red eyes seemed to be full of disappointment, she was actually quite relieved. It was simply one less person to worry about in the evening

"Tell me, who has arrived since?" Dewey hopped back onto the bed, and raised her black marked, swirling leg attentively, causing Eve to kneel along with a pair of stockings.

"We had Lady Elizabeth arrive, followed by Viscount Druitt-"

"Druitt?" Dewey swiftly cut off her butler. She narrowed her red eyes in frustration and immediately retracted her leg "Why did you sent that lustful lunatic an invitation?!"

Eve calmly pushed her thin glasses up the bridge of her now, and simply faced her mistress with a blank stare "I believe you ordered me to send an invitation to everyone you knew," she tugged at her masters contracted, black marked leg and tugged the red colored stocking up to her thigh "It was only reasonable for the viscount to be on that list"

She earned a glare from her master "And it is only reasonable to use logic. Even you despise him. Why would you ever think it was alright to bring him into this affair?"

"Perhaps you should be more clear on your commands, my lady," Eve swiftly said, yet in a blank, emotionless tone, as she quickly slipped on a pair of heels onto her mistress "Although, You should be weary of even your own demands. If you are too careless, you're bound to feel the repercussions of it. Perhaps even pain"

"Then you will feel my pain as well. Just because I command you, does not mean you won't also feel the consequences of my choices. We are connected, by the marks on my body and the blood painted on your nails," Dewey snapped back. With a deep sigh however, she concluded her little rant "Aside from that, who else has arrived?"

Dewey jumped off of her bed once again, and patiently stood up as Eve carefully tugged and lifted her dress, as to make it more comfortable for her master to wear. Not that she was comfortable with the corset that was squeezing her insides to juice.

"Yes, Mrs. Irene Diaz along with her husband Mr. Grimsby Keane have arrived. Finally, Earl Ciel Phantomhive has also chose to attend" Eve quickly responded, as she gently curled her soft white hair around a steaming hot iron rod.

"So Phantomhive chose to attend..." Dewey muttered in a bit of surprise. She thought it would have been a small chance to see him again, let alone at the ball. Like the wind, a tiny smile crossed her face, hidden away from her Irish haired butler "Good. Everything's going according to the plan"

"Why, of course it is," Eve pulled out the small rod from her hair leaving an elegant mess of curls on her chest. She tossed the rod onto the table, and pulled out a pair of long, white evening gloves from the dresser "As the Blackwood butler, it's would be shameful if I couldn't fill out my mistress' wishes"

"Good," The white haired girl repeated, as she stretched out her marked hands once more. Like a thick blanket, the white glove covered up the marks of the contract etched into her skin "Now, we don't want to continue to keep them waiting, now do we?"

A thin smile crawled back up the ocean eyed sorceress face, as she backed up and examined her mistress in her evening wear "Yes, my mistress"

'Them'. Dewey simply had to silently chuckle at her own words. She didn't have a care for anyone else at the ball tonight. She had only one target. One Phantomhive that her past seemed to be twisted up with. She was going to find out, one way or another.

* * *

"Would you like a nightcap, young sir?" The waiter politely lifted up a glass of the golden, bubbling liquid from his tray, as though the young Earl was about to snatch it out of his hands.

Ciel barely sent a glance of acknowledgement "Perhaps further into the evening"

The waiter nodded, and replied with a bow, before he disappeared into the crowd of chatting people, search for the next noble to serve. The young Earl scanned around the ballroom, in search of the white haired girl who invited him here in the first place. Although the ballroom was filled with nobles of many classes, the unusually large room accommodated such a large crowd, considering the rest of the estate was small. Not that he cared all that much.

He took a quick glance to his fiancée, and saw her next to his joyful servants. Oddly enough they seemed to be happily chatting away. Even Mey-Rin looked as though she was having a rather good time. As long as they were out of the way, for now, he failed to do anything about their happiness.

Sebastian took his own little side glance, peering from the corner his sharp eyes. He could sense the pair. It was just a matter of finding them for his master.

As the pair searched for their target, the young Viscountess herself was introducing herself to her multiple guests. According to her Irish haired butler, it was polite. Not that she remembered many of the people.

With a friendly, yet incredibly forced smile, she gave a small curtsy to one of her guest, and moved on. Right as she turned her head, her smile blew away, like the wind.

"No, I don't quite remember him either" Dewey sighed in disappointment. Although Eve invited all she supposedly knew, half of the people at the ball she failed to remember. Names were always familiar, but it was hard to put a face next to it. Some even said they visited her quite often as a child, but nothing came to her mind about those times. Like a good host however, she politely lied and brushed them off.

"You've said that about most of the guests, my lady," Eve pointed out "I never realized your memory was this terrible"

"I never thought either" The white haired girl trailed off. She sent a wavering blood red eye into the crowd, searching for her next mysterious guest. Her eyes lit up however, as she found her next invitee, or rather, her target.

"Lord Phantomhive!"

Ciel immediately snapped his head around, at the familiar tone etched in his head. He was met with a fake smile by the young Viscountess, and a sharp grin from her butler.

"Welcome to the Blackwood estate," she did a polite curtsy, like a robot "I'm pleased that you accepted our invitation"

"Of course," the young Earl replied blankly "How could I pass up such an occasion?" Although a smile failed to reach his lips, Sebastian could easily see that sly grin built up within his master

She nodded "I hope you enjoy the evening. We have quite a few activities planned for the night. I'm positive we will find them all especially intriguing"

"Ah, yes. I find myself to be sick of such ball 'activities' however" Ciel bluntly said. Instead of Dewey's smile disappearing off her face, it seemed to deepen. Perhaps even a tad sharper.

"As I said, I'm positive we will find them all _especially_ intriguing," her smile softened back into that straining,y fake, polite one "If you have any questions, please, ask me Lord Phantomhive"

With that, she flicked her head slightly, and walked away, with her ocean eyed butler close behind her. Right as they disappeared into the thick sea of people, the young Earl just happened to notice Eve carefully leaned down to her mistress, with her hand carefully cupped around her ear. That wavering, narrowed blood red eye said enough to Ciel.

"Sebastian" Ciel quietly muttered, causing his black haired butler to lean down ever so carefully.

"What do you require, my lord?" Sebastian asked in a smooth, velvety voice.

"Inspect every inch of the manor. Find out everything you can about her plans" Ciel commanded.

With a sharp grin, Sebastian replied with a brief, hidden bow "Yes, my lord" he disappeared into the crowd of people, until even the tall demon himself melted himself into another guest.

Right as his black haired butler was gone from sight, The young Earl walked up to the white linen table, and grabbed himself a cold, bubbling glass. Like in any other occasion, he marked a particular side of the room as his, and stayed planted. In this case, he leaned up against the side of the door, and mindlessly sipped on his refreshment. Everything so far was going to his plans. So far, at least.

"Cieeel! Lizzie's voice dragged on throughout the ballroom. The young Earl briefly froze as he searched for his overly joyful fiancée, as though he was about to get pounced on by a ravaged dog. Suddenly, the blond cheerful girl popped out from the crowd and darted as fast as her small heels could take her.

She giggled, and tugged at his hands "Ciel, the music just began! Dance with me!"

"Dance?" The young Earl repeated, as though it was a foreign word "No, wait, Elizabeth, I..." He trailed off as he struggled to stay planted in place, causing his bubbly drink to swish and wave in its small glass.

"I told you! Call me Lizzie!" She pouted, refusing to let go of her grip "Come on! It's starting!"

"Wait! No! El-" he was cut off as he was practically dragged to the middle of the ballroom by his giggle happy fiancée.

"Oh, you'll be great master!" Finny shouted in support, oblivious to Ciel's frustrated expression.

"Just watch!" Mey-rin added on.

"He sure doesn't look too thrilled..." Bard bluntly pointed out. With a sigh, a cloud of thin, white smoke escaped his mouth.

"You know that's how the master always looks," Finny responded "I'm sure he'll have a good time in no time!"

"Aright..." Bard carelessly shrugged in doubt. With absolutely nothing to go against the gardeners claim however, he gradually accepted it.

"What's wrong Mey-Rin?" Finny asked, noting her heavy glares into the distance.

"That's strange" the maid muttered as she glanced around "I don't see Mr. Sebastian"

* * *

 _Blackwood Playing Cards_

The black haired butler briefly glanced across the small, gold and white lined box of cards, before he carefully set it back into its hiding place. Although the box was a bit dusty, he knew it would be hard for just anyone to notice the subtle finger prints upon its surface. He also was wearing gloves, for that matter.

He silently closed the top drawer of the guest room nightstand, and dug into the drawer below it. His task as commanded from his master wasn't all that hard. Staying silent was his aesthetic. It was just a matter of finding viable information, that's all.

Sebastian's narrowed, amber eyes trailed across the neatly set objects in the drawer, as though staring harder would get him more information. However, his eyes filled with a tinge of curiosity, as he noticed a small, blue silk sack stuffed in the corner. He retired it from its hiding place, and placed it within his hand. He failed to smell anything foul from it, or anything from it for that matter. Satisfied, he spread its strings apart, and took a peek inside.

The horrible, stinging smell crept up his nose, even causing his amber eyes to burn and water slightly. It was absolutely revolting to the demon butler. On instinct, he quickly tied back up the bag, and threw it back drawer. He clumsily pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe his eyes dry of the pathetic water that leaked through them. That smell. Those clear crystals. He knew exactly what it was.

"The room is lovely, isn't it?" A familiar voice smoothly rang into his ears. Like the wind, he turned around, put a particularly sharp smile back on his face, and stuffed his soiled handkerchief back into his breast pocket.

"It's a lovely room indeed," Sebastian blankly agreed "It's properly furnished and well kempt. I must say, I'm quite pleased"

"Why, thank you. It's quite flattering. However…" Eve's smile grew a bit sharper "I swore to myself I locked this room to prevent guest from stumbling in"

"Humans are only bound to make mistakes from time to time. It is only natural for them to be forgetful" The black haired butler responded.

"Perhaps a few centuries ago, I would have agreed" She chuckled "I recall a certain saying from where I came from. The longer one lives, the more years added to one's live, by each year, they become a little less human. However, that can be arranged by any other means than just years. Pain and torture also seems to work quite well"

Sebastian walked ever so closer, as to exit the room. Right as he was about to step out his sharp smile fell "Stooping as low as to physical pain? It's a faulty thought only a human could imagine. Although my master requires the same information as yours, I won't let you lay a finger on him"

"Orders are orders" she replied bluntly with her own sharp, devious smile falling "They will be fulfilled, no matter what the cost is"

"Indeed. No matter what occurs, they will be sought out. Even if the result is death" A small grin crawled back to his face "Now, please excuse me"

Sebastian swiftly, and calmly left the room, leaving the Irish haired sorceress to stand by herself, with a rather deep frown on her face. With a sigh, she briefly checked her pocket watch, and tossed it back into her pocket.

"Still so much to do…"

* * *

"Are you alright Ciel?" Lizzie asked in concern, near the refreshment table "Your face is very red!"

Sure enough, the young Earl's once pale face was as bright as a fresh cherry. He basically collapsed on the ground, gasping for air from the dance he was dragged into. There were many reasons why Ciel tried to refuse the dance. The ability to breath normally simply happened to be one of them.

"I'm fine…" Ciel gasped with uncertainty, that even his innocent fiancée could easily read.

"Are you sure?" Lizzie responded.

"Ye,s" The young Earl said in a more forced tone, as he crawled back up to his feet "I'm fine"

Although Elizabeth wanted to believe her betrothed, his ragged breaths and bright red face said differently. In absolute concern for Ciel, her green eyes began to frantically scan around.

"Here, I fetch you a drink" Lizzie replied as she carefully glanced around for a waiter. Right as she saw a particular man dressed in black, she began to wave them down.

"Elizabeth, I'm-" he cut himself off with a defeated sigh, as Lizzie disappeared into the crowd of people. A frustrated groan escaped him, as he face palmed in spite of his overly attentive fiancé. However, it did leave room for the other plans for the evening. All he had to do was search for the target in question.

He drew his ringed hand away from his dark blue eye, leaving his black eye path right under his palm. He carefully searched around the thick crowd of dancing guest, from the empty corners of the room to the exit itself. All he recognized were his joyful servants dancing about like utter idiots, and of course Lizzie attempting to track down a particular waiter. No Blackwood. No Blackwood butler. No Sebastian.

 _Where the hell is he?_ Ciel thought rather impatiently. Being a small estate, he would of thought his black haired butler could easily and quickly search through every little crevice and corner of it. It seemed as though he was taking his time a little too sweetly. Unless…

"Watch out!"

The Young Earl immediately snapped his head up, causing his eyes to flicker in surprise. Right in front of him, a terrified waiter fell over, causing a large tray of filled glass drinks to tumble off the tray, and straight to the Young Earl himself. He quickly rolled over and across the wall. Right as he thought he was safe, the thin silver serving tray sliced through his coat, tearing his sleeve to shreds. The serving tray crashed into the ground, along with the drinks, shattering into sharp, dangerous pieces.

He clamped onto his arm, as a blunt stinging sensation filled his senses. When he retracted his hand, he noticed a small drop of fresh blood on his fingers. He narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Are you alright?" A voice yelled across the ballroom. Sure enough, as Ciel glanced up, he saw the white haired girl herself rushing to his aid "I heard a rather loud clatter"

"M-my apologies sir!" The waiter frantically apologized, as he dragged himself off the ground

"It's fine" Ciel replied blankly, more concerned of his shallow wound than anything else "Don't let it happen again"

Dewey sighed, and flicked her hand demandingly towards the faulty waiter "Clean this up"

The baffled waiter quickly bowed "Yes ma'am" nod quickly disappeared for help and cleaning supplies.

"I apologize for his clumsiness, Earl" she weakly smiled. The smile seemed to take the young Earl aback, as though it wasn't supposed to be on her face as all. It wasn't forced, yet it seemed odd.

Dewey's smile was cleanly wiped off her face as her blood red eyes drew to his ripped, lightly reddened sleeve.

"Oh, he tore your sleeve…" she trailed off "I'll fetch my butler to fix it for you, if that is alright"

Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but firmly shut it as an idea gel through his head. This was it. This is where the plan could go fully into action. Away from the crowd, away from her butler, and close to his. He could get the white haired girl tied up with his revenge alone.

He forced a friendly smile on his face "That would be helpful"

Dewey quickly nodded with her own friendly grin, before she turned around and snapped her fingers demandingly for Eve. Right as her blood red eyes were out of sight, the Young Earl's smile grew a bit deeper. Perhaps a bit more menacing.

The Irish haired butler finally erupted from the crowd, with a rather flustered expression on her face, as though her mistress was in danger. It soon disappeared as she met Dewey's blank, dead expression.

"Eve, you'll take care of his coat, won't you?" Dewey sighed "One of the hired servants happened to tear it. I expect you to have a stern discussion with him soon after. Am I clear?

Eve briefly looked as the young Earl's torn coat, before a smile of interest crossed her lips "Yes, of course my mistress"

The white haired viscountess turned around with a sweet, friendly smile, and reached out her hand towards Ciel, as if she expected him to grab onto it "We can wait in the drawing room until Eve finishes preparing your coat"

"Alright" Ciel briefly nodded. With that, the young Earl squeezed through the thick crowd of guests out the door, and down a well lit hallway. Small, elegantly shaped lamps sat on the wall, as a warm, flickering flame softly lit the plainly walled hallway. The hall wasn't certainly an attraction to the eyes, but it wasn't a particularly an eyesore either. The Young Earl was sure Sebastian was near. He was practically certain of it.

Eve opened the door for the two back to the drawing room, "Please, make yourself comfortable"

The Irish haired butler pulled up a chair for the Young Earl as well as her own master, causing the two to face each other across the rather small, rectangular table. Eve easily pulled the coat off the blue eyed Earl, and carefully inspected the damage. A frown crossed her face as soon as her black gloved hand easily wiggled through the large hole of his coat. Even she knew it would take a while.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Earl Phantomhive?" Eve asked "While you are waiting, of course"

Ciel paused for a moment. It seemed like an opportunity to either poison him or put him to sleep. He was familiar with certain elixirs people dumped within drinks, being one to use them himself. He didn't want to raise too much suspicion, however. It would be rude, anyways.

Dewey clapped her hands together in warm joy "Oh, that does sound quite nice"

"Sure" Ciel blankly responded, without as so much as a glance to the ocean eyed butler in question.

Eve brought an inviting smile to her face and bowed. With her new orders, she tucked the ripped coat into the crook of her arm and swiftly left the room, leaving the two alone.

Exactly what they wanted. Alone.

As Ciel stood straight as a plank in his leather cushioned seat, the white haired girl leaned back slightly in her own chair in comfort, along with a tiny grin that raised suspicion to the young Earl himself. She seemed...off, to say the least. That grin of hers should have been wiped clean off her face. She should have a rather blank look on her face, as she regained her composure. This wasn't like it at all.

Dewey leaned in slightly, toward the dark oak table "I hope you are finding the ball to your pleasure, I really do. I tried to accommodate to my guests interest and comfort ability as best as I could, however I found that to be quite challenging"

"As a host, accommodation should be your first priority, over all else" the young Earl responded "And quite frankly, I found it to be subpar"

The white haired girl frowned and tilted her head curiously "I'm sorry to hear you didn't feel our hospitality. In all honesty however, this is the first ball I have ever held. In the same case, I apologize for the abruptness of my invitation as well"

"Ah yes, you did send that invitation in a particularly quick fashion" Ciel sighed "You seemed rather eager to throw this ball. So much even that you seemed to have forgotten our discussion, shall we say, in the graveyard"

She chuckled "Well, I did say we would meet again"

Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing the Irish haired butler, along with a large, silver tray in her hand. On top was a gold and white lined tea pot with a rose etched into the side, similar to the tea cups and porcelain plates.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I have your tea ready" Eve said as she laid the tray on top of another table. She lifted the teapot and let the silky, brown liquid pour into each cup, like a river. With a sharp grin, she handed the young Earl the cup, leaving him to suspiciously stare into it, as though it was tainted. He took a rather small, long sniff and found it to be strong and bitter, like good quality tea leaves would be.

"What is it?" The young Earl softly demanded, refusing to draw his eyes away from the swimming liquid.

"We have an Earl Grey specially imported from the north. Her majesty recommended it for my mistress" Eve explained, as she bowed to take her leave.

"Anything else?" Ciel raised his brow in suspicion "Perhaps something other than tea leaves"

A tiny chuckle escaped the blood eyed girl "I see. If you thought I would have your tea poisoned, that is quite an absurd thought" with that, she took a long sip of the so called tainted tea, and swallowed, as to show the young Earl of his false thoughts.

Ciel briefly glanced back at the suspicious tea, before he took a tiny, brief sip. The taste of bitter tea leaves, along with a hint of citrus filled his sense, and nothing more. A bit to a metallic taste was there, but not enough to cause any alarm. Any fine quail its tea was bound to have that taste He tasted the same taste in other teas such as the one within his fingers.

"If you require anything my lady, please call out for me" Eve said. With another bow, she left the room, and closed the door, leaving a thick silence to fill the drawing room.

"I believe we were discussing the events of the graveyard" Dewey said, leaning towards the table in curiosity.

A particularly smug smirk crossed the Earl's face "Yes, the graveyard. You spoke of re-acquaintances, but also as well as the fact of how we chose to approach our games. You may not know how I play my particular game, but I believe I posses a clear idea of how you play yours" he leaned back into his chair, and softly brought his ringed hands into a ball "Your file was rather intriguing. I found it to be a good use of my time to investigate your past. I am positive you did the same, Viscountess Blackwood"

The smile seemed to flicker form Dewey's face slightly. The Earl only seemed to be getting more comfortable.

"I must admit the idea of the queen's hound is a little annoying, especially when the hound happens to sniff where it isn't supposed to, however, I suppose if you failed to come that night, I would have let such valuable information slip through my fingers. We both know why I chose to attend your soiree" The young Earl drew his dark blue eyes calmly to the Viscountess nervous red ones "Knowledge can be quite powerful. And I believe you have an understanding of certain brand from a particular set of individuals who used you. Soon after your familial line was wiped over three years ago"

Dewey could only pause in a mixture of unknown emotions, leaving her fingers to twitch in anxiety. She had no idea what her next reaction should have been. Those were supposed to be her words, her threats. She was supposed to be the dominant one in this situation, while the Earl was supposed to be shocked. Everything was planned out so elegantly. It was as though the entire plan simply blew up in her face. Negotiations...she knew they broke down.

But then, a smile, as though it was grabbed from nothingness, was plastered back onto her face. It took the Young Earl aback as she did to herself.

She laughed, with a wide grin on her face "Alright! I believe we can work this out in a civil manner!" She took a deep breath to cease her chuckles, but her smile failed to leave her face "I have no problem in discussing my experience. However…" She quickly jumped up and pulled out a deck of her own branded cards from a drawer "Let's play a game, first. How does old maid sound?"

The Young Earl frowned "I have no desire to waste my time in playing a game with you"

She raised her eyebrow quizzically "Then let me rephrase that. If you care for my knowledge, we will play through a deck. I find it freshens my mind, and helps me to recall certain details I am positive you would like to know"

Ciel paused, and simply sighed in response. With a careless flick of his hand, he settled back into his seat "Fine"

"I am very appreciative of your cooperation, Earl Phantomhive" Dewey briefly put her hand over her chest, as to be thankful, before she settled back into her seat.

The young earl watched blankly as the Viscountess carefully pulled out the thick cards from their hiding place, and shuffled them into her hands. As the cards stacked on top on each other, Ciel couldn't help but feel...odd. He could help but feel a bit drowsy as his blank, unsuspecting eyes continued watching. He felt his light body become as heavy as bricks, causing him to lean into his chair like an elderly man. Once his vision became slightly fogged however, everything became as clear as day.

Dewey immediately stopped shuffling her playing cards, as she noticed the young earl become slightly player. His ringed fingers decided to grip a little too tightly to the chair for her comfort "Are you alright? You look rather...tired"

Ciel could only grit his teeth in frustration, as he lost control of his body. Dewey widened her eyes as the young Earl, collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh dear!" The white haired girl shrieked "Here, I'll fetch your butler!"

Although Ciel's vision was spotted and blurred, he could tell well enough the white haired girl didn't move an inch from her seat, even with the sudden proclamation to get help, he knew he shouldn't have drank that tea. However...why wasn't the Viscountess collapsing on the ground? She drank it too…

"Sebas…" The Young Earl softly whispered, before his eyes closed firmly shut. With a widened expression, the white haired girl froze in place for a few seconds, as though fear and terror rendered her useless. As the moments passed however, the terror left her blood red eyes. Her shaky hands stabilized once again. Her widened mouth shut firmly closed. Her fake fear left in a snap.

With a tired sigh, she softly kicked Ciel's shoulder, causing his limp, sleep ridden body to lay flat on the ground. A look of disappointment cross her face, as though she expected more of a fight. She drew her attention back to the tainted tea, causing her to grab her own cup and lifted it towards her lips. The warm steam flew into her face, along with a certain metallic scent that made her nose scrunch.

"What a shame…" She sighed "To think I wasted this tea…"

She stepped over the young, oblivious Earl and made her way to the unsuspecting tea pot. She lifted the lid of the tea pot and dumped the brown liquid back inside, knowing it was to go to waste.

The brown liquid splashed onto a piece of blue, ripped cloth. A piece of cloth with a few specks of red, darkened blood.

* * *

 **A little plot twist for ya there. Wow...this arc is really furn to write! (I guess because I'm creating it myself...). Anyways, I should be back to writing** **regularly, but I'll be posting every two weeks Sorry about this, but I'm also focusing on other fics to. I hope you stay around to read!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	13. His Butler, Stand-Her Butler, Manipulate

" _Go, quickly. We only have so much time to spare before one of the guests questions of his status_ "

The dull sound of clanking foot steps pounded through the drowsy Young Earl's ears. He couldn't help but release a well needed yawn, especially after his forced little nap. He barely cracked open his drooping, exposed eye, revealing a darkened room filled with shadows and blackness. All he could see was the blurred, dark stone floor with a tiny river of water running through it, as though he was locked in some kind of dungeon. It certainly felt like it so far.

He carefully lifted himself off the ground, and sat firmly in place. As he moved his legs and hands however, a chilling sensation pierced through his skin, along with the sound of clanging. The Young Earl quickly jerked his arm, revealing the thing he wanted to avoid. Chains.

He had no idea how long he had been asleep, yet he didn't care for that at all. All he knew that he was kidnapped. Again. Even within his circumstances, he kept a emotionless stare on his face, deprived of anger or fear. It was easy, considering he barely felt anything at all. Just a hint of sickening curiosity drove him.

"Wonderful. You have awoken" A familiar, yet toneless voice rang in. Sure enough, the white haired viscountess emerged from the darkness. With a large, sleek wooden paddle loose within her fingers, violence was bound to happen. Although she tried her best to keep a blank stare, it was obvious to Ciel that frustration boiled deep within her. Her blood red narrowed eyes said more than enough of her emotions.

Dewey paused within mere feet of him, and simply stood over him, as though she was attempting to intimidate him "Now, I can truly begin"

"What the hell is this?" The young Earl questionably raised his brow, along with the pair of cuffs that sat around his wrists.

"I needed something to restrain you. Rope is rather flammable, and I believe there isn't a chair here either," she responded calmly "your comfort however, isn't my first priority. And I believe you know why this occurred" the white haired girl straighten out her back, and firmly put her hands behind her back "There are two particular ways to play this game. One leads to a quick freedom, which I would prefer. The other one however can lead to unnecessary pain, which would be a waste of both of our times"

Ciel seemed to pause in thought. Dewey expected a clear answer from him, something direct from the young Earl himself. However, what she got in return was a chuckle, and a mocking sly smile.

"You must be truly desperate to resort a method such as this. Pain?" A light chuckle escaped him again, causing his grin to grow a bit deeper "How utterly pathetic"

The corners of Dewey's mouth seemed to sharpen in frustration. With a heavy sigh, she bent down to the ground, setting her blood red eyes straight into Ciel's blank dark blue ones.

"I wouldn't was I'm quite desperate yet, Lord Phantomhive," she whispered calmly "I'm simply creative in my methods. I want your information perhaps bit more than you want mine, so, in return, I so have the winning hand so far"

"Ah yes. Your creativity however will get you nowhere," Ciel replied bluntly "You know as well as info the longer we are out of sight, suspicion will raise. And as long as suspicion lingers, my butler will be the first to react. In other words, don't get so cocky just yet. The game has hardly begun"

Dewey paused in thought. She didn't like his words. She didn't like them one bit. So, with a sigh, she disappeared back into the darkness. Moments later, she approached the Young Earl back into the light. Along with a dark leather switch, coated in a layer of crusted, dark red blood.

She snapped it in the air, as though she was warming the leather up "Then I suppose I'll have to be hasty then, won't I? I'll be blunt then. If you decide to tell me about your missing month in that demon cult, everything to down to the last detail of their faces, we could be on our merry way. Or, will I need to beat the information out of your, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel could only scoff. He set his back against the freezing surface of the stone wall, along with a mocking, sharp smirk across his face. Folding his arms, he sent the angered white haired girl a particularly smug look.

"My stance is firm. As I said before, Viscountess Blackwood, The game has hardly begun"

"So, this is it, hm..." Dewey muttered under her breath. She immediately narrowed her blood red eyes, and raised the deadly switch into the cold, stale air. With an angry snarl, she violently sliced the larger through the air and hit the first blow.

Right under the leather piece that hid his beloved contract.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

Dewey barely glanced from her thick, leather bound book, more engrossed in its riveting tale than the sleeping Earl who laid on the floor. She briefly glanced to the grandfather clock, revealing to the white haired Viscountess it was nearly a quarter to ten. Although she was a little behind schedule, she didn't mind. All the other cards were simply falling into place.

She didn't bother to lift her blood red eyes when the door slowly creaked open, even if it could have been Ciel's own demon butler. Instead of the black haired butler however, the ocean eyes butler carefully made her way inside the drawing room.

"Was everything to your liking, my lady?" Eve asked, as she softly shut the door behind her.

"All went well" Dewey replied blankly.

"I'm glad to hear" Eve responded with a sharp yet joyous smile. She immediately walked over to the silver tray and lifted the teapot lid off the pot itself. Her grin seemed to grow deeper as she took in the pleasantly bitter, yet metallic scent through her nose, as though she was examining its contents.

"I hope the tea leaves drowned out the taste of the blood enough to your satisfaction, my mistress," Eve pushed up her glasses further up her nose "I found it a bit odd for you to use that sort of method"

The blood eyes girl barely lifted her eye from her thick novel "The taste of blood was recognizable enough, however, it wasn't as though the Phantomhive could do anything about his situation with your spell, as you can see" she drew her book from her face, and firmly put it in her lap.

Eve drew her ocean blue eyes to the floor, where the Young Earl slept almost soundly, like a small child who, fell asleep to a fairytale. Eve chuckled internally. He still a child, anyways.

"As for the method, I find I get my needed results when I do things myself, like when I became the Queen's magician"

The Irish haired sorceress nodded "Yes, of course. Now, what would you like me to do with him? We have..." She briefly glanced over to the grandfather clock "Nearly an hour before we may need to release him, as to quell suspicion, and about two hours before this ball concludes"

"And what about his demon butler?" Dewey asked "I suppose we only have a few minutes to spare before he begins to sniff around for the Phantomhive"

Eve carefully stepped over Ciel's fallen body, and placed her hand onto her mistress chair. With sharp, brilliant blue eyes, she stared into her Dewey's red, blank ones "Do you doubt my skills as a sorceress, my lady?"

"No," Dewey quickly responded "I only want to make sure the plan goes according to my notes"

The Irish haired butler released a small, pitiful chuckle "Then please don't let the thought of him eat at your mind. I will protect you, my mistress from anything that dares to cross paths with you. That is the duty of the Blackwood butler, after all," with an increasing grin, she stood up and straightened out her back "Now, where would you like me to escort Earl Phantomhive?"

Dewey paused in thought. She originally planned her own bedroom, but it seemed like a place she shouldn't let the Earl roam. The kitchen was empty, yet it was filled with potential weapons. And she wouldn't dare to let the Earl in her precious library. However, as the last option crossed her mind, the corner of her lips lifted up into a pleasing, yet short smile.

"I believe the basement would work well enough," she responded "It will be easier to clean up any mess down there, anyways"

"Very well my mistress," Eve bowed. With that, she carefully lifted the Ciel's weak body off the carpet, and held him in her arms, like she was carrying a small child to bed "When you are finished preparing for your investigation, you know where I'll be"

"Of course," Dewey nodded "Now, quick"

Eve responded with a thankful nod, before she fled the room, with the Young Earl within her grasp. Right as the door clicked shut, she delicately lifted her dress and stood up. She carefully leaked her head through the door, as to search for the black haired butler himself, not that she knew he was snooping around of course. With no soul in sight however, she quickly stepped through, and made her way down the hall.

She just needed to do a few...duties before the investigation could truly begin. All she needed to do was check the ballroom before she could begin her work.

Dewey quickly, yet like the lady she was required to be, properly faced down the maze of halls before she entered back into the ballroom. With a particularly fake and pleasing smile, she briefly glanced over the many faces of the guest who still resided. However, as she glanced further and further, her eyes lit up in a bit on anxiety. Something didn't seem quite right. Although guests filled the room, it seemed as though one was missing.

A particular man, was missing.

"Ah! Lady Blackwood!"

Oh dammit, not now...Dewey thought in utter frustration. That fluttering in her heart, only one man could cause that. The particular man she thought was missing simply wasn't gone at all. So, with a incredibly painful and forced ladylike smile, she turned around and looked up towards the soft blond haired gentleman.

"Lord Druitt," The white haired Viscountess replied in a sweet tone "How nice to see you once again. At my ball"

He playfully scoffed, and like a well trained actor, dramatically flicked his hand "Oh, don't you mind me, my lady," he crept a bit closer, causing a drop of anxious sweat to roll from her face "For you are like the lovely red rose within the flowing field of white ones. It's...spectacular!"

"Err..." Dewey mumbled safety under her breath, as more tears of sweat ran down her blank face "You are too kind, my lord"

He leaned in a little closer, causing the nervous Viscountess to lean a little further from him "How kind, am I, my lady?"

"Well..." Dewey trailed off. Outside she may have looked like the proper lady, but within her heart, anger and frustration boiled. She felt as though she was only moments away of wringing that neck of his, and calling Eve over to finish the job. Usually her butler took care of situations like this. Why couldn't Druitt pick on a prettier, age appropriate woman? Maybe it was because she was the host...

"Anyways," she kindly shoved his hands away "I hope you are enjoying the ball. I must take my leave now"

Without so much as a shred of patience left, she quickly turned around, and fell down the hall.

"Wait! My lady!" Viscount Druitt shouted in shock "Where are you off to?"

Dewey halted to a stop, and turned around with a smile "I will be back, my lord. I simply have a certain situation to take care of"

She failed to hear the Viscount's protests and she made a sharp corner. His shouts were drowned out by the sweet sound of silence. Her fake smile immediately fell from her face, washed away with the anxiety she felt as well.

Now she could really begin.

* * *

Sebastian seemed to internally sigh, as he slowly shut the last small drawer in the Viscountess bedroom. All he found from that particular drawer was nothing short of disappointing. With a hairbrush and a couple of pins, it was nothing that was worth the black haired butler's time.

Her bedroom was rather small, as compared to Ciel's. Perhaps with all the extra furniture, like a desk and the large dresser, it simply felt a little cramped. If he forced his own master to stay in such a brightly lit place, he knew he wouldn't sleep one bit. And that of course, would have only meant more work for him.

The Viscountess knew how to hide her secrets well, or rather her Irish haired butler. However, it wasn't like his own investigation wasn't worth his time. Hidden within the library he found a particularly intriguing letter he knew his master would also find equally interesting. So, with his command nearly complete, he neatly stood back up like a ruler, and proceeded to exit the white haired girls bedroom. Right as his white gloved hand was about to grasp the golden doorknob however, he immediately froze in place.

A large chill seemed to pierce down Sebastian's, long, thin spine, causing his amber eyes to widen in what looked like shock. His hand stayed frozen within mere inches of the knob, refusing to move even a single inch. Something felt...off. Something felt utterly wrong, and it wasn't his snooping.

His master...something was wrong. Something wasn't going quite according to plan. He quite couldn't put his finger on it, which only made the demon butler squint in confusion. He should have known, as a demon and as a butler. He should have known exactly what was wrong with his master.

Master! He yelled in his head. In an instant, he flung open the door, and raced down the hallway. As he ran further and further down, he could sense his the soul of his fickle master grow more and more, like a candle light burn brighter and brighter. His soul was marked. It was the easiest to pick out within a crowd of lesser souls.

Sebastian burst into the drawing room, and feverishly searched for the young master. His worries seemed to be quelled once his sight reached the chair. Although Ciel's back was turned to Sebastian, he could easily pick up on his master. His arm was rested upon the chair, along with his night black glove and favored deep blue ring. However...something still seemed quite off.

Although his soul seemed quite near, it wasn't...close. It wasn't close enough, as it should have been. Not to mention the Young Earl was sitting all alone doing absolutely nothing. That wasn't like his master at all.

With curious, suspicious eyes, Sebastian carefully made his way to his 'master', taking his steps gently as though he was asleep. Once he stepped behind the chair, his suspicion was realized. It wasn't his master at all. It wasn't even a person.

Ciel's dark blue coat was thrown onto the chair, with nothing more than a small pillow to support it. The sleeve of the coat seemed lazily sewed back on, but the cut hole within it was nearly perfect, like it wasn't there at all. Sebastian carefully pulled out the 'hand', revealing a thin, long wooden arm, made of a darkened oak. His eyes trailed along the small nails and leather straps that adorned it, as though someone was meant to use it. Like someone was meant to wear it.

Then, a squeak escaped the door.

The black haired butler barely lifted his eyes "I believe I stated not to lay finger on my master, Eveanna"

The Irish haired butler softly closed the door, along with a small, sharp smoke over her face "Ah, Sebastian, you finally arrived. Wonderful. Just wonderful" she replied, entirely ignoring his comment.

"I see you're a bit confused of why your senses lead you here, or however you decided to track your master," Eve said, remembering a few demons back in her time "Perhaps if you can recall what you asked me that night, when that reaper tore your chest to shreds, you would remember in me saying I have my specialties"

Specialties...it seemed to ring a long forgotten bell within the demon butlers mind. That spot of blood on his master's sleeve could have only meant one thing.

"I must say, I haven't seen anyone use blood magic in quite a long time," Sebastian realized "Last from what I recall it's a rather obsolete method of magic"

"You are quite perceptive Sebastian. I find that rather invigorating in a man, woman, anyone really," Eve responded with a small, careless shrug "Yes, it's quite a shame no one really bothers to use it in this day and age, however," a patiently sharp smile crossed her face "I find that it has many more perks than even what black magic could give me"

Sebastian sighed "I see we are straying off topic now. I'll attempt to be blunt and civil about this, then," she straighten out his back, and faced the smiling sorceress "I believe your mistress is in possession of my master. My master is not one to be so kind, either. As a result, the further this charade of hers carries on, the more my master will be inclined to kill her. However, if you were be as so kind to tell me where they are, the chance of death to your master will be less likely. As a butler who posses the power to think for oneself, it would be most beneficial to you to do as I say"

"My orders are clear and absolute, Sebastian," Eve responded blankly "As long as my master holds the cards," she pulled off her long, black gloves and tossed them onto the ground like soft, bright roses, fearing her thin, sharp crimson fingernails "I cannot let you do anything that would intrude in her business. That would simply be against the terms of the contract"

"A contract, hm? Splendid," a devilish smile crossed the demon butlers thin face. He lifted his brilliant, slitted red eyes towards the sorceress, who was pulling her glasses of her face "Then I am afraid that little contract of yours will be burned to the ground, Eveanna, such as your kind. As a witch"

With a brilliant, enticing smile, Sebastian quickly drew a silver knife from his coat, and shot right at Eve, beginning their battle. Their battle of butlers

* * *

 _Snap_

The young Earl winced in sharp pain as he was thrown right into the wall again, as though he was nothing more than an unwanted rag doll. A unknown shout escaped his raw throat as his head slammed into the wall behind him, the sound someone made when they were ready to cough up pints and pints of fluid from their stomachs.

Cuts ran down his arms like thick red paint, painting his skin and barely his face. The cool air seemed to quell the angry, pulsating pain that escaped his body, making his entire ordeal a little more bearable. Only a little. Although, the pain was beginning to get quite tiresome to Ciel. He would have to do something about that pain once he was set free by his butler.

The plan wasn't exactly going as he wished, however it wasn't quite failing either. Because he hasn't given the white haired girl what she desired.

Dewey sliced the switch once more, causing a few drops of cold blood to splatter on the stone floor below. Her eyes were narrowed, frustrated, and even a little angry. She was beginning to get a little impatient with the young Earl's progress. She didn't count on him being so damn stubborn. It was not only unfortunate for her, but also for the Earl in question.

She let out a deep, frustrated sigh, and promptly set the leather switch onto a nearby table. As she made her way back to the beaten Earl she seemed to hesitate in her steps. Her eyes immediately drew to his filthy cuts. His filthy cuts overrun by blood. The Young Earl briefly noticed that hesitation within her blood red eyes before she completely washed it off, and replaced it with a blank, narrowed stare.

The young Viscountess bent down a little to the awfully quiet Earl "I'll be honest. I'm getting rather tired of this particular game of ours. Now, are you prepared to tell me?"

Ciel simply sent the young Viscountess the same answer he always did. He sent a blank, mocking stare and a deep frown.

"No" he bluntly responded.

Dewey seemed to narrow her eyes further, as though her anger and frustration built further. Knowing it was his final answer, she let out yet another sigh, and stood up to her feet "Let us see what else Eve stores down here"

Right as she stepped away, her eyes widened in surprise, as she felt a hard, forceful tug of her left shoulder, nearly causing her to fall. As she stumbled cleanly back to her feet, she turned to see Ciel, with a monotone yet deathly look on his face. His bloodied hands dug deep into her left arm, as though his hands chose to hang onto dear life. His short yet sharp nails should have hurt. It should have drawn blood. Yet, she didn't feel one little thing.

"Are you prepared?" Ciel asked blankly.

Dewey raised her brow questionably "What the devil are you talking about?"

"Unless you couldn't drive a simple thought into your head, it is what I have been stating. The game has hardly begun. The tables are still bound to turn into someone's favor. And when they do," a tiny, weak, pitiful smile crossed his bloodied lips "Are you prepared for its consequences, Viscountess?"

Dewey passed, letting silence fill the cool air. She didn't like his words at all. She didn't like them one bit. She just wanted him to shut that talkative mouth of his and give him information.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to pull her arm away "Get your filthy hands off of me"

As though the young Earl didn't hear a thing in the world, he failed to let go. In fact, it seemed as though his grip became tighter. The harder she pulled the more the Earl seemed to hold on. As the tugging and time passed, her blank stare became an outright snarl. Her monotone narrowed eyes be and angered, low set eyes. She had enough. So, without a care in the word, her right hand dug under her dress and left shoulder and seemed to sweep something underneath. A small click escaped, causing something in particular to fall.

Her arm

Ciel widened his eyes in surprise as Dewey drew back, but not her arm. As it erupted from her sleeve, a dark oak surface came into view, along with a variety of straps. The wooden arm itself was adorned with a long black glove as her other hand was, with a small, cup like indentation at the end of where the forearm would rest. In surprise, the Young Earl let the arm drop and roll across the floor.

"You caused me to do something I desired not to do" Dewey said, her voice laced with frustration. With an angered sigh, she walked close over, causing the sleeve where her left arm should have been blow against the movement of her body. She picked up the wooden attachment, and began to carefully inspect it.

"And you seemed to have scuffed my prosthetic too, you fool," she nearly spat. She drew her hand to the end of her prosthetic, and let it hang from her fingers "That cult wasn't kind to anyone at all. In fact, they especially hate anyone who tries to build up the hope to escape, so, they cut of my arm" she replied with an angered, blunt tone. Her blood red eyes seem to go wild in that moment, revealing her true feelings.

Her disparity.

"Why do you need to be stubborn, Earl Phantomhive?" She demanded "I have absolutely no intention of killing you, but as long as you chose to keep quiet, I do intend to beat you further. I'll force your knowledge out of you somehow and someday. I promise on that"

"A promise is for a child. They are always meant to be broken" Ciel said frankly.

The white haired girl simply narrowed her eyes, and raised her wooden arm. With a sickening crack, she slammed her own wooden prosthetic right into his head.

"Shut up"

* * *

Sebastian spread out his arms and flawlessly flipped through the air, as a thick wave of playing cards whipped right towards him, like a line of thrown daggers. He gently landed on top of the mantle, right above a raging fire. The cards immediately made a sharp turn, inches away from the flames, and like a long, deadly snake, made it back into Eve's ungloved, crimson nailed hands.

It was only until the orange haired sorceress threw her first card did he realize they were spotted with a bit of blood themselves. With a spot of blood in the middle of each card, she controlled them as flawlessly as he threw his silver knifes. However, metal is much stronger than paper to a certain degree.

With a concentrated frown on Eve's face, she slowly walked up the the torn cushion of the seats, ripped up from the various knifes and cards that slashed right through them like a hot knife to butter. She sighed "Oh dear. I suppose I'll need to fix that as well..."

Sebastian raised his brow questionably and straighten out his tall back "How long do you intend on playing this particular game? I'm beginning to become a tad impatient on the progress of our moves"

A couple knifes between his fingers suddenly shot out, its sharp points aimed right at the sorceress face. Without hesitation, she grabbed the book her mistress read off the table, and blocked each knife, letting them stab into the thick leather and paper.

A tiny grin came to the green eyes sorceress face "Both of us should know by now this isn't the real game. Its occurring, shall we say, six feet under?"

She tossed the book filled with knifes back onto the table, and threw her deadly playing cards back into the air "I suppose you still cannot feel your master? That's a shame, but don't fret," she sent the wave like needles towards the demon butler "You may still see him. That's is, if he is the same"

Sebastian jumped and flipped through the air once more, letting his swift body fly over the thick cloud of playing cards. His gloved hand carefully reached into the thick wave, and plucked one card out, before his brilliant amber eyes set onto the orange haired witch. As his back faced the large wave of cards, he sent yet another few knifes towards the sorceress.

With no cards nor that book to really protect her, she quickly ducked behind the chair, and let the knife's dig deeply into the already ripped cushions. She seemed to hiss loudly, as though she felt pity for the chair rather than the demon butler who stood mere feet from her.

"To sense my master is rather beneficial, but that will not change the outcome of this meaningless game," Sebastian replied calmly "I will gain my master again. It's only a matter of moving the knight further into play"

Her grin deepened yet into a frown, as she dug a knife into the skin of her wrist. She didn't even seem to react in pain as a stream of hot, thick blood began to run from her freshly cut wrist. With unusual silence, she shot the bloodied knife from her hand, aiming right for the demon butlers sharp face. Right as it was about to clip Sebastian nose, his thin, gloved fingers reached for the silver weapon, and caught it right in between his fingers. A certain annoyed frown came to his face as Eve blood began to soak up within his untainted glove, as though he was staring at a nuisance more than a witch.

However, that certain sharp smirk crawled back up her face. She slowly raised her cut, bloodied hand into the air, and immediately crushed her hand into a tight fist. Sebastian widened his eyes in vivid shock as the bloodied silver knife between in fingers began to slither around his hand like a deadly snake. The knife wrapped itself around his hand, cutting deep into his cold flesh. No matter how hard he attempted to spread out his trapped hand, it was like a magical cage, trapping movement for that hand.

"Can you, Sebastian?" Eve asked in a buttery smooth tone, as she clenched onto her solid fist tighter, to the point of violently shaking "Place your next card?"

Although the demon butler frown stayed deep within his face, his amber eyes seemed to lit up in a sick curiosity. With his free, hand, he slowly pulled out the caught, useless playing card. The Ace of Diamonds to be exact. Without so much as a reaction to his sharp, deep pain within his hand, he gracefully backed up. Near the roaring fire.

"Indeed so, Eveanna," Sebastian replied in a calm, alluring tone, as he carefully raised the playing card above the fire. Soft flames began to crawl up the paper, like a soft bug searching for its next meal "Now, I believe you would like your card back," His eyes lit up the same devilish red, causing Eve's small grin to be wiped off right off her face "I will even throw in something extra"

With wild brilliant red eyes, Sebastian threw the familiar card straight to the orange haired witch. Her once calm, hunter green eyes widened as the singular card was followed by a large, wave like cloud of thick, bright flames that erupted from the fire place. The black haired butler simply stepped aside as the burning fire raged past his body, straight to Eve herself. Before Sebastian could even see her duck, the huge thick fog of wispy flames consumed her image, along with the pathetic card he threw along with it.

With clap of satisfaction, his eyes returned to the dark amber his master was familiar with. The roaring flames settled to small, burning fires that ate slowly at the torn chairs and beaten wooden tables. He barely glanced at his own destruction as he made his way out of the burning drawing room, to search for his missing master. Although he hit quite a speed bump within his search, that's all it was. Just a speed bump.

"Coercere"

His amber eyes flashed with shock as his body became rigid and frozen, as though he was a thick block of ice. His foot was raised within mere inches of the carpet of the hallway, as his hand was set tightly onto the door knob. He couldn't feel the knob at all. He couldn't even feel his hand. He couldn't feel a damn thing. It was like he was an object, a statue, and nothing more.

Eve stood behind him with rather shaky, crispy hands, as burnt up and red as her face. The thin skin already began to peel off her hands, as her face was smoky and blacked, as though her cheek was a piece of coal. The desperate sagging of her cheek caused her once sharp grin to grow crooked and sickly, and her eyes to look wide and wild.

With a sickening chuckle that escaped her burnt lips, her hand began to dig into her cheek, and swept it as though she was wiping dirt off her face. Once her fingers swept cleanly pat her cheek, what was left was healed, healthy skin, as though nothing happened.

"That was quite surprising Sebastian, really," Eve said with a straightened, sharp grin "Using my own cards against me. However…"

She lightly grabbed onto the demon butlers thin, sharp chin and twisted it to her own seemingly sharp smile. Her own smug smile. She raised her hand to show a piece of black, torn wool, with a large dark spot that was dried and firm in the middle within her fingers. The black haired butler immediately knew her that piece of wool was from. The shred of Yorkshire wool.

She tugged and waved it in the air slightly, as to taunt him "I suppose you can recognize this, can't you? You left a little more than just this shredded cloth, and I believe you know what that is"

Eve weakly tilted her head, before she dropped the stained wool back into her pocket. She released her soft grip from Sebastian's chin, leaving his neck to twist awkwardly to his side. With a soft push of the door, the demon butlers once tight grip onto the knob loosened and left his hand to simply float into the air. Although his deep amber eyes were not widened and filled with shock anymore, they were replaced with a certain emotion he seemed to always feel. Annoyance.

"I believe you won't cause me trouble anymore, unless you discover my lock for this spell," she thought out loud. With a sharp smile, she bowed "I thank you for your efforts in your passion to retrieve your master. It's was rather enticing"

The orange haired sorceress, swiftly left down the hall, leaving the black haired quite literally frozen in place. Leaving himself powerless to attend to his master's demands.

Sebastian was never exactly fond of witches such as Eve. Like humans, they could be a nuisance. It was simply a matter of if he could solve the orange haired nuisance little spell she set. Or perhaps when.

* * *

 **So, the action is just getting started for you two little nobles! Alot happened in this chapter, didn't it? I was originally going to split this into two chapters, but it seemed to fit well in just one chapter, so...**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	14. His Butler, Smug-Her Butler, Desperate

_Crack_

 _"What do you desire, my lady?"_

 _Crack_

 _"I'm...sorry?"_

 _Crack_

 _"Our contract, as you decided to call it. What do you desire from it?"_

 _Eve sat willingly behind her small, weak new mistress, with what seemed like a bowl of thick, dark black paint and a thick paint brush. She carefully drew wispy, curled images upon her masters naked, exposed back. A few scars lined her back, some healed and bumpy, some reeking of infection. Eve knew it wouldn't take more than a quick swipe of her hand to heal and make then disappear. It was the scars she couldn't quite see couldn't heal quite all easily. Then again, she did because those particular ones to fester within her contractee's head._

 _Dewey's white hair was still terribly stained from the old blood and dirty water from the river she was dumped into only hours ago. A tired, deep frown at on her face, yet failed to sag down her bloodied, doll like face. Her drooping, maroon eyes were in need of a good nap, or perhaps a long hibernation. The only blemish she has was a developing scar that ran across her nose, nearly up to her blood red eyes, like someone dug a knife into her cheek._

 _The white haired girl silently turned her head in recognition to her new servant in question. Her blood red eyes failed to draw to the sorceress, but rather fixated into the light, stained wooden floors._

 _"What is the purpose of these marks upon my body?" Dewey weakly asked, completely ignoring Eve's question._

 _"They are to confirm our contract," Eve responded, as she gently dipped the thick hairs back into the black liquid "They may look rather pointless and random, but they are very much precise and meaningful. They not only allow me to track you and read into your condition, they also," The orange haired sorceress lips stood mere inches from her master's ear "Make me yours, and make you mine. No creature in their right mind would desire of creating a contract with another contractee"_

 _"They make me your prey then..." The white haired girl lightly mumbled._

 _Eve lightly chuckled "Believe it as you may, my lady. Although, it would be most beneficial of you to look at it from my point of view"_

 _"I care none for either view," Dewey replied bluntly "As long as it means my..." She seemed to pause in lost thought, as though she forgot the entire point of her little contract "Revenge"_

 _"Then is that only what you wish from this? Only revenge?"_

 _The small white haired girl left a thick silence, seething her eyes upon the wooden floor. Her thoughts seemed as empty and muddled as the black paint that was painted upon her body. She didn't like that at all._

 _She turned her head, and faced her new butler with a blank, empty stare._

 _"I don't know yet"_

 _Crack_

Ciel's battered head flew into the thick stone wall behind him for what seemed like the 10th time, causing a hollow knock to ring through the air. His blank, yet bloodied face slid down the wall, until it crashed into the floor below. A streak of thin, cold blood was all the young Earl left behind upon the wall, staining it lightly.

The hand of the wooden prosthetic flew off in a large, sharp chunk from the force of Dewey's unrelenting blows. It bounced and onto the stone bricks, until the tips of the protective fingers cracked off like twigs. She barely felt a thing as she violently slammed her wooden arm into the young Earl over and over again. All she felt was her boiling anger and desperation being taken out. All her pain leaving her with the slam of that arm.

Her once calm, blood red eyes were narrowed and wild. Her deep frown was now a loud snarl. Her facade simply disappeared, as the young Earl desired it to be. The king on the other side of the chessboard simply lost sight of its next move. Now it was time for him to call in to check.

With a blank, tired stare, he watched as the crazed blood eyes girl raised her deadly, wooden prosthetic into the air, like a sharp stake ready to dig into Ciel's tender flesh. Without a single thought, motive, or even vision of blood, she violently slammed it down. Right as she was about to dig into the Young Earl's skin, a pale, red Crimson nailed and latched onto the wooden arm, ceasing Dewey's actions. Her eyes widened in surprise as her shaky hand was drawn back, only to reveal her orange haired butler.

Ciel swore she saw a look of utter disappointment traced along the sorceress face, but in moments, was replaced with a rather pitiful smile. Towards her mistress.

"Oh, my lady…" Eve trailed off in disappointment, as she gently lifted the broken prosthetic out of her hand "I see you got a little carried away. I suppose I'll need to make an appointment to have this repaired. Or, perhaps would a new prosthetic please you instead"

With a glare, Dewey snatched her free hand away, and stared up to her butler "He was in need of persuasion"

Eve frown and tilted her head curiously "Persuasion, you say? This can hardly be called persuasion at. Physical abuse can only go so far. Some crack much easier than others, but with Earl Phantomhive on the other hand..." She sent a wavering, curious eye to the young Earl "I believe we will need to resort to other, shall we say, unconventional methods"

"Other methods?" Dewey repeated forcefully "Are you implying sorcery?"

The orange haired sorceress slowly turned her head to her mistress, along with a sly, sharp grin "It all depends on you, my mistress. How desperate are you?"

Ciel expected a nasty glare on the least, but in a bit of surprise, saw a look of confusion cross the white haired girls face. Dewey squinted her blood red eyes in thought of the question. Disparity wasn't a word she particularly wanted to use upon herself. Someone who was desperate was weak, with no other options, like a child screaming out for its parents. But, the desperate were also the most dangerous. They wouldn't let anything get in their way. They won't bat an eye at the piles of bodies they leave behind. They had absolutely nothing to lose.

With blank, narrowed eyes, Dewey glanced up demandingly to her butler "I am willing to do anything. I desire his knowledge. I command you to extract every ounce of information he had that month. You should favor his information as well, Eve, if you know what I am implying"

Eve seemed to freeze for a moment, before she snapped back into reality. She knew exactly what her little lady was talking about. The more knowledge her mistress had, the closer she was to achieving her revenge. And and closer Eve was to taking that beautiful heart of hers. So, with a satisfied smile, she bowed in front of the demanding white haired girl.

"Yes, my mistress"

The hunger green eyes sorceress followed her eyes across the thick blackness back to her new target. With a small, weak smile, she walked unsuspectingly up to the young Earl, and bent down. Ciel barely moved an inch as Eve latched onto his small chin and violently tugged him closer, mere inches from her sharp nose.

"Well my lord. I believe you heard my lady's command. I can promise there will be minimal pain done to your body, however," She carefully lifted up his black eye patch, traveling his purple, glowing contract "I cannot say the same about that mind of yours. Even I still know little about the extraction of cinematic records. In fact, you Earl Phantomhive, get to be my first subject"

Ciel's eyes suddenly flickered with emotion. He wasn't going to get beat anymore. He was going to be stabbed. His memories were going to be taken out, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Although Sebastian's amber eyes were stern and blank, they barely revealed the frustration that boiled deep within his veins. He was hardly angry. That emotion couldn't easily be set off with something as petty as magic. No, he was frustrated, impatient, because he couldn't do a damn thing.

He still stood as frozen as ever in the disaster that was the drawing room. Although the door was flung wide open for the world to see, not a guest nor entity was seen in sight. Not that he really could ask for assistance anyways. Not that he even would in the first place. He just had to solve the secrets to Eve's spell.

Being an entity that lived for centuries, he knew a few spells, and used a few from time to time, yet, those differed from the spell a witch possessed. Some spells come naturally, while others require learning. The lock of spells however, could be anything Eve dreamed up to be. It could have been as simple as a flick of a human's fingers, or as complex as a puzzle he wouldn't dream of reaching. Although he couldn't quite squint his brows in frustration, Sebastian's empty, glistening eyes said more than enough.

"Mr. Sebas..." A faint voice trailed off, taking hold of the demon butlers ears. His eyes flicked with curiosity, as he searched for the source of the voice. Whoever it was, it felt familiar, like a warm glow that pierced through his body. They seemed far off however, at least a few walls down.

"Mr. Sebasti...!" The male voice echoed further and further down the hall, filling the black haired butlers ears. They felt closer. Much closer.

"Mr. Sebastian!" The voice, Finny shouted throughout the halls.

 _Sebastian_

Within moments, the Phantomhive suddenly stumbled forward, regaining control of his body. He straightened out his back like a ruler, and quickly glanced across the hall as to start the search for his master. He clenched his fingers naked in satisfaction, before he slipped on his untainted white gloved back onto his long hands. Without so much as a recognition to Finny's cries, the black haired butler calmly darted off.

"Mr. Sebastian, are you here?" The dressed gardener shouted, as he made a turn around the corner. He scratched his head in curiosity at the lazily opened door. He immediately walked over and peeked his head through the opening. Sure enough, he was met with utter destruction and singing chairs.

Finny's bright green eyes widened in shock "What happened in here?!"

While Finny was desperately searching for answers to the practically destroyed room, Sebastian began his search over again, although, with a completely different objective. He could only assume his master was hidden away somewhere that wasn't in reach of just a knob. That would have been a bit too easy, and perhaps dangerous for the Blackwood. It was just a matter of finding this hidden location.

He immediately raced into the room lined with books and table, the library. If he found that interesting letter in such a place, it was bound to hold a secret or two more.

His amber eyes carefully scanned the each spine of the books that sat on the shelf, along with the dark cherry tables that sat tightly next to each shelf. Sebastian's eyes flickered in curiosity, as a faint, wispy wind filled his perceptive ears. He trailed the vague noise to the corner of the room, where it seemed like only thick shelves and books and filled the area. The demon butler carefully set his ear against the thick books, and patiently waited for another sound. The sound of rattling metal drove into his ears.

There it was. The hidden room. Now, it was just a matter of solving his way in.

Sebastian swiftly stepped back and lightly stuck his finger against his chin in thought. If it was that simple of a lock, all he had to do was pull a book or two, then the so called door would swing open, revealing his beloved master. Although he couldn't quite sense him, or the witch, he was positive he would find them behind the bookshelf. A Phantomhive butler who couldn't make that that of an assumption and be comfortable with it wasn't worth his salt.

A variety of genres sat upon the shelf. Everything from a thrilling mystery to a seductive romance stared back right at him. However, it only took him seconds to make a decision. With a sharp grin, he trailed his fingers across the spine of a particular novel, and pulled it.

 _Hamlet_

 _William Shakespeare_

Sebastian gracefully took a step back as small metallic click filled his ear. The bookcase suddenly split in two, and retracted into the shelves behind. He curiously looked at the huge, creeping void of darkness that was the staircase. The wooden plants that lined that stairs were cracked and bowed, in need of repair, leading down to the foggy darkness. A smug smile however, crept upon his lips right as he took his first careful step. He could sense his master. And those other two less thrilling individuals.

His gentle footsteps ceased to cause the floor board below him to crack and crinkle, leaving only the faint sound of rattling in the distance to be picked up by his ears.

As the demon butler walked further along the thin, stone lined hallway, the fort brightly lit candle caught his attention. Set against the wall, a mountain of wax surrounded the tiny burning flame, like a snowy volcano erupting. It seemed to line both walls as he descended further in what looked like a miniature dungeon.

He slowly his brisk pace into a gradual stroll as sl ethnic particular caught his attention. Small, thin shelves were lined into the wall, filled with what looked like thin, yet large glass bottles. They were filled with a dark, thick looking liquid, that was hidden away in the darkness. Written elegantly on the bottle were two letters:

E.C.

He didn't need to grab the bottle to identify the mysterious liquid. The metallic smell that reeked throughout the entire thin hallway said more than enough. The stench of the witch blood.

A certain devilish grin crossed his face. Without hesitation, his white gloved fingers carefully lifted the neck of the bottle, and proceeded to drop it within his pocket. Blood was a precious thing. It would be a shame to see it land into the wrong hands.

* * *

"How much time is left Eve?" Dewey asked demandingly. She quickly scanned the young Earl, who barely struggled or fought as he was tossed upon a stone, table like surface like a forgotten rag doll. She expected a little struggle, considering he was about to get his chest sliced open, yet, that blank, empty stare still filled his overall expression.

Eve, still with her orange locks quickly pulled out her silver plated pocket watch on demand, as her other hand clamped onto Ciel's thin, twig like arm. Even she knew it would have been easy enough to snap his frail arm in half, even for a sorceress such as herself.

The white haired girl failed to question the nearly ragged state of her butler. Although her skin was unstained and smooth as cream, her black, flowing dress was singed a charcoal black at the edges, and cut in various, jagged places. Even her normally smooth, tidy orange hair was stained lightly with the flames that shot at her. All that barely mattered to Dewey. As long as Eve kept off the demon butler, and kept all the cards within her greedy little hands, she was alright.

"I believe we have until 30 before the ball officially ends," she dropped the pocket watch back into her slightly singed pocket "That should be more than enough time"

"Get in done in 10. I want the Earl out before the ball ends" Dewey commanded.

"Of course, my lady" Eve briefly bowed, as a particularly sharp grin crossed her face. She soon disappeared into the darkness, and returned seconds later, with a deadly object within her hands. With a curved metal edge and a simple thick wooden stick to prop it up, it looked more suited for racking wheat than a tool for a reaper. Their scythe.

A look of slight puzzlement crossed Ciel's face. Although he saw the scythe of that insufferable reaper, it hardly meant he was familiar with them. What raised life questions is how such a human obtained one.

Eve squinted her eyes in pitiful curiosity "My, Earl Phantomhive, you seem certainly confused," she chuckled lightly, and hovered the small scythe only inches from his small body "I can hardly blame you, however. It took me a few decades to gain this sacred object, as reapers strongly dislike negotiations. Well, most of them, at least"

She gracefully hopped onto the stone bed, and put one leg over the other, as though she was attempting to accommodate herself in such a dreary place "Now, let's see what you are so desperately attempting to protect in your little mind" With that, she gripped onto the scythe tightly and raised the deadly object over his beaten body.

 _Click_

Eve's smug, emerald green eyes suddenly widened in shock, notice me surprise that made Ciel grin in satisfaction. With widened eyes, she slowly brought the deadly scythe down, and stepped down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dewey demanded, narrowing her eyes "I gave you a command!"

"We have company, my lady" Eve sighed in disappointment.

"You mean to tell me his butler is here? You stated he was under a spell!"

The orange haired sorceress lightly touched her thin chin in thought "I suppose someone broke it. I should have put a stronger lock on it..."

Dewey could only give an exasperated sigh "Well, no matter," she snatched the scythe out of her hand "I want things done, I suppose I'll be required to do them myself"

Eve widened her hunter green eyes in shock "My lady, you don't mean to tell me..."

The white haired girl raised her hand demandingly towards the entrance "Hold off the demon, I'll extract the Phantomhive's memories. Is that clear?"

Eve could only stand in shock at her masters abrupt demand, but seconds later, a sharp smile of satisfaction crossed her face. Those words. That demand. It sweetly filled her ear.

She bowed "Yes, my mistress"

The orange haired sorceress darted into the darkness, leaving her lady, the Earl, and the scythe within their hands. The darkness of her basement seemed to surround her like a thick blanket, yet, she knew clearly where she was going. It was her dungeon. She had it built right under her mistress manor when she arrived here. Everything from the smooth stone bricks, to the iron sconces she picked out so elegantly for herself. And just like anything she used, it had a purpose.

Suddenly, a harsh whizzing sliced past her ear, causing her head to snap to the side. Her orange locks flew through the air, like a fake sunset that barely lit up the dark basement. The familiar silver knife sliced nearly inches past her ear, and cut through her thick hair like butter. By the time she snapped her head back, a few strands of hair gently floated to the floor, like fiery snowflakes.

Seconds later, the sound of footsteps filled her ear. The darkness could only reveal one thing. Sebastian.

The black haired butler held a few more thick, sharp knifes within his knuckles, ready to use them at any second. A particularly deep frown sat etched within his thin face, as though he grew impatient of the game Eve chose to play. He rose his deadly knifes offensively, only inches from his face.

"I would like my master back," Sebastian demanded "I believe you have him stored down here"

A small sharp grin crossed her face, as she tilted her head curiously "Ah, Sebastian, you discovered the key to my spell. Lovely. However-"

Her hunter green eyes widened in shock as a silver knife leapt from Sebastian's thin fingers and cut across her cheek like butter. Before she could even react to her cut, let alone the demon butler himself, he leapt through the air, and with his arms spread wide open like a bird, flipped over the orange haired witch. He gently landed on the stone surface, and darted off without question. Even with the circumstances, Eve didn't look furious at all. She didn't even have a trace of a scowl on her face.

"You won't get very far, you see," Eve replied in a monotone voice.

Sebastian didn't think much of it at first, his master was his first priority all above else, even above something as meaningless as pain. However, as the sickly, awful stench rammed into his nose, his amber eyes shot open. He violently rammed his foot into the ground, and skidded to a long, sudden stop. In front of a thick line of fine salt.

He snapped his head up, and saw none other than his beloved master, set laid across a stone like table, like a slab of meat. And the young viscountess, with a scythe raised up, like a butcher.

A small, smug grin crossed the witch's face as she flawlessly stepped over the line "Because I believe your kind dislikes anything pure and white. Like salt"

A certain, annoyed frown crossed Sebastian face. It looked as though he was hopeless. He couldn't run in and save his master, and Dewey could simply stab his precious commodity to no end. However, there was one variable the witch forgot about.

Without hesitation, the demon butler violently tossed his knifes, leaving his hand, and across the deadly alone of salt. Eve could only widened her yes as the m Ives shit right past her face. Towards her mistress.

"MISTRESS!" Eve shouted at the top of her lungs. She immediately grabbed a handful of playing cards from her pocket, and shot it towards the deadly knives. However, she could only go so fast.

Dewey's blank unsuspecting eyes turned as she held the scythe within her hand. Her blood red eyes filled with surprise as she saw the deadly knifes grading right for her face. Without as so much as a yelp or scream for her beloved butler, she dived out of the way, and slid across the stone surface. The scythe immediately flew out of her hands, and knocked into the side of the stone like table. Right next to the Earl.

As though someone shocked him awake, Ciel leapt from the stone table. It was only moments later he grabbed onto the deadly scythe. Turning the game into his favor.

A snarl crossed the blood red eyed girls face, full of anger, desperation, and strife. She immediately clamped into the Young Earl, and tackled him back to the ground, like a ravaged animal. Her wild eyes practically bore into the scythe, as age dug her fingernails into the Young Earl's smooth skin, leaving fiery, red marks.

Before Eve could run and pry the desperate children off each other, demon butler dug his fingers into her long hair, and violently jerked her back. Sebastian, like a statute, held the deadly knife right up to her frail neck, digging into her thin skin. A few drops of blood ran from her neck, down the knife, and fell onto his naked, pale hands.

"I can't have you intruding onto my masters business, now can I?" The black haired butler replied in a smooth as apple butter voice that rang through Eve's ears. A deep frown sat on her face, as she sent a deadly glare out of the corner of her eye. It was clear enough. If he couldn't do anything, neither could she. Now, it was only a matter of time.

A deep snarl escaped the young Viscountess, as though she was a vicious dog thirsting for blood. Even with only one hand at her advantage, her hand slightly grasped onto the scythe, as though her hand was glued on. Ciel's thin arms tried to pull her off, but even he wasn't strong enough to pry such a determined girl off.

"Give it to me!" Dewey screamed as her blood red eyes deadly narrowed. Her body sat right on top of the Earl, as to pin him down from movement. Yet Ciel held the scythe out, from what seemed like inches from the tips of her finger.

"Why in bloody hell are you so desperate?!" The young Earl yelled, pounding into the young Viscountess ears. It was painstakingly obvious. The wild look within her eyes. The deep clawing of her fingers. The loud, rumbling snarl. She was acting like nothing more than an animal. Normally he would speak dull and weak of desperate individuals, but it was different from facing one.

She simply accepted it. She was desperate "I need to know! I need to give them pain! I DON'T WANT PAIN!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs like a child crying from a tantrum.

"I believe I know the answer to your question, young master" Sebastian replied as calm as ever. With his silver knife dug into the skin of the orange haired butler, he carefully pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper from his breast pocket. Right as he was about to fold it out, Eve latched onto his wrist like a leech.

"What is that?" Eve whispered with a certain suspicious look within her eyes.

"You will find out soon enough, Eveanna" The demon butler replied, as particularly smug grin crossed his lips. He easily tugged away from the witches grip, and proceeded to open the rather ragged piece of paper. Like a scroll, he held it out for his master, and especially for the white haired nuisance.

The two tumbling nobles snapped their heads to Sebastian and stared at the unsuspecting letter. Although Ciel looked rather bored of his butler's choice, he could help but notice his opponent was frozen. In shock.

All Dewey could do was freeze in absolute fear. Her wild blood red eyes settled down to fear only someone who was getting brutally murdered would posses. For her, that demon holding the letter was absolute murder. She knew exactly where Sebastian dug it up. She knew exactly what is what, and when it was. And who it was addressed to.

Her mother.

Everything happened so fast.

Ciel took no hesitation. He jerked the scythe out of her shaky hand, and with a blank, soulless state within his dark blue eyes, he raised and rammed the reaper scythe into her waist. The sickening sound of curling flesh sliced through the air as cleanly as he sliced Dewey's body. He let the thick, hot blood run from her pulsating wound, and soak up into her once red and white dress. It immediately soaked a lumpy circle around her waist, coloring her dress a dark, sickening red.

"I warned you, Viscountess Blackwood. The game wasn't over yet, yet you acted as though you were already in checkmate. When you realized you were not however, you lost sight of your next move, as a result, I took the liberty to use your blindness against you. Your main fault however, was that your disparity worked against your plan, it seemed" Ciel said in a smooth, calming tone.

"Ah...A..." Her eyes settled into a narrowed, nearly lifeless stare. Her violent vibrating head slowly glanced down to her new source of pain. Her hand hovered over the aching wound, along with the sharp scythe that still dug into her hot flesh

Blood. Blood everywhere.

"But, I believe I know the source of your weakness. You thought as much as I did that we were similar. A past of nobility and pain. A creature for a butler, to accomplish the task just out of reach for a human. A plan for revenge against the one who wronged us. It was too similar in fact, you wanted to confirm how similar we truly were, to determine our future, but, you're too late. I have already determined it for you. Checkmate"

Her eyes failed to widened. Her body refused to stop shaking. The blood could only be a figment of her hazed imagination. All she felt was a deep, aching cut. All she felt was pain. With a dribble of hot, red liquid that ran down the corner of her mouth she hesitantly turned her head.

"E...Eve..."

Ciel, without as so much as a reaction to his action, jerked out the repear scythe from Dewey's side, causing a splatter of blood to escape, and fall onto his slightly battered face. Like a brick, she immediately collapsed onto the cold, hard stone, letting her thick blood ran down her body and drain throughout the basement.

"MISTRESS!"

Eve shot her hand into the air, and snapped Sebastian forward, causing the thick knife to pierce through her skin. A violent, wheezing gasp escaped her as they both shot into the ground, right into the pile of pure salt. Sebastian widened his amber eyes as the pile of salt was rammed right into his face. A loud, sizzling escaped the demon butlers sharp face, causing him to loosen his grip on the orange haired butler. Eve shoved his body out of the way, causing him to stumble as he held his violently burning face in utter pain. She ran up to her feet, as she clamped onto her bleeding neck. Her pain didn't matter. Her master on the other hand was everything to her.

She snatched the blood stained scythe out of the Earl's hand, and sent a large, painful slap to his face. His dark blue eyes filled with surprise, but soon disappeared as he was tossed out of the way, near his burning butler. She carefully lifted her master off the cold ground onto her lap, staining her dress with hot, red blood.

Ciel groaned slightly as he crawled back to his feet, and rested himself on the wall of the basement. He gasped for breath as he watched his butler's face sizzle like a slab of juicy, hot meat. Although he couldn't quite see the damage behind Sebastian handkerchief, the young Earl knew well enough it wasn't just a scratch. He had never seen his butler burn.

"I apologize for my terrible state, young master," The demon butler sliced through the sound of his crackling skin, hiding his face behind a bloodied shard of cloth "A butler can hardly present himself to his master looking as I do"

"Then heal yourself, like you always do" Ciel commanded.

The black haired butler sighed "Unfortunately, wounds caused by salt must heal naturally. If I were to heal myself, nothing would occur"

"Fine," Ciel panted "Then lift that ridiculous handkerchief from her face and reveal yourself"

"Are you certain?"

"Do I have to ask again?"

Sebastian lashed, before he gripped tighter onto the bloodied cloth "No, that is not necessary my lord"

With his master's command, he swiftly lifted his thin curtain, and tossed it aside, letting it flutter to the ground. Ciel's eyes lit up in shock.

Dewey stared blankly at her butler, who was tearing her dress to shreds to inspect the wound. With a tiny frown, her shaky, blood stained hand rose ever so closer to the orange haired sorceress.

"Eve..." She mumbled weakly, as her head flung slightly to the side. Her blood red eyes suddenly shot open, as a waterfall of thick blood bubbled out from her mouth, and ran down her face, like miniature waterfalls.

"Mistress!" Eve shouted in shock. Suddenly, Dewey's open wound glowed, like a day of sunshine escaped her abdomen. The light only grew brighter and brighter, until something thin and sharp emerged from her body. The cinematic records.

The white haired viscountess eyes were wide and blank as a thick reel of records flowed from her body, and shot up into the air. The reels crawled through the air like flying snakes, slithering through every little crack and crevasse it could find. Images of her life flowed across Eve, and across the curious eyes of the Young Earl and his butler. Everything from a happy, running child chasing a woman in a blue dress, to a young girl screaming bloody murder as blood exploded from her arm.

Ciel got what he wanted. An insight to that month. Her month.

Something seemed off. Although the reels flowed flawlessly from her body, they seemed choppy and unnatural. Long reels and short reels flowed from Dewey's nearly lifeless body, all with the same, ripped edge. The cinematic records jumped around incoherently, with large gaps seemingly missing, like a snake who got ripped a sort into itty bitty pieces.

It immediately clicked together for the demon butler. He's seen a few cinematic records in his long life to know what seemed odd. Although his the skin of his face was practically peeling from his crispy skin, he kept a rather obvious blank, yet curious look within his face.

"So then. That was your mistress motive then, wasn't it?" Sebastian replied loudly, catching the attention of Eve.

"Of course," Eve panted "Memories are quite precious things. It's rather dangerous if they fall into tainted hands"

"What in the devil are you both talking about?" Ciel demanded in a quiet, tired voice.

"Lady Dewey's cinematic record. Some of it seems to be missing, along with her memory" the demon butler automatically replied to his master.

The motive. Their it was. It seemed so clear to Ciel. That explained everything, from the ball, to the tea, to her absolute disparity. Information from him would have meant a step closer to gaining what memories she could scavenge up. That determination was quite annoying, however...

A certain grin crossed the young Earl's face. That determination could be useful, if it was used to his advantage. He couldn't exactly forgive the senseless beatings, but he could get past it. A new pawn would be quite useful in his game. It was just a matter of merging the games, or rather, changing Dewey's own little game.

A loud, sharp gasp escaped the young Viscountess as her broken cinematic record flew back into her body. Eve carefully raised the reaper scythe above her body, gently shoving her records back into her weak body. Right as the last reel entered Dewey, the bright, golden glow ceased, causing the orange haired sorceress to toss the scythe across the ground, out of the way and out of sight for her mistress.

With her bright white teeth, she violently bit into the thick flesh of her arm, and met a few drops of her dark, hot blood to fall into her masters wound. A weak smile of satisfaction crossed her face as her crimson red nailed hands rubbed into Dewey's frail abdomen, right as her hand crossed the large gaping wound, the other side of her hand revealed a smaller, closed wound. Although it still looked rather nasty and bloody, more of the red hot liquid failed to leak through her body.

With that, Eve gently propped up her master like a porcelain doll, and let her rest onto the stone line table.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" Eve asked gently with a rather unusual serious look on her face.

Dewey seemed to pause at the question, as she weakly stared back at her butler "I'm..." She coughed, letting the leftover blood to lightly run down the corner of her lip "Alright..."

Her tired eyes narrowed as she saw the beaten Earl approach closely, along with his burnt faced butler in hand. They flickered in shock however, once they landed on the practically peeling face of the demon butler. It looked as though someone dumped a pot of boiling water onto his face, along with the furiously burning pot itself.

"You earned what you wanted. You won," Dewey practically spat "What else could you possibly want?"

He scoffed in pity "There is still work to be done"

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered.

"It all depends on your absolute decision. I have decided an ultimatum" Ciel said, as her strong, dark blue eyes glared down onto the weakly breathing blood eyes girl.

"A deal, then?"

"In a sense. From the very beginning I had decided to kill you, however..." He paused, causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow of curiosity towards him "Your cinematic records, or however they are named, they did lend me some insight on to your experience. We have two similar drives, to punish the ones who wronged us. Thus, the ones who have should be similar as well"

"You want us to work together?" Dewey snapped her head up curiously.

"No. I desire us to work side by side, to achieve the same goal" Ciel repeated, avoiding the 'together' scenario. The white haired girl didn't see much of a different between the two statements, so she stuck with hers.

She frowned "And what if I happen to refuse?"

"Then I will kill you," Ciel bluntly replied "It may not happen today, nor tomorrow, but, I will end your life if you don't agree. I find you are too dangerous for your own good"

Dewey drew her blood red eyes towards the ground. That threat. It seemed feather empty for the Viscountess. She knew well enough that her butler was more capable than she was today, she was certain. Yet, the idea of working together. Helping each other. It seemed like a rather utopian idea, but it didn't seem to far out of reach. It didn't seem to different from the contract she made with Eve: To help eachother out, in order to achieve the ultimate goal. Although the road there may be rough, the ending sounded so sweet. Her revenge. Her pain. It could be all gone. She could see it.

She slowly rose her bloodied hand into the air, and pointed it towards Ciel "Alright. Lord Phantomhive, I agree to your ultimatum. But, do not think this is because of your empty threats. I find substance to your deal, that is it, and only it"

Although the Young Earl kelt a rather blank, numbness like appearance upon his scratched face, a smugness seemed to fill his mind. He raised his hand, and cupped Dewey's shaky palm.

"A deal is a deal, then"

* * *

Ciel's empty, blank eyes stared out the carriage window, into the darkness that was the Blackwood forest. The trees stretched high into the air, and sat thickly on the side of the dirt road, like a wooden wall of forestry. The darkness sat upon them like a thick blanket, hiding any forest creature out of sight, and especially out of mind.

The demon butler could only look the other direction, towards the other line of thick trees. His master didn't seem to be pleased when he gave him an unrelenting a state, as though he was about to murder him. So, he glanced out the carriage window, and took in the misty, forest air, letting his thoughts simmer in his mind. Some of them, at least.

It was a tad odd to him that the small Viscountess made her butler waste some of her own blood to heal him and his master. Although his face ceased to look like an absolute wreck, it wasn't necessary at all. She really didn't have to lift a damn finger. Although she called it 'kindness', it was an obvious lie. Guilt, was rather the word he chose to use. Even weakness.

Perhaps as his master had shown today.

"I have a question for you, young master, if you don't mind me asking" Sebastian slowly turned his head to his boredly staring master.

"Go on"

"Why did you issue an ultimatum, a deal to the Viscountess?" The black haired butler asked.

"I have already said" The young Earl answered back bluntly.

He tilted his head curiously "It's rather kind of you after what she put you through. Or..." A small grin crossed his face "Do lies fill that ultimatum?"

Ciel snapped his head to his butler, with a strong glare "Does it concern you?"

"No, of course not"

The young Earl grumbled before he drew his eyes away once more "I miscalculated my opponent. She was a tad more flexible than I had originally planned, but, she lost her next move. I used that to my advantage, and turned her into nothing more than another pawn. It's as simple as that"

Sebastian raised a brow of suspicion, but settled it seconds later. As a butler, who was he the question his master's decisions? Especially when it got him closer to his enticing soul.

"Yes, my lord. Pawns are rather in short supply, are they not?"

* * *

"Oh my..." Eve muttered, as a tear of sweat ran from her forehead "This is a rather filthy mess, isn't it"

She glanced across the large, scaling ballroom. She already thought she would have a tough time repairing the drawing room, but the ballroom was another story. Dozen upon dozen of glasses and dishes were in need to washing. The scuffed floor was in need of polishing. The large, grand dining table would have to be brought out again to transform the room back to its rightful state, a dining room.

Right as she was about to grab her soaked, slightly grey mop, she noticed something particularly shiny out of the corner of her eye. On the corner of a white sheeted table sat a small, dark silver ring, along with a flat note folded hastily under. She raised her brow in curiosity, and picked up the expensive looking ring, assuming someone simply forgot it. It was thin and small, with silver strands that wrapped around each other like a braid, all along the circle of the ring. What really stood out was the deep, mysterious blue color that seemed to swim about. Although it was sharp and thin, the gem sat snugly in the middle, drawing even the sorceress attention.

Eve hung the ring from the top of her nail, as she carefully folded open the note and read it's rather short contents.

 _For The Viscountess of Blackwood_

She blinked in surprise. So, it really was for her mistress. She had to admit, it was quite a beautiful ring, by not one fit for her master. It was too shiny and perhaps a bit to flashy for her taste, like the engagement ring she always wore. So, without as so much as a thought, she folded the note, and dropped it along with the ring in her pocket.

With a tired sigh, she cracked her knuckles against the palm of her hand, and lifted up her dress "Now, shall we?"

While she busily cleaned the room, Dewey laid onto her white sheets, with a thick red sheet just below her body, preventing more blood to stain the white sheets below. Her head was lazily tilted against the soft, smooth pillows, causing her white fluffy hair to fall upon her face. Although Eve sent her to bed nearly half an hour ago, she knew she wasn't sleeping any time soon. It wasn't just her wound keeping her awake.

The Earl. His ultimatum. She knew it was just out of opportunity, but she didn't know why he would make such a bold step. It seemed rather risky to her for him to make such an alliance. So many things could go wrong. Yet...it seemed like it could be so much more.

A weak smile crossed her face.

* * *

 **So, that's end end of this arc! I have to admit, it was pretty fun to write (Maybe because I created it myself but...) Anyways, from here on out(until I create another few chapters), this will be canon episodes.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	15. His Butler, Merrymaking-Her Butler, Keen

"Holiday, holiday, we're going on holiday!"

The trio of Phantomhive servants squealed in utter excitement, happily swinging their feet back on forth on the open concept carriage. As Tanaka drove the carriage across the eerie barren landscape, trio of servants yelled and happily chatted in delight about their little vacation. Along with the irish haired butler herself.

She sat there as quietly and properly along with the excited trio of servants as best as she could. Considering they were bursting with joy, it was obvious to Eve they didn't get out very much, perhaps not at all. Told by her mistress to sit back with Ciel's servants, as she now calls him, she had no choice. She said it would be a great way to 'connect' with his servants, and learn about them. In other words, dig up as much information as she could. That was a tad tough, considering Eve ceased to know their names.

"This is so exciting!" Finny exclaimed in joy "I can't believe it!"

"Spectacular! He's actually bringing us!" Mey-Rin practically blushed as bright as a cherry in her own thrill "We get to go on holiday at the Queen's own resort!"

"Looks like the young master can be quite generous when the spirits move him, eh?" Bard commented soon after in a smooth, relaxed tone.

"Mmm-hmm!" The gardener and the maid agreed, vigorously nodding their heads in joy. Finny seemed to frown however once he laid his eyes on the quiet, listless Blackwood butler.

"Are you excited, er…" Finny squinted his blonde eyebrows in thought, trying to retrieve her name from his own memory. Even if he didn't have the darndest clue.

"I believe we haven't properly introduced each other yet," Eve replied with a kind, yet slightly forced smile "I am Eveanna, although my mistress calls me by Eve. You may also call me that as well"

"Well then, I'm Finny!" The blonde gardener said with a bright smile that could rival the sun.

"My name is Mey-Rin!" The maid exclaimed as she pushed her owl rimmed glasses further up her face.

"I'm Baldroy, but call me Bard or whatever," The cook casually shrugged "I don't have much a preference anyways"

Sebastian slightly turned his head as a roaring laugh escaped the cart behind him. He couldn't help but put on his classic sharp grin that seemed to make everyone but is master frown with a fighting glare

"Do you hear how happy they are?" Sebastian commented as he drew his amber eyes back to the gravel road " They're very grateful to you. Such a kind young master"

Ciel scoffed "I couldn't leave them there alone. I might come home to find the manor in shambles"

"If they're such terrible servants, why not hire new ones?" Dewey asked in a rather bored tone that annoyed the Young Earl. She leaned on the far side of the open carriage, with her head rested upon her hand.

Ciel raised his brow in slight frustration "I hardly believe you would understand, unless you have any other than your butler there. Well, do you?"

"Well...no," Dewey trailed off, a drop of sweat ran from her face "I'm positive you read my file to know well enough why. I don't have the resources to house another..."

Ciel raise his brow in slight curiosity, for once, she actually seemed honest. Yet, it barely gave him any incentive to do the same. This was only their first task the queen put them together on, as Dewey said. Honesty at this point was not needed.

"Have we reached Houndsworth yet?" Ciel asked in a demanding tone.

"Indeed. It seems we've arrived at the village, everyone" Sebastian replied cheerfully as his eyes laid upon the broken rotting sign.

"All right!" The Phantomhive trio exclaimed cheerfully. Or, at least until they met the landscape settle in.

Their joyful expression turned to fear and confusion as the dark, cloudy landscape filled their eyes. Rotting, thin trees lined the path like eerie bones reaching out for its prey. Along the trees hung rusting metal collars, like deadly nooses. The thick, dark clouds sat above their heads like a suffocating blanket. This was hardly a resort. This was hardly a livable town.

Dewey stood up slowly and glanced around. She couldn't help but raise a brow in disappointment "What the devil is this?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something: the resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed" Ciel added in, as though it didn't mean a thing.

"Ah"

A dreadful look replied the servants faces, causing them to sadly slump in their seats "Yes, master..."

"Ho ho..." Tanaka mumbled without a single care in the world.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

"A holiday, young master, in this season?" Sebastian question with doubt in his voice, as he watched his master sip upon his small cup of tea. The notion rather seemed odd to him, considering his master didn't like to go out, especially on a holiday.

"Yes, indeed" Ciel replied bluntly "Tell me, have you ever heard of a pastime known as bear-baiting?"

The black haired butler rested his thin fingers upon his chin in thoughts "The notion does sound entertaining, but I'm afraid I've not heard of it. Indulge me, sir?"

Ciel sighed, as he took another long sip of the warm, rich liquid "A bear is chained to a fence. It is then surrounded by vicious dogs which slowly bite and kill it"

"That sounds like something that only a human would dream of" Sebastian concluded with a rather sharp, pitiful smile. It was only their nature humans, to act as such. It was almost predictable

"It was banned back in 1835 when the Cruelty to Animals Act was instated. However, there was still a loophole: the attack dogs they used were not banned. So a new game developed"

"They use dogs to attack dogs" He muttered under his thick voice "Let's see... Would that be 'dog-baiting'?"

"There's a village in which it's quite popular, known as Houndsworth" Ciel explained, as he dug his dull spoon into his rich, creamy dessert "It has long been known for raising fierce hunting dogs, but they take it further" his eyes drew to the crinkled envelope that sat on his desk "It breaks her Majesty's heart. So we'll secure the village as land for a royal estate, a simple pretext to end the atrocities"

"A village full of dogs?"

"Yes, why?" Ciel raised his brow in demanding curiosity towards Sebastian

"Well, please forgive me, master, this seems a rather insignificant task for one of your status to take on" Sebastian said with a rather sharp, pitiful grin "Perhaps someone of the likes of Lady Dewey would be better suited for such a task. It would be better use of your time to spend it elsewhere"

He sighed, and settled into his chair "Sebastian, you should know by now that I have my reasons. This is indeed a task fit for a Phantomhive. And besides the point...she's also set to arrive in Houndsworth"

He had no idea how the queen managed to stick the same case on both of them, unless that white haired Viscountess had anything to say about it. This however, causing Sebastian to chuckle. So much even, he raised his boney hands up to his mocking, grinning face.

"What's so funny about this?" Ciel raised his voice demandingly.

"Nothing master. It is just you are not one to work well with others" Sebastian so eloquently pointed out.

"I don't need anyone," Ciel snapped back "Let alone a partner. All I need is my pawns. That is all"

* * *

Dewey sat upon a sturdy stone bench, as she took in the fresh air of her garden. Although it was rather small in size, colorful flowers flourished, attracting birds and butterflies alike. The floral, clean scent of the flowers filled her nose, yet, she still sat as blankly and diligently as ever. No emotions crossed her face, yet there was none needed. She was content, and that was all.

"Mistress! Mistress!" The familiar voice called for her. With a certain strain in her abdomen still, she groaned as she twisted her body to the tall, elegant glass doors. Suddenly, Eve burst out of the two doors, causing her dress to flow within the breezy wind. Her puzzled expression turned to concern as her eyes laid upon her master. In an instant, she hurried to her side.

"Thank goodness you are still alright" Eve sighed in relief as her caring hands hovered over her mistress.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" The blood eyed girl raised her brow questionably. Or, until she laid her hand upon her sore, stabbed abdomen.

"My lady, you took a rather strong blow from that scythe. Even with your healing sessions, you should not aggravate the wound. You should be in bed, resting" The Irish haired butler slightly keeled over on concern.

Dewey sighed "I was getting rather tired being cooped up in the estate. I just wanted to get some fresh air, that's all" She glanced back up the the extensive garden, and stared into the colors of each flower "If it helps any, you may escort me back to my bedroom and change the bandages"

Eve nodded eagerly, as she held out her arm. In an instant, the white haired girl latched onto her sturdy arm like a leech and slowly walked along the path of the garden.

"My lady, you received a gift from an anonymous individual, if you would care to examine it" Eve said, as she dug into her pocket, and trailed her hand around the ring's warm, metal surface.

"A gift, hm?" Dewey said with curiosity in her voice "That does sound rather intriguing"

Dewey snatched the blue colored ring from her pocket, and placed it into her mistress hands. She slowly picked it up, and swung it around her thumb, letting the cold metal run against her warm skin. The deep, blue color seemed to consume her vision, as though it sucked in not only her sight, but her mind. To her, it was a rather pretty piece of jewelry. She moved her thumb towards her other golden ring with the ruby inlay, her engagement ring. Something about her old ring seemed to miss something the blue ring had. She couldn't put her finger on it but...she felt as though she simply couldn't toss the blue gem aside.

Eve sharply grinned as she noticed that curious look with her master's blood red eyes. It wasn't a rare look, yet it wasn't one she saw everyday either. From that, she already knew her mistress decision on that ring. She didn't need to ask at all.

Without so much as a pep or glance at her butler, Dewey carefully slipped on the deep blue ring onto her left index finger, and adorned her small, dainty fingers. She even though it seemed rather beautiful alongside her not so loved golden ring.

"And one more thing. While you were taking a stroll around the estate, a letter came for you, my lady" Eve said, as she pulled out the crinkled, clearly opened envelope.

"And its contents?"

Eve stuffed it back into her pocket "Her majesty wishes for you to travel to a lovely little town in the country by the name of Houndsworth. She would like you to prevent the multiple murders within the village spreading to the news"

Houndsworth..it did ring a bell within the young Viscountess head. She remembered reading a certain news article not too long ago about its atrocities with dogs.

"It's known for its sports with dogs, correct?" Dewey asked.

"Precisely," the irish haired butler nodded "These murders seem to stem from these hounds. Also, on a side note, Earl Phantomhive will also be accompanying you as well. Whatever his choices are, her majesty desires of you to "clean up his mess".

A smirk crossed Dewey's face "Ah. So my little talk with the queen lead to greater things" She was called for tea at the queen's palace only days after the ball incident. It was incredibly hard to hide her wound, so she simply lied, and said she was nearly run over by a carriage. From there, she nearly set into place a plan. Get the Earl to accompanying her on nearly every case that came forth. The arguments seemed to work towards her favor, it seemed.

"It was a rather risky move, my lady, yet it turned to your favor" Eve pointed out.

"I suppose so..." Dewey trailed off "Anyhow, I assume you will have preparations in order for our trip?"

Eve seemed to widen her eyes in not only shock, but concern "But mistress-"

"Add to the time of my healing sessions as it was before" Dewey shrugged demandingly "I won't let a wound stop me from attending this case. I won't let anything"

* * *

 _Present…_

Although the circumstance of the so called holiday seemed rather dire, Finny still kept his awfully bright smile on, even if the other servants failed to. His eyes lit up joy and curiosity as they passed a little old woman, hobbling on the side of the dirt path. With her incredible boney and wrinkled hand, she slowly pushed a tattered baby carriage.

"Look, somebody actually lives here! Tanaka, stop!" Finny yelled. The cart came to a screeching halt, causing the blonde gardener to jump out and rush to the little old lady "Let me help you, Granny!"

Eve could only stay quiet, yet she showed visible raised eyebrow of suspicion. Although she could easily sense the practically dying elderly lady, the so called baby on the other hand...

"No, you shouldn't do that, Finny!" Mey-Rin pleaded "If you aren't careful, you might hurt the baby!"

"What did you say?" Finny lifted the baby carriage without hesitation, then swiftly slammed into the ground, causing it to smash into what seemed like a million pieces "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, this is awful!" Mey-Rin shrieked "Is the baby okay?!"

Another round of stroked came around the trio of Phantomhive servants as their shocked eyes laid onto the contents of the carriage. Inside laid a broke, dusty skull, that once belonged to a dog. Its eye holes were scattered a dark brown, as were the edges of its nose.

"There is no baby..." Eve muttered.

"Not anymore" Bard added in, as a drop of nervous sweat ran down his face.

"The child was eaten by it~" The old granny sang. With a wrinkly old smile, she hobbled away happily, as though not a single thing in the world worried her at all. As she scurried away, she let ring out a eerie, throaty tune that drilled into every Phantomhive and Blackwood ear.

 _The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good_

 _The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad_

 _He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone._

"What a lovely tune…" Dewey replied, with sarcasm dripping in her voice. It wa obvious from the something was bound to happen in her little trip to the village.

Ciel completely ignored her, as his dark blue eyes keenly watched the little old woman disappear into the distance "That's why we're here. Apparently a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing. The villager has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years. A part of my task is to find out why, then put an end to the problem"

As they drew further into the winding valleys, the small, lakeside village came into view. Although the village itself was rather small, the crystal clear lake beside it seemed to only come from dreams. It sparkled like a clear night sky, when all the stars clearly came into view.

A loose grin crossed Bard face as he stood up to view the tiny village "Oi, it's startin' to look like a place we're staying'!"

Right as they headed into the small village however, the sound of obnoxious barking filled their ears. People in tattered clothes lines the streets, their fingers filled with dirt and other grime of sorts. Their eyes first drew to however, a cage full of vicious dogs, barking at a much calmer, brighter dog and his young, yet filthy master

"Sit," The young man commanded, causing the loyal dog to follow his commands "Lie down" With his final command, he laughed and happily petting the eager mutt "Who's the good boy! My good boy!"

"Oh my!" Mey-Rin said as she blushed furiously "I'd let him pet me, yes I would!"

"The mutt or the dog…?" Eve question with a doubtful raised brow.

"Oh, would it matter?" Mey-Rin shouted with absolute affection.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments. He commands the mutt's obedience, but the dog isn't blameless either. It fawns on its human, and welcomes the chain around its neck," Sebastian gave a tired sigh and drew his eyes back to the busy path "I can't understand it"

Ciel scoffed "If you're trying to get at something deeper, just say it"

A sharp, hidden grin crossed the black haired butler's face "No, it's nothing of importance, my lord. Simply that while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs," he turned around, showing his strained, classic grin "To be completely frank, I hate them"

A pause went in between the master and butler, until the young Earl finally broke it with blank, unsuspecting stare.

"Woof"

The sky seemed to darken as the Phantomhive and Blackwood group arrived at the chosen location. On a relatively empty plot of land sat a old, stone house. It was rather small in size, but sat powerfully like a medieval castle that survived countless wars. The dark, grey colors did little to nothing to hide the streaks of hard water that stained each brick, nor the foggy windows. It looked as though the estate wasn't taken care of in ages, missing of a servant.

"This must be Barrymore castle then," Dewey commented as she glanced disappointingly around the meager estate. Although she didn't' expect much from such a town, she still felt disappointed in all the same

"Yes…" Ciel trailed off. With a demanding wave of his hand, he pointed to his able butler, who jumped swiftly off the open carriage "Sebastian, search for Lord Barrymore and bring him to me"

The black haired butler swiftly jumped off the carriage, and bowed "Yes, my young lord"

Eve carefully stepped from the wooden card behind, and walked to her own mistress. She helf out her black gloved hand, and waited eagerly for her master to grab it. When she did, she let Dewey step off the tall, large cart.

'Would you like me to follow suit?" Eve asked with a rather sharp smile.

"Yes," Dewey commanded as she drew her hand away "Retrieve Lord Barrymore for our negotiation"

"Of course, my lady" The irish haired butler briefly bowed before she disappeared into the dimly lit castle along with Sebastian.

Bard finally sighed, as his eyes drew to the mountain of luggage and bags piled in the back of the cart. Although Mey-Rin was eagerly grabbing each little bag she could lay her fingers on, Finny on the other hand stared into the mansion, blushing slightly. The chef could only raise his brow questionably in the gardeners infatuation.

"Quit actin' like a loon, Finny!" Bard yelled as he lugged a few pieces of luggage in his hand "You got bags to carry! Hurry it up!"

Finny blinked his turquoise eyes a few times, and arrived back into reality. He paused for a second, until a bright smile crawled back up his face, causing him to finally hop of the cart. Although his actions were entirely focused upon his master, his thoughts were a different story. That Blackwood butler. Eve. He couldn't help but feel a little smitten about her. She followed her mistress' command, yet with...kindness.

"Right!"

Sebastian and Eve diverged in different directions into the castle, judging it would be best to cover more ground. With keen eyes, she peeked into a rather dark, dreary room filled with weapons of all sorts. Dog heads sat like prized possessions on the wall, along with axes and deadly swords. It was certainly a home of a hunter, but it was the type of hunter that most intrigued Eve.

 _Snap_

With the sound of a slicing whip, she snapped her head, facing an oddly angered older gentleman. With his thick eyebrows deeply narrowed, his hand tightly carried his whip defensively, as though he was fighting for his life.

Eve simply smiled and bowed obediently "Hello, Lord Barrymore. I come-"

Her thin glasses were immensity thrown off her face as the whip violently slashed her across her face. Without hesitation, she ducked, hiding her true hunter green eyes from the erratic Lord Barrymore, who only continues his meaningless whips, as though it was out of complete fear. She knew in an instant she could yank that insufferable whip from his hand and crack his neck like a twig, but she had to play a different part for her mistress game. The part of a defenseless butler.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my castle?" The gentleman demanding in an angry, gravely voice. His thick hand only dug further into the tattered whip of leather as his loud slashes only grew in power. The sound of ripping flesh instantly attacked her mistress, along with Ciel as his butler. Dewey's blood red eyes immediately shot open as her butler was cowering at the violent whips.

"Who the hell is this Chihuahua and Corgi?!" Lord Barrymore lifted his head, and pointed his hand accusingly at the two guard dogs "Where the hell are the queen's Guard Dogs?!"

"'Chihuahua'...?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow in question, as Ciel simply stood in a mixture of puzzlement and insult.

"Corgi?!" Dewey shouted in anger. Her eyes immediately narrowed, causing her to wave her lacy parasol threateningly into the air "Get your filthy hand of my servant!"

Lord barrymore completely ignored her, and continued his meaningless punishment "Can't you... do... anything?!"

"Move, Sebastian," Ciel commanded calmly. Right as another deadly slash was about to cross the cowering Eve's back, Sebastian, like the wind, rushed at the angry man's side and snatched the ship from his red, flaming hands.

"What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?!" Lord Barrymore shouted at the top of his lungs, his face flushing an angry bright red "Somebody should train you better! Let me go right now!"

Busy with another 'inadequate' dog, Eve slowly emerged from her curled up position and wipe her dress clean off. She lightly touched a sharp, burning cut on her face, and felt the hot, red blood leak right from her cheek. With a tired sigh, she plucked her glasses from the ground, and swiftly pushed them back up her nose, flooding her green eyes with a clear, ocean blue. She couldn't help but send a nasty glare to the older gentleman, before she stood next to her mistress, like a shadow once more.

"Who owns the inadequate Bull Terrier?!" Barrymore shouted in a gravely, angered tone, as he pointed his other free hand accusingly around the room.

Dewey sighed "Bull Terrier is rather a cynical term for my butler, but yes. She is my servant"

He jabbed his finger accusingly in front of the black haired butler's face "And this awful Doberman?!"

"He's acting on my orders"

The rolled up older gentleman snapped his head around, and saw the awfully young Earl, along with a certain grin on his face. A grin the Lord didn't like one bit.

"Who are you?! Who the hell are both of you!?" Barrymore demanded.

Ciel put on a rather mocking smile on his face, and lazily settled into a nearby chair "From the sound of it, you have already received the letter I sent. My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive"

Dewey neatly crossed her legs as she sat on the velvet blue couch, along with a stern frown on her own frustrated face "Perhaps you received my letter as well. I am Dewey, more formally known as the Viscountess of Blackwood. In the future kindly refrain from touching my butler again, would you?"

"Do you mean to tell me a toy poodle like both of you are the Queens emissary's?!" Lord Barrymore snatched his long whip out of the hand of Sebastian, and glared at the two surprisingly small nobles. From so called Guard Dogs, he expected more than just children.

"I beg your pardon?" Dewey raised her voice, along with her thin, white eyebrow in question.

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry?" Ciel's smirk only grew deeper "Now that's hardly fair"

* * *

Eve's shaky, bloodied hands carefully lifted the elegant porcelain tea set as she attempted to pour out the steamy hot liquid for the three nobles. Although commanded by Eve to give 'hospitality' to the man who nearly slashed her hands off, she could barely clench a thing. The dishes clattered loudly as she attempted to flip the tea cup over. Her hands, they felt as though someone drove a rose bush into them. All she wanted to do was heal them, yet, the time did not suffice for her.

Her eyes flickered with curiosity as a white gloved hand carefully snastched the cup out of her hand

"Please, allow me" Sebastian replied in a smooth as apple butter voice.

"I thank you…" The irish haired butler quietly trailed off, and swiftly moved aside. She narrowed her ocean blue eyes as her attention turned to the negotiation between the two nobles and Lord Barrymore. Or rather, what was left of the discussion.

Lord Barrymore tossed the thick stack of papers upon his desk, and tightly crossed his arms in defiance "There's nothing to discuss. Under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore Castle to anybody"

"Why is that?" The young Earl asked

"Because of the curse" Lord Barrymore's eyes seemed to flickr without hesitation as though words left his mouth

"A curse, eh?" Dewey replied as a certain smirk crossed her small face "That's rather enticing. What is this curse, exactly?"

This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed, in a most horrible way' Suddenly, he slammed his thick hand upon his desk, and narrowed his deadly eyes "Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Your mission is pointless! Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"

"My, how interesting" Ciel smoothly replied with a rather mocking grin.

"What?!"

The young Earl settled into his seat, as comfortable as ever "You've piqued my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry"

With a sharp, deadly glare, Lord Barrymore growled at the young, smirking Earl. Seemingly preoccupied, Dewey carefully flicked her finger towards herself, calling the attention to her butler. Like a shadow, Eve quickly, but quietly rushed to her side.

"Eve," The white haired Viscountess whispered "Investigate anything you can about this so called curse, understand?"

"Yes, my mistress" Eve whispered back in a alluring tone.

* * *

"How much time until this is over?" Dewey asked, as she glanced up to her attentive butler. With nothing more than an old robe that as stuffed within the guest closet, she covered up her lady parts as Eve worked her magic. Quite literally.

The Irish haired butler's hand carefully dug her fingers into her mistress side, as though she was giving a thorough massage. Instead of a delicate cream or clear water that coated her hands however, a thin layer of lukewarm blood sat ever so delicately on her fingers, rubbing it deep into her mistress side. Although the concept of mixing a ones blood with another was rather questionable to the young Viscountess, as long as the deep pain disappeared, she could easily carry on with her work. She didn't have to worry about a scar either, even if she wasn't planning to reveal her body to anyone but her butler.

With a satisfied smile, Eve dipped her hands into a large bucket of freezing water, washing her hands of her own and her mistress' blood "I am finished my lady. Now, if you would be so kind to sit up so I may warp a new set of bandages around you. We wouldn't want your wounds to stain your night wear now would we?"

"Fine" Dewey replied bluntly. Right as she groaned up, she lightly traveled her hand over her thick wound. It was noticeably smaller, and less like a gaping hole within her stomach. Although it wasn't nearly healed shut, blood ceased to burst out of it like it did so many days ago.

She collapsed onto her fluffy, white pillow, and lazily watched her Eve dump the bucket of contaminated water out the window, out into the night air. She tossed the bucket to the side of the guest room, and proceeded to grab a small towel to wipe her grimy, lightly bloodied hands.

"After you are finished, take me to Ciel's room. I need to discuss a certain matter with him" Dewey commanded in a rather tired, weak tone. Eve seemed to hesitantly toss the tainted towel into the bucket right as she said those words. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow towards her mistress in, well, absurdity.

"Are you certain, my lady?" Eve questioned, as she slipped on her black glove in glove, swooping motion "It's rather late right about now. He is probably asleep as well"

"It won't hurt to try, now will it?" The white haired girl replied with a certain smirk.

"Of course, my lady"

In minutes, her butler swiftly covered her mistress with a large, thick robe and a pair of her long sleeve gloves, as to cover up the marks of the contract that crawled over her body. Satisfied, Eve tugged at the waist of her robe, and lead her out through the hall, to where she presumed the Earl Phantomhive guest room would be. She lightly rapped the sturdy wooden door, and patiently waited for a response for her mistress.

"Come in" the familiar, smooth as apple butter voice called nearly seconds later.

"I apologize for calling so late, Ciel," Dewey announced herself as she entered the dimly lit room. He sat nearly by the roaring fire, with a thick book in hand. He barely lifted an eye even with the sound of Sebastian carefully picking out his night wear "I believe we have a matter to discuss"

"What is that you need?" Sebastian asked, with a neat, dark blue night gown on his arm "My young master is about to retire for the evening"

With not as so much as an invitation, she settled into the chair opposite of Ciel, and comfortably crossed her legs "I thought perhaps we could share notes about the occurrences of the curse, as he called it"

"Yes, of course. I-" As Ciel shut his book, and raised his eyes towards the young Viscountess, he froze. A rather anxious gear if sweat ran down his face as a judging expression trailed his eyes. With a rather suspicious look within his face, he scanned the Viscountess attire. Or, what was left of it. It seemed odd of the young Viscountess to present herself in a nightgown lazily covered with a robe, considering they barely knew each other.

"What the devil are you wearing?" Ciel practically demanded as he snapped his book shut.

She briefly glanced down at her attire, as though it was nothing "You mean this? Is it distracting?"

He gave out a tired sigh, and in frustration, face palmed himself "No, not necessarily...It's rather I wouldn't expect a noble like to present yourself so...drearily"

She shrugged carelessly and settled back into her seat "I don't care much for how you view me. Besides, it is not like you will tell anyone about this little affair other than the queen. I believe she wouldn't give a care in the world about the smaller, insignificant details," With a small grin, she leaned in towards the Young Earl "Besides the point, I had Eve investigate further into the curse of Houndsworth. Eve?"

She briefly nodded, and came closer to the fire, causing a large, eerie shadow to shield her face "Of course. From what the local novels and citizens have brought forth, it seems this village is overrun by a demon hound"

"A demon hound?" Sebastian raised a brow in curiosity.

"Yes," She nodded "The curse of the village is that this hound resides and kills whoever it deems to be causing a ruckuses within the village, mainly, whoever breaks a law or two. However, I found it rather odd that the demon hound, as said by the villagers, does in fact hold up the law, as a opposed to doing whatever it wishes to do"

Sebastian held his fingers up to his chin in thought "Yes, that does strike me rather as odd too…" He knew demons hounds very well, being a demon himself. They were rather loyal creatures who really acted out of self desires. They were like this realms dogs, loyal, obedient, and protective. Qualities that only made the butler cringe at.

"If what I believe is true, our first suspect could very well be-"

Suddenly, a blood thirsty, shrieking howl sliced through the night sky, piece ring into the pair of masters and butlers ears. The loud howl seemed to vibrate and clatter the natal and porcelain items that rested within the room. Dewey and Ciel barely lifted their eyes in spite of the noise, even as their butlers snapped their heads around in search of its source.

"And that should be him" Dewey replied calmly, as she stood up. When she turned her head however, her blood red eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?" Ciel asked questionably. However, when he snapped his head around, he practically jumped out of his chair. Displayed on the thick green curtain was the reflection of none other than a hound. The demon hound

"Sebastian!" The young Earl whipped his fingers towards the curtain. In an instant, Sebastian rushed over and in one swooping motion, shoved the curtains open. When his eyes trailed around the darkness of the castle however, that's was all he saw. Darkness, and nothing more.

"What was that thing?" Ciel asked, as he rushed over to the iron window.

"Master, look there" Sebastian pointed into the distance of the city. Ciel gasped as his eyes load onto the culprit to the attacks. A green, glittering object in the distance darted along the winding path, leaving a thick trail of a shiny, glittery substance. The mysterious substance glistened in the night sky, illuminating the once barren, dark path.

"It's the demon hound!" A faint voice shouted from the nearby village, carried by the thick wind.

"The demon hound is here!"

"Who is it? Who's the bad dog?!"

The pair of masters and butlers rushed outside, and was met with a trail of foot print like indentations within the muddy ground, filled with the green, glittering substance Ciel bent to his knee and lightly swooped the substance onto his finger, and rubbed it in between the tips, as though he attempted to identify the substance.

"Eve," Dewey called, as she stared blankly into the green substance "Collect the excess and identify it. Perhaps we could see what kind of magical properties it possess"

The Irish haired butler bowed, before she bent down to one knee "Yes, my mistress"

"Master!" A familiar, high pitched called. The master in question turned to see none other than his trio of servants, dressed in their night wear

"Eve!" Finny called. Even with her name up in the air, the Irish haired butler refused to even bat an eye as she scooped up the substance into a thin, glass bottle.

"What's goin' on here?!" Bard practically demanded "What's all the fuss about?!"

"The demon hound is here" Eve calmly replied, as she brushed off her fess of mud and dirt, and stood up straight upon her feet

"Demon hound?!" Bard yelled in utter confusion.

"Hey, one of you!"

The group turned to see a large, angry group of villagers, sleepy eyed and obvious frustrated. Some held burning torches of fire, while others held sharp, metallic weapons suited for ripping fresh apart. It looked as though they were ready to invade the castle and tear the Lord limb from limb.

"Please wake Lord Barrymore at once," A tall, gruff villager demanded "The demon hound has come again"

"Who was the punished one?" A shivering, scared villager asked deep within the crowd.

"The punished one?" Ciel raised his brow in doubt.

Sure enough, the thick mob of villagers lead them up into the village, to a small hill. The place was recognizable to the young earl and Viscountess; the same mutts growled and barked at them as they approached the area. Almost immediately, their eyes laid upon the torn, trashed body that laid stuck within the mud. Bloody, angry bite marks laid scattered all over the man's body, filled with clotting blood. His once neat clothes were torn to absolute shred, as though someone swung him around like a rag doll. He was as dead as a dead man could be

"How awful…" Bard mumbled drearily under his voice he hugged his large pillow tight to his chest. Dewey and Ciel simply knelt down to the cold, stiff body to examine the nasty bit marks and whatever was left of him.

Ciel narrowed his dark blue eyes in suspicion as he carefully lifted his stiff arm "So that's it then…"

"Its seems so…" Dewey said, as she carefully trailed her gloved hands across one of the dead man's deep bite marks.

"Stand back, don't touch!" A familiar gruff voice commanded with a incentive of obedience. The two nobles turned to see none other than Lord barrymore, hidden deep within the crowd "I see it was James then. He was the bad dog"

"Yes," An older, portly mustached man confirmed "He broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is allowed"

"A sixth dog," The Lord sighed in pity "Then this was inevitable"

"That's all you can say?!" Bard suddenly shouted in utter bewilderment "Really?!"

"This village is under my rule and no other! The demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Barrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!" Lord Barrymore snapped back, causing the chef to cower slightly. Like his loyal servants, the citizens of Houndsworth began to sing an eerie, ominous tune in the background. Their eyes were dead, deprived of life, and deprived of anything human, it seemed. They sang it as they picked up the torn body, and sang it as they followed the body, down the path, and out of sight

 _The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good_

 _The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad_

 _He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone_

 _He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone_

 _Lullaby, the sunsets, lullaby and good night_

"I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey…" Lord Barrymore trailed off in a much calmer, controlled voice "You were lucky to have escaped"

With his final word, he walked off into the distance of the roaring crowd of citizens, as though he was following a bright, yet empty light of safety. Ciel drew his rather blank eyes in suspicion. Dewey could only put on a soft, smug grin, as they all disappeared along with the body.

* * *

"This has gotta be the worst holiday ever…" Bard mumbled, as his head sat firmly on a dark oak table. Although the new days spelt out a clear, blue day, it certainly didn't make the trip any better. From a holiday, he expected in the very least a good smile or two. Not a murder

"The worst, yes it is…" Mey-Rin sighed in defeat.

"What's the matter? You were so excited on the way here" The black haired butler asked, as he walked up beside the trio of utterly gloomy servants. Although he had a rather sharp smile on, it did nothing to raise their spirits

"Yeah, well, that was before…" The blond chek trailed off, not wanting to recount the events of the evening before.

"Don't look so gloomy" Seemingly out of nowhere, he whipped out a large picnic basket and a striped bathing suit "We're on holiday, it's a time meant for relaxing"

What semed like only minutes later, Bard and Finny splashed into the large, clear lake that lined the city.

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Bard chimed as he ran like a dagger through the soft waves.

"Aahh hahaha!" Finny screamed happily at the top of his lungs as he dropped right into the water

"Ah! I haven't been to a proper swimming hole in ages!" Bard sighed in satisfaction of the cold water dripping down his body "The water is so nice and warm!"

"Aren't you coming in too, Mey-Rin?' Finny called, as he glanced to a little shack at the edge of the water

"No! I can't go out there. It's too embarrassing!" Mey- Rin pleaded, practically locking herself up within the small shack

"Come on now! You don't get a chance to do this every day!" Bard tried to persuade. His fun, happy laughter suddenly froze, as his eyes laid upon Mey-Rin. Rather, Mey-Rin in a tight bathing suit. As mush as he didn't want to, he froze, and blush. Even Finny had to take another glance at the Phantomhive maid

"Oh, this is absolutely humiliating!" Mey-RIn whined as she lightly spun around in her new attire

"No worries, Mey-Rin, you look lovely!" Finny replied cheerfully

"You aren't just saying that?!" She said doubtfully

"I bet you'd look even better without the glasses" Bard said with a rather mischievous smirk. RIght as his hands were about to reach out for her, she yelped in shock and cowered in fear.

"No, no, no, no!" The maid pleaded she she darted into the lake for cover "I can't! The master gave them to me!"

A round of happy roaring laughs were heard by the pair of masters and butlers, who sat and stood calmly on the sandy beach of the lake. Eve and Sebastian sat next to their corresponding butlers as they calmly read a book.

"Don't you care to bathe with them, young master?" Sebastian ask,ed getting a narrowed glare in return "Oh, I see. Is that the problem? The master can't-"

"I don't see why they're making such a fuss about this little pond" Ciel swiftly cut off Sebastian.

"What about you, my mistress?" Eve asked with a rather sharp smile "Would you care to join them as well?"

Although she couldn't qute see the seething glare from her master through her open, lacy parasol, she could feel it like the burning sun.

Dewey snapped her novel shut "Are you asking to command me to make you join them?"

"No, of course not," Eve frowned in disappointment "I simply thought you would have liked to be part of the thrills of the new resort since we have time"

"Just because you can bathe doesn't make it a resort" The young Earl commented.

"You still intend to make this place into a resort then?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow curiously

"Naturally"

"But what about this so called demon hound?" Dewey asked, facing the rather collected Ciel

"Surely you know as well as I by now," The young Earl scoffed "This demon hound is no dog. Shall we discuss it further?"

"Fair enough" Dewey shrugged "Now, I assume we want to take care of business, yes?"

Minutes later, with oddly hushed whispers, Dewey and Ciel sent their obedient butlers on their way. Dewey didn't see much out of her own command. Eve did it without hesitation before she disappeared. Sebastian on the other hand

"Yes, very well, master" The black haired butler responded as she calmly drew away from his master "You may consider it done.

"You're very cooperative," The young earl pointed so eloquently out " Especially for someone who hates dogs"

"Yes, I detest them" Sebastian said in a rather butter, yet smooth voice "That's why I'd like to finish this as quickly as possible. Preferably, before it all goes to hell"

"I believe that will take a rather long time before that happens Sebastian" Eve said with a certain smirk on her klips. With her last comment, the two supernatural butlers walked away in the distance, towards the eerie, large castle.

Dewey drew her yes back to her thick book without hesitation "Sebastian is quite a cynical fellow isn't he?"

Ciel scoffed "Then I suppose Eve isn't all too different either, is she not"

"Perhaps"

"We got him! The bad dog's been caught!" A loud, booming voice yelled at the top of his lungs. In an instant, the nobles heads turned to see a small group of men run across the line of houses, along with a rifle in each one of their hands "We got James's dog! Hurry, the punishment is about to begin!"

Ciel and Dewey briefly glanced at each other, before they darted off. With the servants hot on their trail, they painstakingly up the steep large hill coated in mud, to a small, rounded area packed with angry, violent citizens. All yelled at a helpless, growling dog chained tightly to the stone wall. There, Lord Barrymore stood with glaring, seemingly evil eyes with a line of growling mutts behind him, all foaming at the mouth, thirsty for blood

"He's got something in his mouth!" A older man shouted from the crowd.

"Get it from him!" Another commanded

"Bad dog, let go!" An angry mad yelled, the dog's growls only became louder the harder and harder he pulled. With a snarl, he raised a thick, wooden stick and violently whipped it down to the mutt's soft, thin skull "Bad dog, give it to me! Let go! Let go!"

"What a bad dog. He deserves punishment," Lord Barry said without any emotion, nor hesitation in his voice "Get started!"

With his final command, the men let their violent mutts free. The older man with the thick stick jumped swift out of the way, right before the mutt's jumped in the tore the helpless, chained dog up like a bone. The sound of tearing flesh was faintly heard through the sound of growling and the high pitched scream of help. It was a sound only the gardener could recognize. It was the sound only he could make

His lip trembled, causing his knees to shake in place,. The memories flashed right before his eyes. That room. Those people. That number. It all filled his head. It took over his mind like a leech.

"Stop this… You can't do it...It's awful…" Finny muttered under his breath. Suddenly, like a force took over him, he snapped his head up, and darted into the crowd. He latched his hands on a large, wooden stake and without as so much as a struggle, drew it right from the ground and rushed into the crowd. In one swooping motion, he violently smashed the growing dogs away, causing them to release a high pitched whine "Just let the poor thing go! Stop this, nooow!"

"AHHHH!" An old, elderly woman cried bloody murder. Her eyes suddenly fluttered shut, causing her to collapse right into a another citizens arms.

"Finny!" Mey-Rin and Bard screamed at they rushed to their side, along with the two nobles and the tiny Tanaka. Finny gently caressed the beaten dog, as though he was attempting to comfort it within its death. The sound to stomping footsteps suddenly filled their ears abruptly

"They interfered"

"They interrupted!"

"Punish them!"

"They must be punished like bad dogs!"

The crowd raise their deadly weapons and hissed at the accusers, as though they were ready to invade and overtake them. Within mere minutes, they tied them up like meat ready to be cooked. As the servants yelled and pleaded for mercy, the chained Earl and Viscountess calmly hung, looking as bored and blank as ever

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Lord Barrymore raised his brow in confidence.

"Why not just take the blonde one?" Dewey raised her brow "Surely we could make a negotiation here"

"Hey!" Finny cried in insult

A smirk crossed his chiseled face "You have a point. These little Pomeranians are the Queen's guard dogs after all. If both of you can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide to let both of you go. Leave this village immediately, and advise her Majesty never to send her minions near it again!"

Dewey immediately scoffed "I'm quite sorry, but that ridiculous deal will never be made"

A smug grin crossed Ciel's small face "You're so pathetic. You rely on lowly tricks to retain your meager power. If there's a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at him"

Is that your final choice?" Lord Barrymore growled. With a pause, he swiftly sliced his hand through the air "You can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me! Get him!"

With the proclamation, the men let their blood thirsty dogs go, causing them to jump in the air with bared teeth. Right as they were about to sink their sharp teeth into the nobles flesh, a swift force suddenly knocked them back, like a swift wind. Ciel and Dewey hardly reacted. They knew who it was. Or rather, who they were.

"Your late," Dewey said with a raised brow "Now, uncuff me. This is getting rather uncomfortable"

"Of course, my lady," Eve bowed, before she let her hand trail against the cold surface of the thick chains "Something quite enticing came up, that's all"

"You cut that close" Ciel blankly commented

"It won't happen again, trust me" Sebastian replied with a smirk, as he tidied his white gloves again.

"You dare to interfere, dog? Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for?!" Lord Barrymore's slitted eyes seem to bulge out of his head in pure rage "Kill both of them now!"

"Shameful. What coarse, noisy growls they have...One of the reasons I despise these creatures" The black haired butler remarked bitterly. His glaring, amber eyes flashed a bright demonic red, causing the dogs to cower and whine in an instant.

"What the hell?" The Lord gasped "What did you do?!"

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel shouted.

"Listen, there is no demon hound at all!" Dewey yelled as she rubbed her sore arm "It's all an illusion! There's just an old man consumed with power, determined to keep it no matter the price!"

"What?!" Lord Barrymore shouted back, with a rather nervous drop of sweat running down his face "What evidence do you have?"

"There's this" In an instant, Sebastian knelt down to one of the dog, and pulled out a fine looking skull from its mouth "We found it in your mansion. I took the liberty of confirming that the teeth marks on James matched the teeth in this skull" He pointed up into the air, revealing an image of a dog projected into the clouds "Do you see it now? The truth behind the demon hound. Its shadow is nothing but a projection. Just a transparent trick"

Eve pulled out the bottle of the mysterious glowing substance, and shook it about a few times "The glowing substance on the so called demon hound was nothing more than a phosphorescent dust, sprinkled on a normal dog"

"The demon dog is merely an illusion, a story made up by an evil man. The man you let rule your village" Ciel said, glaring at the man in question.

"This man, Henry Barrymore!" Dewey shouted with an accusing finger.

"No! It's all nonsense!" Lord Barrymore pleaded with wavering confidence "You can't fool them! Where's your evidence?"

In an instant, Sebastian knelt down to the beaten, battered dog barely clinging on for life. HE carefully opened the mutt's mouth, and pulled out a piece of ripped, torn cloth "You can rest. Your duty is done. I'll take it from here" He stood up, and carefully examined the cloth

"What fine material" Eve commented with a rather calm, smooth voice, as she glanced at the cloth "I wonder why the dog was so eager to hold on to it until the very last moment. Interesting behavior, don't you think?"

"Wh-What the hell?!"

Sebastian eld it out,as though he expected him to grab it "Yours. A scrap of cloth from your pants, torn off by James' dog when you attacked his master. You recognize it, yes?"

"So you were the one who killed James?"

"Give up, Barrymore! It's all over now!" Ciel shouted

"Punish James' killer! Punish James' killer!"

Within seconds, the citizens anger turned towards the sold out Berrymore, he cowered as nervous drops of sweat ran from his face. As much as he tried to dart, a pair of hands latched onto him and carried him away, along with the crowd

"No, please, stop!" He pleaded, as he tried to struggle out. No matter what he did however, he stayed firmly in place, until the angry crowd of people carried him away, down the fill and into the distance. It was only minutes later the Phantomhive servants, along with their master were related

"My goodness, I'm glad that's over, yes I am!" Mey-Rin cupped her hand in utter relief.

Finny, with kind, yet sad eyes, gently knelt before the dog, and gently stroked its dying body "You were one amazing pup. A loyal dog defending his master to the very end…" A weak smile crossed his face "You were a good boy... Such a good boy…"

A waterfall of tears fell of the gardeners face, as he embraced the dying mutt in a warm, comforting hug. He didn't care if his clothes were stained in blood. What mattered to him was giving that dog the best it could before the lfe drew away from its eyes. Little did he know, the black haired butler was glaring right at the two

"There you go. Yet another reason that I hate dogs" Sebastian muttered. Eve couldn't help but send him a curious, yet wavering eye at the demon butler. It seemed out of all of the servants, he knew what being a dog really possessed

* * *

Ciel glanced out the window into the dark, storm ridden sky. The heavy rain beat against the roof of the castle like drums, keeping the Earl and Viscountess wide awake

"Yet another case closed, eh?" Ciel commented, his eyes fixed on the thick, dark clouds "We can leave the village when the rain lets up"

"Indeed," Sebastian replied smoothly back.

"So, Ciel," A small grin crossed Dewey's face as she elegantly crossed her legs upon the chair "Our first case together wasn't all to bad, was it not?"

"I suppose so," Ciell blankly replied, refusing to draw his eyes away "Although, this was a rather easy one"

Dewey sighed in disappointment "We will be on many cases together, won't we?"

The young Earl raised his brow questionably and turned around "I don't suppose you have anything to do with that, would you?"

She tightened her lip and settled deeply into her chair "Well, let's just say I pushed her majesty in the right direction. Two heads, or rather two royals are better than one, are they not?"

"Let me out!" A faint voice called out, ripping through the guest bedroom "Oh, please! It's coming for me! It's coming! The demon hound, it's... it's going to get me, I know it is! Please, let me go! Let me go! I'm begging you! Please!"

"That's a rather insufferable cry, isn't it?" Ciel remarked bitterly, as the pathetic cries pierced right through his ears.

"Indeed…" Dewey sighed. She immediately raised her hand demandingly for her butler "Eve, quiet him would you? I don't care much for how you accomplish your task"

Eve bowed "Yes, my mistress"

With her command, she fled the room and dissipated into the dark hallway. Right as she was about to step into the stair of the basement, she lit herself a candle and descended down the stairs.

Then a gut wrenching scream sliced into the air.


	16. His Butler, Training-Her Butler, Action

"Waaaaaahhh!"

Another high pitched scream ripped through the air. Eve widened her ocean blue eyes in shock, and rushed down the flight of stairs as quickly as she could, even if it meant putting out her candle in the process. That first scream could have only came from person. That insufferable Lord Barrymore.

She burst into the small dungeon that held the lord. There, she saw the dark red haired maid cower as her shaky hand pointed the the darkened prisoned of Lord Barrymore. Although she couldn't see her eyes behind her foggy, thick glasses, her violently shaky legs and trembling lip said more than enough.

"I heard a scream," Eve panted "Is everything alright?"

All Mey-Rin could do was shake her head, and jab for finger into the air, to the darkened cell. Following her command, Eve carefully walked to the cell and took a peek inside. Her ocean blue eyes snapped wide open in pure shock.

A thick streak of hot, sticky blood sat on the stone floor, lining it like a fine carpet. A large gaping hole where the wall once sat exposed the darkened night sky and the intently bright moon. Wherever Lord Barrymore was, he was missing. Or, what was left of him, at least.

"What the hell is goin' on down there?!" Bard demanded, as he darted into the basement "Mey-Rin, what's wrong?!"

The maid could only do the same action, causing Bard and Finny to hesitantly leak into the torn prison. A loud gasp went in between them, out of utter shock.

The sound of stomping foot steps came closer and closer, revealing the two nobles and Sebastian. They immediately rushed to the scene of the crime, causing all of them to widen their eyes in utter shock.

"Where is Lord Barrymore?" Ciel trailed off, hardly be living what his eyes showed him.

Suddenly, the sound of a violent knock filled their ears. Realizing it was simply the door, they all immediately rushed back upstairs, leaving the thick puddle of blood to fester in the damp basement. Sebastian swiftly opened the door, causing a commoner to dart inside. Fear trailed around his bulging eyes, as well as his shaky, uncontrollable hands.

"The demon hound..." The commoner panted in terror "The great hound is here..."

"The hound?!"

The group fought their war across the dirty landscape and the brewing storm, even if it meant they were drenched to the bone. The frightened commoner lead them through the barren town, back up the hill where only hours ago, the lord was sought out. As try leaked over the hill however, a thick crowd of citizens knelt onto the muddy, rain drenched ground. Their hands were wrapped tight in the ball, as though they were praying to a divine being.

 _The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good_

 _The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad_

 _He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone_

 _He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone_

"What's happening?" Sebastian questioned, as he trailed his amber eyes carefully around the crowd of kneeling people.

"I believe they are praying to the so called demon hound, as to quell his anger" Eve quickly thought.

They trailed their eyes over the thick crowd of orating people, and laid their eyes on what the commotion was about. Lord Barrymore. Or rather, his body.

His once slitted, aggressive eyes were wide and white, like a ghost. A trickle of foamy blood still sat at the corner of his mouth, waiting to be cleaned. His body sat slumped against the stone wall exposing his large, gaping wound in his stomach. It was like someone ripped his insides out, but never finished the job.

As screams filled the Phantomhive trio of servants, Sebastian and Eve cut their way through the murmuring crows and bent down to inspect the ripped body. Although it was rather bloody, one thing was clearly missing. His arm.

 _Lullaby, the sunsets, lullaby and good night_

"Snap out of it!" Bard snapped, with fear trembling within his voice "What you all doin'?!"

"Oh great demon hound!"

"Please, please, oh, please!"

"Demon hound, please forgive us!"

* * *

"Well, this is unfortunate, master" Sebastian said in a rather unforgivable, smug tone "To think all this happening after the case was closed. I'm sure you're a bit... annoyed?"

Although it was nearly midnight, it hardly stopped the Young Earl from retiring, nor the Young Viscountess. They were both utterly stumped at the murder of Lord Barrymore. Everything seemed quite certain...

Ciel scoffed in annoyance "Are you quite finished?"

"Well, I suppose his death take care of our little land dispute with the Queen's resort," Dewey pointed out "Now is the matter of discovering the Lord's killer"

"This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hound's curse..." Ciel trailed off, lost in his thoughts "I thought for certain the hound was an illusion created by Lord Barrymore so he could firmly rule the village. But with him dead..We need to rethink things"

"He was covered in bite wounds...and he did smell rather odd for a human," Eve held her thin chin in thought "Perhaps the villagers were not too far off the mark. Perhaps it was the work of a demon hound"

"Do you think you could inspect the body further Eve, once this rain lets up?" Dewey asked.

Eve nodded and bowed "Of course, my lady. Perhaps that would lead to more clues to his death"

"Yes, maybe. For now, there's only one thing we know: it wasn't human" Sebastian commented.

"Indeed" Eve agreed

"The hound then..." Ciel held his fingers up to his chin in thought. Something about his master's intense, dark blue eyes striked Sebastian odd. In fact, it was particularly curious to the demon butler

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow

"It's about what you said, how you phrased it...What you said was this wasn't human work..." Ciel trailed off in thought

"Then perhaps that bloody reaper had gotten himself involved in this" Dewey replied. It seemed to fit to her. He wasn't human, or at least he said he wasn't.

Sebastian chuckled "It seems you're learning faster every day. I'm so very proud of you, sir. But there is no need to worry. I believe Eveanna's thought was not wholly incorrect. The hound was after Lord Henry. I don't believe anyone else is in danger of becoming its victim"

"A demon hound would usually require a master to do such things, or whatever it was protecting, Lord Henry threatened it. With him now out of the picture, I believe Houndsworth has become a bit safer" Eve explained.

"That's not enough information for me to close the case" Ciel almost snapped back.

Dewey held in a chuckle, causing him to snap his head towards the Viscountess.

"And what is so funny?" He demanded

"Ah, nothing," she smirked "You have such loyalty to the Queen. It's quite touching, really"

"That's not it. At least not all of it" the Young Earl quickly replied. However, that same grin crossed his face soon enough "It's rather humorous you accuse me of that, when you do the same. Tell me, what is your loyalty to her majesty?"

Dewey's smile seem to flicker from her face, causing her to sigh and settled into the chair across from Ciel.

"I have my own reasons, as you do to. As the queen's guard dog and hound, we have rather big shoes to fill for such tiny feet, don't we?"

* * *

The Irish haired butler carefully stepped through the darkened, empty castle, hoping not to stir a soul around. She held the handle of her candle holder tight in her hands, as the flame blew gently with each level step she made. The dim light left a shadow around her face, exposing her blank, yet stern expression.

She knew her mistress was dead asleep. Although Dewey wasn't one to sleep so easily in other estates, the lateness of the evening simply consumed her body and mind, leaving her body to rest. Now Eve could really get to work.

She couldn't help but collect a sample or two of blood from the dead Lord Barrymore. With the command from her mistress, all she had to do was analyze it. The servant quarters seemed like a nice, quiet place to do so, considering she left most of her bags there. They weren't filled with clothing, was he told the trio of servants. They were filled with her equipment, her sorcery equipment. Perhaps it would reveal someone far greater than just a human dog.

A large, violent clank suddenly stopped her in her tracks. She whipped her head around into the darkness, where the clanks still continued. Her blank face froze firmly onto her head, not twitching or wavering one bit at all. She didn't sense anything supernatural or anything of the sorts. But she didn't sense...

"Waaaaaahhh!" A voice cried, echoing through the halls. A nervous tear of sweat dropped from her face as the crying maid and the terrified gardener rushed out of the darkness, and crashed straight into her. The force caused her to stumble back a bit, almost tripping right into the cold, creaky floors

"What are you doing?" Eve asked as she laid her hands carefully on the two servants. Oddly enough, they stayed by her side.

"Did you hear that spooky noise?!" Mey-Rin exclaimed

"Yes...but why are you both up so late?" Eve raised her brow questionably "It's nearly 1 in the morning"

"We heard the same sound!" Finny explained "And it got kind of loud, so we went out to investigate it"

"Ah"

"Maybe it's the late Lord Barrymore...What if he's back for revenge?" Mey-Rin quickly thought.

A loud, sudden shriek came from the two. While Finny's was filled with absolute terror, the maids own scream on the other hands was filled with joy and excitement, like a little girl who's feather bought her a new doll.

"Uh...why are you happy?" Finny asked questionably.

"Oh, I simply adore a good scary story, Finny, yes I do! I'm so excited, I'm shivering!" Mey-Rin then shivered in absolute joy "C'mon, let's go investigate!"

"B-B-But why...?"

"It's all so horribly frightening!"

Finny sighed "That isn't a good thing..."

Right as he opened his mouth for the Irish haired butler, he squinted in eyes in confusion. She was gone. All that was left was an empty hallway, filled with darkness.

"Hey, where did Eve go?" Finny asked, even if his answer was never be be fulfilled. He couldn't help but notice an odd look written in her right before she left. Like she already knew the cause of the sound.

* * *

"For today's tea we have a cabinet pudding. It was made using local blackberries" Sebastian carefully cut through the soft, gelatins like pudding round with his sharp knife, cutting through it like butter. Cutting a small slice, he slipped it onto a plate, and set it in front of his master.

"You're certainly relaxed" Ciel commented as he picked up his small fork, and stabbed the slice.

He briefly cut another smaller, petite slice and placed it in front of the white haired Viscountess, who sat just next to Ciel "Because we're in no hurry, sir"

"Sebastian, hurry!" Finny shouted at the top of his lungs.

The butler in question snapped his head up, seeing the gardener and the maid burst into the room, causing the door behind them to close violent shut. Their faces were red and sweaty, as though they did hours of physical labor. Or, simply ran for hours on end.

"What's the matter this time?" Sebastian raised his brow questionably "Do calm down, please"

"We've looked all over, but we can't find Eve!" The blond exclaimed in shock. That look that he saw yesterday from her. He didn't like it one bit. He usually saw her up early, even before the sun rose getting ready for her day, but today, he didn't see her at all. Yet, instead of shocked faces, he was met with calm, rather uninterested expressions.

"Oh, is that all?" Bard replied shrugged.

"All is fine. I simply ordered her to search for evidence of the demon hound that's all. Perhaps she could find it" Dewey said, barely lifting an eye as he sunk her teeth into the rich pudding. The pair's eyes practically bulged out of their head as they gasped in horror of her action.

"Right now?!" Finny exclaimed in utter shock "For a demon hound?!"

"She went all alone when there might be a demon hound out there?" Mey-Rin muttered.

"Oh hell..." Bard muttered in realization.

Finny stomped up to the table and practically slammed his fits into it "What were you thinking sending her all by herself?"

Dewey raised her eyebrow in annoyance, pausing as she sipped on her tea "I was thinking about how I could end this pointless charade," She slightly raised her voice "Besides the point, she's a capable butler. You shouldn't worry for her or her safety"

"But..." Finny trailed off. As much as he wanted to snap back, the words words his mouth.

"I lent her one of my hunting rifles, if that should ease your mind. Eve is fine"

Even with Dewey's strong attempts at persuasion, the trio of servants still hung on to the thought of their search. Even if they really only met the Irish haired butler only days ago, she was like them, a servant. And servants always stuck out for one another.

Brad set his brow low and darted across the room "C'mon, Sebastian! Let's go help him!"

"Well, er..." The black haired butler curved his thin brows, as though he was debating within himself to,listen to his reasoning. Without a command from his master however, he stayed firmly in place.

"Hurry! Are you a red-blooded man or aren't you!" Bard shouted with determination. A glare set into his determined eyes however as soon as he realized he wasn't going to move an inch "Fine, then. Let's go, Mey-Rin"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Mey-Rin eagerly listened.

"Where's Tanaka?" Finny asked. Once his turquoise eyes trailed across the room, he was met with the tiny servant. Dressed in what appearance to be safari attire, he ran eagerly in place along with a rifle, ready to hunt and kill.

"Ho ho ho ho..." Tanaka mumbled obviously

"That's the spirit! Okay, let's move out, men!" Bard punched his fist into the air in confidence. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka followed suit, they slammed the door wide open, and darted outside.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Ho ho ho ho..."

Ciel simply settled back into his seat and went back to drinking his tea. Dewey however, couldn't help but stare at the demon butler, and send him a rather curious grin.

"You know, I'm quite interested, actually," Dewey said as she took a rather long sip "What color is your blood?"

Like she expected however, all she earned was a blank, stern answer.

"At any rate, it looks as if we do need to hurry now" The young Earl raised his dark blue eyes to his butler, causing him to form a rather smug smile "Go out there and put on a good show for me. Am I clear?"

Sebastian did the only thing he could do. He placed his thin, large hand over his chest and gave a small, brief bow "Perfectly, my young lord"

* * *

 _My my...their is still much area to cover..._

Eve internally sighed, as she glanced around the barren, empty landscape. She briefly took out her pocket watch and glanced at the time. Just as it felt, only hits had gone by since her search. She was a tad annoyed at her mistress command to search for something only biased on assumption, but like a Blackwood butler, she didn't question it. She only did it.

With a small grunt, she she pulled on the strap of the long rifle hung over her shoulder, and continued her stroll around the castle. It wasn't too bad, Eve thought. The weather was particularly clear, all was quiet, and she was alone. At most she earned at the very least one of those things a day. To have all three for hours however, was an absolute treat.

Once she climbed over a small, slightly muddle hill, a new interesting landscape came across her ocean blue eyes. She raised her flat palm just above her eyes, as she scanned the rotting landscape ahead. Sharp, wooden object protruded from the land like dying saplings, covering it like a plot of framing land. What was most curious however was its shape. They seemed like thin, weak legs and arms, as though the moisture was sucked right out of them.

Her curiosity only grew stronger as she crawled closer and closer, exposing more limb like object scattered across the land. Eve's eyes suddenly flickered in a mixture of sick interest, once her eyes laid upon a small hill of dirt. She quickly sprinted across the mucky landscape, and stopped in front of the object of curiosity. An arm

Like a plant, it lazily protruded out of the small dirt hill, exposing its pale, yet thick form. It's fingers hung lazily in front, exposing a large, hefty ring. Eve carefully wrapped her hands around the stiff, icy cold hand, and twisted it's wrist closer to her view. She slowly drew her hand away, once she knew who the ring once belonged to. The ring. The hand. They both belonged to Lord Barrymore.

"Eve! There you are!" The familiar maids voice called out. Eve immediately retracted her hand once the voice filled her ears, as though it was out of fear. She snapped her head up, and drew her eyes to the four Phantomhive servants who waved back in joy.

With a raised brow of curiosity, she adjusted her mistress rifle and drew to them, near a hefty, grey rock.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, yes you are!" Mey-Rin happily shouted in relief.

"You know, you nearly gave us a scare back at the castle" Brad said with a loose grin.

An anxious tear of sweat ran immediately from the ocean eyes butler's face "I'm grateful for your concern, really. However-"

A loud, shrieking howl suddenly snapped her from her final thought. The group of servants in an instant carefully scanned the surrounding area. Seconds later, a round of gasps came from the Phantomhive servants, causing them to huddle together behind the rock.

They all carefully peeked behind the rock, and saw a thin, yet well built man drag his bare feet across the muddy ground, and sniff into the musky air. His dark red eyes were narrowed as his nose was raised high into the air, causing his utterly messy and dirty silver hair to fall into his face. Without a single piece of clothing to cover up his manly region, he carefully stomped around, as though he was in search of something.

"My, who's he?" Mey-Rin muttered in curiosity.

The man walked up to the stiff arm of the Lord and took a rather long, insightful sniff. He yanked it out of the hill, and placed it into another side of it. Satisfied, he took another brief sniff of the rotting flesh

"So...A trophy..." Eve mumbled under her feather, as her fingers lingered over the barrel of the rifle.

"So it really wasn't the demon hound that killed Lord Henry," Brad realized "It was a human being after all"

"Quite the specimen of humanity, he is..." The maid immediately called her hand over her nose, which began to leak fluids.

"But why?" The cook whispered "Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?"

"That wouldn't be much of a surprise then..." Finny trailed off anxiously.

Suddenly a loud, obnoxious stomp tire them away from their thoughts. They practically gasped and shrieked in surprise as the ground began to violently shake, as though a big earthquake overtook the land. The man however, slowly turned his head around to the awfully suspicious group of servants. Narrowing his deadly burgundy eyes, he slowly licked his lips, as though he was glancing at something tasty.

Within seconds, the large multitude of Houndsworth citizens came into view. They screeched to halt in front of their servants, revealing their darkly colored bathing clothes, clothes than only made everyone raise a curious brow

"What're you doin'?" Bard raised his voice in utter confusion "Why're you dressed like that?"

"We're all going to bathe in the waterfall to ease the wrath of the demon hound" A younger, brown haired man explained.

"Ease his wrath?" Eve repeated doubtfully. She's heard of many ways to quell one's anger, but a bath seemed rather odd.

"He's back. His terrible voice echoed throughout the village all last night!" The wrinkled, elderly lady shouted

"Yeah, for hours and hours! The demon's angry is still among us!"

"A howl, eh?" Mey-Rin repeated as she curiously twisted her head. She didn't hear anything of the sorts last night. Perhaps it was just the raging winds, that's all.

Before they could ask anymore questions, like a wave, they continued their determined run, and disappeared into the thick, milky fog. The servants seemed to sigh in relief of their disappearance. When they laid their eyes back to the thick pile of body parts and dirt their eyes widened. The man, it was like he simply disappeared off the face of the earth.

Another loud, booming howl escaped the fog, causing the group to carefully scanned the area with large, wide eyes, as though a absolute fear filled their minds and souls.

"Wh-Where's that sound...?" Finny anxious mumbled. Right as his nervous, tuque use eyes glance into the thick tree line, a gasp escaped him.

The thick, milky fog slowly flowed away, revealing a large, angry mutt. It's silver fur was thick and matted, in need to a good brushing. It's massive body easily towered over any regular dog in a heartbeat. Hell, it could swallow up a tiny mutt and call it a snack.

"Uh-oh, he is real..." Bard mumbled, as a tear of incredibly anxious sweat ran from his

Face. The hound immediately took notice of the group of servants, and widened its bright, glowing eyes, as though it hungered for a meal. A wispy large fire suddenly protruded from its mouth.

"It's the demon hound!" The trio of Phantomhive servants exclaimed. Without hesitation, the demon hound violently growled, and rushed right to them.

In an instant, all the Phantomhive servants, including Tanaka, ran like hell towards the other direction, far from the thick sharp teeth of the demon hound. Eve however, stayed firmly planted. She dug her right boot into the thick mud, and raised the rifle to the silver hound. The bullets didn't have just anything in them. A little salt should have sufficed and stopped the hound.

Finny, realizing there was one servant missing, slid to a halt in the thick mud and snapped her head around. He gasped as he saw the vicious demon hound inch ever closer to the Irish haired butler, who stood there like his chew toy. That demon hound was getting close. Too close for his comfort.

"Eve!" He screamed out. He dug his filthy boot back into the mud and darted towards the other direction.

"What you doin'?!" Bard yelled, widening his eyes "Finny, wait!"

"Eve!" Finny yelled her name again, catching her attention. The ocean eyed butler briefly snapped her head around, causing her to widen her eyes. Before she could say anything, Finny violently shoved her out if the way, causing her to slide and skid across the mud, like a rag doll. Right as her eyes laid upon her mistress rifle, she reached out for it. Right as her hands were mere inches from it, the demon hound slammed this thick padded paws right into the heart of the rifle, smashing it to pieces.

The demon hound suddenly ceased its destructive power, and seemed to pause, as though it was examining something. Suddenly, it lifted its paw and began to run around in endless circles, whining in absolute burning pain. Pain from the salt of the smashed bullets.

Finny latched onto the hounds leg like a leech, causing it to growl and lift its paws, in attempts to shake off the insufferable gardener.

Bard took no time to hesitate "Oh, hell! Here, gimme that!" He snatched the rifle from Tanaka and aimed it "Time to show you what I can do," With that, he pulled the trigger. Instead of bullets however, and rain of confetti burst from the barrel "Bloody hell! Why would you bring a toy gun with you?!"

Tanaka simply stood there, completely oblivious.

"Oh hell..." Eve mumbled. She narrowed her eyes, as the gardener was thrown off the hounds leg. He screamed out as he tumbled across the thick mud. Like a shadow, the demon hound slowly crawled up to his feet, baring its think fangs. It slowly raised its foot pad, casting a large shadow onto the horrified gardener.

The Irish haired sorceress dived in and took the young Finny into her arms, tightly holding him to his chest, as though she was comforting him like a child. With deathly narrowed eyes, she pulled out her trusty deck of cards, and spread them out, ready to use. Then, the hound slammed his paw down.

Finny squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the absolute worst. Seconds later however, realizing he was smashed to bits like Dewey's hunting rifle. He felt Eve's grip loosen from him, as though she was ready to shove him away. He opened his eyes, as saw none other than the black haired butler with his classic sharp grin, with his hand spread out upon the growling demon hound.

"Would you look at that. So well-trained, you even know how to shake hands" Sebastian replied in a rather sickly sweet tone to the ears.

"You are just in time, I must say," Eve said, as she carefully up gripped herself from the gardener and wiped her dress clean "I was beginning to think you would never show up"

Sebastian seemed to send one of his lovely smirks to the sorceress, before he turned his attention back to the angry demon hound "But I'm afraid, well-trained or not, you'll have to go now!"

He flawlessly raised his hand I to the air, causing the demon hound to fly high, as though he effortlessly thrown into the air. He whined as he shot up, and crashed into an old, decaying wall.

"Come, this is no time to be playing with a puppy" The familiar Earl called out.

"Master!" The trio of servants shouted in relief. Sure enough, when they turned around, the Young Earl and Viscountess sat there.

"Oh, but I believed you said you wanted a good show, did you not?" Dewey raised her brow along with a smirk. Ciel only sent her a fighting, brief glare, before he turned his attention back.

Dewey drew her blood red eyes to the Irish haired butler, who simply stated at the fallen demon hound. She raised her brow, realizing something was missing. Her rifle.

"Eve," Dewey called "Where's my hunting rifle?"

The Irish haired butlers snapped her head around, and obediently walked to her butler "It was destroyed by the demon hound, my mistress"

The white haired girl drew her parasol into the thick mud in obvious annoyance "How could you let such a thing happen? That brand is rather expensive, you know"

"I thought connecting with the Phantomhive servants was much more important than material objects," Eve replied with a sharp smile "That is how you implied it, did you not?"

She simply earned a nasty glare and frustrated sigh in response for her work.

"Certainly. I shall finish it off at once," with a sharp, mocking smile, he whipped out a tin box filled with tasty dog treats seemingly out of nowhere, and waved it around temptingly for the hound "It smells irresistible, doesn't it, dog? This is what you want, right? Inukko, the treat no dog can refuse"

"Dog treats?"

Suddenly, the demon joins eye lit up in joy, replacing its anger and frustration. He playfully whipped his tail to the air and happily panted, like any other dog. With a strong, joyful howl, it darted to the demon butler

"Look out, Sebastian!" Mey-Rin shouted at the top of her lungs, as the hound happily leapt at the demon butler, without a care in the world.

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog. You must teach the creature to obey your every command," Sebastian shot open his brilliant, slitted red eyes, revealing his true nature. He tossed the tin of dog treats aside, and jumped high into the air, landing right at the large hounds nose. "Using rewards and punishments! Firstly, reward!" Eve couldn't help but look at the Sebastian odd Methods, as he sunk his sharp teeth into the fleshy nose, like a feral animal. Yet, the hound happily painted in satisfaction

"Okay, what's he doing now?" Finny asked, as he looked questionably as the usually subdued black haired butler.

"I guess this is...training?" Mey- Rin replied, tilting her head in curiosity

"And now..." Sebastian leapt into the air, and in one clean motion, sliced his boot right into the demon hounds black fleshy nose, sending it to crash straight into the ground "punish!"

"Reward"

Sebastian taunted the tin of tasty biscuit inches from the silver coated hounds face, causing it to drool in hunger.

"Punish!"

He sent a flying fist, uppercuts ingrate hounds soft chin

"Reward"

The hound happily panted as the demon butler rubbed its soft belly.

"Punish!"

The hound whined in absolute pain as Sebastian violently kicked him its its soft, fluffy stomach.

"Puuuunish!"

He latched his hands onto its ragged tail, and began to swing it around, as though he was on a carousel. The hounds thick black claws left deep marks in the muddy ground, trying to cease the demon butlers games, but he was no match for his strength. In one strong pull, the black haired butler let the demon hound fly high into the air, and crash into the fragile empty walls.

"What the devil does he think he is doing?" Dewey replied with absolute uncertainty on her face.

"Well, I suppose I did ask him to put on a good show" Ciel remarked, hiding his smirk from the young Viscountess

"And finally...a hug!" Sebastian shouted. The dog could only whine in terror as the demon butler latched his arms around his furry body, and launched them both high up into the air. The black haired butler violently tugged at the demon hounds body, causing them to whizz straight down. The land seemed to shake as they pierced straight into the ground, leaving a large, empty crater in the soft mud.

"Sebastian!" Finny shouted. In an instant, the group fan towards the large, gaping hole in the ground, and carefully leaked inside.

"Uhh, hello?" Bard's voice echoed, as he reluctantly glanced Into the darkness.

"I don't see him down there!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. However, the Young Earl simply stopped up to the gaping hole, and shoved his hands to his side.

"Quit dawdling down in that hole!" Ciel commanded "Get back here right now!"

Seconds later, the black haired butler's voice echoed smoothly out "Yes, sir"

A sweltering rumble suddenly shook the ground to its core. The trio of servants gasped in absolute confusion and puzzlement as the ground ceased to stop shaking. They reluctantly leaked into the hole again, causing them to widened their eyes. Instead of darkness, a large body of scalding water curled up from the ground, and began to burst through the hole. In an instant, they screamed at the op of their lungs as they dived out of the way, letting the hot liquid shoot high above the moist ground.

"Ow, ow, hot!" Bard yelled as the thick steam filled his lungs ""Oi, what is this, a hot spring?"

"I suppose so..." Eve trailed off, as she curiously glanced into clear, steamy water.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka chirped happily.

"Um, where's Sebastian?" Finny raised his brow questionably. Although the spring shot up nearly everything from the hole, the favored butler and the hound was missing clearly from sight.

"This village is intended to be a resort for the Queen. It needs a central attraction," Sebastian voice chimed in. The group suddenly snapped their heads up, revealing the butler in question. Like an elegant doll, he stood of neatly at the tip of the burst of water. Instead of the demon hound, he held the tires silver haired man within his arms "A luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares. That's what we have here: a natural hot spring"

"Wow, he's amazing!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, as the butler leapt off the tip of the stream of water and landed softly onto the ground.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master, well, then what kind of butler would I be? The idea is simply unthinkable" Sebastian said in his smooth, alluring voice along with a sharp,might grin. As soon as the man yelled like a dog and began to lick his face, causing his smug expression to turn to disgust.

"I don't know how much more scenes I can take!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as a blood gushed from her nose.

Eve couldn't help but feel a tad odd about the man. His naked pale body was one thing, but happily licking another man was something entirely different. Along with the strong connection of the demon hound, something didn't sit right. She knew for a fact whatever the creature was, it wasn't human. Then, the pieces clicked together.

Her eyes lit up in curiosity as she noticed a thick, black leather collar around his neck. Driven by her desire, she carefully walked up the Sebastian as the man still happily licked his face. It didn't seem to give a single care in the world as soon as Eve pulled as his collar, revealing his name.

"Pluto?" Eve read questionably.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian raised his brow as he shoved the eager demon hounds face away from his.

"That must be his name. Pluto," she turned the small, metal name tag around, and noticed a small, folded note shoved into the name tag "And there is more" She carefully pulled it out of its hiding place spread out the note, revealing its contents. Her ocean blue eyes briefly scanned the note, and took in the quick information.

"It seems he's the demon hound we have been searching for" Eve replied on a monotone, even voice. As she pushed her thin glasses further up her face.

"Wait, this is the demon hound?!" Finny shouted in shock.

She let her sharp eyes waver from the page, and nod "Yes. It reads here that he does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited.

"A "habit"!" Bard exclaimed, narrowing his eyes "You call it a "habit"?!"

The Irish haired butler sighed "I'm simply reading what I see. On the other hand..." She paused and read further "He's resided secretly in the village for quite a while. The owner of him meant to take him along, but realized that they couldn't, due to 'urgent' issues. Now...they request whoever is capable to take him into their care..."

Her eyes immediately drew to the black haired butler, who barely shoved off the loving, panting Pluto. It seemed like a viable option. In ordinance to the Queen, or rather her mistress desire, taking the demon hound out of Houndsworth would solve its problems. And who better to leave the demon hound in the hands of a fellow demon?

Eve folded up the crumpled note and stuffed it into her pocket "I know it's an imposition, but would like bring him to live at the Phantomhive manor?

"You want us to keep that monster?!" Bard exclaimed in shock, as he doubtfully glanced at the very naked Pluto, who simply sat obviously.

"I would think he needs a firm hand. From the brilliant performance Sebastian held, I believe if he were there to train him, he would become a good...dog. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" A certain smirk crossed her face as she looked at the frowning, clearly unimpressed butler.

"No thank you. I'm a butler, not one hell of a dog trainer" Sebastian snapped a s he narrowed his amber eyes.

"Then let him live at the Blackwood manor" The white haired girl slowly walked up to her now shocked butler, with a small, smug grin.

"My mistress..." Eve trailed off in shock.

"The estate has felt a tad lonely recently. I believe an extra warm body will solve that particular problem," she explained. Her smile settled a tad as she turned to the young Earl "I will take in the demon hound, on one condition; let him stay at your manor for a few weeks or so, to train him with Sebastian. I agree with Eve on that at the very least"

Ciel seemed to pause for moments, lost in thought, suddenly, a smug grin crossed his face "Why not?

"Master..." Sebastian sighed in disappointment "Is this an order?"

"It is. I think I'll find it amusing..." The young Earl lightly chuckled "in several ways"

"The curse of the great demon hound is lifted!" A distant voice echoed.

The group snapped their heads to the large mob of villagers that rushed obviously to the towering steamy spring of water. Bright smiles seemed to line their usually tired, dreary faces, signaling something wonderful happened in the very least.

"Oh thank goodness, we're finally free!" A villager exclaimed, causing him to burst into tears

"What's all this about?" Ciel raised his brow in curiosity.

"There is a legend in this village. When the sins of our ancestors against dogs have been fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness!" Another happily explained

"The land's tears are a blessing!" A lady wept in utter joy

"Do they not realize the hot spring has been there under the ground all along?" Dewey said as an anxious tear of sweat fell from her face.

"Likely not. At any rate, our work here is done" The young Earl blankly muttered.

A smug smirk crawled upon Sebastian's face as he silent drew his amber eyes down to his master "I seem to recall you were forced to eat your words earlier. Would you like to say it again now that it's true?"

"Why don't you do it?" Ciel practically demanded with a seething glare. Sebastian's classic mocking grin however, stayed firmly upon his sharp face

"This case is now officially closed!"

* * *

Eve carefully adjusted the thick, leather collar stuck on Pluto, preparing him for the long journey to the Phantomhive manor. The silver haired demon hound simply sat there obediently, as he early glanced at the birds that flew in the sky. For a while in the very least, she wouldn't have to worry about the fire breathing demon.

"There," she pulled on the small chain attached to the cart, and rubbed her fingers lightly through his hair, causing him to pant happily "Now, get in the cart"

"And put some bloody clothes on, alright!?" Bard shouted demandingly, as Pluto's bare manly parts hung out, for the world to see "Don't just let it all hang out there! C'mon!"

Dewey frowned and lightly stabbed the chefs thick shoulder, causing a bit of sweat to run down his face "Would you like to fit him in a dress? Because currently, that is all we have"

"Um...no thanks" Bard awkwardly replied.

"As I thought" she nodded, before she waited at the open carriage once more. As she waited patiently for her butler, Eve was struggling to get Pluto into the cart. She tried shoving him at first, then reprimanding him, but nothing quite worked.

"Pluto, get in the cart, now" she said firefly, as she violently jabbed her finger into the air. Yet, as though the silver haired hound barely understood, he simply sat there as innocently as ever. With a happy Yelp, he ran up to Sebastian, and proceeded to embrace him in a hug, and lick his face.

The black haired butler could only put a look of disgust on his face "What a bother..." He snapped his eyes wide open, revealing a flash of his true, brilliant red eyes. The demon dug suddenly whined and slowly drew away from the demon butler. As though he was commanded, he slipped into the cart and sat firmly next to the rather unimpressed chef.

"Ah, thank you, Sebastian," A small, sharp smile crawled upon her face, as she lightly tugged at the chain once more "You seem to have such an affinity for those creatures don't you? In fact, they look as though their crawling to you feet"

"There is not much difficulty involved in controlling lesser beings, for many at the very least" Sebastian replied, as he let a wavering, glaring eye stare at the obliviously happy Pluto.

"Well, you are going to be teaching me, are you not?" Eve raised her brow "I am open to learning. That is the aesthetic of a sorceress of course. I find it pleasing my mistress and I can agree on one thing, knowledge is quite powerful"

"Among other things"

* * *

 **Guest: There are a couple of reasons I use 'Irish haired' instead of just saying red head, or even just orange haired (Yes, of course I know not all Irish people have red hair). First of all, since this an anime, I didn't want to get people confused that when I said 'red head' or 'red hair', they would mistake it for actual red hair, and not the dark orange I was thinking of. Second, since Eve's true form has actual bright orange hair, it's eaiser to differentiate between 'Irish haired' and 'oranges haired', since in my mind, those are two different shades. And third, well, yeah, she is Irish too. Hope that answered your question.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	17. His Butler, Phantom Image-Her Butler, It

"So, young master, you wanted to speak with us about something?"

The red haired mind sat anxiously in a straight line along with her fellow servants, as though they were little tiny soldiers. Sweat poured vigorously from their faces, causing their bodies to shake like leaves. They were rarely called by their master directly. Sebastian in the very least took care of that work. Either way, it neat something horrendous in their minds.

The young Earl sat comfortably at his desk, with a blank, uninterested look upon his face. He kept the awkward pause float into the air, causing the white haired Viscountess to send him a rather curious look. She was in his study for one reason and one reason only; to let Eve 'help' Sebastian with the Phantomhive tasks. As part of the deal to let Pluto stay at the manor for a few weeks, it was requested of Dewey to have Eve help the black haired butler as training the demon hound would 'Consume his valuable time'c Sebastian of course, requested that.

So, now forced to spend the day with Ciel, as her butler was practically chained to his butler, she sat quietly in his study, and examined his so called work day.

"Yes, I have a little job for the three of you to take care of" Ciel responded. The trio of servants eyes immediately lit up in relief.

"J"

"O"

"B?!"

They sighed in utter relief, and joyfully embraced one another, expecting the worst.

"So we didn't have to worry!" Finny said as a smile crawled back onto his face

"When he called us, I thought for sure we were fired, yes I did!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"That's rather surprising..." Dewey mumbled to herself. Considering the redheaded maid nearly spilled tea all over her dress, the blonde gardener seemed to had killed the roses by merely watering them, and the rugged chef almost blew up half his manor. That was all she saw in the morning.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka obliviously chirped.

Ciel slightly pulled his chair out and brought up a fine piece of machinery from his desk. It had a thick, rounded lens and a retractable wooden frame, still was light enough for even the young Earl to haul around.

He placed his hand onto its body "This is a camera from the famous Talbot collection.

It has a story behind it. It had been missing from the collection all together for some time. When it suddenly came up for auction, I bid immediately"

"Who's Talbot?" Finny asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Suddenly, like magic, the rather silent and tiny Tanaka blew up to a considerable size, looking as normal as ever.

"Full name, William Henry Fox Talbot. Let's see..." Tanaka trailed off in thought "He was a renowned English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were some strange rumors about the last camera he used, the one our young master has acquired. Legend has it that if you use this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever that person cares about most in the world will appear in the photograph as well..." With his last proclamation, he deflated back to his rather small, oblivious size

"Ah, I recall now" Dewey said. She wasn't one to take photographs, but she favored mysteries around them.

"Oh, my! That sounds too incredible to be true!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Can such a camera really exist, or is it just a rumor?" Bard questioned doubtfully.

"Perhaps we should take a picture and find out," Ciel replied. He stuck his head under the thick, black cloth, and capped the lens, letting the scenery fill his rounded glass. "Don't move; the exposure takes ten seconds"

Bard and Mey-Rin immediately stepped out of the way, letting the blond, anxious gardener take in all of it. He stood as straight as a ruler in place, with his arms nearly tied to his sides

"Uh, what exactly is "exposure"?" Mey-Rin asked nervously.

"In simple terms, the camera copies down an image of him" Dewey replied, as she glanced back and forth to the hidden Earl and the anxious Ginny.

"Stay still, or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture," Ciel commanded, causing the gardener to cease his breaths "8, 9, 10... all done," he flooded up the thick cloth, revealing the panting, relieved gardener "You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time"

Hours later, the group of servants and nobles headed to the darkroom, and let the image simmer in a tray of liquid. The young Earl carefully picked out the soggy picture from the liquid, revealing its contents. In the middle showed none other than the awkward looking gardener. In the corner however, a small, fluttering song bird sat, flying just overhead Finny.

"A bird?" Dewey raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Wow!" Finny exclaimed, as his eyes lit up in joy "Look at that, it's my bird!"

"Huh? Since when do you have a pet bird?" Bard questioned as he rubbed his fingers through his hair

"Oh, it's so cute!" Mey-Rin cried joyfully.

"I gave it food every day, eventually it started eating out of my hand. I was so happy. I went to give it a gentle pat, and..." The servants started in horror as Finny cracked off the thick, wooden head of the bear he held in his hands "My little friend never moved again..."

"Are you saying that he...?!" The maid exclaimed absolute horror, assuming the absolute worst.

"Ho," The silent servants suddenly blew up to his regular size "Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The camera has one other unique attribute: the new soul that it will show is not of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear"

"The dead?"

"You mean ghosts?!"

"My, that's intriguing" Dewey replied with a rather sharp, curious smile.

A sly grin crawled up the young Earl's face "You can see why I would be so interested in this camera. Not only does it know who you care for the most, but it reaches into the other world to photograph them"

"This is the nineteenth century!" Bard exclaimed with utter doubt "Surely nobody believes a story like that now!"

"That sounds amazing! What an incredible camera, master!" Mey-Rin cried joyfully.

"I miss my poor little birdie!" Finny whined in utter sadness.

Ciel placed his hand carefully on the camera "Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera. But do it discreetly. I don't want him to know what you're up to"

"You want us to take a candid photo?" Bard asked as his eyes lit up in surprise.

"That's right" Ciel blankly responded.

"Really?!" The red haired maid exclaimed "The photograph will show us who Sebastian cares for most?!"

"That's something I'd like to see" Finny's eyes lit up in utter interest

"Bloody right, Finny!" Bard proudly punched his fist through the air, as Andy-Rin simply blushed and squealed in delight "He's always bossin' us around and mockin' my artistic cookin' methods! He's as human as we are! He's got to have at least a weakness or two! And now's our chance to see 'em!"

"You'll handle it?" Ciel asked with a raised brow.

The trio of servants suddenly lined up in a row, and slammed their flat palm over their foreheads, in a big, proud salute "As you wish, young master!"

A hearty laugh escaped them filled with utter excitement and eagerness. It almost seemed innocent to the two nobles.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good impression, am I right?" Bard chuckled anxiously.

"Just like him!" Finny replied cheerfully. With their last words, Bard clamped onto the large, well built camera and rushed outside the young Earl's study, leaving the two nobles to wait patiently for the results.

"There's no telling what will appear if we take a picture of him with the camera" Dewey replied, as she elegant crossed her legs over each other on her chair.

"This should be interesting" Ciel quietly replied, as a mischievous grin crossed his face.

"On that note, after you complete your task, may I borrow the camera?" Dewey asked "Your idea intrigues me. I would like to take a photograph of Eve"

"That seems rather dull," Ciel replied "Seeing that she's just human, after all"

"Point taken," the white haired girl chucked "However, she does have quite a few years on her. Who knows what she knows, or who she connected to in her time. In all honestly, she could say how distant she is from brings like us, but I don't buy her words one bit"

"I suppose so," Ciel sighed "Then, let us see who is far more interesting then, shall we?"

* * *

The trio of servants intensely peaked out of the book case, letting the darkness cover their tracks. The master did say the black haired butler would be in the library first, although it was a bit of a surprise Eve was brought along as well. As long as that got the picture in the very meant, nothing else mattered.

"He needs to stay still!" Bard harshly whispered

"For full ten seconds, yes" Mey-Rin mumbled quietly

"I hope this works..." Finny muttered doubtfully.

They watched as Sebastian pulled up his glove nearly further up his hand, ready to work. Eve simply glanced around the rather small library in her opinion, at least compared to the size of her own mistress library.

"So, with at do you require of me, in the very least until you help me train that demon hound?" Eve asked, as she glanced into the lush greenery outside the window.

Sebastian simply turned around with his classic, sharp smile "Could you fetch some flowers? This space is in need of them, after all"

"Of course," Eve replied with a nod. With her command, she opened the door and disappeared into the hall.

"7, 8- what?!" Bard exclaimed. Suddenly, like the wind, the black haired butler zipped past the room. One second he was dating book shelves, the next dusting off Windows. So fast even, there was no hope for a photo.

"He's fast!" Finny loudly whispered.

"He's so fast I can't even see him!" Mey-Rin whispered as she adjusted her glasses

"Damn, we'll never get that photo!" Bard hissed under his breath.

Suddenly, the door opened again, revealing the Irish haired butler, along with a case filled with thick, white flowers within her hand, the variety of pure white flowers were well suited within the white, porcelain vase Eve found lying around.

"Just put it over there" Sebastian said, as he pointed to a corner. He curiously laid his gloved fingers onto his chin as she studied the array of flowers Eve laid down onto the corner table.

"Look, he stopped" The gardener's eyes widened in joy

"Great, let's go!" He maid squealed in joy. Seconds later however, the pair of butler's left, leaving the room sparkling and shiny.

"I forgot to take a picture..." Bard mumbled anxiously. The two other servants however, became so infatuated with the pair of butler's work, they hardly noticed it at all.

"He's so wonderful to watch!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

Next, they headed out for the drawing room, where Sebastian was carefully adjusting a thin, red cloth upon a small table, making sure every little crease and wrinkle was gone. Eve on the other hand, was gently dusting off the fireplace. Suddenly, Finny burst through the door, with a billiards table.

"Look ooooooooooooooooout!" Finny screamed as he rushed towards the black haired butler. Sebastian swiftly stepped to the side, letting the red cloth brush against the large table. The table crashed through the wall, letting Finny scream out as he tossed across the ground, along with the billiards table. Sebastian sighed as he glanced at the big, gaping hole in the wall, he knew he had to fix.

The tired trio of servants moved the the window of the masters study, waiting patiently for the black haired butler. The plan was to call Sebastian over, so, they sat carefully on the tall ladder, peeking through the large, thick window.

A large knock escaped the door, causing a small loose grin to come onto the chefs face.

"Come in" Ciel said, as he carefully slid his little black sheep across his little house. Dewey immediately rushed to her chair, and sat their diligently, as though nothing even happened,

"Yes" Sebastian opened the door, letting the black haired butler step in before he gently closed it "Did you need something, master?"

"It came undone" The young Earl turned slightly for his butler, revealing his untied collar.

"Of course, my lord" the black haired butler bowed slightly, before he obediently walked to his master and tied his collar.

"So Eve," Dewey began, as she glanced up to her butler.

"Yes, my lady?" She responded tentatively.

"I can assume you're fulfilling your task for today well, are you not?" Dewey asked with a raised brow.

"Why, but of course. I wouldn't let the Blackwood name die in vain, now would I?" Eve responded with a particularly sharp, keen smile. On the outside of the study however, the trio of servants intensely waited for a picture.

"He's beautiful in profile too, yes he is!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as her eyes trailed over the black haired butler's structured jawline and sharp nose.

"All right, now just stay there..." Bard mumbled to himself, as he stuck his head under the thick cloth.

"4, 5, 6..." Finny quietly mumbled.

The servants suddenly gasped as Sebastian snapped his head towards the window. Within seconds, he carefully clicked open the large, bay windows, and searched around the air, as though he was searching for something.

Satisfied,he glanced back to his master along with a sharp smile "Let's air this room out a bit, shall we?"

Leaving the bay windows open, Sebastian walked away, leaving the trio of defeated servants to hang off the ladder like pieces of raw meat dying out in the sun.

* * *

The trio of servants sat tired in the middle of the hallway, feeling as defeated as ever. They couldn't get measly photograph of the famed butler dressed in black. Not a decent one, in the very least

"This is turning' out to be a lot of harder than we thought it would…" Bard mumbled in gloominess "Gettin' one measly photograph shouldn't be so tough"

With the clicking of footsteps, the trio of servants glanced up to see Sebastian and Eve approach them, along with sharp smiles.

"There you are, I have a task for the three of you" Sebastian said.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Finny asked curiously as he yawned and stood back up to his feet.

"Over there" The black haired butler pointed over to the quietly sleeping demon hound on the porch of the manor.

"The mangy pooch?" Bard squinted his eyes in utter confusion "What do you want us to do?"

"We will be receiving a guest this afternoon. That thing is offensive. You are to transfer it out of sight before the guest arrives. The black haired butler commanded bitterly.

"Wait, isn't that kind of her job?" Bard pointed to the Irish haired butler, who stared back, clearly unimpressed by his comment.

She raised her eyebrow, along with a glare that made the chef immediately regret his words and shrivel up like a raisin in the sun "No, it's not. I'll have you know I have no intention of dealing with Pluto until I am trained to handle him. I'm not a imbecile"

"Er..." Bard mumbled as he anxiously rubbed his fingers through his hair. He quickly shook if his last comment, and drew his eyes back to the big mutt that slept soundly outside "He's kind of a big fellow. Where should we put him?"

"I'll let you three figure that out" Sebastian responded.

"Oi, we've got own jobs to take care of too, you know" Bard raised his voice in insult.

A sharp smile crawled up the black haired butlers face "You do have until this afternoon. I'm sure you can take care of it between your other tasks"

The trio of servants nodded reluctantly, before they disappeared into the courtyard, leaving the two butlers to basque within the silence that was the manor. For now, in the very least.

"Maybe now I can do my own job without interruption" Sebastian sighed to himself.

Eve held her her chuckle with a simple covering of her mouth with her palm. It was noticeable enough however, for the demon butler to raise his eyebrow at.

"Oh, I highly doubt that Sebastian," the Irish haired butler responded with a hidden, sharp smile "You do have rather springy servants to care for, to say I'm the very. I suppose I'm glad I have none to care for"

"Oh. And why is that?" He asked curiously.

She sighed, but with a small, raised grin "I don't care for more responsibility for than for my mistress"

"That is a rather narrow minded way of thinking," Sebastian sighed, in what sounded like pity "Especially one with a contract"

"I know, and I don't mind at all"

After what seemed to be several hours, the two bunkers headed outside on the trio of servants work, or rather, their lack of work. Sebastian starred in frustration at the creature that still laid upon the porch, like it didn't budge an inch.

He released another sigh, and placed his gloved hand over his sharp face "They couldn't handle one simple task...I'm beginning to think those three would be more useful as dog food"

"Mew..."

The sounded suddenly made his amber eyes widen. It seemed odd to Eve, it clearly wasn't out of shock , surprise, let alone fear. It was...out of infatuation? One minute the black haired butler was standing rife take in place, the next, he sat again the stonework, along with a soft, fuzzy cat in his lap.

"A...cat?" Eve could only stare in a mixture of curiosity and nervousness as she watched the demon butler, swoon over the black feline. It was...odd to her in the very least. She's seen and made acquaintance with his kind but...this was new. She learned something, in the very least.

"How lovely..." Sebastian mumbled,mas though in some strange way he ended up in heaven "A lithe, supple body... and paws... such soft paws" He gently pressed its pink paw, letting its sharp claws escape "Ah. Cats are perfect"

"A cat..." Eve muttered again, still in utter confusion.

Suddenly, the silver haired demon hound whimpered as he saw his favorite master such, to a cat. He immediately darted to the demon butler, and transformed to his harmless, human form. With a loud whimper, she snatched the cat out of his hand, and chucked it away, as though the feline was nothing more than a brick. The bliss that filled Sebastian face disappeared in a snap, causing him to glare at the demon hound currently in whining in his lap.

"Interrupted again?" Sebastian sighed, sending a glare to the oblivious Pluto "Can a butler get no peace around here?"

Eve carefully walked up to the frightened, fearful cat who had its back arched up. Before it could do really any harm, she scooped it off the ground, and held it high into the air by its arms. She let her ocean blue eyes trail around the seemingly normal, black colored cat and its soft, delicate fur. She did see anything abnormal about the cat either. It was rather odd...

"No, I suppose not," Eve said, supported the cat to sit on her warm shoulder "However, I do feel it is a good opportunity to teach me about taking a demon hound"

Sebastian sighed again in disappointment "They can hardly handle the hound..." In an instant, he wiped that frown of his face, and held out his hand for the Irish haired butler.

"Ah, an invitation I see?" Eve said curiously.

"I would prefer the word teaching, Eveanna," He replied in his smooth as butter voice "And rather quickly. I do have other duties to attend to for our guest this evening"

With that, she grabbed onto his cold hand, and let the cat fall off her shoulder. The two then went down to the unsuspecting, demon hound.

* * *

"We're so sorry, master!"

The trio of servants bowed pitifully in front of their rather impatient master, with absolutely no decent photos. Although they captured a few of Sebastian, they were blurred to the point of no return, useless in the young Earl's investigation. Although they captured some decent ones of the Irish haired butler in her work, they failed to show anything relatively supernatural. Although she did look a bit bigger.

"B-But Bard thought of a really good plan, yes he did!" Mey-Rin said anxiously.

"The idea came to me earlier when I saw the dog breathe fire" Bard replied, his face blooming with confidence

"I hope this new plan doesn't involve a flamethrower..." Ciel mumbled. The chef doubled over in absolute disappointment. The door quietly clicked open, causing the group of nobles and servants to snap their heads around. As the door opened, it revealed the Chinese tradesman and his silently smiling face.

"My lord, hello" Lau said smoothly as he closed the door.

"Oh, it's Mr. Lau!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Mr. Lau?" Dewey questioned, as she tilted her head curiously to the tradesman. She's never heard of that name in her short life. So, curious, she jumped off her seat and walked to up examine the tradesman himself.

"I believe we haven't been formally introduced yet" The white haired Viscountess replied with a small smile for show

"Oh, and who just might you be?" Lau said in his smooth, quiet voice.

Ciel sighed, and waved his hand freely to the two unfamiliar individual "Lau, this is Viscountess Blackwood, who is currently here for business. Dewey, this is Lau, the head of the British Branch of a Chinese trading company"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady" The Chinese tradesman replied in a voice that nearly made her hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Likewise" She nodded politely, before she rushed back to her chair.

"And what are you doing here?" Ciel asked in a rather demanding voice

Lau placed his hand onto the young Earl's desk "I heard what you were up to. I thought I might assist"

"Go away" Ciel commanded, as he snapped his head away from Lau

"My lord, please don't be so hasty. Why not relax and leave this up to me?" Lau smirked "I have already woven a spider's web to trap him. And the more he tries to struggle, the more entangled he'll become; escape is impossible. Against me, no prey stands a chance. It is only a matter of time"

"That does sound rather intriguing, Mr. Lau" Dewey said as she felt her kind smile grow a tad sharper.

Ciel slightly turned his head, as his interest in the Chinese tradesman so called plan began to grow on him "Very well. But I will not tolerate any failure. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course, my lord. I would not allow failure to sully the Phantomhive name. I would surely be booted out the country if I did such a thing" Lau pointed out in a smooth, calm tone. His facade, like the wind, blew away from his face, revealing his rather odd smiling face.

"So, what are you up to?"

After came arming up the plan and news with Lau, the three headed down stairs to the large, grand entrance, waiting for their little plan to roll into action. Lau, Ciel, and Dewey anxiously peaked their head behind the thick pillar, and watched the two unsuspecting butlers answer the door for their guest.

Sebastian slowly opened the door, letting Eve rest against it invitingly.

"Welcome, sir" The black haired butler said as he waved his palm out for his entrance.

"Hello, I'm the writer from Brit Business," The visitor nodded "Paul Jones, sir"

"Indeed, Mr. Jones" Eve nodded with a bow. She immediately plucked his top hat from his hands, and rested comfortably against her stomach.

"We've been awaiting your arrival. If you would follow me inside" Sebastian said, as he began to lead the guest across the large entrance.

"Now, a plan begins..." Lau muttered, as a rather sharp smile crawled up his face.

As the three headed up the stairs, a soft jungle filled their ears. Mr. Jones, curious of the sound, turned to the other flight of stairs, and immediately blushed as bright as a pink rose. He began to practically drool at the mouth as though a large chunk of juicy meat was placed right in front of him, or rather eye candy. There, the silent Chinese woman seductively crossed her legs across each other, letting the bells tied around her ankles ring slightly. Ran-Mao, as though she was nothing more a doll towards what should have been Sebastian affection, sat there on the banister with her little skirt and tight clothes. Although Mr. Jones was completely infatuated with her, Sebastain moved up the stairs, as though he didn't even see a thing. Although Eve sent a wavering eye towards the strange Chinese woman, she drew them away, and focused on her task once more.

"This was your big plan?" Dewey replied in a completely unimpressed tone.

"Quite odd. How could it have failed?" The Chinese tradesman titled his head in utter confusion "Just look at her, my lord. I was sure even the butler would stop a moment to stare...Even the lady took a peek at her"

"I was a fool for ever believing you could handle something like this!" Ciel replied bitterly. Although Ran-Mao struck a few poses on the banister, it only made Mr. Jones blush even brighter

"I have only begun to fight" Lau replied, as more ideas began to roll about within his head

"Not her!" Ciel exclaimed quietly "Now where is Sebastian?"

"Coming, sir?" The butler himself asked at the top of the large staircase. Eve silently sighed as Mr. Jones snapped his head around in shock, as though he had forgotten his entire reason of his visit.

He took a quick glance at Ran-Mao, before he hurried up the stairs to the two patiently waiting butlers "O-Oh, yes, of course!"

"How strange. I don't understand..." Lau trailed off in puzzlement

"What a spectacular waste of time that was..." Ciel mumbled bitterly.

* * *

Mr. Jones sat eagerly at the large dining table, along with his pen, ready to write down his report. As Sebastian stood near him, Eve hovered over the slowly dying servant, who was running out of energy fast, to keep his current form. Although he was up to his normal size, the only words he could say were his classic little mumbles.

"If I may, sir, allow me to introduce Funtom's general director, Tanaka" Sebastian held out his palm towards the tired man, who tightly held his tea within his gloved hands

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka said weakly.

"I'll start in on my questions then," Mr. Jones said as he raised his pen into the air. As he wrote down a couple of things he slowly dying servant spilled out, Sebastian felt a sudden pang within his chest, causing his amber eyes to shoot open. The Irish haired butler raised her eyebrow curiously towards him, but soon forgo her emotion as the black haired butler raised his mouth into a sharp smile, and carefully placed his gloved finger onto his lips. Eve brought a rather thin grin to her face, and nodded silently.

"And now, could you please tell me about Funtom's business strategy moving forward" Mr. Jones asked

"Ho ho ho..." Tanaka weakly mumbled. Suddenly, as though he was a hot air balloon, he deflated into his chair, causing his little grad to barely leak over the table. The businessman eyes shot open in shock as his interviewee became nothing more than a lowly servant in need to rest.

"Huh?" Mr. Jones blinked in surprise.

"Allow me to explain," Sebastian said, as he walked up bedside the reporter "Currently we are focusing on toys and confections, but we intend to expand into other areas as well"

"Ho..." Tanaka weakly mumbled, causing Mr. Jones to draw his attention back to him, like he was going to spew out words

"As I was saying, sir!" The black haired butler raised his voice and slammed his hands forcefully onto the table.

"Oh, yes!" Mr. Jones replied anxiously

"The company is working on plans to build outlets across Europe. We'll begin with branches in Paris, Vienna, Berlin, Rome, Amsterdam, and Athens. We intend to expand into thirty countries over the next five years, including those in North America," Sebastian explained.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka obliviously agreed

"We'll also build a confections factory in Provence in the south of France and a toy factory in Salzburg in Austria. This will ensure that an ample supply of our goods is available,"

"Ho ho ho"

"We at the Funtom Company always strive to maintain and improve the quality of goods and services supplied to our customers. No item leaves one of ours factories without first being subjected to numerous quality assurance tests! Only then can a product bear the name 'Funtom'!"

"Ho ho ho"

"Our motto is "The Customer Always Comes First"! Our delivery system allows us to arrive at your business, all residents, product in hand in record time, however remote the location!Customer satisfaction is guaranteed, that is the Phantomhive way! See, That's everything"

"Ho ho ho" the tiny servant finished off.

"Thank you very much," Mr. Jones, although a little frazzled, picked up his notebook. In surprise to the black haired butler, he brought out a large camera "But before I go, I would like to get a photograph, if I may..."

"Photo?" Sebastian replied, as though word was foreign to his tongue.

"I'd like to have you in the shot, too" He raised his camera up higher.

The black haired butler put out his hand politely "I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler"

"Very well then," Mr Jones nodded, and faced the Irish haired butler "How about you, Miss? Would you mind if I take a photograph?"

Eve smiled politely like anyone in her position would "Oh, I'm very sorry to say I won't be taking any pictures this evening. A woman in my position can hardly be worthy of such a thing, anyways. I believe the camera would prefer someone more intriguing than a butler"

* * *

Sebastian carefully placed the plate in front of his master within his study, causing him to carefully inspect it, as though he had no idea what it was. Even Dewey had to carefully sniff it to see what 'thing' was placed in front of her.

"What the devil is this?" Dewey asked as her eyes trailed around their odd color.

"Today we are serving Demon Hound Bean Cakes manufactured in Houndsworth" Sebastian said as he pushed the plate closer to his unimpressed master.

"Why are you serving me this rubbish?" The young Earl demanded.

"Bard and the others purchased quite a few of them" he explained.

Ciel gave it one more doubtful stare, before he stuck one into his mouth "How was the interview this afternoon?"

"I only wish that you could have been there, my lord. Tanaka was really quite extraordinary"

"That's good," Ciel blankly replied "A distinguished old man makes a suitable face for the company"

"Yes. The interviewer deigned to take a photograph before he left" Sebastian replied as a sharp smile crawled to his face.

"Did he?" Ciel replied in a rather bored tone.

"Apparently, portrait photos are all the rage among the nobles lately" The black haired butler exclaimed.

"Are they?" The young Earl replied with a raised brow. As they chatted willingly, Eve slowly crept towards her mistress, as she was still carefully inspecting the so called bean cakes, by poking them with her fork.

"My lady, it's not proper to play with your food" Eve frowned.

"I'm not," Dewey replied, as she gently poked the surface of the cake itself "I'm not familiar with whatever this object they call food is. I would prefer the word inspecting"

"Oh, I see, my mistress," The Irish haired butler said as a sharp grin went to her face "Inspect is such a broad term. Like how the Earl of Phantomhive is attempting to 'inspect' his butler with that camera, as they call it"

Dewey's blood red eyes immediately lit up in curiosity, causing her to lay her fork across her plate "I suppose you would catch on sooner or later. When then that thought occur to you?"

"It was a very long while ago. I sensed the Earl's little servants when I was dusting the tables in the library" The ocean eyes butler explained.

A small, confident grin crossed the white haired Viscountess face "Well done, Eve"

"I know, young master" Sebastian tilted his head curiously towards his small master "Why not try your hand at it yourself?"

The young Earl paused, before he turned his head away from the black haired butlers sight "No"

It seemed it was only hours before the night grew upon his manor. Pluto howled into the night sky, letting The young Earl know it was time. His last attempt to get that famed picture of his demon butler.

The gardener reluctantly lifted the large, marble statue of an angel within his hands. It only seemed odd, no, stupid that the Earl would ever attempt this. Even Dewey had to raise her brow a little. It's not like she really knew Sebastian skills, however.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Finny asked nervously, as his fingers tapped rapidly on the stone

"Yes" Ciel swiftly nodded.

"I don't know..."

"Do it, Finny!" Ciel yelled demandingly.

"Right!" Finny nodded. He quickly spun the marble statue into the air, and in one, swooping motion, he played his hand onto the foot of the marble and chucked it high into the air. It seemed to fly into the star of the night sky, until it came crashing down. Head first into the Young Earl's own soft, fleshy head. Finny could only stare in horror as the statue flew closer and closer. He could only watch for so long, until the pounding in his heart was too much to handle.

He began to dart towards the young master, and held out his hands in horror "Look out, sir!"

As though the marbles statue crashed down, a thick cloud of smoke surrounded Ciel, causing the gardener to be shoved towards the ground. His turquoise eyes watched in anxiety as the dust slowly cleared, hoping to not see his Earl in pieces, quite literally. He sighed in relief however, when he saw Sebastian hovered over the Young Earl, shielding his small body.

The marble wings that landed onto the black haired butlers back suddenly cracked, and fell upon the ground. An exploit on of color caused their eyes to shoot open in surprise. When they turned up, an array of yellow, alarming colors lit up the night sky, as well as their awfully pale faces.

Dewey chuckled behind a tree, along with the trio of servants who immediately began to snap a picture "What a charming picture the two of you make"

"You're late" Ciel said in a stern voice, breaking the silence between them.

"My apologies, sir. I was making dinner preparations," Sebastian explained "For the entree this evening we will have Canard a la Rouennaise"

"That's nice" He replied

The black haired butler put on a smug, sharp grin "You could have just told me to pose for a picture"

"What?!"

"Had you ordered me to, I would've had no choice but to do so" Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel groaned and looked away from his butler "I don't know what you mean..."

* * *

In the darkroom, bard carefully poured the clear liquid into the tray, preparing the image to reveal its contents.

"We finally got the photo!" Finny exclaimed in joy

"At last we'll see the fruits of our hard day's labor" Bard sighed in relief.

"The young master will be happy, yes he will!" Mey-Rin nodded eagerly.

As the clear liquid settled into a thin pool, Bard placed the seemingly blank photo into the liquid, and waited patiently for its contents. As the trio of servants leaned in closer, a dark shape began to take form.

"Okay, I can almost make it out..." The chef trailed off, attempting to study the image. However, a lite growl stopped him in his tracks. When he turned around, he saw none other than Pluto all approach him. However, instead of his happy, usual self, he had a large snarl on his face raised his thick, black claws towards them.

"Plu-Plu?" Ginny asked curiously. His curiosity soon faded away however as he noticed the rather large snarl on the silver haired hounds face.

"What's wrong, Pluto?!" Mey-Rin anxiously exclaimed. Suddenly, a wave of fire came from his mouth, engulfing the trio of servants. They screamed as the flames licked e dry thing it could touch, including the famed photo of the demon butler.

After Pluto finished his work, he eagerly reached down the hall, and barked happily as he panted towards the black haired butler. He skidded to a stop right in front of his feet, and waited for his reward. Sebastian plucked out a thick dog treat, in which ploy to snatched it from his hand and happily bit and drooled onto it.

"Good," He said, as he drew away from the demon hound "My lord has outdone himself. That was an elaborate piece of mischief he concocted. You do know you're sleeping outside"

Pluto immediately stopped chewing onto the dog treat and whined in self pity.

The demon butler made his rounds around the estate, until he landed at the door of his master. He rapped the door a few times, expecting a response. With no call or command, he entered in.

"Excuse me, lord. We should prepare for your bed," Sebastian started out. He frowned however, when he saw the Young Earl soundly asleep on his hard fist "Falling asleep, slumped in your desk chair... How irresponsible of you. But typical, I suppose... Once again, you've given me unnecessary work"

He sighed, and glanced at the camera his master so desperately tried to use against him. It was rather odd to Sebastian that humans used this sort of technology, yet, it was understandable enough. Nothing lasts forever. He knew he wouldn't either.

* * *

The morning dawned on the manor, the start of a fresh, new day. Although it was time for the Earl to eat, he was to preoccupied by his own butler to do so.

"I'm honored, master" Sebastian said with a rather smug smile.

"Oh, shut up" Ciel demanded bitterly.

The black haired butler held in his chuckle "It's your own fault for falling asleep so defenselessly like that"

"How dare you!"

His smug smile was soon whipped away, and replaced with one of curiosity "The image in the photograph isn't real; only an illusion. But..." He sighed "that is humanity's way, seeking vainly to preserve the image because you fear that someday it may be forgotten"

* * *

Dewey's ungloved fingers trailed against the sturdy, wood frame of the camera. She rested her head upon her desk lazily, and let her blood red eyes follow the boxy shape of the borrowed camera. Eventually, she rested her black contracted fingers upon the surface, and simply stared into it. She had everything for it, from its thin stand, the darkroom, to the liquid to submerge the photo inside. All she needed was a subject. And she knew who that was going to be.

A simple knock of the door caused her to look up from her desk, and drew her eyes to the door.

"Enter" Dewey said blankly. Seconds later, she put her eyes back onto the camera.

The door to her bedroom slowly opened, revealing the Irish haired butler, along with a fresh, white pillow in between her hands.

"My mistress, it's time to prepare you for bed" Eve said, as she carefully placed the pillow onto her whites sheets.

"Fine" Dewey said blankly. She grabbed herself up from her small desk, and spread out her arms. In an instant, Eve cuffed her wooden prosthetic,many placed it onto her night stand. Right as she drew back to her mistress, she couldn't help but notice the camera set onto the white haired Viscountess desk. Judging from the Earl strong attempts to capture Sebastian, she knew very well she was next.

"So, I assume the Earl of Phantomhive was not successful in his attempts to get a photo of Sebastian?" Eve asked, as she drew as simple, lacy nightgown over Dewey.

"Not that I know of," Dewey replied, as a light smile crossed her face "Although, I would be most interested in what the camera reveals about you"

A sudden look of anxiety seemed to cross the Irish haired butlers face "Oh, but my lady, I wouldn't have anything worth inspecting. I believe you would have a better photo"

Dewey scoffed, and in surprise to her butler, she leapt off her bed, and walked to the camera barefooted "I believe my photograph would reveal something too predictable. However...you have lived many years, as you have told me. Their must be someone"

Eve sighed, and wiped her sharp smile from her face. With a rather stern, blank look within her ocean blue eyes, she stared at her master "Is that a command?"

The blood eyed girl paused, before she rested her head upon the camera. With a particularly smug smile, she nodded "Yes. Yes it is"

A sigh escaped the butler. A sigh of self pity.

So, without much of a choice, the white haired viscountess snapped a photo of Eve, rested upon the backdrop of the bay window of her room. A rather blank, yet dreary looked lined the Irish haired butlers face as Dewey took the photo, but she hardly noticed. The thought of finding out more about Eve overcame her senses.

So, in her makeshift darkroom alone, she waited patiently for the image to appear on the photograph. Minutes later, she noticed an image come into view. Curious, she lifted the finished image out of the pool of liquid, and carefully flicked off the excess water. With the image clear in view, her blood red eyes shot open in curiosity.

Beside her butler, sat a tall, thin man, who seemed to wrap his hands softly around Eve. His long, dark brown hair sat curled on his face, and was tied simply into a long, loose ponytail. His sharp blue eyes seemed rather soft for his sharp, angular face, but kind nonetheless. His clothes seemed rather old and outdated, but what seemed like centuries.

If the camera did what she thought...that means he would have been dead. Dewey pieced it together. This wasn't just any man. It was her husband.

She feet something odd bubble up in her throat. Her stomach felt light and airy, as though she had just eaten a cloud. She couldn't place her feeling. Was it...regret?

Dewey internally shook her head, and set her eyes into narrowed, deadly state. She wasn't one to regret anything. She couldn't afford to. She couldn't. As long as she had this photo, that feeling stood. And she hated it.

So, without as so much as a thought, she slipped the wet photo into her nightgown, and walked away. With no intention of telling Eve about the results.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I wanted to give a heads up on updates. They may be a little less regular, since I'm starting college in the next couple of days. I'm sorry if this caused any inconvince, but I would rather warn you right now than to leave you hanging.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


	18. His Butler, On Ice-Her Butler, Cunning

"Have a pleasant night, mother"

Dewey started warmly into her mother's, Katherine's soft brown eyes, as she settled for her night rest. She let her small, gloved hand be touched lightly by her mother, as she slowly fell into her sleep. With narrowed, drooping eyes, her mother smiled weakly.

"Good night, Dewey" Katherine replied softly. She gradually he closed her eyes, and began her small, slumber. As age settled further into sleep, her small, seemingly innocent smile fell from her face. She let her hand loose, letting the white haired Viscountess draw her hand away. That soft smile to her mother faded away, as well as the warmness within her eyes. In an instant, she put on a blank, narrowed look upon her face, the look she chose to reveal to everyone else.

"My mistress', Eve began, as she sat crossed in the chair stuffed in the corner of the little room "Shall we be on our way?"

Dewey didn't bother to draw her eyes away from her sleeping mother "Did you place Angela's payment where I asked you to?"

"Of course. I also wrote a note mentioning what you requested from her as well in terms of you mothers care" Eve replied

"Good," Dewey softly nodded, before she turned her head toward the Irish haired butler "Then yes. Let us depart. I do fancy a warm bath and a nice book"

Right as Dewey leapt from her chair, Eve slowly raised her index finger to her lips. Dewey raised her brow in curiosity immediately, causing the Irish haired butler to pull out an envelope from her pocket.

"I'm afraid that may have to wait until later, my lady" Eve said with a sharp smile, causing Dewey's frown to run deeper into her face.

"I assume it's her majesty's request again?" Dewey sighed, causing Eve to softly nod.

"Yes, in fact Ash delivered it personally. Although he failed to state the details of this particular case, he cared to mention the location. London Bridge"

Dewey seemed to freeze as soon as those words left her butlers lips. Although her blood red eyes were firmly blank, her rigid body movements said much differently. She hasn't seen London bridge since...the incident. She's always told Eve to route around that horrid bridge when they traveled across London. At the very worst, she would close the curtain and hold on her flashbacks as best as she could. But...now she didn't have a choice. She knew her majesty knew a little about the aftermath of her month in what seemed like hell. When she was tossed over the bridge. Because they thought she died in her cage.

She gave a deep, internal sigh, and pushed out any emotion that crept upon her face, and her mind. It was one thing to have emotions. It was another to show weakness to the individual whose already seen her at her worst.

"I'll read the her letter in the carriage" Dewey said, as she headed quickly for the door "I would like to get whatever she tasked us finished as soon as possible. It's getting rather cold now, anyways"

In what only seemed like minutes to Dewey, she briefly read the letter in the carriage, and set it near the southern entrance to the tall, frosted bridge. The water was beginning to first over with a glass thin sheet of ice that covered the entire river, like a mirror that reflected the moon. It was rather chilly that night, forcing the Viscountess to wear a simple white and gold colored sweater and thick gloves, as well as making the Irish haired butler wear a black coat with a white fur that was exposed at the edges.

However, a deep, scowl crossed her face, as she peeked out from her carriage. Instead of the clear, empty bridge she expected, a couple of men sat at the height of the bridge, and curiously peered down into the water. She knew exactly who they were. Scotland Yard.

"Damn..." Dewey hissed under their breath "We're too late..." With a sigh, she swung her hand demandingly into the air, causing Eve to swing open the door for her, and lead her down into the freezing streets of London. Like a white cloud, a wisp of her breath escaped her lips once the cold attacked her warm face. She held the letter loosely within her gloved hands, as she walked to the two members of Scotland Yard with a smug grin. Dewey made sure she kept her eyes as far from the depths of the Thames river as far as she could.

"So, if what you are saying is true, then it should be down there, along with the body?" Abberline asked, as his black gloved hands trailed across the thick papers within his hands. He curiously peered down into the depths of the freeing water, as though the body would magically rise up.

"Presumably. However, I am certain it's down there," Sir Randall responded in a gruff tone "At this moment, it's simply a matter of-"

"Ah, Sir Randall, I must say it's quite odd to see someone like you working at this hour" Dewey called from the distance, causing the two police commissioners to snap their head towards her direction. Although Sir Randall didn't look all to happy to see the Viscountess, Abberline looked rather shocked "What has it been since we last saw each other? Weeks? Months?"

Sir Randall narrowed his eyes in annoyance "I could ask you the same, Viscountess Blackwood. What do you want?"

Dewey lost her frown once she lifted the slightly wrinkled envelope into the air, exposing the wax seal on the envelope "I'm currently here for the same reason you are, Sir Randall. Or, so her majesty decided" she handed the envelope to her Irish haired butler, who dropped it within her own pocket.

"We at Scotland Yard have this covered," Sir Randall replied a bit forcefully "We don't need a Guard Dog intruding in our business, let alone a hound such as yourself"

The white haired Viscountess chuckled "Well, that's not what the Queen believes. You know as well as I do there's a reason she sends individuals like me. We wouldn't want to have my blood, or rather the underground's blood on the Scotland Yard name, now would we?"

With a silent yet seemingly get deadly glare, Sir Randall held his next not so respectful comment inside him, and sighed.

"Fine," He replied in a frustrated voice.

Dewey frowned once again, and nodded accordingly "And don't worry. I was debriefed about this particular case before I arrived" she turned to Abberline, and like the wind, she snatched the thick stack of papers from his hand, and began reading them "Hello Abberline"

"Ah!" Abberline shouted in shock as the papers were ripped from his hand. Dewey briefly read through the papers, before she tucked them into the crook of her arm.

She nodded, and slightly bowed to the two men "I believe I will be on my way then. If you happen to find anything particularly odd, contact me, as I will do the same. Goodbye"

"Wait just a minute!" Abberline shouted "You're not authorized to take those papers with you!"

Dewey turned around with a pitiful smile and chuckled under her breath "Oh Abberline, you act as though I'm going to burn these papers. Don't worry, I will return them"

The slightly anxious Abberline watched as the Viscountess and her butler disappeared into the darkness of the night, letting his mind fill with questions. Questions that his superior Sir Randall would tell him to quell and throw away.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, gather around. The frost fair hasn't happened in almost eighty years! Don't miss your chance!"

The man cupped his warm, heavily gloved hands around his ice bitten face, and let his voice ring through the rather noisy fair. The icy river was packed to the brim with diligent fair goers who feverishly searched for fun and assortments of all kinds. Tents lined the frosty Thames river like a line of ants, waiting to sell their next product. None other than the young Earl and his butler calmly strolled through the aisle, briefly glancing around the random trinkets and hungry sellers

"Impressive," Sebastian commented, as he let his amber eyes glance briefly at the humans that surrounded him, like ants "'Frost fair' certainly is an apt title for this"

"A large gathering held at the foot of the London Bridge when the Thames freezes over. From what I'm told it hasn't been held for several decades now. Not since 1814, apparently" Ciel explained in a rather uninterested tone. Meaningless past times such as fairs never really struck his fancy, as they were what they were called, just things to pass time. As Earl however, he didn't have time for such things.

Not that he really ever did, however.

As the pair searched around for their next case, across the fair sat the bubbly blonde girl, and her slightly annoyed white haired friend. Dewey could hardly catch up with her small legs as Lizzie darted across the ice, in search of her purchase. Dewey just assumed she was overly excited for a new dress.

Dewey simply thought she could kill two birds with one stone: not only could she solve the case handed to her by the queen, but she could also give some attention to her joyful blond friend. She simply didn't expect Lizzie to be so...focused.

"My lady, please!" Her maid, Paula pleaded as she gently lifted up her dress and ran across the ice "Slow down a bit!"

"Lizzie!" The blood eyed Viscountess shouted through her panting "I can barely catch up to you!"

The blond girl suddenly sided to a stop across the ice, and let her boots scrap across the thick surface of the frozen lake. Dewey immediately followed suit, and grasped her knees as she took big mouthfuls of the frigid cold air, practically thirsting for a breath. She could feel that sharp smile from her Irish haired butler penetrate through the icy air into her skull. Although Eve couldn't quite see, she already knew her little mistress was sending a glare hot enough to melt a hole right through the ice.

"Careful. You're going to crack the ice if you keep stomping about like that" Lizzie warned Paula

"Ah!" The brown haired maid let out a frightened squeak as she bounced up into the air "Please understand, my lady! If your parents learned that we took a detour, they'll be terribly angry. I'll be in a lot of trouble..."

"Oh, I highly doubt you will be blame for this occurrence..." Dewey mumbled underneath her breath. She was almost 100% sure she would be the target of Lizzie's mother's rage and frustration. And she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"Hmph!" Lizzie scoffed "But Harrods and Liberty were utterly useless! They had nothing to offer!" In an instant, she bent her knees, and violently stomped onto the ice, causing Paula to shriek and scream

"Ah!" Paula cried in fear, and shot up her arms in horror. Her eyes slowly open as she realized, the ice wouldn't actually cry,blue underneath her feet.

"I was joking, it won't crack" Lizzie giggled.

"You seem to be searching for something in particular. What is it?" Dewey asked curiously. She knew Lizzie well enough. When she was focused on something, nothing else really mattered to her. To a certain extent, however

"Something special. I need a present for Ciel. It's almost his birthday," The blond girl brought a bubbly smile to her pale face "The perfect present, one that will make him happy. I mean very, very happy!"

"Ah"

"Ooh! Oh, Lady Elizabeth!" Paula exclaimed "That... that is absolutely adorable! I understand now, you have my word. I pledge to help you in whatever way I can in this endeavor!"

"Thanks, Paula," Lizzie nodded "How sweet"

Dewey let out a silent sigh, and rapped the be of her white, delicate parasol a couple of times on the ice, grabbing the attention of not only her butler, but also her attentive blond friend. Lizzie snapped her head to the white haired girl, and twisted her head curiously for an answer.

"I'm afraid this gathering will have to be short today, Lady Elizabeth," Eve said in a smooth, kind tone as she bowed in apology.

"Aw," Lizzie pouted "Why is that Dewey?"

Dewey paused for a moment, before a small, yet incredibly forced happy a smile crawled up her face "I have important business to attend to. Appointments are quite difficult to reschedule these days. I wish you the best"

Right as Dewey swiftly turned and walked away from Lizzie, her smile immediately fell, and was replaced with an uninterested frown. As much as she wanted to give Lizzie the time of day, she couldn't exactly hold off her majesty.

"I must say," Eve calmly began "Lady Elizabeth looked rather disappointed with your proclamation"

"She'll be fine," the white haired viscountess harshly cut in "We all have disappointments, do we not?"

* * *

"Step on up, ladies and gents!" A diligent seeker shouted through the crisp air, and he hungrily searched for his next sale "I've got bargains that will blow even Jack Frost away! Buy something for someone special"

The young Earl glanced briefly around the stalls of seekers, with absolutely no intention of spending a pound on anything. His clear blue eyes however, flicked in pity as they caught the attention of a small, wooden boat that sat on top of a shelf. It was lined with small, wooden animals in pairs, completing the set. A short chuckle escaped Ciel along with a brief, pitiful smile

The black haired butler let his eyes wander down to his master in slight curiosity "Is there something amusing?"

"Those good are all of dubious quality" Ciel explained, as he carefully raised his shout cane towards the fake ark in question "Funtom should set up a stall; any of our products would be better than what that man is selling. Like that, there"

The seller immediately latched onto the young Earl like a leech, and began his tirade of smooth, slick bargaining "Ah, hello there, noble lad! You have a good eye. That piece is one of a kind! It was manufactured by the Funtom Toy Company years ago back when it was still only just a small craft studio!"

"No, that is a blatant fake," The dark blue haired Earl harshly snapped "The Funtom Arks are rare; only three were ever made. My predecessor employed the talent of an artist incredibly skilled in his craft. Since our estate burned down, even we no longer possess one. One most certainly wouldn't turn up here"

"Noah's Ark..." The familiar, light yet smooth voice trailed of. The young Earl barely lifted an eye as the white haired Viscountess slowly trailed across the thick ice, and made her way to his side. Her blood red eyes briefly trailed across the poorly constructed boat and cheaply carved animals that rocked beside it, as though they were ready to fall of the shelf at any moment.

A small, chuckle escaped her frosted lips "I can recall when the line of this toy slipped the market, or rather, the real one. They must be rare, indeed"

"What brings you here?" Ciel cut to the chase, causing his eyes to wander sharply to the side. A small, sharp smile filled Dewey's face as she pulled out a wrinkled envelope from her breast pocket, with the small, bright red emblem of her majesty melted delicately onto the paper.

"Business, of course," Dewey replied in a smooth tone, quietly stuffing the letter back safely into her pocket "I'm sure you have been called by the queen as well for the certain missing object in question I'm positive someone as busy such as yourself wouldn't have time to tred around the fair. Unless of course, you are searching for this mysterious ark"

She left only the icy, frosty air between them, along with a reasonably long pause. That as, until a certain demon butler broke it.

"You know, it reminds me of this country" Sebastian commented as he carefully placed his gloved hand upon his thin chin.

"Or rather this world of ours" Eve added in with a sharp smile of what seemed like pity.

"Why is that?" Ciel asked in a rather blank tone,Mauritius of his demon butlers response.

"Think about it, it's a boat captained by a single person. One filled with only the select few who have been chosen to be saved" The corner of his pale lips turned upwards sharply "Rather arrogant, don't you think?"

"Is that...?"

A familiar, naively curious voice immediately caught Ciel's attention. The voice nearly drove itself into his frosty ears. When he saw who the voice belonged to however, a rather smug smile crossed his face.

"A Scotland Yard inspector has time to attend the fair…" The Young Earl relied smoothly in a smug tone toward Abberline "London must be very peaceful. Today, anyway"

"It's not!" The stumped investigator defended "I'm on duty right now!"

"Ah, yes, of course," Dewey commented as she walked ever so gracefully in front of the inspector himself, causing him to stumble back a little, as though he was afraid of stepping on her frail feet "Well, then, I'll leave you to earn your wages in faithful service to the Queen and country. The Earl and I are rather busy. Good day, Inspector"

With that, the pair of young nobles and their butler headed off without so much as another word. Abberline's brown eyes suddenly widened in shock, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Wait, come back!" He pleaded "I have some questions I want to ask you! Dewey! Ciel!" Right as he caught up to the slow moving Earl, he placed his thickly gloves hand upon his shoulder. Like the wind, Sebastian harshly smacked his hand off his master, as though another human's hand wound taint him.

"Pardon me, my master is a touch fragile at the moment" The black haired butler replied in a hidden mocking tone, earning a glare from the Young Earl "Oh, I mean sensitive Perhaps you could try to be a trifle more gentle when you're approaching him"

"I am positive we can cooperate, I am assigned to this case, after all" Dewey's voice rang in like a dull bell, as she sent a particular look to Abberline "Eve, you should know of a quiet place here, wouldn't you?"

Eve nodded and bowed, before she began to walk away "Of course my mistress. Right this way Lord Phantomhive and Inspector"

* * *

The warm, dense steam of his circled around his pale face, like thick fog. It climbed across the clear blue eyes and around his dark blue hair. Although he had close to no intention of finishing the tea within his hands it did keep his icy, freezing hands warm. It was only reasonable to find a place to discuss in a temperate environment, where the two nobles didn't have to fight off the biting cold that seemed to make their already place faces nearly blue.

Right as Abberline open his mouth, Dewey slowly lifted her hand, intruding on his speech.

"Allow me to explain, Abberline," Dewey replied as she took a satisfying sip of her tea "It was Murder. A man's corpse was found last night trapped in the ice on the Thames. After much investigation, we learned he was a member of a certain criminal organization"

"I'm here because Scotland Yard wants to hunt down that man's killer, and we also want to recover a ring that he stole: a blue diamond, one supposedly worth around 2,000 quid" The investigator added in.

"The diamond... the ultimate symbol of eternal radiance" a familiar voice chimed in. All eyes immediately drew to the familiar, smooth talked Chinese tradesman's, who had Ran-Mao within his arms.

"Lau?" The white haired viscountess raised her brow in confusion.

"A stone that bewitches all those who see its sparkle" Lau continued "What man wouldn't be inspired to pursue such an exquisite prize, even knowing all that awaits him is total destruction?"

With wide eyes, Abberline jumped up to his feet and slammed his hand onto the table in absolute shock "Impossible! How do you know about the Hope piece?!"

"You're after the Hope piece?" Ciel asked with a curious smile of satisfaction.

"Oh? Interesting" the Chinese tradesman tilted his head con innocent curiosity "Such a gemstone really does exist? Oh, my... Ahh..."

"Wha-? Hold on" Abberline raised his hand into the air in utter confusion "But you were saying-"

Ciel let out a tired sigh ""It's best to ignore him. He was blathering"

"What in the world are you doing here?" Dewey asked with a raised brow.

"I own this place, my lord. Nice, eh?" Lau replied smoothly. In an instant, his similarly dressed waitress' posed right next to him, as though they were ready for a photoshoot.

"Yes, of course you do..." Ciel trailed off

"This 'Hope piece' you were talking about sounds fascinating, my lord. Perhaps you could tell me more about it?" Lau asked.

"Have you never heard of it?" The inspector asked "A blue gem known as the Hope Diamond, named after the man whose collection it was a part of, Henry Philip Hope"

Lau shook his head "Don't know it"

"It's passed to Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette... We know how they ended. The diamond is said to be a cursed stone that brings ruin to all who possess it. At one point it was stolen, and cut into smaller pieces to disguise it" The young Earl explained "Rumor has it that three such pieces still exist. Those shards of diamond would certainly be valuable"

The hope diamond...Dewey couldn't help but draw her blood red eyes carefully to the blue ring that sat twisted upon her finger. It's deep, nearly mesmerizing dark blue color seemed to fit something other than a diamond. Yet...she did receive it mysteriously through her failed ball. It wasn't like anyone she knew gave it to her.

She slipped it off her finger, and placed it into her thickly gloved white hand "Like this?"

Abberline took it out of her hand, and carefully inspected the subtle colors of the metal, along with the big diamond crested into the middle. As time passed, his dark brown eyes widened in realization.

"Yes, this is-" right before he finished, Dewey snatched it out of his hand, and placed it onto her finger once more.

"A peak is all I asked" The white haired Viscountess replied coldly.

"But that's evidence!" Abberline shouted back in defense.

Dewey scoffed, and proceeded to take a long sip of her tea "You have no evidence that this ring is really apart of the hope diamond. I allowed for an inspection. Unless you find the other diamond and confirm its appearance, this shall stay on my finger"

Abberline opened his mouth in protest, but immediately shut it in defeat. He collapsed back into his chair, and sighed "The diamond was being moved as evidence. Its carriage was attacked. It was stolen"

"Intriguing. Give me details. I would like to lend you a hand with this case" Ciel replied with a curious smirk "Of course I can't force you. But then, if you do decide to refuse me, I can see to it that Sir Arthur finds himself in a rather awkward position"

* * *

"You're sure this is the right place?"

They all reluctantly stood in front of the dark, black shop that was the Undertaker's, sitting on a cold slab of ice that was the crazy mortician's. His sign cracked and swayed at he force of the light wind, along with the thin cloths that kept everything I made warm and dark.

"Yes, it is" Abberline confirmed "He set up shop here because so many people have been freezing to death during the frost fair"

"Inspector, you can't be serious..." Lau trailed off in shock "Not him"

"Yes, him. You lot can wait right here outside. You are lucky I let you accompany me at all" Abberline replied harshly as he adjusted his tie.

"Aah!" The Chinese tradesman replied with a curious title of his head. With that, Abberline took another glance at the rickety sign, before he entered.

"What a hopeless fool..." Dewey mumbled, knowing what kind of buttons the Undertaker needed pushing. She knew in the very least, that mouse of an inspector couldn't handle him.

"One of the privileges of youth, my lady" Lau responded "So, what is this place?"

Ciel immediately snapped his brilliant blue eyes towards him, and glared "It's the Undertaker's parlor! You met him during the Jack the Ripper case, remember?"

"Oh, right!"

Ciel immediately sighed,and poked his cane into the dark tent "Abberline won't last one minute in there. Sebastian, prepare to-"

A shrinking, booming laugh suddenly shook all their ears,mac using the, to freeze right in place. The loose sign immediately fell right to the ground, causing the tent to shake like a leaf. The two nobles immediately ran in, expecting the worst. however, right when they entered the darkness, all they saw was a very confused Abberline, and hysterically laughing Undertaker.

"I assure you, man, you're in the wrong profession," The undertaker bawled as he slammed his thin, pale hand upon his table, and rolled his head across it like a ball of hay "That was hysterical. You could be a world-renowned comedian"

"What in bloody hell did you say to him?" Dewey demanded, as utter confusion over her mind.

"I have no idea," Abberline reluctantly replied "I was just talking to him normally. He began laughing like a madman"

"How unexpected. You aren't without talent," A small, smug smile crawled up the young Earl's face "It seems you're a man to be reckoned with. Most interesting"

"But, I didn't do anything!" Abberline exclaimed in defense.

Ciel aggressively slammed his hands onto the Undertaker's desk, inches from his face "Tell me more about the ring! I want to know it all. The man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it"

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice near where the body was found" The Undertaker giggled as he attempted to cease his cries.

"You are a citizen of our great country, Mr. Undertaker" Abberline begged "Please, give us your help in this matter"

Moments later, after The Undertaker finally gathered himself as much as a mad mortician could, he lead them back into the icy cold, all the way across the icy cold. There,am beautiful ice state sat of a woman, wrapped in what seemed to be light robes. What caught everyone's attention however wasn't the woman herself, but what she had on her finger. There, that familiar blue diamond sat, the Hope diamond,

"As I said before, I'm profoundly impressed with you, Inspector. I'll tell you everything. Where is the ring, you ask?" The Undertaker jabbed his sharp finger towards the ring "You see, right there!"

"Ah, it appears that the sculptor must have happened upon the ring and then designed a beautiful ice sculpture to complement it," The black haired butler added in "Our mystery has been solved"

"Collect the ring right now!" Abberline commanded his men, earning a swift nod.

"Right!"

"What do you think you're doing, thieves?!" A portly, mustached man suddenly yelled, as he ran with his threatening came into the air. What came next, or rather who came next only stunned all. Or rather, stunned the two nobles.

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contest's victor" None other than Lord Druitt added in in his sweet, alluring voice "You wouldn't want to defile her now, would you?"

"Viscount Lord Druitt!" Ciel exclaimed in utter shock.

"Why is he a judge?" Dewey demanded with a touching brow of annoyance.

"Yes. Wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking?" Lau asked as he curiously titled his head "What a naughty man"

"He was released a few day ago" Abberline explained

"Must have paid well..." The young Earl mumbled.

"Excuse me," the inspector politely asked as he carefully walked up to the portly judge "but this statue is now under the charge of Scotland Yard"

"Oh, no! I don't care if you are from Scotland Yard, sir!" The man snapped back, causing Abberline to recoil in surprise "The frost fair is an event for our citizens. I will not let you disrupt it!"

"Just look at her beauty. Such an exquisitely noble lady," The slick blond lord replied as he trailed his white gloved hands around the ice sculptures thin, seamless arms, as though it was in fact a real woman "We could never allow her to be violated by anybody"

"You're one to talk" The white haired viscountess blurted out as she pointed her parasol accusingly at him.

"If you insist on possessing this lady, you should offer something of equal beauty" The lord explained, as he, in his oh-so fashionable manner, stepped just a tad closer to Dewwy, causing her to nervously side with her Irish haired butler Eve.

"A well-spoken pronouncement from a true lover of art and beauty!" The man exclaimed proudly "As he says, if you want this statue, win the contest!"

"There's merit to your argument. The ring belongs to whomever is the winner of the contest. Nice and simple" Ciel explained. The job was simple enough to him. Simply get the ring within his grasp. It certainly wasn't a job that the Scotland Yard could accomplish. Only someone with his skills, or rather the butlers, could.

"Really, Ciel?" Abberline asked questionably.

"Don't worry, Inspector, we shall get the ring" Dewey affirmed, as Eve lucked her parasol out of her hands.

"But it's stolen property!" He protested Not to mention the fact that it's our key evidence in serial kidnappings of young girl-" With wide eyes, he gasped and slapped his hand right over his mouth.

Dewey couldn't help but bring a small smile to her face at his slip up "Ah, I see"

Even Ciel couldn't keep a tiny grin of smugness to his face "That's why the Yard is frantic to find it"

"The legend is true; every person who has owned the ring has met a horrible end!" The inspector exclaimed "It's a cursed stone, and you still try to win it?"

"Cursed, eh?" Ciel let his tiny grin become ever so wider "Then it sounds like the perfect ring for me"

The Undertaker chuckled, as he drew his brilliantly hidden eyes words the young Earl's finger "Come to think of it, isn't that family ring you wear set with a pretty blue stone as well, lord?"

"Yes"

"And I see you possess such a similar stone, my lady" the silver haired man added. Dewey's blood red eyes quickly drew to her pale, dainty fingers, before she stiffened her lip.

"Indeed" She bluntly replied.

"Perhaps you both should be careful. Diamonds are quite hard. Because they're hard, they're also... brittle. If you go too far, you both may be shattered as well" The silver haired loom let his soft, yet giggling words slither into Ciel's ear.

"I'm not concerned," Ciel said frankly, as his own ocean blue eyes peeled down to his familiar ring "My body, along with my family ring, both have already been shattered and then reborn. I've been through too much to worry about that anymore"

Dewey rose to her feet and snapped her blood red eyes towards her irish haired butler "Eve, I expect that you know your obligations for today's event"

"Why, but of course my mistress" Eve responded in her smooth, alluring tone.

"Win the contest, that's an order!" The Young Earl commanded with an iron tongue.

With that same smug smirk, his butler replied with a swift, neat bow "Indeed, young master"

* * *

It wasn't long before the ice sculpting event began. On hopes of increasing their chances of obtaining the ring, Lau 'volunteered' to join the sculpting contest. In other words, Ciel blackmailed his workers to join unless Lau loved the Scotland Yard following him everywhere he wandered. Dewey was taken aback at his sheer motivation, but she quickly shrugged it off. She had a contest to win, of course.

"And now folks, the judging shall commence!" The portly, mustaches announcer rang throughout the fair. A fair bit of clapping escaped the curious fair-goers, brimming with excitement to see the finished sculptures.

"First up, we have Scotland Yard and Its Merry Men, with their sculpture, 'Guardian of London'!" He first announced. All eyes drew to a rather lackluster stature of the head of the Scotland Yard himself. Although everything was proportional and smooth, It still left much to be desired. Even if Abberline worked his tail off on his beard.

"Judges' scores!" the announcer commanded, earning a wave of signs "One, two, one, one, zero! For a total of five points!"

Abberline released a tired sigh of disappointment. As did the young Earl.

"Next team, whose name is All Women's Dresses Should Be Tiny..." The announcer mumbled, as though the sculptures shame would rub off on him. All eyes reluctantly drew to a very curvy and thin woman that left very little to the imagination. So much in fact, all that covered her so called 'lady parts' was nothing more than a small snippet of cloth. Lau from the stand gleamed with pride and proudness as Dewey...she shook her head in absolute embarrassment. Even Eve couldn't help but bring a rosy color to her cheeks by the mere sight of the sculpture.

"And their entry! For obvious reasons, this ice sculpture has been disqualified..." The announcer mumbled, even if it earned a solid ten from the Viscount Druitt himself.

"But why?" Lau titled his head ever so innocently.

"How could you possibly think that was proper to display?!" Ciel hissed.

"I'm rather shocked the judges didn't stop the sculpture in the first place..." Dewey mumbled.

"You know, when they hide bits like that I think it only makes it more erotic..." Lau mumbled. Ciel sighed.

"Win this," Ciel whispered to his able butler "You can, right?"

"Of course I can," Sebastian responded in his smooth, fine voice "You explicitly ordered me to do so, and I exist only to fulfill your orders, my lord"

"Your Qué, Eve" Dewey said, as a small, sharp smile crawled upon her cold,maple face "I'm quite certain everyone will enjoy the show"

"And I can't let anyone down, can I?" Eve subtly raised her thick brow.

"And next, from the team known as Queen's Puppy, we have 'The Ark of Noah'" the announcer shouted. Seconds later, a large, brown tarp collapsed onto the once, revealing a tall, gorgeous sculpture that earned a round of gasps and shocked cries. A giant, smooth boat sat right on the ice, stretching tall into the sky, gleaming brightly with the crystal-like ice it was sculpted out of.

"What a sculpture! I've never seen it's like!" Viscount Druitt mustered up in his words "That is art in its highest form!"

"An amazing piece! Let's see the total scores" The announcer called out.

"One moment" Sebastian interrupted, stepping forward.

"My apologies, but you haven't seen all of the sculpture yet" Eve explained. With a snap of her thickly gloved fingers, the roof of the ice sculpture slowly cracked and crashing to the ground in two large pieces. Another round of gasps and claps escaped the crowd as a storm of animals was revealed underneath, tossing high to the bright, cloudy sky of London. the round of gasps was enough to bring a slight smirk to the young Earls face.

"Wow!" One judge gasped in utter amazement "They look like living animals!

"Brilliant!" The announcer complimented "They deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so it would melt and fall apart in time!"

"Ah! Ahh!" Viscount Druitt cried "Our ancestor, the brave man who stood fearlessly against the flood of God's wrath: Noah! He is depicted here with the pairs of animals he was ordered to rescue, awaiting rebirth from the sea"

"Astounding work! It's high art!" The announcer shouted "I declare you both ice sculptors of the highest caliber"

"Why, thank you kind sir" Eve bowed politely.

"No, sir. You're too kind. I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian admitted with his smug smirk that said much differently.

"I suppose we have won, haven't we?" The young Viscountess quietly whispered to Ciel.

"There was a lack of competition in the first place" The young Earl bluntly responded.

"Is everyone ready for the final scores?" The announcer suddenly blared out to the crowd. A round of claps went around, eagerly waiting for the final score. At least until the sound of a deadly click echoed through the fair.

"Hold it right there!"

All eyes drew to a group of three poorly dressed men. Although they looked to be nothing but commoners, gasps of shock escaped all throats as the pumped lead into the sky.

"Hate to break up the party, but this ring is ours. We're taking what belongs to us" one of the men said in a heavy Irish accent, similar to Eve's own accent.

"Hold on. That means you're the..." Abberline widened his eyes in realization.

"That's right. We're the team of thieves all of London's been talking about. Maybe you'll recognize these," The red headed there slowly unfurled his coat, revealing belt of dynamite that tightly hugged his body. With a smug, mischievous smirk, he whipped out a lighter and let its flame curled around his fingers "You have ten seconds! Anyone who doesn't want to die should get the hell out of here. Ten!"

Screams of desperation quickly filled the air as the citizens frantically ran off the ice for cover. Although the most people in the right mind ran for their precious lives, only a few individuals stayed firmly upon the sheet of close to crumbling ice. And it wasn't just the Scotland Yard.

"Master?" Sebastian asked, folding his hands together.

"Nine!" The thief counted down.

"My orders remain the same," Ciel said blankly "Do it now, Sebastian"

"Indeed, young master"

"Eight!"

Abberline darted up to the two young nobles in absolute shock "What are you doing?! Hurry up, we need to get out of here!"

"Seven!"

"You can go if you want to. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Ciel assured, even if it was less than awaiting to the young inspector.

"Six!"

"I'll be on the stage if you need me, Eve" Dewey announced as she carefully stepped across the ice "Retrieve the ring, by any means necessary"

"But-" Abberline was about to warn, but was swiftly cut off as the Irish haired butler raised her gloved hand.

"Of course, my mistress" Eve responded in a smooth, sultry tone.

"Five!"

"I can't leave you here!" Abberline suddenly shouted, causing Ciel to widen his eyes "I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizens!"

"Four!"

The inspector pointed his ever accusing finger towards the careless young Earl "That includes noblemen like you, Ciel and Dewey!"

"Three!"

Dewey sighed as she planted her parasol onto the little stage that floated on the ice "Ciel, stop being so stubborn and get up here"

"And why should I?" Ciel responded with his ever so smug smirk.

Suddenly, the eager Abberline charged the Irish man, causing the man himself to unleash a few bullets from his gun. Abberline gasped and instantly skidded to a clean stop, letting his feet slide across the smooth ice like a helpless child.

"What a fool" Ciel spat. Dewey sighed from her high spot.

"Stay back, Inspector," The Irish thief warned, before his hungry eyes drew to the young Earl "You only have two seconds left. A sweet little boy like you, shouldn't you be running away?"

All Ciel did was bring that smug little smile only he could posses "I see no need for that. Look behind you"

The Irish thief first replied with a unbelievable scoff, calling out his what seemed to be bluff. His ears lit up in shock however as the sound of scraping ice suddenly filled his ears. Seconds later however, all went awry.

"What the?!" He shouted in total shock, as Sebastian ever so elegantly flipped right past him and snatched the gun out of his hand. Like a toy, he simply tossed it aide, out of sight and out of view as he skated across the thick ice.

"Impossible! He spun four whole times in the air!" The announcer yelled in shock

"A noble swan flying through a world of silvery-white snow! Lured by that devilish smile, the maiden is enfolded in his midnight black wings..." Viscount Druitt proclaimed out to the world.

"Ten, ten, ten, ten, ten!" A judge yelled out "That's it, a perfect score!"

Sebastian simply kept that same calm, yet insightful smirk upon his face as he flawlessly skated across the thief's accomplices. They angrily let bullets rain across the ice, missing the black haired butlers feet all the same. In one sweeping drag, Sebastian darted past the thieves like an violent breeze and swept them right into the ice.

"Damn you...little brat!" The red headed thief snarled, as he pulled out another stick of dynamite "I'm gonna blow you away!"

A sudden clicking of disapproval filled his ears causing him to snap his head towards the bridge. His eyes widened in surprise as the Irish haired butler slowly made her way towards the delicate ice sculpture.

"I think not, sir," Eve responded as she carefully stepped in front of the ice sculpture "Now, if you would excuse me, I'll be taking the ring"

"Hold it right there!" The Irish man yelled. In an instant, he brushed the flame against the stick of dynamite, ignited it's dangerous qualities "Get away or were nothing goin' down!"

Eve took no notice of his bland warnings as she snapped the ice sculptures finger like a toothpick. A smile came to her face as she slipped the little ring off and plopped it into her pocket "You are quite dull, aren't you? I sense you do not know the weight of your situation"

"What?" The man shouted in absolute confusion. With a snarl, he waved the dangerous stick of dynamite towards the seemingly harmless woman. Not even her eyes widened as the burning stick came hurling towards her way, but instead, continued her composure. Suddenly, a flash of black came darting her way before she was nothing more than a faint image that was swallowed up by burning fire. By the time the smoke cleared, all that was left was a giant hole of freezing water.

The Irish man growled in absolute rage as the black haired butler circled him, with nine other than the Irish haired butler in his arms. He snarled and continued to throw his flaming sticks of dynamite towards the two butlers, letting it blow hole after hole into the ice. After a few circles around the hopeless thief, the careful Sebastian let Eve slide from his arm, causing her heels to skid across the ice as she came to a slow, gradual stop. With a forceful step, she slid right in front of the stage, where her curious white haired lady stood.

"Quite a show you put on there," Dewey commented as she placed her parasol under her hidden wooden arm "I was impressed"

"Why, thank you. Now my lady," Eve stepped up the stage and picked up Dewey "Shall we set off?"

Sebastian continued to circle around the thief's, much to Ciel's dismay. And much to the Irish man's accomplices, the red haired man continued to throw his deadly a sticks of dynamite towards the black haired butler. Even with a its consequences.

"Please, Boss, stop doing that!" The other thief pulled at his arm "Have you forgotten?! Look down! We're standing on top of ice!"

Right as those words left his mouth, the ice began to crumble beneath their feet, adding them plugging right into the ice.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as the ice cracked underneath his feet. Sebastian, like the good and proper butler he showed himself to be, swept his master off his feet and began to show him Ariana as though he was nothing more than a show horse. With a few good swings, he sent his master flying into the air. Ciel let a gasp escape his throat as he went hurling into the air, letting the dense fog swallow him.

From the safety of the streets, the multiple fair goers watched in curiosity as the fig swallowed up their view.

"Where is he?" A lady remarked, curiously searching. Suddenly, the fog dissipated, revealing a scene of cracked ice and fallen tents. What made the citizens gasp however was not the scene if destruction, but rather what was left. Right in the middle of the despair and destruction sat the ark, untouched and as beautiful as ever. Along with the two nobles and their esteemed butlers.

"The ship sails on, leaving human despair behind!" Viscount Druitt began to sing out

"The ship sails on, carrying the future of the world! The ship sails on, despite the raging flood of icy waters seeking to drown it! The ship sails on!"

"It's the Ark! Truly a recreation of Noah's Ark!" The announcer proclaimed ever so joyfully "We've seen a miracle on the Thames!"

"Was tossing me about like that really necessary?" Ciel bluntly asked.

"My apologies, sir. But we did have an audience after all," Sebastian explained "I thought it might add a bit of a flair to the show"

"I have to admit, that was rather amusing" Dewey lightly chuckled, earning a glare from the young Earl.

"The ring?" Ciel asked, as he held out his hand demandingly.

Dewey lightly widened her blood red eyes "Oh, right, of course"

"Lord Phantomhive" Eve responded as she gently set the run into his hand. Ciel let the little ring slip near his family ring

"The Hope Diamond will sleep with the Scotland Yard..." The young Earl mumbled "Not a bad end, I suppose"

"But won't it curse all of London now?" Sebastian raised his brow

"Somehow I doubt that will happen," Ciel blankly replied "Besides, if a ring can destroy the city, it wasn't meant to survive. After all, we Phantomhives have lived on..."

"Humor me, will you?" Dewey asked. With a light frown, she unfurled her parasol and let her eyes wander to the ever so brace Abberline "Earlier, you had accused Noah of being arrogant, but he was only trying to save a few. Wouldn't the desire to protect everyone be even more arrogant?"

"Yes, it would seem so," Sebastian replied.

Ciel sighed "Ah well, an arrogant fool like that every now and then might not be so bad"

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updates in this story. I've lost a bit of inspiration a while back, but I got enough to complete this chapter! Hopefully, I'll have a concrete updating schedule now.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- X-Xepher-X**


End file.
